


A friendly ghost

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anakin is a Good Parent, Dark Saber, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Spirit, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Mandalore, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 98,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: Anakin was having a very good time watching his son unlock a new level in his life as a Jedi. Until a certain Mandalorian and his son, crossed paths with them
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 285
Kudos: 422





	1. Being a Force spirit, comes with surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

The elevator doors closed behind his son and, in a sense, his chest filled with pride. There was the young man who had faced him so many times, doing what he had never been able to do correctly: fulfilling his duty to the Order.

He denied with a sigh.

He had always been carried away by his emotions, his fears, his insecurities.

Seeing Luke, then, carrying his first student in his arms, brought back so many sweet and bitter memories, because he knew his was still alive. Probably not with the best memories of himself, but, beyond the madness and derangement in which he had been involved in his days as Darth Vader, all those years, he had made sure that his first and only Padawan did not fall for the hands of the Emperor, or of his most fearsome henchmen, although she put all the effort in not avoiding them at all.

Now it was his boy's turn to establish that wonderful relationship between teacher and student that he had with Obi Wan.

_Mando!

He felt someone shouting behind him amidst a loud noise of metal and he turned to see where the commotion was coming from.

He sighed empathetically as he saw the man on his knees gasping for air. He knew what was happening at that time. There was nothing more horrendous in life than losing a child. There was nothing harder than being a son and having to leave your father or mother. As wonderful as the future looked, and although the Mandalorian and the little boy had no blood relationship between them, it was clear that they shared the affection that existed between father and son. Without even being alive, he could feel the pain that the other had trapped in his body.

Adjusting his cloak, he lowered his hood as he approached the man who was assisted by a stocky woman who rubbed his back, avoiding looking at his face, while verbally trying to make him keep up with her breathing.

He felt like telling the girl that it was better that she didn’t suggest that at bending over both of them, that it wasn't a panic attack, that it wasn't going to resolve itself the same way. That there was nothing they could do for him, other than give him support, in those moments and, perhaps, some advice, from father to father.

_You cannot trap the pain - he said to the Mandalorian, although he knew he could not hear it - you have to let it run through you and allow it to come out. Losing a child is a tragedy that must hurt you, otherwise that same suffering will eat you up inside and you promised the little one to see him again.

One of his ghostly hands was placed on the Mandalorian's shoulder and, for the first time in those years, he regret that he not longer possess the warmth that came with materiality, to offer the degree of comfort that friendly hands provide, when the first sob on the Mandalorian’s body, broke all his resistance and was felt in that control room like the howl of a wounded beast.

_Cry - he thought sadly - Cry as I did not allow myself when I believed that Padme and the children were no longer by my side. Cry son of Mandalore, that of all the opportunities in which you will cry in your life, this will be one of the few that will deserve your tears.

He raised his eyes and looked at the other members of the gloomy room. His former henchman, Moff Gideon, had been knocked out again, by the woman accompanying the burly girl, who was triying not to direct her gaze towards the Mandalorian, out of respect. The Mandalorian women did the same, although their expressions indicated that this was not the first time, that they had observed a similar situation.

He knew.

Bo-Katan, was an old acquaintance. Despair and frustration had driven her to meet Obi-Wan, in the past. Fear for her people. A fear that was linked to the panic of a crown that had always been too large and a population that did not stop suffering in the same way as the man who suffered on the floor of the ship.

He stroked his hair, while the burly woman held back tears as she realized that nothing she said was working.

The Force, in which he lived, transmitted images of her to him. A fighter, a shock trooper, native to a planet destroyed by his hands, Alderaan. He lowered his eyes in regret. It was, almost an infidelity, to glimpse her past and its pains, which made her offer the necessary support to her friend, since he had so much responsibility over the one she had gone through.

_My son is a good person - he said to the man kneeling beside him - Believe me, I did not raise him, he was raised by my stepbrother and, to him, you could criticize on many aspects, less, that he had his heart in the right place. Therefore, your child is in good hands.

He sighed again, feeling foolish even for a ghost. The Mandalorian could not see him or hear him, he could not even transmit tranquility through the Force in which he lived, so his words did not make much sense. Except, he needed to say them, because he wasn't as sure as he was saying that following in the footsteps of the past was the right thing to do. His own experience with his mother Shmi was all the proof he needed.

Luke. Luke was wonderful. It was the sunlight at dawn between his two children. Warm and friendly. But he was not a father. He never would be. It was not the same. The teacher-student relationship was different. The Jedi knew it. That is why they sought it. Because the father or mother had no limits when loving a son or daughter. The teacher does. The master always belonged to the Order. and, at the end of the day, if he lost his student, his days would go on, with a new one.

The father or mother, never recovered, could never change, a child ofr another. It was that opportunity or no other. No matter how much more children came in the future. Each one was unique and unrepeatable.

His throat constricted at the thought of the years he had lost with his twins. Even with his wife dead. He could have done so much knowing they were alive, had he been able to communicate with them. The Jedi and their political allies had decided for him instead. And, although he understood why, he could not help but wonder, what would have been his destiny if, as a father, he had had the opportunity to know and not a fictitious certainty that he had lost them.

Like the Mandalorian now. Living almost a death, more than a separation.

_Now - he said when he saw him breathe more calmly, although he had not stopped crying - Beyond the fact that, as a father, I am very proud of my son, why did you let him take yours without even asking him where he would take him? - he questioned, denying with a hint of his own frustration in his voice - I, at the very least, would have asked him for a secure channel to communicate. I would never have delivered a child to the hands of another, without that information, at least.

The man gasped at his challenge and raised his head to fix his gaze on his.

No.

He was surely confused.

Nobody.

Except for other Force-sensitive beings, could see him.

And that, if he showed himself.

But he had, hadn't he?

Seeking to comfort the grieving father, moved by the empathy of having lived a similar experience, he had allowed himself to shine in the Force, since the only way he knew to offer some help, in such circumstances, was to manipulate, even if it was very little, that energy field that affected all of them. And, therefore, he had manifested himself so that everyone who, being able to glimpse and feel it, could see him.

_Do you...? Do you think ... that ... if I asked him he would give it to me?

The Mandalorian quiestioned, raising one of his hands to catch his wrist, and this time the one who held his breath was him. He lowered his eyes in amazement to the point where his ethereal presence joined the solid one of his interlocutor, not believing it at all. The pressure exerted by the sturdy and armed father, even hurt. To him, that the pain no longer affected, nor did the environmental conditions or his own biological needs.

_Tell me, would he give that information to me? - the other asked him again with greater insistence - He’s your son, tell me!

He blinked and cleared his throat, emerging from the immobility he had plunged into in surprise.

_Yes. If you ask him, I'm sure he would give it to you - he answered with certainty anyway - Luke ... is just like his mother. he could not deny someone, who is suffering like you, nothing.

_Mando? - asked the woman next to him - Who are you talking to?

The Mandalorian did not bother to answer her, he got up holding his helmet and the spear that was still on his side and shot towards the elevator, causing him to react in the same way, when following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love both Anakin and Casper so, sue me XDDD!  
> I'm joking. I love you all.  
> Be friendly also and leave a comment. I always answered them ; )


	2. Are you a Jedi too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin never expected to hear that question, nor to find in the Mandalorian a soul mate in his little love for his son-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Polarbear, you will find some changes in the design of the fic.  
> Dialogues are between quotation marks, while thoughs and flashback will remain in italic.  
> Also, I want to clarify something before I begin: Do not take my vision of Anakin and his relationship with Padmé so seriously. It's my perspective and it suits the fic like a glove. I LOVE the character none the less. If you guys have another perspective, share it in the comments and we'll talk about it, as I also love high-profile discussions among fans.  
> Having said that...  
> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

The elevator doors closed and the atmosphere became somewhat... strange.

He didn’t know what to do. It was the first time in a long time that another person spoke to him, outside of his son or daughter, and, to tell the truth, more than anything his son, because his daughter did not speak with him a lot and had even developed the ability to sense his presence, to block him access to his grandchild.

He didn't blame her, he had too much luggage on his back. A child like Ben, it was preferable that could not see, or know him, not even as a Force spirit.

And he also understood that they should go step by step. Although he had used those five years to deeply reflect on his years as a husband and as a future father, especially on the mistakes he made and the toxicity with which he had handled himself in his relationship, Leia still suffered from the destruction of her adopted homeland and family at the hands of the Empire and still could not forgive him for his own participation on it. So, despite his process of self-reflection and growth, for now, it was enough that she will answer him from time to time and that she will endure his meetings with Luke.

Beside him, the Mandalorian, put on his helmet, hiding his face. He rolled his eyes. No one except him, his son and Luke had seen him. To be honest, he had never understood that mandalorian tradition, not even after Obi Wan placed a high romantic value on it. The loss of individuality for the sake of a collective goal had always sounded like a nice story, but little else. Still, he had respected it in his time as Jedi and still respected it in the present. Among warriors, criticism was given by the results, not by forms or beliefs.

“Anakin” he said extending his hand, once he was covered “Anakin Skywalker. Jate'urcye gar”

The other gazed at him for a few moments from head to toes and asked the most astonishing question anyone ever asked him in such a particular circumstance.

“Are you a Jedi too?”

He didn't want to. Not really. There he was, with his heart in one hand, after crying his soul for long minutes, asking him a logical question - no matter how bizarre - and, he couldn't help but throw his head back and start laughing heartily .

“Sorry ... Yes, yes, me too ... I'm like my son ... by the Force ... I have to tell Obi-Wan” he commented between laughter as he leaned on his shoulder with one hand.

“Your son did not shine” pointed out the Mandalorian -

“No” he answered recovering while in an unconscious reflection he brought his hands to his eyes, to wipe the tears that, had he been alive, he would surely have due to the outbreak of humor “Nor will he shine for a long time, if I can help it. Luke is perfectly fine alive and I intend to keep him that way”

“You're…?”

“Dead?” he told him, wanting to laugh again, the poor man was still so stunned that he just realized it this “Yes. I am what is known as a Force Spirit. It is something that some Jedi can experience. We join the Force when we die, and then we can visit other Jedi again, because, in reality, it's like we never leave, but transform, to fulfill another function”

The man turned his helmet as though thinking. he understood. It was a concept, complicated to understand, for those who did not live the Jedi life.

“How do I see you, then?” asked the Mandalorian “I am not a Jedi”

“That is also my question. And, to be honest, I have not the faintest idea. But, if you will allow me to point out, no Jedi knight can do this with me. I only know a couple of cases among people sensitive to the Force” he indicated taking one of his hands in his to shake it in a greeting “Doing this with someone who is not, is amazing. Not to mention that I have been nine years, without touching anyone, not even to say hello”

The elevator doors opened and the man took his own hand out of his, to get out of the device.

“Wait!” he said “I'm going with you”

“You do not need to accompany me”

“No, but I'll do it anyway”

The Mandalorian brought one of his hands to the side of his helmet, as if he were wondering whether to feel exasperated or harassed, and he, once again have to stifled a laugh. It reminded him so much of his sessions with Master Windu. He could practically imagine Luke's student's father's eyebrow, raised under his helmet, while his eye twitched, as had always happened to old Mace, when he questioned something or came up with some new invention. Usually, he laughed a lot at the situation, until Master Yoda's cane hit him on the ankles to stop his audacity.

“There it is" the man muttered as he located his son's X-Wing, preparing to take off “Damn it! Jedi! Wait!”

The Mandalorian exclaimed, starting to run after it. The man was mad. Did he think he would be able to catch up with a ship by running behind it?

He rolled his eyes. He was not thinking straight. It was obvious.He was a concerned father.

He exhaled in denial and rolled up his cloak in concentration. It wasn't difficult to communicate with Luke. But the ship's turbines were going to interfere. And, although he was going through a new stage with the father of his son's student, he did not believe that this would apply to communication via Force. So he took a deep breath and focused all he could of his energy on calling him to stop, in what might be called a mental scream.

The ship stopped moments later and, despite the fact that its own presence, half faltering from the effort, could only congratulate himself, for having passed the test, and, after a few seconds of recovering, he followed the man who was already at the foot of the ship, while Luke got off it, surprised.

“Dad?”Asked his son when he saw him approach “What's wrong?”

“That you forgot to give this man a mean to communicate with his son, that happens” he reproached his offspring with a smile so that he would not believe that he was angry for the mistake “He almost collapsed from grief. You can't take a child just like that, Luke. Not one who has a family, at least”

“Your son? I thought he was something like his guardian until he will find one of us to take charge of the little one” said his son in amazement and he touched his forehead.

“Luke, not that I question your methods, although, yes, I do, but tell me, what is it that this canned gentleman, who is mute seeing the baby you carry in your arms, transmits to you at this time?” he asked, unable to avoid widening his smile when he saw the boy extend his little hands to the Mandalorian, who was making obvious efforts not to snatch him away.

“Oh” his son acknowledged with a face of astonishment as he concentrated and received the waves of pain and suffering from the man “Oh! I'm really sorry!” he exclaimed placing the child in his father’s arms, who clung to him with great force, while the man hugged him in return “I swear I did not realize it. I thought you had become fond of him and that was why you were sad, but not that you had that bond. It’s not a excuse, but I was... somewhat distracted by the thrill of finding Grogu”

“I ... no ... it's not your fault, Jedi ... it's something that happened in the time that we have been together...” the Mandalorian half explained, while he caressed the boy's back, without taking his eyes off him.

He sighed and moved closer to the odd couple to get a look of the little boy.

“You look exactly the same as one of our teachers” he said winking at the green kid, while patting his father on the back “Now, please, promise that you will get more of your dad's character than of old Yoda, because, I don't think that the universe can put up with another like him”

“Grogu is too small to understand what you are saying, Skywalker” the Mandalorian pointed out in exasperation, taking his hand off his shoulder

“I don't know, I mentioned Yoda and I could swear that he almost started to laugh” he commented laughing “I bet you what you want that he met the old man”

“Your father is too cheeky for his own good, Jedi” Grogu's father told his son

“My dad is dead” Luke commented in amazement

“He told me” replied the Mandalorian shrugging his shoulders

"My dad is dead and he's a Force Spirit” Luke added, his eyes widening.

“He also told me that” acknowledged the man without understanding.

“Don't waste your time, son. He don't understand the magnitude of what is happening” he admitted denying, making that Luke turned to see him.

“Father! We must explain him the extent of this!”

“Kid, I don't even understand it. He says he's not Force-sensitive and I believe him. Besides, this happens also” he explained taking one of the hands of the man to put it back on his wrist showing him that he could hold it “Not even you, who, literally, are the strongest, among the survivors of the Order, can do it. I remember counted cases of the same situation, but, never imagine mysefl living it” he commented returning his hand to the man “As incredibly as it sounds, I think we have run into, an enigma, wrapped in a mystery”

“He has to come with us” Luke said after a few seconds of thinking about what he had explained.

“Beg your pardon?” asked the amazed Mandalorian “Do you want me to go ... with you? With you and Grogu?”

“Yes. It is evident that you have developed abilities that, not only do you not know where they come from, nor do you understand, but they can be very dangerous, if they are not under control and containment” he said, turning to his droid “R2! Let's leave the X-Wing! We need a bigger ship!”

“I do not understand” observed the other seeing him climb to lower the droid to go looking for a new ship “I thought that my... bond with Grogu, was not good for him, that, it was better that he was not with me. I was content with ... the posibility of talking to him. Visiting, perhaps, from time to time”

“The idea of attachements been perjudicial to a Jedi training is and is not true at the same time” he explained crossing his arms and gesturing to entertain the little one “While it makes some of us fall, because we did not have enough self-control, it makes others, like Luke, stronger. If you ask me, I think that's the case with your son. He seems to be better next to you. If the relationship tyou have is nurtured and maintained, becoming non-toxic, little Grogu can transform in to a much stronger being, having you as a father. Like my son, for having his sister and nephew and, although I hate to admit it, the escatterbrained former smuggler son-in-law that my daughter chose as her husband and the bag of hair that accompanies him, as friends.

“Former smuggler? How is he called?” asked the man

“Han Solo”

“Han Solo? The careless cheeky pilot of the Millennium Falcon? The one that has a Wookiee as co-pilot?” the Mandalorian asked in amazement “What did they say to your daughter to make her marry him? That the world was ending the next day?”

“I know!” he admitted defeated “Don't even remind me. I keep asking myself something similar, every time I see him with her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din and Luke are still my favorite couple of adoreble dorks XD!  
> Anakin and Han. I swear I imagine them and I can't stop laughing XDDDDDDD !!  
> Comments and suggestions are apreciated!
> 
> Vocabulary in Mando'a according to the internet  
> Jate'urcye gar: similar to "nice to meet you"


	3. The will of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force makes a most interesting desition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

When they finished exchanging florid opinions about their not-so-loved son-in-law in the bounty hunter environment, they were caught up in the hangar by the stocky girl and Bo-Katan.

“Mando!” exclaimed the woman when she saw him holding the child “What happened? Did you decided not let the kid go with the Jedi?”

“No” said the other “I'm going too. The Jedi asked me to accompany them” The woman sighed and smiled, then tapped his metal pauldron.

“Good for you. No child should grow up without his father”

“I like this girl, is she your girlfriend or what?” he asked amused to know that he was not listened to by the women, but the other did not find his intervention entertaining and he stomped his foot on his own making him see the stars.

“Hey! That is aggression! And it wasn't necessary!”

“Yes, yes it was” hissed the other “Shut up”

“Who are you talking to, Mando?” asked the woman.

“With the father of the Jedi. It's a ... how did he tell me?” related the Mandalorian “A Force spirit, Cara”

“A what?”

“A ghost” a pale Bo-Katan clarified, because obviously she should know the answer “It's Ana ... Darth Vader ...”

“WHAT?!!” Cara and the Mandalorian asked, the first to the other woman's face, the second to his.

“Thank you very much Bo-Katan” he said sarcastically “The Emperor did not kill me, after decades of spending a horrible life by his side, because I refused to assassinate my son, coming out of a depression and insanity quite deep, so that, once after death, having paid my debts, bump into you who come and make that face and scare people with and old wives tale. I remind you that, between the two of us, there is not one who can lift the first stone for not having committed sin, woman. And” he said to the man, turning to see him, while pointing a finger at himself “my name is Anakin, no ... that. Never that again”

The other nodded and turned to Bo-Katan.

“The father of the Jedi says that he paid his guilt with his death and that his name is Anakin. And, he seems to know you, my Lady”

“He was Ahsoka's teacher. An excellent warrior. Crazy as a goat and extremely dangerous” she hissed “And, no matter what he says, his sins will never be forgiven”

He laughed. Was she serious?

“How about yours Bo?” he asked “Because, at least, I did not start the civil war that ended my own culture before losing my sanity. Mine was a falling. Yours was an act of arrogance. Did you know why she lost the darksaber and the right to rule?” he asked the Mandalorian with biel in his voice “Because she could never really wield it. The weapon rejected her. And for that she lost it. The last time I saw it, it was precisely with the nice son of a bantha that you had on the bridge, Moff Gideon. Ah ... shit. Is that what you were doing here? Trying to get it back? You already had that opportunity Bo! Do you really think the clans are going to follow you?” he asked when he realized, raising his arms in exasperation “Tell me that none of you gave her that thing again, the New Republic already has enough to withstand to add the delusions of a Bo-Katan Kryze, once again in charge of Mandalore”

"She doesn't have it" the man replied, pulling the sword from his waist "We had a confrontation with Moff Gideon, I took it off when I beat him, he says she can't receive it if I give it to her because...”

“You won it fairly in combat” he commented with a hint of astonishment “Not like Sabine, nor like many others who basically obtained it in different ways. You took it from its owner in mortal combat and therefore she cannot receive it”

What had Obi Wan told him of those circumstances when they went through Mandalore's history on those nights of war? That Tarre Vizsla's inherited weapon was, at the same time, a gift and a condemnation.

A gift, because the kyber crystals, of which it was made, had almost a sentient consciousness. They seemed to choose their bearer. Changing hands, according to the benefits that the new owner of this, could grant the Mandalorian people. A condemnation, because the position of Manda’lor was a difficult one, full of obstacles, in which losing the sword was usually linked to the separation of your head from your neck.

“We need to talk seriously and without annoying witnesses” he said then, holding his arm to drag him to the other side of the X-Wing, away from the women, who stared at them with astonished faces. Once privately, he looked up and scanned the Mandalorian from head to toe, really, for the first time. The man who could see him, when none other than the Force-sensitive could, was truly a being unlike any other. The fabric of his cloak, cracked in several places and damaged by use, contrasted with his pristine and well-cared armor. A sign that whoever wore this outfit was not someone who had had an easy and comfortable life. It was obvious that his priorities were for the welfare of others more than his own. His hands, that held both the sword and his son, perfectly signaled that he valued the presence of the second much more than the first, because the little one was held like a treasure, while the saber seemed to burn him. The pain, incidentally, that he had shown, for one who was not of his bloodline, showed of a soul in pain, hardened by loss and kind and resilient enough, to be able to harbor affection, for the child of someone else. Perhaps, because he, too, had been someone else's child.

He threw his head back and exhaled, crossing his arms, to return his head to its place. If the members of the Jedi Council he had met were by his side at that moment, they would have laugh in his face, the bastards.

“She wants to get it back. Do you know why she wants to do it?" he asked and the other nodded slightly.

“Gideon says that, if she does not win it in combat, she cannot reign” replied the Mandalorian.

“She may, but it will not go well” he explained “She already had it once without winning it and it did not work for her. If she will get it because whoever won it in combat gives it to her, it would not be a good start for the number of people who do not believe her capable of rectifying the mistakes of her past. Moff Gideon knows this very well. Her reign, with that information, would be short and violent. Perfect for, once again, the Empire slip their tails in the affairs of Mandalore. I know, believe me, the Emperor taught us to do that kind of things”

“I am not interested in the throne”

“I notice”

“I do not want to reign. I want ... to live in peace with my son ... and if possible, to know what happened to my brothers and sisters from the covert”

“I also notice that” he commented with a hint of humor and warning in his voice “but, sometimes, life does not let us choose. If you want to live with Grogu, you can, but you cannot prevent her from challenging you for the darksaber, nor can you allow her to win. If she does not want to take the saber because you give it to her, she will seek to recover it in a duel and, at the end of it, if she is victorious, Grogu, will not have a Mandalorian father, because it is not convenient for that woman to leave a contender alive for the throne. I'm sorry to tell you that if you want your child to grow up close to you, the throne is not something you can give up”

“That ... I did not know” replied the other looking at the weapon with greater attention.

“Do you know anything about lightsabers? How are they built? How are they used? How do they differ from other weapons in close combat?” he asked and he did not need to answer him, it was incredible, but the man could transmit his emotions through that armor that he had on perfectly “I will take that as a no”

“The first time I saw one of these things was with Ahsoka. The second with Gideon - he explained - The third with your son. And no, even after three close looks to them, I don't know anything about all that. They still look like weapons from children's stories to me.”

He reached up and grabbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

How? How dare he say that? Not even Ahsoka, on her first mission, had been so daring.

“Do me a favor” he asked “Don't ever say something like that again. Or next time that we talk about your armor, I will say that it has the same utility as a can”

“My armor is made of Beskar” said the Mandalorian “Which is the strongest metal that exists”

“Fool” he pointed out, hitting his head with his hand “Beskar is not the strongest metal. It is the only one that can withstand the blows of the lightsaber's cutting edge. That's why your ancestors chose it. Because they went to war with the Jedi Knights and this one, in addition to being abundant, on your planet, had that particular characteristic. Is it that nobody taught you history in your covert?”

“We were more concerned with surviving Jedi, we didn't have time for a lot of legends” the other clarified, rubbing his helmet, which caused him to laugh.

“I was right. You are an orphan taken in by the Mandalorians, outside of Mandalore” he observed “You are ... too young to have lived there long enough, your memories of scarcity and the way in which you have been able to bond with this little boy speak of your origin”

“Congratulations” the other acknowledged sarcastically “You're a genius deducing”

“Rather, we are... birds of similar plumage , Mandalorian” he said smiling smugly “I never had a father. My mother and I were slaves, and I lost her as soon as I joined the Jedi temple as a Padawan”

“I'm sorry for your lost” said the other.

“Thank you, I also give you my condolences for the death of yours” he replied, reciprocating the kindness.

“I have no choice, then. Either I fight with her or I fight with her” reasoned the one in the armor turning the saber in his hands.

“It seems so, because, even if you managed to destroy it to avoid the duel, she would still seek to defeat you, to claim the right. The object itself is not as important as it seems, but rather, the fact that you have acquired in combat” he explained.

“Mando” Cara said coming to their side in a hurry “You better come, things are getting out of control”

They followed the woman to the front of the ship and met Bo-Katan and Luke exchanging a series of harsh expressions.

“She always loved to get in trouble” he commented “But making Luke angry is suicidal”

“The Jedi is not going to fight with her” the Mandalorian pointed out “He seems too nice for that”

“I don't know, Mando. That girl have quite a big mouth” the woman muttered and he had to stifle a laugh, it was the best description he had ever heard in his life.

“Excuse me, but I already said no. I cannot tell you where we are going to be, nor can I leave your compatriot here. No matter how important, that seems to you” explained his son with distaste in his voice.

“Of course, it only interests what you think and what you need. Do you think that having made him accept you will add to your conquests?” the woman reproached him “All Skywalkers are the same. They see the opportunity and take it without caring about anything else. That's why you always fall behind”

“What the?!” he exclaimed even though he knew she couldn't hear it “Watch your mouth, Bo!”

“It is enough, Lady Bo-Katan” the Mandalorian said seriously “You may have known his father, but you are passing a limit that you do not want to. I'm going with him, of my own accord and he won't win, as you think, anything for it. He has no responsibility for our internal affairs. In any case, the only person responsible here for this fiasco is you”

“I? How am I responsible”

“Yes. You” the man pointed out, passing him the child so that he would hold it to face her with his arms crossed "If you had explained to me what you needed and had not kept the secret of this” he said pointing to the dark saber “I would never have taken it off to Moff Gideon. I would have hurt and neutralized him without defeating him, so that someone else could defeat him later. But no, what you really wanted to achieve was kept as a secret and we all ended up in this problem”

“Don't try to defend him by changing the subject! Besides, I told you that I had to face him!”

“I do not defend anyone! You are mistaken! And in what you told me did not figure he was in possession of this thing! You didn't even said that you need to beat him to get it back!”

“Is it that perhaps that in the group of zealots of the "Children of the Watch", with all their obsession with the past and the way, no one told you anything about our history?”

“When one is more concerned with eating the next day and surviving those who persecute you, you have little time for stories about swords, ma'am. Our guides were more concerned with teaching us what we needed, not what mattered to the nobles who had abandoned us”

 _Ouch_ he thought _That must have hurt_

The boy in his arms made a series of angry sounds and he had to nod.

“You're right. She is an unpleasant woman”

He affirmed seeing the little boy with whom he had talked through the Force, when he realized what he was doing. Holding the Mandalorian's son, when, he couldn't even touch his own, without going through them as any ghost do. The action had been so common. So of every day among the living. Passing something to another to hold it, which had not caused him any doubts, nor had he made an exclamation to indicate that he would not be able to hold the little one in his arms because he was a spirit.

“Dad ...” his son whispered in amazement as well, interrupting the heated discussion, not paying attention to the arguing couple, but to him, holding Grogu “What's going on? How are you able to do that?”

He pursed his lips in thought. It had to be related to those two. It wasn't happening with Luke. It wasn't happening with Leia. It wasn't happening with Ben. Not with any other person. The only ones who, it seemed, could touch him and give him some materiality, through the Force, were the Mandalorian and his adopted son. Why? It was the question of the moment and he tried to run through his head everything he knew about them. Both father and son were orphans. The little boy was a Jedi. The Mandalorian, no. They both needed training. The little one, in the powers that the Force gave him, while the Mandalorian, in the use of the dark saber, which he had acquired by chance. The son of the Mandalorian had contacted his son and he had accepted him as a Padawan, while the Mandalorian…

“Damn” he reasoned wanting to hit his head on a wall “It's obvious”

Both belonged to the same family nucleus and, therefore, could not have the same teacher. The rest of the Jedi left alive in the Galaxy would not accept a student the age of the Mandalorian. Not even to teach him fencing. Leia had decided not to train her own son. So, there were only two possibilities left for unconventional teachers. And the same Force that gave him the possibility of continuing to exist in this plane, despite having died and giving him the form of a spirit, had decided for both, Padawan and Master. He denied, still somewhat annoyed by the situation and approached Luke, handing him the little one, so that he could hold him in his place, but not before lovingly tugging at one of the ears. The kid was a lovable dwarf. To then approach the Mandalorian and fold his arms at his side.

“I want you to repeat to this hard headed fool, word for word, what I am going to tell you” he explained and the other nodded without hesitation “In a year, you will be able to challenge me for the dark saber. I'll take your contact information with me, and before that time is up, I'll let you know where to find us, not before. It is what, too, I presume, will take you to gather the necessary resources to be able to return to Mandalore. In that time, I will train, to use the darksaber properly, so that, if you win, your victory is not seen as an abuse” The Mandalorian repeated his words and the woman nodded.

“It is acceptable. Will your Jedi Riduur train you?” she asked the man pointing with her chin at Luke “Or will he use his sister to let everyone know about you and him and thus escape the fight?”

“Princess Leia, will not participate in what happens between us” answered for him, although he saw the Mandalorian with the intention to keep repeating what was sayed to him “And tell her that his father is going to train you”

The woman held her breath as she heard what the Mandalorian communicated, but wisely kept her words to herself.

“Before leaving” he said turning his back to them “you will have what you need in the ship you have chosen. I'll wait for your message with the coordinates before the end of the year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I HAD TO DO IT 🤣  
> Can you imagine how unprepared is the galaxy for this estudent/teacher pair? 🤣🤣🤣🤣  
> As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave yours!
> 
> Mando'a according to internet  
> Riduur: husband/wife


	4. The difference between being alive or not, for Din Djarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, probably, a certain Princess, is going to kill her father and his new student, in a very, very near future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Your son is displeased” said the Mandalorian as they boarded a modified version of a guardian class ship.

“He will calm down, he just need time” he replied, sitting next to him.

“I don't think it's going to be like that”

The man stood out again, indicating with his helmet, how Luke, seemed to hit with fury the transport switchs and he had to sigh. He knew he was going to calm down, but his modd was going to last a little . After all, he was also Padmé Amidala's son.

_"Have you lost your mind again?” Luke asked as the Mandalorian and the shock trooper, said their goodbyes._

“ _Ehh, no” he answered._

“ _Father, you cannot teach anyone by being a Force spirit” the young man explained, taking a hand to his forehead while denying._

“ _It is not my decision or his son” he clarified “As a wise teacher of mine would say: it is the will of the Force, that he be my student”_

“ _Are you sure that it is only the will of the Force?”_

_He raised an eyebrow at the question. Who did he take him for?_

“ _I'm sorry to get you off the cloud, Luke, but that boy is not exactly my type” he said seriously “Dark, gloomy, quiet, it doesn't exactly suit my personality”_

“ _For the love of... Dad! I was not referring to that!” his son explained very flushed and he almost laugh at his expression._

“ _Well, then, explain yourself, because I don't follow you”_

_Luke took a deep breath and bit his lip before opening his mouth, closing it again, rephrasing what he wanted to put into words._

“ _I want... you to be sure that this...” pointed to the Mandalorian and then to him “is not the product of a certain nostalgia...”_

“ _Of being alive? Or being the protagonist of what happens in this reality?” he asked denying “No, darling, believe me I'm very, very satisfied, doing absolutely nothing, other than seeing you live happily, calm where I am. The leading role is exhausting and, unfortunately, I learned it the worst way”_

“ _Well, you did not seem to be very exhausted recently” said the boy crossing his arms._

“ _Lady Bo-Katan has with me, as half the universe, I accept it, a lot of history. I'm a spirit, but people like her can still drive me crazy” he explained._

_"Uhmmm, I'm not very convinced yet, but it's too late. You made a commitment to the father of my student” Luke commented, going forward to get on the ship, seeing that the Mandalorian had finished his goodbyes._

"He will calm down" he repeated to the Mandalorian, raising his shoulders in resignation. "His mother was the same. She would get angry, put you in your place, calm down for a while away from you and then forgive you. Luke, it's exactly like her. Even if neither of us grow up with him”

The man turned his helmet to look at him and it was his turn to sigh before answering the palpable question.

"My wife died giving birth"

"Dank Farrick. I did not mean…"

"Do not worry. As I told you. It’s in the past"

The Mandalorian accommodated his own son in his arms as they took off and the little one murmured sleepily as he snuggled between the folds of cloth and beskar.

“Is it because of me that he is angry?” he asked looking at the boy “I don't want to risk his training for my problems. I am not special like Grogu. And Jedi only train special people like him”

“No. Is not because of you. Its because of me. My son fears that I still want to continue standing out in the world of the living and that, for that reason, I have built the idea that I should teach you” in the face of the question that was written almost on the forehead of the beskar with commercial advertisement lights , he laugh a little “No, seriously. Like I told him, I'm perfect being a Force spirit. My life was too hectic. I prefer to be calm, like this, watching my children and my grandson grow”

“So why are you going to teach me?” asked the Mandalorian “It obviously brings you problems”

“Because the Force does not ask for Luke's permission to decide” he explained, scratching his head as he decided how to explain it without seeming to be delusional “What Grogu, your son and Luke, mine, have, and that everyone calls _**powers,**_ what makes them _**special,**_ is actually the presence of a huge number of midichlorians. They are like small organisms that we all have, but that, the more they are present in a body, the more they allow that body to be in tune with the energy that gives us all life and that, we Jedi, call Force . This tuning allows us to manipulate and mold it to our pleasure, but the Force does not always act as we wish. Many times it makes decisions for itself and not only about the existence of people who are sensitive to it, but about everyone's”

“Does the Force have an opinion?”

“It’s arguably, but not improbably. The Force is like each of us. It is not only present in each one of us and in everything that exists” he continue to explain “And sometimes, as it happens to us at this moment, it crosses the path of people who believe need to help each other. When I was a boy, crossed me with a great teacher and his young apprentice, and when Luke was young, crossed him with that same but much older apprentice”

“When he was young?” asked with astonishment in his voice the Mandalorian.

“Although it may not seem like it, boy, my son is twenty-eight years old and has nine years of intense experience in the rebellion”

“It does not appear so”

“Of course not. That trait, he inherited from me. I always looked younger than I was”

“In your dreams Skywalker. There is no point of comparison. Your face is scary, while him...”

He laughed when he felt him stop before going in full defense of Luke's good looks. This Mandalorian wore his heart on his sleeve.

“Oh, I can't believe it, you do have a type!” he commented between laughter as he avoided the couple of attempts to hit his head by the other.

“Shut up. Is not like that”

“Hey, I don't blame you. Luke is pretty. I am not such an obtuse father as not to recognize that my two children make others look at them”

“Is not about that”

“So? What is it then?” he asked following the line of the joke, the man was very funny and his son was far enough away to not hear them “Are you too old or what?”

“I'm 38, I'm not old”

“Nor is too much years of difference. Ten. It is even acceptable”

“I can't believe we're talking about this”

“Remember that I have Han Solo as a son-in-law. If I can find a better one for the one that remains single, I will not miss the opportunity” he continued laughing.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“A little yes, but, not so much” he clarified leaning back in the seat “You do not look or feel like a bad guy, you would not be a bad match for him”

“I am a bounty hunter”

“I have seen worse professions” he said “I have exercised worse professions. I was an executor of the Empire, don't forget that”

“I don't have a penny to my name”

“Luke is almost a hermit” he commented rolling his eyes “Money is not something that matters to him”

“I have a son”

“That is going to be his student and for which he crossed half of the galaxy” he sighed raising his hands in exasperation “You keep telling me things that would not make you rejectionable”

“There is the matter of the dark saber”

“For the title, you say?” he asked, more entertained than before “Mandalorian, my daughter, his sister, is a Princess, his mother, was a Queen. Luke is a Prince by birthright. Titles are not a problem in the family”

“You're impossible”

“You are the impossible one” he said denying “I am practically giving you permission to woo my son and you are complaining. What? Your faith does not allow you to relate outside of… how did Bo say, the “Children of the Watch”? Does there have to be an arranged marriage for you to do it or what?”

The Mandalorian gasped and turned to look at his son, as if terrified that he had heard.

 _I am missing something_ _here. Doesn’t?_ he thought when feeling such discomfort from the other _Is_ _he_ _... scared? Why would_ _he_ _be scared? I was joking!_

He narrowed his eyes, concentrating his own being on reading the energy of his new padawan and sensed a series of very strong feelings: awe, fear, hope, uncertainty, calamity. All of them focused on Luke.

“You have exactly thirty seconds to explain what is happening” he said seriously and in a higher tone of voice, which caused the other to extend his and cover his mouth.

“Not so loud!” the Mandalorian exclaimed as measured as he could “It… t's not his fault, it's mine, it's an issue I have to resolve...”

He raised an eyebrow at him carefully. What was the issue he was talking about?

“Riduur” said the other “You ... seem to understand Mando'a. Do you know what it means?”

Bo-Katan had used that word, when he asked who was going to teach him.

She had literally said, _Will your Jedi Riduur train you?_

His eyes widened moments later. It was not true.

“He saw my face, Jedi” the other explained in a whisper “And he is the one alive, not you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the last scene, had me laughing out loud, just imagining Anakin's face.  
> I don't want to be in Din's boots, right now XDDDD !!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!


	5. Oh, damn. I am a grandfather once again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else can I add to the title?  
> That the Skywalkers have a bigger drama queen than Luke?  
> You can't be a Star Wars fan without knowing that XDDDDDDD !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Luke was going to kill him.

Rather, he was going to kill them both.

Or worse, he was going to hand them over to Leia, for her to kill them.

He though as he paced nervously in the small space where the troops would usually rest behind the cockpit.

His student watched him with his arms crossed.

Because he had grabbed him by the collar of the cloack, after letting him place the sleeping child on the seat opposite to them, and had dragged him where they could talk.

“Let me try to understand if I'm not confused” he said raising his hands “You... you are saying that, because my son saw your face and is a person who is alive, basically... it can be interpreted as if he had married you?”

The Mandalorian nodded ruefully and he had to lift his jaw off the floor.

“Quoting Luke on this: Have you lost your mind, boy? What delusional rule is that?”

“It's my faith. We are traditionalists” said the man with a shrug.

“Or religious fanatics” he snapped.

“Lady Bo-Katan does not know what she is talking about. We are not an extremist group. We have not attacked anyone for our beliefs. We live isolated and calm. In any case, we have been persecuted for them” debated the other ardently.

“And? What were you planning to do?” he asked “Wait for us to reach the planet where he is installing the Academy and in a couple of days spread the news to him?”

“No. I was not going to tell anything to any of you” answered the Mandalorian sighing “It's my problem, not yours”

“No. If you continue to carry the darksaber, it is our problem too, son of Mandalore. Bo-Katan called him husband and made a series of assertions that, now with context, I can better understand. Besides, stop believing that you can keep the secret. The cat is out of the bag. Your people are going to know as fast as a rooster crows at dawn, because that woman is not going to shut it, Leia is going to find out because Bo is going to make sure the Senate knows it and my daughter is going to tell Luke once she gets the news and ... oh, damn. I am a grandfather once again…”

He said hyperventilating, as the reality of what was happening dawned on him.

Was it possible for a Force spirit to faint?

He did not know, but by all accounts, it seemed so. The world was spinning, and suddenly he had his son patting his back in concern.

“Dad? What's wrong? Dad!” Luke exclaimed at his side holding him in his arms “What happened to him?”

“He heard a ... surprisive news” the Mandalorian explained to the question, clearing his throat.

“What news?” Luke asked, looking at him with suspicion.

“It's nothing important. Your father is an exaggerated old man, Jedi” the other replied and his blood boiled, which made him get up and hit his beskar covered chest with his index finger.

“I am not an exaggerated old man! It is important!”

“Not for him, Anakin! Let it be known, as long as I did not act on it, it does not affect him!”

“Yes it does, stubborn mule!”

“Can one of you two explain?!” Luke exclaimed, getting between them.

“Do you tell him or do I tell him?” he asked the Mandalorian “Because I am not going to let him find out from a third party. He will have enough already as it is”

The man facepalmed his helmet with one hand and exhaled in defeat.

“Alright. No. I’m going to tell him. But for the record, I didn't mean to say or do anything”

“What are you talking about?” asked his son still seeing them both confused.

“You better sit Luke”

He recommended, sitting down on the floor himself also. The world, still, did not recover its stability.

The Mandalorian followed suit and, once seated, removed his helmet, laying it at side of his legs.

“This that ... I just did, is not normal among mine” he explained.

"I guessed it" Luke interrupted. "It doesn't seem like any of you take off those armors for long"

“It depends on the clan... or the religious faith that one follows, within the Mandalorian culture” continued the man “taking off or having your helmet taken off, letting others see your face, without a mitigating reason, is a problem or not. In my case, since I was six years old, I have only shown my face to other people twice, because showing your face is a huge declaration”

“Seriously?” asked his son with amazement.

“Luke” he admonished “Do not interrupt him”

“Yes, only twice” the Mandalorian continued when he saw that his son shut up “One, in an imperial base in Morak, because we needed to enter one of its terminals and I had to let it scan my face and things got complicated. But, being tied to the mission of saving my ad’ika, it did not enter in conflict with the precepts of my faith. I hadn't lost a combat and pay the price, it was part of it, I hadn't done it without good reason. It was, a loophole in the precept, you might say. The other ocasión…”

“It was on the bridge of the ship. When I took Grogu” Luke whispered understanding as he put a hand to his mouth “Everyone avoided seeing your face when you showed it to him. All but me. Dank Farrik, I got you in trouble, right?”

“It could be said” he could not help commenting trying not to laugh, while earning a murderous look from the Mandalorian.

“According to my faith, I should abandon the armor and leave the identity of my people. And honestly, I was planning to do it, but Lady Bo-Katan, didn't understand that and... decided for me”

“I'm not following" Luke told them "What does that woman have to do with this?"

“Show him the saber” he ordered the Mandalorian, who drew the sword and placed it in front of his son “That, Luke, is the legendary dark saber of Tarre Vizsla, Manda'lor of the planet of my new student and father of yours. Since that Jedi knight held the position of King of his own, it is the weapon that designates who will exercise the position of King, due to the fact that, among Mandalorians, it must be won in fair combat, to be considered its bearer a legitimate candidate to the throne”

As was obvious, his son, quickly connected the dots.

“You won the saber from Moff Gideon, that's why that woman was so angry. Because she wanted it for her and you accidentally took the opportunity away”

“He was threatening my ad’ika. I had no other choice”

“Bo-Katan Kryze is heiress to the Kryze clan. The last leaders of Mandalore” he explained to his son “She has already owned the saber before. But it has never lasted long in her hands. That hasn't made her friends. Therefore, she need to obtain it in the traditional way. Over the bones of its previous owner”

"That's why you promised to teach him" his son sighed in relief "You could have told me. I would have agreed immediately. It's not fair for Grogu to be left without his father for this”

He laugh a little and ruffled his son's hair. There was the huge heart of his own little one.

“My father is the best among us in the use of the lightsaber” Luke said to the Mandalorian.

“Almost as good as the best of ours” he corrected laughing, since his son had far surpassed him “But, Luke, the subject does not end with him learning to use the saber and defeating Bo-Katan”

“You mean the ruling? The title?” asked his boy scratching his head “If I ask Leia, she can help him. I... I prefer not to get involved in being a Prince, but she is a Princess and a Senator and, in politics, everyone says that she surpasses our mother, and she was a Queen”

He turned to see the Mandalorian with an expression that said: _I told you, it abounds in the family_

“No, what Anakin refers to Jedi...”

“Luke”

“Beg your pardon?”

“My name is Luke. Not Jedi”

The man saw him off balance for a few moments before answering him.

“Mine is Din. Din Djarin”

His son smiled at the newly named Din, and the man responded by blushing. Yes, that was the Skywalker magic at work. Every time Luke or Leia smiled at someone, that person would blush. It never failed.

“What Din means Luke” he said to his son, regaining his attention “is that Bo-Katan, seeing that he showed you his face and then decided to leave with you taking with him the saber that she did not want to accept, did not understand that he was resigning to be a Mandalorian from now on. She assumed that something else was happening and, what she assumed, is going to bring problems, because that woman is going to scatter it everywhere and the first place she is going to spread it is going to be the Senate, where your sister works, putting her in a very delicate position”

“And what did she assume?” Luke asked with concern.

“That... I had taken the second option not to abandon my identity” explained the Mandalorian “In our culture, ceremonies are very simple. They consist of a sentence or two, spoken in private or public, and most of the time without officiants. For example, when I showed my face to Grogu, I was not in the best of places. I did it without thinking about the consequences. Because, as I foolish doubted before, I hadn't done it what I must have done long ago. And I thought you would take him forever and I would never see him again, so I only had that chance to do it while he was underage. I say in a whisper the lines of our adoption ritual, the Gai bal manda. Since that moment, Grogu, will be listed as my son in the records of my covert and he will inherit whatever I may leave him when I die. My armor between it. He can decide to keep it as a family heirloom or reforge it to fit his body, if he choose to use it”

“Grogu would look very cool in armor” his son acknowledged with a slight laugh “It's very generous of you, to think of him that way and adopted him officialy”

“Thank you. He is my ad’ika. Doing what I do, is the way” Din intervened, blushing a little again “As you can imagine, you, being of legal age and seeing my face, didn’t mean that I could adopt you”

“I imagine that can’t be logic” said Luke laughing this time.

“So, I presume that Lady Bo-Katan believed that, in those moments that we had been without the others who were on the bridge and seing that they had avoided look at my face, that you and I, we had reached an agreement, because she calls you Riduur, that, in my language, literally means husband”

_Ok, we better step aside a little, before the volcano explodes._

He though, seeing how his son had turn mute first, to then go pale, while the temperature in the room skyrocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the early morning in my country and it is my birthday. Translating this chapter has made me laugh as much as writing it. So, not being sleepy, and having great readers, I said to myself: let's upload it so they can enjoy.  
> Anakin is... the best thing that ever happened to a fic XDDDDDDDD !!!!  
> Comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet
> 
> Riduur: husband / wife  
> Ad'ika: son / daughter / boy / girl  
> (the inhabitants of Mandalore, they do not have gender, it is defined by context, they are defenders of free choice, people XD)


	6. Who hurries too much, loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, is good at analyzing pros and cons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“I only have 28! I am a Jedi! I can't be married! Less becoming the father of my own student! I don't know the man! It's crazy! Leia is going to kill me and the Force knows that she will find a way to kill you again!”

He crossed his arms watching him walk around the room in the same way that he had done a while ago and had to laugh a little. That had nothing of his wife. That was a Skywalker tantrum from head to toe.

“I don't know what you find so funny on this!”

“Come on Luke, admit is a little funny that only you, of all the Jedi, can go looking for a student and end up coming back with a husband and a son”

His son covered his face with both hands and sat in front of him denying.

“What am I going to do dad?” he asked moments later with anguish.

“For now, do not take it anymore with Din. It's seriously not his fault. He had a moment of imbalance and has already had to endure that we both yelled at him and that, in addition, you have thrown him out of this place like he was a criminal” he explained causing a groan of shame in his son “I believe him when he tells us that he did not plan to tell you anything and bear the burden of the situation alone, Luke. For a Mandalorian, it is a complex thing. Losing one's identity, for guys so anchored in tradition, is like, taking away an essential organ. I mean, the man has not shown his face to another living being, since he was six years old, for fear of abandoning the way he was so commited and been left out of his covert”

“But I do not share his faith, I have another” interjected his son lowering his hands.

“At the end, for everyone else, it is the same. The Mandalorians started fighting with us and we ended up allies against the Empire. For his people it would be something striking, but not particularly strange if you decide to be together. Moreover, they will probably find it even romantic”

“How?”

“Two people who belongs to two traditions almost extinct by the Empire. Marrying aboard an imperial cruiser, after defeating one of its most prominent living leaders, obtaining a lengendary weapon and doing everything to protect a child from certain death at the hands of people whom everyone hates. A very small child, whom all that same world would think was defenseless” he highlighted smiling “Honey, you both took that ship by storm, with a fury typical of animals protecting a cub. Common people love those things. And, if we mix the titles in between, it is like the perfect novel. You are prince, he is a King.”

“We have to undo it ... you're right, everyone is going to believe that” his son said with a tremble on his voice.

He rested a hand on his shoulder, and although he couldn't touch him the way he did Grogu or Din, it was enough to catch his attention and keep him from sinking into despair.

“Luke. Don't be hasty. Think things through. Not only because of him, who you know so little about his culture and to whom you can cause a lot of damage. But for you” he said seriously “You must think about what you are going to do and weigh the pros and cons of this situation”

“What do you mean by pros and cons?” Luke asked “I don't see any benefits for me in this!”

“Are you sure?” he asked “because I see several”

“Explain yourself”

“First, I would not underestimate the importance of Mandalore, even if its people are scattered throughout the Galaxy and their planet remains uninhabited. With the correct leadership and, believe it or not, I do think that Din can be that leader, Mandalorians can be feared again. Installing your Academy on that planet and not in a well in the middle of the outer rim, without any custody, can pose a vast advantage to you and your students. Second, he's a good guy. It shows from afar. He is not self-centered, he is not going to ask you to revolve your world around him, he is not going to deny you that you act like a Jedi or that you dedicate yourself to training padawans. Third, he has courage. He is a good warrior and, once his training is completed, he can become a fantastic fighting partner of yours. Fourth, he is a good father. And son, excuse me for saying so, but, you are not going to treat your students like apprentices. I know you too well. You are going to be a father to them and, surely, you will even adopt those who do not have parents. Having someone by your side who can understand you and agree to share your goals and actions is positive. Fifth, he is not leaving you when things go heated. Mandalorians, usually, marry once in their life. Indeed, if you reject him now, I could bet anything that the guy will continue without even shed a glance on another being romantically from now on. If you accept him, on the other hand, I’m sure that he will stay by your side no matter what and put all the effort to make things work. And that kind of commitment, it is not to take lightly. Take it from who couldn't do that for your mother. Sixth, he is not ugly at all and you like him”

“Where did you get that?”

"My name is Luke. No Jedi ” he imitated “Followed by a smile lowering your eyes? Do you forget that I was once a young son and that I also flirted with other people?”

“I am going to wake up and this is going to be a dream” his boy whispered, closing his eyes “And I am not going to be listening to my dad tell me this”

“Seventh” he finished without paying attention to his drama “He, although he does not know you, likes you too”

“What?”

“It's obvious, Luke” he commented, rolling his eyes “He was very worried about making you angry, he defended you in front of one of his own, he blushes and hesitates when talking to you, he told you his name, and all this without forgetting that, if you allow yourself to read his reactions in the Force, he's practically screaming his attraction to you on it”

“Dad, that's invading Din's privacy”

“It's not my fault. It is impossible not to hear it. And believe me I wanted to. I am your father. I don't need to know what others ... feel about one of my children”

“You are shameless” Luke said denying a little calmer,

“On the contrary, I’m a pragmatic” he recognized amused.

“And you have ... several reasonable points. Although, it's amazing that I say it”

“What did I tell you? You mustn't rush, honey. In these types of situations, the one who hurries loses”

His son got up from the floor and went to one of the windows of the ship, observing the exterior, of which, in reality, much could not be seen, since they were traveling in hyperspace.

He was silent, staring at the ceiling, while the other thought. He had already done what he had to do, express his opinion and be as reasonable as possible. Now it was his turn to run through his head and untangle his thoughts and feelings.

“Nothing of what we could say now” he commented several minutes later “is going to stop the rumor, right?”

“I would like to say yes, that there’s something you could say, but I don't think so” he admitted “Once a series of credible facts, albeit false, comes out of the mouth, of the right person, it ends up being a truth”

Luke turned and leaned his back against the wall of the ship.

“I'm tired of being alone” he murmured looking into his eyes “I have not sayed it out loud, because it always causes guilt to you or Leia and even Han. But, the truth is, life is heavy in loneliness. I've lived too long in it. And I ended up falling there, because I have accustomed to it, but, I would rather share my days with someone”

“That's why you were so excited to have find a student”

“Yes, but, is it the same right? It's another kind of loneliness”

“In a way” he acknowledged “Teaching is a form of sharing life, but it is very different from what happens when you live as a couple. That is a challenge that, if it goes well, can make you feel accompanied for the rest of your life and, if it goes wrong, it can make you feel even more alone”

“But you think we can, he and I, do things right”

“I see the potential, honey, your compatibility is present in the Force”

His son sighed and put a hand to his chin, massaging it.

“Tell him to come”

He denied with amusement and got up to enter the cockpit and be greeted by the most sad image of depression that could be found. The Mandalorian was sitting next to his awakened son, sighing sadly, his head lowered and rolling his helmet in his hands.

They deserved each other.

They were two drama queens.

“Din” he said approaching “For the love of ... Get up and change that face”

“Eh?”

“Force forgive me for what I am going to say, but, even that Solo's moron, doubt less than you” he acknowledged giving him a gentle blow on the head “My son wants to talk to you. In private. Try not to screw up, because I had a hard time convincing him to give you a chance”

The other got up with a surprised face and looked at the door, then looked at the boy.

He rolled his eyes. It was unbelievable. He was going to have to babysit the kid.

“Go. I take care of him. After all, I am his ba'buir, right?” He said smiling to the little boy who raised his face to see him with interest “And Din” he pronounced without turning to see him when he felt him reach the door “if you hurt him, remember who I was and be sure that, Force spirit or not, I will find you anywhere you hide”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I love Anakin?  
> Because I love Anakin XDDD !!!!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet  
> Ba'buir: grandfather / grandmother


	7. What do you know about love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Luke didn't start their conversation with the right foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He breathed in and out before walking through the door. On the other side, his son's teacher was waiting for him. The same teacher he had gotten into a mind-boggling mess.

Damn the hour that Lady Bo-Katan had been present on that bridge. As the father of the Jedi said, she was never going to keep the secret and, to make matters worse, it was obvious that she had something against the Skywalker family, for it seems that she especially was wanting to make use of that information and cause them some harm.

"Sit down"

The Jedi asked him, pointing to the floor in front of him, where he was located, as he had done before he kicked him out.

“Is it true that Mandalorians only marry once?” he asked this.

“It is ... common among us, although it is not a total rule, but ... yes” he answered half astonished that that was the first thing he wanted to talk about.

“So, you could remarry if you wanted to, you would not be forced to be with someone for whom you do not feel anything”

_Ah... I understand_

He thought swallowing hard when he heard it. The Jedi felt guilty. He believed that if he didn't give him a chance, as Anakin had told him, he was going to hurt him. He denied with a sigh. He didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't want to force him to do anything either.

“No” he confessed moments later “I would not”

“Would you not marry again or would you not be with someone for whom you feel nothing?”

“Neither. I would not remarry. Nor would I be in a relationship with someone who will not generate me, at least, respect” he explained.

“I do not understand. You say it is not a total rule”

“For some, for me, the way is not optional. I swore to follow it”

“It seems extreme”

“It would not be the first time someone tells me that”

He admitted with a resigned shrug.

Although, it never stopped hurting, that people will judge their beliefs so lightly. Going through his training without adhering to the Resol’nare and the beliefs that the way professed was impossible. He had survived thanks to them. He continued to do so at every step of his life. Those who had not gone through similar tribulations could not understand it and jumped to conclusions so quickly that they always ended up offending.

“Is that all you think to say?” asked the youngest of the Skywalkers.

“I don't know what else you want to hear” he replied and bit his tongue, he was not going to offend anyone by highlighting issues that, they did not seem to him, of the beliefs of others.

“You are a young man Din. You can't tell me that, just like that, because of a mistake, you're going to give up having someone you truly love in your life”

“I could not assert it. Nobody cared for me like that” he said “You can live without what you don’t know”

He reflected seeing the differences between the clothes of the Jedi and his, as an example of it.

The Jedi looked neat and orderly. From head to toe his clothes screamed status. It was not the kind of garment you found in a market or that you made, like his and his son's. It was the kind that someone made for you. His boots were not worn, nor were his cloak patched.

Usually, his appearance was something that did not provoke any reaction from him. Now, in front of the Jedi with the combed hair, the impeccable cape, the tight clothes and his long boots, he felt disheveled. As he told him. He had been able to live all those years without caring for anyone's opinion about his choices of clothing. He did not know on the outer rim and less in the place where the covert was located, people who looked like the Jedi. So, if he had a bit of a beard, his armor was unpolished, his cloak with patches and his boots worn, as happened to him, after long days of suffering because his son was a prisoner of Moff Gideon, he did not spend even half a second caring about it. Unless, as had happened when he saw him, he had been a little embarrassed when comparing himself.

“You cannot live without love, Din”

“My son loves me. It's enough”

“Is not the same”

“It will have to be”

“You can not be serious”

He laugh with some sarcasm. What did he know about being serious… or about love? Were the romantic promises just the one kind of love expressions that were serious for him?

Ad’ika. Buir. Those were serious words. That were pronounced with reverence. That it had cost him horrors to say. And not because love was lacking. But because they had no turn in the affirmation of love and he did not know how to check that he was making the right decision for a child whith who he can’t speak or help. Because he wasn't the damn Jedi he needed.

Until he saw him with the dark saber at his neck in the hands of an enemy. Showing his little hands, as if to say, _Buir, look what he's done to me. Help me. It hurt_ _s_. Dispelling each and every one of the doubts he had.

How could not be enough for him the affection of his son to live?

He opened his mouth to answer him twice, but closed them both times.

He was wasting their time following that conversation.

He put on his helmet and got up from the floor.

“Where are you going?” asked the astonished Jedi.

“With my son. It's been several weeks since ... I have been able to seen him. It was taken from me at Tython when he contacted you and… I could barely sleep knowing it was in the hands of that man. And then I thought I wasn't going to see it anymore and ... I'm tired. I want to see that he is fine and breathe without pain and worry again” he explained turning to face the door.

“I thought... we were going to talk about...”

“It seems to me that it is better that, we leave it there Jedi. Lady Bo-Katan will say what she wants. You and I will be silent and, in time, if it has not been forgotten, as long as I do not openly look for someone to replace my _husband_ , people will not question anything and, as I already told you, that is not going to happen”

The door opened, revealing Anakin chatting animatedly with his son, but when he was about to go through it, it suddenly closed.

“What about me?” the Jedi questioned, approaching him threateningly “I too must settle for a _will have to be enough_?”

He rolled his eyes inside the helmet.

“No one would ask you to be faithful or to continue with me. The partner of a Mandalorian, if he is not Mandalorian as well, can divorce and continue his life without problems”

“So, for you, it is essential to follow your faith, which says that you should not be unfaithful and that a partner is for life, but, it is not a big thing for me to be unfaithful to you, whether I get divorce or not” reflected denying the another, very close to him “Din, do you will not have a problem with me cheating on you? Could you really accept it just like that?”

“No” he admitted “But I can't do anything to stop it. If you don't want to be by my side, I can't force you”

“And that the rest of the world knows it do not care to you?”

“When you live in an covert, after a while, you stop worrying about what others say” he murmured “People will always find a reason to laugh or make fun of us, because we don't have the same advantages. No… it would be the first time… I've been through it… and survived. After all it wouldn't be… a surprise… to anyone”

The Jedi narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

“I am not a slut Din and you do not know me enough to say that it would not be a surprise to anyone that I will deceive you”

“But you are a Prince”

“And what that has to do with anything?!” exclaimed the other.

“That people would understand that you... look for... someone... better”

He tried to explain himself by pointing out the core of the subject and the Jedi widened his eyes.

“Do you want to explain to me what the hell are you doing?” Anakin asked, entering the room with Grogu “The boy is restless and worried and it is because of all this miserable environment that is transmitted from here. You were supposed to talk about it and solve it”

“Dad, stay out of it" Luke said growling in frustration.

“When you have grandchildren, we will see if you can stay out of it” replied the Force spirit hugging his son.

“Grogu is not your grandson Anakin” he observed approaching to get his son.

“What?” he asked, seeing them both in amazement, and then growled like Luke “No, if you are two id…” he commented to focus on the Jedi “Luke, did you tell him that you like him?”

“DAD!” shouted his son's teacher blushing strongly.

“And you Din? Did you explain to my son that you feel the same?” asked the spirit with intention and it was his turn to blush.

“No” he admitted surprised.

“Well, start again, from there” Anakin said laughing, as he left the room “Yes, little one, my work is done. Let's see if we can find something for you to eat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill me. Seriously.  
> And, yes, I want to hug Din.  
> As always XDD!  
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Ad'ika: son / daughter, boy / girl


	8. I will get you a moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, we can't let Anakin's work go to waste, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“If you want to kill him” the Jedi hissed when he saw his father go "I give you my permission”  
He put one hands on his helmet and sighed in denial.  
“Your father, is...”  
“A guy who does not know when to close his mouth” said the other still flushed with embarrassment “I am very, very sorry that he has interfered like that”  
“I was going to say impulsive” he finished crossing his arms “but, despite that, his heart is in the right place... although, I could not explain, why... he insists so much”  
The Jedi adjusted his hair and thought for a moment.  
“He has ... a whole series of theories about it” he explained “He even listed them to me”  
“I confess” he admitted without being able to avoid laughing “that I would like to know them. He only told me that I was a better match for you than your brother-in-law was for your sister”  
The Jedi growled again, muttering something along the lines of: Then he wonders why Leia dodges him and he couldn't help pointing at him.  
“I don't know your sister, but, without any intention of offense, if she's with Han Solo, like I told your dad, they told her that he was the last man in the Galaxy”  
“Han is a good man”  
“Yes, like a Jawa in front of a crashed ship”  
“You don't know him”  
“I know enough and, if your sister is a Princess and is as intelligent as you say, I still do not find a reason for her to choose the guy”  
“I will never agree with you” said the other, scratching the back of his neck “but ... it is true that Leia saw his attractiveness first and then his other qualities”  
“Solo is not attractive. He is a cheeky insisten bastard, which is not the same and, that, is usually confused with good looks”  
“You're kidding" the other observed. "You really don't find Han attractive?"  
“No”  
“Not one bit?”  
“No” he confirmed again, rolling his eyes “I don't know why it surprises you so much that he doesn't”  
“Everyone finds Han attractive”  
“Everybody thinks truiber is similar to spotchka, until they try that drainpipe and realize that it is horrible, even if it looks the same” he explained.  
“I can not believe it. You are the first person to say something like this to me”  
“Evidently, you have not met with very bright people ... or people with half an inch of self-preservation”  
The Jedi laughed out loud, leaning on one of his arms. He laugh with him, though less intensely. When that whole trip were over, if he ever saw the smuggler, he was going to buy him a drink, just for allowing him to joke around with the Jedi and lower the tension that, Anakin was right to point out, had put them in a miserable place.  
“Let's sit down again” he suggested “and tell me about Anakin's theories”  
“Are you seriously interested?” the other asked.  
“I do really I like you?” he answer.  
“As I do you, apparently” quickly intervened the Jedi, dodging the ball easily.  
“It seems so” he commented without giving in.  
“At least more than Han” observed the other entertained.  
“Definitely more than him”  
“I ... I do not have his security ... or experience” explained the Jedi sitting down.  
“Tell me that I don't give the impression that ... I like that type of security or ... experience”  
He said, feeling a slight chill, sitting up as well. No, he really hoped, not to give that idea to the Jedi.  
“Don't take it the wrong way, but you look something like my sister in character, so it would be easy to conclude that you do”  
“I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended”  
“Flattered” said the Jedi, stifling a laugh “I can assure you that flattered”  
“It's the same, I'm not attracted to your brother-in-law”  
“It is very clear, do not worry”  
He doubt for a moment whether to take off the helmet again when sitting down. He wasn't used to seeing people in the face without it and controlling his own expressions while doing so. He had never needed to. Being as used as he was to having it over his features. But, the youngest of the Skywalkers was in front of him, without any protection on his face and, suddenly, he felt that he was taken advantage of him at covering his face. If the Jedi could bear talking to him, with nothing on and, from what he could see, without hiding his expressions, as he surely had when they met on Moff Gideon's ship, where he had not moved a muscle, while there he laughed low, still blushing, he could well give him the same attention.  
So he loosen his mask again and put it next to him.  
“Tell me then, what is your father's opinion”  
The other took a deep breath and settled down, crossing his legs.  
“He says that I should not despise the idea of settling in Mandalore, with someone who can protect me. You see, the Jedi temples of the past, dedicated to teach young ones, used to not be established on the periphery of the core. Although there were some not abandoned temples in the outer rim, most of them were located in widely protected areas and, in order to penetrate and destroy them, a massive attack had to take place, with intervention from within to be sucessful” the Jedi explained “What I intent to do now, with Grogu and other children like him, it is, to say the least, novel. To settle somewhere far away, trusting more in solitude than in the presence of close military support. It is, at minimum, a strong bet”  
“And stupid one, Jedi”  
“Leia told me the same”  
“Your sister is smart”  
“I told you”  
“You are not invincible”  
“I know”  
“They can kill you”  
“I know too”  
“They can use your own students to kill you”  
“Damn it, Din. I already told you that I know that. Do you think I haven't thought about it?”  
“No, I do not think that you though this through” he admitted “I think you were alone, with those powers of yours and that you are as impulsive as Anakin and that you jumped into a river without knowing how to swim”  
“Have someone ever told you that you are ... a little too direct?”  
“No. Yes. I did not care too much if someone does it, really. Being direct, saves time and avoid confusion”  
“Dad says you're a good guy”  
“Yes, he told me something similar. Although I reminded him that I was a bounty hunter. According to him, he has had worse professions”  
“He was an executor of the Empire, did you know?”  
“He informed that me in the same sentence”  
“His Sith name was Darth Vader”  
“Lady Bo-Katan let it slide before you get there”  
“And you have nothing to say?”  
He breathed in, while crossing his legs too, trying to collect his thoughts, to explain himself properly.  
“Cui ogir'olar” he said “What he has been before, does not matter. What matters is what he is now. And why he is what he is today”  
“Did he tell you why he died?”  
“Let's say that there was a couple of barks between the Lady and Anakin. Something about the Emperor wanting to kill you and he refusing to let him”  
The Jedi nodded lowering his gaze.  
It must be hard, carrying that past. And not that he didn't have his own past to carry, but at least his problems weren't the subject of the entire Galaxy's debate or the raw material that all the old matrons used to scare children into eating food that they didn't like.  
“There is ... a phrase in my language” he said leaning forward and resting a hand on his shoulder “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. Nobody cares who your father was, but what father you will be, Jedi”  
The blond warrior looked up and locked his eyes on to him.  
“You really are a good guy”  
He shrugged and take his hand away.  
“It is not a thought that was born from me. It is part of the Mandalorian beliefs that I follow”  
“I really offended you a while ago, when I told you they were extreme, right?”  
“Would not be…”  
“The first time someone tells you that” completed the other with a grunt “I'm a moron. Surely everyone lives criticizing them and I came and put my finger on the wound”  
“I am used to it”  
“No one can get used to being mistreated, Din”  
“If the price to pay for yours to survive is that anyone feels entitled to speak about what you believe without understanding it, you can. You get used to those things, when you have no alternative”  
He answered without being able to contain himself and the other saw him surprised, causing the colors to rise to his face. He didn't have to know about it. He had to stop talking without thinking.  
“It didn’t make it right” commented the Jedi taking one of his hands in his.  
“I never said it was" he replied "Only that we can't do anything to change it"  
“If you had a home, it would be different”  
“As I told Lady Bo-Katan, that planet is cursed. The Empire made sure that no one could be in it, at not being able to conquer it”  
“Mandalore, it is not the only world that exists, Din” explained the Jedi, squeezing his hand “You could choose a new one and... create a home there for all of you. One where you don't have to put up with someone else's pettiness. There are several like that. Like the moon we're going to. It is uninhabited. It was previously a Rebellion base, but nothing of it remains there. Just a temple, which is where I plan to install my Academy, but the rest of the planet is extremely fertile and populated by a generous fauna, not as aggressive as the one that exist on other places. You could easily move there and live in peace, without being having to respond to anyone. Or... not so much, at least, as long as Leia is reported a little of what you do, I think there would be no problems”  
As the boy described that moon in which he said he lived, his throat constricted. Was he listening well?  
“Are you offering us a planet, Jedi?” he asked in a rough voice.  
“As I said, you have to ask my sister first, because, in reality, it was the Senate, who gave it to me, but I don't think it will be a problem. The moon is huge. Surely not as big as Mandalore, but large enough so that a relevant number of people can be installed and...”  
His body acted without thinking before the words of the other came out and held his face with one hand to bring it closer to his, bringing their foreheads together, while closing his eyes.  
He had no idea how important was, what he was offering him.  
Home.  
A true home for his people.  
Without asking for anything in return.  
It wasn't something they were used to.  
Since they had left Mandalore, all the members of the coverts, scattered throughout the Galaxy, as well as the individuals who had been left alone, either because their clan brothers and sisters had been killed in the war, or because they had finished too much emotionally destroyed, as if to be able to live in a group again; had always had to give something, to receive something. And, usually, what they had to give was measured in the amount of blood they needed to spill, for whon was doing them a favor.  
And this twenty-eight-year-old boy, who had saved the entire Galaxy and who was, practically, a celebrity, because he was not so stupid and ignorant as not to connect the dots between the names Leia and Luke and the Rebellion, without even hesitating, was inviting them to live with him, because it was not fair what was happening to them.  
It had been many years since they were thrown from their planet and their way of life.  
In all those years, no one had cared to reach out to them and help them rebuild.  
Not even after the fall of the Empire. The New Republic had turned a deaf ear to the requests of their own and, in reality, for them, the tribulations had even worsened, since, at least, during the Empire, the prevailing martial order, guaranteed the proper functioning of the guilds and no one ever thought of questioning the rates, forcing them to take low-paid jobs or with very little security.  
And now he would come and tell him that they could rebuild at home. Just like that. That the fauna was not so hostile, that the land was fertile and that the moon was only inhabited by its Academy that was just beginning.  
“Even if your sister does not consent” he said, opening his eyes “Vor entye, Jedi. What you offer is… very important to mine and I accepted, on behalf of our tribe, your offer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din's POV.  
> Readers, if you want Luke's POV today, ask for it XDDDD !!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are welcome!  
> I read them!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet  
> Cui ogir'olar: It is irrelevant  
> Vor entye: Thank you


	9. Dank Farrik. He really was his type.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke realizes the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

The truth?

Up close, he was even more attractive and pleasant.

He thought feeling the warmth of his forehead on his and his brown eyes that did not stop seeing his own.

He had misunderstood everything from the beginning. Now he could see it.

The Mandalorian. Din. He wasn't looking down on him, nor did he feel like he wasn't enough or lacking. He hadn't even shut up what had happened because he knew that his father had been who he was.

He was simply used to being told no, to being demanded instead of offering, being forced instead of asking. It was he who did not feel up to par and, he had interpreted, that his opinion was the same as that of others, simply because he had never found one that differed from them.

In all honesty, the moon was gigantic. Even if he lived a thousand years, he could not fill it with Jedi. Too few were born per generation. With luck, he hoped to collect, in all the years of his life, a dozen, exaggerating, a dozen and a half.

The effort that the Empire had made to control the populations, in which it had been more common for beings with the presence of midichlorians to be born, had led to the extermination of genealogical lines that had antecedents of some ascendant who had been trained to be Jedi. For that he expect less new births of Force-sensitive children in the future. And, taking into account that the remaining adult Jedi continued to maintain that there should be no emotional ties between them and other people, nor he could harbor the hope that they would procreate, transmitting their genetic load to new generations, since, there wasn’t, for the moment, an artificial way to reproduce, with certainty, beings with midichlorians.

So, he had plenty of space.

He could choose to leave it empty or not.

And he chose to fill it with people who had had a very bad time and who needed a place to take refuge. His students would surely nourish themselves from them and, he regretted to say, they would be grateful not to be so alone, as he felt, every time he observed the forested, almost jungle immensity of the place.

“Want me to tell you something?” he commented with humor in his voice after his heartfelt acceptance “As soon as Leia knows that I am asking for it for my husband, she surely says yes”

The Mandalorian opened his eyes in surprise and turned red in two moments.

 _Dad was right_ , he thought with the desire to laugh out loud, _h_ _e doesn't have a hint of evil or selfish interest in his body._

“I can assert” he continued when he separate a little “that she will surely adore you. She's been insisting for a long time that I settle down and find someone to make me feel the way Han makes her feel”

“I thought that Jedi did not have that kind of ... relationships” Din commented.

“First Jedi out of the Order. Rebel pilot. Constant troublemaker. Wandering prince. Teacher in project” he explained laughing “Let's just say that, nobody would be surprised, if I broke another rule and appeared with a husband and a son, in the Capital”

“Even if that person...”

“It's you?” he completed denying when he saw what the man wanted to say “Din, you are not a bad match for me”

“Anakin said that, but I thought he was making fun of me”

“My father ... says that you are not his type, but that you are certainly mine, and he is right” he agreed, clearing his throat a bit “You are attractive and sincere. You don't care about all that nonsense of being a Prince and you haven't even flinched when I said that my Academy was going to be as full of children as possible”

“Children do not bother me. In the coverts, we all participate in the care of foundlings and children”

“Well, you lot are special. Not all people react that way, nor are they willing to accept a partner who, overnight, may appear to you with a teenager or a baby in their arms”

The other shrugged his shoulders, as if to say: _age is irrelevant, they are children._

“Besides” he confessed sighing “I'm tired of being alone. It's certainly not how I expected to meet… someone. Or marry that someone. But, I'm not going to lie to you, being who I am, it was evident that things were not going to happen, very normally between me and anyone. What's more, I'm pretty sure that when I do tell my sister, if my dad hasn't already told her, chances are it will seem the most normal thing in the world”

The Mandalorian pursed his lips in thought, as he moved his fingers between his, since he had never stopped holding his hand, nor had he withdrawn his own. He did not allow himself to read on the Force mood swings around him. Although he was, certainly, making an effort to project. As he had said before. It was a private matter and it was, in addition, cheating, to give in to temptation.

It was one thing to read the environment and people, in a battle or negotiation or exchange, and quite another, to do it with your family or partner. You had to learn to react based on what you knew the other or your impressions, like any normal person in the Galaxy.

“When Ahsoka ...”

“Tano?”

“Yes, do you know her?”

“It was a padawan to... I mean, student, of dad” he explained “They are not on good terms”

“Probably she only remembers that...”

“He was Darth Vader before he died, yes” he accepted “I have not gone to see her, for that. I feel rejection when I try to connect with her. The last name Skywalker is not a good presentation card”

“It's a shame” Din commented “You two, in a fight, it would be something to see”

“Is she good?”

“Quite”

“Better than me?”

“Are you asking me to pay you a compliment for your technique, Jedi?”

“No. Is not that. It's that ... it's not common for me to be observed by someone who has seen another Jedi in combat” he said sighing “Those who see me fight, usually cannot follow my movements and later, if I ask them what they were able to see, because one needs observations to improve, it seems that they feel that I am trying to scare them and not ask for an honest opinion”

“You are someone to fear Jedi. I don't blame them” he said “Maybe if ... you down a notch the dark cape, the dark suit and not letting your face be seen, they would be opent to criticize you constructively”

He laughed when he heard it.

“But that is precisely one of the combat tools that serve me the most!”

“Drama?”

“Yes!” he replied, denying “I am but one person. If I want to face several enemies, at minimum, I have to make a certain impression”

“But on the cruise they were droids, not people, and you use it none the less”

“When I got to the cruise, I did not know that I was going to meet only droids. I thought there were people also and, besides, I wanted ... to give an image to my future student. When it was my turn to be a student, my teacher, he made a strong impression on me the first time I saw him fight and that… convinced me that I should follow the path to be a Jedi. I though that it will be good to make something similar for Grogu”

“I don't know about Grogu, but the rest of us, were impressed” confessed the Mandalorian “One of those things. Just one. Left my head like one of those toys that babies use and make noise and I was wearing my helmet and it is made of beskar”

“Did it hit your head?”

“Repeatedly, against a wall” he admitted laughing and simulating the movement of the blows.

“Din!” he asked releasing his hand to hold his head and run his fingers through it “Why didn't you say it? Have you checked to see if you are hurt?”

“I'm fine” he assured him, placing his hands on his "Don't worry. Other people have beaten me worse. And nothing has happened to me”

“It is not something that leaves me calm” he observed “Remember that you still have adrenaline in your body, from everything that has happened, when its gone…”

“If I feel that my head hurts, I promise to tell you”

He smiled adjusting his hair. He was insane. He had exposed himself to be hideously mistreated for his son. He couldn't imagine how worried he had been.

“Had they hurt Grogu a lot when you found him?” he asked, running his fingers over his face.

“I don't know" he replied, sighing without stopping him "But, I don't doubt that they mistreated him. When I found him, he was very weak and had shackles on his hands, which seemed to stop him from using his powers. He even showed them to me. He raised his little hands like this and...”

“I hope the Senate lock him up for a thousand years" he hissed, sharing the father's pain when he visualized the image in his mind "He's an awful person"

“I should have executed him at that time. But, I had promised Bo-Katan that he would be hers, and as long as my ad’ika was with me, what happened to him didn't matter”

“You thought she was going to eliminate him”

“Yes, I thought that she wanted his life. It was a mistake to expect her to do what was necessary. And now, Grogu, is still in danger, because that type of criminal always manages to slip away”

“Din” he said lifting his face with his hands to see his eyes “Nobody, really nobody, would tell you that you did not do everything you could. You took an imperial cruiser, full of very powerful troops and droids, with a small group of people, at a total disadvantage and you faced a high official of the Empire, managing to disarm him, being that he used a lightsaber, when you do not have Jedi powers . Anyone would say that you went beyond what your duty indicated” he denied laughing when he saw him start to speak and interrupted him “And don't say no, because that's the way it is. Perhaps for you Mandalorians, it is normal, but for the rest of us, mortals, its not. Even I am impressed”

The other thought for a few moments and only managed to answer with a nod.

Dank Farrik.

He really was his type.

“Din. I do not want you to take it the wrong way” he warned out of respect for his particular culture, before acting as he always acted, impulsively “but, I am going to kiss you, so, do not move”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA !!!! *evil laugh*  
> Nah, bear with me a little.  
> You know I'm not that cruel XDDD !!!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	10. Bab'uir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin being, what he could never be before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

"What do you say? Those two will have already fix their misunderstandings?"

He asked the little boy, a while after they left the room, while he watched him play with some metal pieces that he had found in a box in the cabin. The boy raised his eyes to see him and made a series of joyous sounds.

"I will said that yes, considering that you’re happy"

He finished laughing, while stroking his wrinkle little head and literally melting inside for it.

He hadn't had a chance to be a dad. He had lost every moment with his little ones. He had not been able to make them sleep, feed them, dress them, make them take their first steps, hear their first words.

So, when he had been alone with the Mandalorian's son, he had decided to seize the opportunity that was presented to him and, at least, experience, if only for a while, what it meant to be a grandfather.

“ _Grogu?”_

_He had asked the little boy, after his father had left the cabin and he, who was sitting on the seat, moving his little legs, had looked up to see him._

“ _Hi Adiik, my name is Anakin” he explained pointing to himself “I'm your Bab'uir”_

_The little boy directed his eyes to see the door and then turned to look at him, letting out a sound that resembled a brr._

“ _Yes” he said, smiling "Buir, dad. Bab’uir, Grandfather" he pointed out._

_Moments later, his body felt enveloped by the little boy's presence in the Force and he leaned down to pick him up in his arms and look at his face._

“ _You and I, are going to be very good friends "_

“I should find something for you to eat”

He reasoned, turning between his fingers one of the pieces of metal that the boy had insisted that he hold in his hands, while he arranged and untidy the ones in the box.

Guardian ships, even modified ones, always carried stormtroopers, so there should be something to eat on them.

“Brrr!” the little boy exclaimed and realized that he was claiming that he would place the piece in the draw that he had organized.

“Ba'buir” he explained patiently “I know you can say it. Master Yoda could speak, in his own way, and on purpose and then scold you for laughing, sure, but he could and you, adiik, can too. I'm not going to chat with you through the Force. That's indulging you”

His new grandson lowered his ears and looked at the floor, and, for a few moments, he was tempted to give him what he wanted and give in. But, he endured the temptation, until the boy opened his mouth.

“Ba ... brrr”

“Close” he commented laughing when he saw his face in concentration “For a first attempt it is very good, adiik!”

_Everything had gone smoothly, until, suddenly, the little boy began to squirm to get out of his arms and emitting sounds of discomfort and fear._

“ _What's up adiik? Are you feeling bad? Does something hurt?”_

_He asked him letting him down and the boy shot out to the door._

_**Luke, damn** _

_He thought understanding, seeing him hit the metal with his little hands._

“ _It's closed from inside, Grogu, you're going to get hurt trying to open the door”_

_He said trying to calm him down, but the little boy held onto his leg and closing his eyes tightly, he projected in his mind a long series of memories that had the Mandalorian as the protagonist._

_**He saw the reflection of his helmet in awe and knew he was seeing, Grogu's first memory of his father. Was that a droid targeting his grandson? Luckily, the Mandalorian shot him.** _

_**What planet is that? Arid. Desert. Those are Jawas? By the Force! A mudhorn!** _

_**No. No. No. Don't leave him with Pryer. He is not a client. He's a brutal science director. He use people in the worst way possible. Grogu!** _

_**They are, they are too many. The Mandalorian is insane. They are not going to come out alive with such a large amount of foes surrounding them. But Grogu is happy. He will not die on an operating table. Little one. You shouldn't think about dying. You have people who care about you. Ah, the cavalry arrived.** _

_**Did you make friends there? That is good. And, apparently, you have an acquired taste for amphibians.** _

_**Kuiil. Poor Ugnaught. A lifetime searching for freedom and those two idiots with less brain than a mosquito, took his life. Although, I must admit, he built you a very good droid nanny. Pretty dangerous too. If this materiality thing still works with your dad and you, I'm going to ask Luke to get me an IG model and modify it so that you have a friend again.** _

_**THE UNCONSCIOUS GET SWALLOWED BY A KRAYTH DRAGON? !!** _

_**Grogu, you shouldn't have eaten those eggs.** _

_**Ahsoka. Snips. You have grow up so much. You could have been a great teacher to Grogu. I am so sorry that my memory has made you doubt.** _

_**Ajajajjajajja !!!! He's ... too silly and adorable, your father. But we must admit that he put effort in to the task. It is not common not to be scared because your child moves things with his mind, much less celebrate that he can do it.** _

_**DID THOSE SONS OF B***** MAKE BLACK DROIDS WITH MY IMAGE? !!!** _

_**Moff Gideon is a dead man. Leia is going to take care of him. I'm going to show her how he made you use the Force until you lose consciousness and how he shackled you and threatened you with the dark saber. She will not rest until he have the worst moments of his life. And I'm going to make sure I'm present at that time.** _

_He came out of the trance with a gasp and lifted the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly._

“ _Never again. Nobody, is going to hurt you again. Not you, not your buir. Never again. Can you hear me?”_

_He said pushing with his will, the lock that his son had put on the door, storming into the room"_

“AHA! Here they are! I knew it!”

He exclaimed with joy showing him several packs of dehydrated rations and some spoons, which he was sure must be in the ship and he had not been wrong.

“Now we have to press here” he explained using one of the metal pieces from his game “and that will release water and heat... and, when you least expect it, hot food”

He commented sending the metal pieces with the Force to the box, which caused the little boy a long tirade because he had disarmed the game. He laughed in the middle of his argument and placed a spoon in his hand, causing him to immediately shut up.

“Someone is hungry, I think”

He said sitting the kid on his legs, while he opened the pack. The little boy put the spoon in it and raised it a considerable portion of food in to his mouth, emitting sounds of almost pleasure at the food. Which caused him a low laugh. There was nothing more fun in the world than watching a child eat heartily.

And Grogu was a potential devourer. In three or four bites he had finished the pack.

“Do you want more?”

He asked, pointing to the other packs that were in front of them and the little boy looked down and held the spoon tightly.

“Brrr”

He said denying.

“Adiik. One more pack will not take food away from your Buir. There are plenty. I promise you, he won't go hungry”

The boy looked up and smiled at him waving his spoon.

“One more pack, then”

He asserted bending down to grab another and follow the same procedure, handing it to the boy as soon as it was ready. His now-grandson again attacked the food with an enthusiasm that made him remember a lot the times when, as a child, he devoured what he found thrown away, because Watto had decided to punish him and he did not want to get his mother in trouble.

A slave, ate until sick when he had access to sustenance, because he did not know when would be the next time he would be able to do so.

A prisoner learned to eat what was put in front of him, without questioning taste or origin.

And, in both cases, if there was someone who, you considered important, when you were a slave or a prisoner, even though you will need it, you separated food for that person and ate less.

He pat his head, thinking how much he and Grogu were alike. And, the advantages that, however similar, the little one had compared to him.

He had a devoted dad. He was going to have another parent like him, because he did not doubt that the Mandalorian would manage to conquer his son, after what he had seen. He had many other people who, being friends of his father, were interested in his safety and had been willing to make themselves available, to rescue him.

He had him, Force spirit or not, because he was going to make sure he was always by his side.

He smiled when he felt him lie on his stomach, his eyes half closed. Obviously, the stresses of the day, plus a full belly, had taken their toll on the boy. So he very delicately removed the spoon from his hands and settled him in his arms, cradling him.

“Your grandmother” he whispered, adjusting his ears so that they would not end up being crushed “when our children were going to be born, taught me a Naboo song, so I could sing and make them sleep when they arrive, because I didn't remember any of my mom. Let's see if I remember it”

He asserted, to pronounce later, as he remembered Padmé had taught him, a soft lullaby, while rocking him in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I owe you the second part, from the previous chapter, but tell me you didn't love this one ;)  
> Because I do XDDD !!!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave me your thoughts!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet  
> Adiik: boy / girl  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Bab'uir: grandfather / grandmother


	11. It isn't a game, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which team is your favorite readers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Probably, he should have asked the Jedi… Luke, to wait. That this was not exactly the right thing to do in this circumstances. That, without the proper votes, it was like rushing. Moreover, none of these thoughts crossed his mind, before nodding and giving him the space so that, kneeling in front of him, he would lean and kiss him on the mouth, without any inhibition.

On the contrary, his own hands went to the neck of other, in an imitation of what he had done before by touching their foreheads, but, this time, to bring him closer, while his arms went to hug his neck.

How many times had he dreamed of what a moment like this would feel like?

Too many.

It seemed crazy. And, most likely, it was.

Although life in the coverts were relatively normal for those who lived on the outer rim, there really was very little chance for people like them to establish long-term relationships when living conditions were so adverse. Beyond having a steady population, doubts were always greater than certainties. And, many of them preferred not to get married, in order not to expose a couple to a later existence in solitude, in case, as happened quite frequently, they did not manage to survive the demands of the professions that they could exercise.

Ergo, his closeness to others was sporadic, outside the covert and of those who shared his faith and understood the magnitude of his promises, more than anything related to the exoticism and fetish that his legend generated as a collective. Some perhaps lasted longer than others, but they never went beyond the biological discharge and the occasional shared time, under the limitations established by the creed. In those meetings, there was really no intimacy.

The kind who told the songs of their people.

To which, far from what he had previously assured them, he, even if he had to survive first, had paid all possible attention. Tales of camaraderie and time together, of shared glances, of travel and combat, of descent and legacy. In the caves and sewers in which they had hidden, all that, was only a promise and a delusion, to which he had clung to not lose his head, but that, there, in that ship that was traveling to a distant moon, it felt as close as his breath, each time it escaped his lips so he could breathe for a moment.

“Gar cuyir mesh'la” he said looking into his eyes and the young Jedi denied amused.

“You exaggerate”

“Do you know what I just told you?” he asked surprised.

“No, I do not know a single word in your language” he confessed “But it is not necessary, the inflection of your voice says it all”

“And what does the inflection of my voice tells you?”

“Who is now looking for praise for his technique?” he asked laughing.

“Gar cuyir sa mir'sheb sa gar buir”

He affirmed laughing in turn and from the cockpit he felt that they were yelled at.

“Hey! Be careful what you talk about me or you will pay it in training!”

He rolled his eyes and yelled back at him as well.

“Mind your own business, Anakin!”

“You better not be taking advantage of Luke, Din!”

“Didn’t you say that you wanted a better son-in-law ?!”

“Until I feel the variation in the Force that tells me that the vows have been said, you are not my son-in-law, can of sardines!”

“Oh, by the Force, Leia is going to love you”

The Jedi commented, starting to laugh openly, while he held back from doing the same.

“I'm sorry for her, but, she is not the Skywalker that interests me” he clarified, earning a friendly slap on the shoulder and more laughter.

“I can see it, cheeky Mandalorian”

“Anyway, he's right” he commented when they stopped laughing.

“Who?”

“Anakin”

“About what?”

“In that ... it is not official yet” he explained, pointing to the space between them.

“Ahhh...” he said when the Jedi understood “You will have to guide me, I don't know how... this happens in your culture, do you have to call someone?”

“No. The riduurok, or marriage agreement, is… private. It can be public. Especially among the nobles, but …”

He breathed in looking into his eyes. He was a prince. There was a possibility that he wanted to have an important ceremony and, frankly, he hated such gatherings. He was not an educated person for those fields. He was not as distuned as others in his covert, sure, but he was tremendously boring in those reunions and felt that he especially bored those who were invited there, because his conversation and people skills were not the best.

“If you don't mind” said the Jedi “I'd rather prefer to be a private matter. Very private. Not that I do not want any of yours present” he hastened to explain “but I get very nervous in the meetings of many people who have that social character and I usually make tremendous diplomatic errors. That's why my sister gave up taking me to them and helped me with the moon, because I didn't have that ability that she and Han have to… charm people with a smile and a couple of well-spoken words. I'm… like a Bantha in a bazaar in those cases”

“At least you can speak in meetings like that” he said denying “I ... I kept quiet or said short sentences, because I did not trust who are in those places and, I can assure you, I look worse”

The Jedi smiled and stroked his hair.

“How can it be possible that we have met in this way, being so similar in these things?”

“Anakin says” he answered a few moments later “that this Force in which you believe has its own will and that, sometimes, it decides for the people”

“The will of the Force” he sighed “I'm not going to lie to you, it always seemed a condescending way of accepting what had no explanation” he commented “Until...”

“Us?”

The boy nodded, pursing his lips and rising to take his hand and help him do the same.

“Well, if we are going to do this, we are going to do it in private, but, with whom it corresponds, Din” he said, while he got up with her assistance “Put on your helmet, okay?”

He raised an eyebrow, as if asking, but kept his words to himself. The Jedi wanted to hold the reins of the promise, he would let him do so. He was not going to impose himself on a person who, selflessly, was going to make that kind of commitment.

“What is the content of what we must say to carry out the Mandalorian marriage?” he asked.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde” he pronounced slowly, so that he could follow the inflection of the words.

“What does what you just said mean?” he asked.

“We are one when we are together, we are one when when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors” he translated the vows as roughly as possible.

“And the adoption ritual? The one that you mention before?”

“The Gai bal manda?”

“Yes”

“Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad. That is the formula”

“Don't you have to say anything else?”

“The name of the person you are going to adopt, because it literally means: I know your name as my child, since for us the name contains the soul of the person, so...”

“Pronunciating it is like joining your soul to the one of whom you adopt, in the same way as in marriage, one when we are together, one when we are separated, they symbolize life and death”

“Yes” he said exhaling, the boy had hit the nail.

“Don't forget who I am” he pointed out smiling “Our traditions will be different, but between us there are... similar situations. That's why my father said that until he felt the fluctuations in the Force, you would not be his son-in-law”

He closed his eyes, denying.

He should have guessed.

He was going to have a family of wizards around him, guessing everything that happened.

He opened his eyes again, laughing a little.

“As long as your Dad and Grogu do not “feel” the “fluctuations of the Force” all the time and in all situations, I will agree”

“What?” asked the other confused, as he watched him put on his helmet.

“Jedi” he said this time filtering his voice through the modulator “I think you still don't understand to what extent, for someone who belongs to a warrior culture, you are atractive. I don't need my father-in-law and my son to find out what we're doing when we both decide to take that step”

Yes, he could pat himself on the back.

He hadn't lost his touch.

If he took as a reference the way Luke had gone speechless and gulping.

Mandalore Team 1 - Jedi Team 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have your chapter. I'm falling asleep over my pc, but I'm keeping this fic going and beginning a new one.  
> Yes, I'm insane, I know, but take advantage, while I can get in front of the pc and the work does not kidnap me, I bring you new caps XDDD!  
> Comments and suggestions, as always, are apreciated XDDD !!!!  
> Leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet
> 
> Gar cuyir mesh'la: You are beautiful.  
> Gar cuyir sa mir'sheb sa gar buir: You are as know-it-all as your father.  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri green: We are one when we are together, we are one when when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.  
> Ridurook: marriage contract / ceremony  
> Gai bal Manda: adoption ritual (Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad: I know your name as my child)


	12. A zoom wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be finally formal, people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

His neurons went offline for a moment when he heard him speak to him in a deep voice through that damned and sensual helmet.

It was not fair.

Seriously.

Now he was going to be thinking about the after, for a long time.

And, the safest thing is that, until there was time for said after, it was going to pass some time.

They had to arrive, settle down, sort things out to make space in the temple, eat, rest, start training.

It could take days or even weeks.

Damn Mandalorian.

It was going to be a challenge.

He denied trying to disguise that he was actually clearing his thoughts and could even roll his eyes.

Nobody was going to beat him in the field of acting. Less after telling him to down a notch the drama. Nobody.

“First Jedi married and not celibate at all, in a suposely celibate culture that does not marry” he said with an evil smile “The one who would not be really understanding the magnitude of things, it seems to me that it is not this Jedi”

The other crossed his arms and had the audacity to laugh outright, prompting his laughter as well.

Something was certain about what they were going to get into. At least they were never going to get bored together.

“Come on Jedi” the Mandalorian said extending his hand to him “I know you want to pronounce the vows in front of Anakin”

“And my sister” he said, holding the hand he offered him “it is a holo call away”

“Seem right. It's aliit” Din commented “Family”

He nodded and together walked through the door, coming across the coolest picture they'd ever seen. Grogu on the floor laughing, while his father floated above him, wrapped in a cloud of bits of metal.

They both looked at each other in surprise and the spirit beckoned them not to say anything. Obviously, he was making the little boy think he was levitating him too.

“He is going to spoil him rotten, right?” Din asked sighing.

“Totally”

He acknowledged smiling. His father hadn't had a chance to be a grandfather to Ben. His sister was not comfortable leaving him with the child or allowing him to visit. Leia, still couldn't separate Darth Vader from Anakin. She did not understand that, with the sacrifice of his life, the spirit of his father had returned til the moment before his fall and, although he retained the memories of his life as a Sith Lord, for him, this were like a bad dream, something that it had happened, but what he felt deeply ashamed of and what he still doubted he had starred in.

With Grogu, things were being very different, from the beginning. His father had entrusted him to his arms as soon as he met him, knowing who he had been, but taking as true without hesitation his choice of name and his explanation of why he was not what he had been before he died choosing another path.

He remembered what he had said earlier: “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. Nobody cares who your father was, but the father you will be, Jedi ”and his chest filled with a feeling that was not so common in his days: happiness. That man of such simple and linear thinking, of such firm and secure beliefs, with a gesture of generosity, had opened a huge chance for both of them, one which they had not had before and which, he believed, was going to change their lives for the better.

“Din” he said, drawing his attention to hold his helmet with one hand and put their foreheads together “Thank you”

The Mandalorian did not reply and he could barely discern his reaction from the sounds of his breathing through the helmet.

“Let's call my sister”

He expressed a few seconds later and his future husband nodded, separating to go pick up the little one, while he went to the controls and took the ship out of hyperspace. They had not yet reached their destination, but he felt no problems in the Force and preferred to establish communication without interference.

“Luke?” he felt very shortly after he introduced the frequency and communication request, while the image of his sister was formed “How did it go? Did you manage to find your student?”

“Yes!” he said smiling “He's a very active little boy named Grogu”

“You have to show him to me and then bring him to us so that we can meet” said his sister smiling, and then turned and shouted “Ben! Han! Come see Luke's new student!”

Laughing, he turned and held out his arms to Din, who passed the little boy just in time to show him off to the rest of his family.

“Awww, he is very small” said his sister waving her hand in greeting “Hello Grogu! Say hello to your uncle's student, Ben”

The child, like all three-year-olds, was hidden behind his mother's skirt and his father's leg and, barely separated from both, to wave his little hand and turn away from being seen.

“Not that I want to be evil, or anything ... but ... what is that?”

“Han!”

“Come on Leia, don't tell me you didn't ask yourself the same either, that is, it may be small and look pretty now, but I've seen little green monsters grow up and be a threat. Are you sure that it has powers like yours and that you can train it, Luke?”

“The only one who grew up, to be a threat, is you, Solo” Din commented, his head appearing over his shoulder.

“Mando?” Han asked, his eyes widening and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, Han's face was incredibly funny “What the hell are you doing with my brother-in-law ?!”

“I could say the same about what you do with a Princess” he replied “Your Highness, I don't know what he said to convince you, but seriously, the Galaxy is not in danger of ending”

His sister clutched her stomach and laughed out loud, while her husband flushed with anger.

“Hey you, piece of talkative tin ... Tell me now, where you are Luke!”

He rolled his eyes and denied. As if he was going to listen to him.

“Leia, let me introduce to you my student's father”

“A ... a pleasure” said his sister still laughing at the situation “You and I need to meet, Mister”

“Its also a pleasure. And you are right. Your brother and father claim that you are the smartest in the family and I've always enjoyed talking to smart people”

“You see?” Leia said to her husband “This gentleman is a charming person with good taste”

“That talking processor? Like he will have good taste and be a lovely person!” exclaimed the other “Thanks to him I ended with Jabba!”

“The Hutt had put a bounty with your name on it”

“And you had no problem delivering me to him”

“Nor you to convince him to let you go”

“You made a lot of money with my capture”

“It was my job. And, not so much, you were an average commission. Jabba always had a soft spot for you, but not enough to pay my highest rate”

“That's not…! I was one of the most important rewards of the moment!”

“You should be grateful that, for what he paid me, I did not put you in carbonite and, I can assure you” he told his sister and him “that I almost do it, no less than thirty times on the trip”

“I can relate” Leia acknowledged, patting her husband's arm to calm him down before speaking again “In any case, this are diferent times and Jabba no longer exists”

“No ma'am. And let me tell you, I was very tempted, at the time, to accept the puk from whoever eliminated it. My covert could have lived carefree for several years with the reward they offer”

“Why did not you do it?” he asked turning to see him.

“A warrior does not capture another warrior under certain conditions. Especially when kills with clean hands and at such a disadvantage. The Princess” he said indicating her with his helmet “is something a celebrity, among our women”

He denied. Only Leia could do it.

“Anyway” he commented, passing Grogu to his father, who held his laughter and denied also, greatly enjoying the moment “I not only called you to introduce them, but for something else. I need you to witness what is going to happen”

The protagonists of the image observed them with curiosity, while he stood in front of Din and took his hands on his own, inhaling and exhaling deeply, before letting the words that he had spoken to him in the adjoining room leave his lips. .

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri green”

Din released one of his hands and repeated his action from earlier, bringing their foreheads together, before reciprocating.

“Mhi solus take, mhi solus give me, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri green”

He didn't need someone to show him a mirror to know he was grinning like a lunatic. And he didn't care. As Han himself once told him, he had the right to be happy.

“Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I think there is someone who wants to join you”

His father told them, extending Grogu.

"We haven't forgotten you, ad’ika" his husband said, holding the little boy, while he stroked his ears.

“Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Grogu” he told the little boy firmly “Welcome to the family”

“I don't understand” Han commented when they turned to see them.

“Luke ... congratulations” his sister said and then turned to Din “Kandosii Vod!” causing his husband to laugh freely.

“Vor entye, Your Highness. Vor entye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload completed for the day, enjoy, smile, fun times are coming in this fic.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, as they appear on the internet  
> Kandosii Vod !: Well done, brother!  
> Vor entye: thank you


	13. A line in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes a decision about how much of his Mandalorian is going to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

As it was expected, Leia had wanted to speak to both of them separately. But, he asserted his right not to share his husband in those early days and, in return, offered his sister their father, guaranteeing him that they would not jump into hyperspace, complicating his return through the Force.

So, at that moment, he was calmly in the room, which had been conditioned a little, so as not to be sitting on a too hard floor, while the little one continued playing with his metals, taking them and bringing them to the box, meanwhile his new husband changed his clothes at the request of his father before leaving.

Apparently, Anakin Skywalker considered that, the use of the armor of the children of Mandalore, was not necessary in the first stages of the training.

“ _Anakin, it's not normal for me ...”_

“ _Leave your armor, I know, but it is not a choice you have, you agreed to be my Padawan, will you do what I ask, or could you choose how to train in the Fighting Corps?”_

“ _No” Din admitted, crossing his arms “one did not argue in training”_

“ _Well, in mine, either. You are safe among us. Nothing is going to happen to you here, nor is there anyone who can see your face who is not part of our family. In addition, we are very close to the moon and, whatever happens, Luke can take charge” his father explained raising the hood of his ghostly figure's cloak “When I return, I want to see you without armor. Ok?"_

Of course, this had resulted in a challenge of considerable proportions, since, Din, had not thought of bringing any clothing with him, other than his undersuit. The one he wore under the armor.

“ _My ship was destroyed by Moff Gideon and ... since that moment, I have not been able to remove the armor or the sub-suit, except to subject them to cleaning for a while, while I was taking a bath” he confessed._

“ _You lost everything?” he asked in amazement and the Mandalorian nodded._

“ _It's not like, we had too much, either, but they were our things” he explained, approaching his son to lift a rounded piece of metal “This is all that remains of the Razor Crest”_

“ _Din, how could you assault an imperial cruiser, if you didn't have a ship or means?”_

“ _They had my ad’ika. I managed, with a little help”_

_He answered him with a shrug, and it was his turn to remember the words of their first conversation. The man belonged to a suffering people. Full of needs and ravaged by injustice. Money was not an issue between them, when it came to family. What had to be done was done._

“ _R2, took from my ex X-Wing, the change of clothes that I carry with me. I don't think anything can fit you except the cloak, but I think it will be enough, until we get to Yavin. There I have fabric that I planned to use with my students and a very eficient droid, that’s programmed to a lot of functions, including making clothes._

“ _You should not spend those fabrics on me” said his husband._

“ _Din, Leia is not going to put up with it, come to visit us, for long. Trust me. More fabric is going to come with her. And, for a few weeks or months, I don't plan to go out and find more students. Grogu and I must establish a routine and, I have never seen Dad teaching, but if his fighting style is indicative of something, it is that he is very physical. When I met him as Darth Vader, he used a mixture of styles, but, the few times that I have seen him use the Jedi techniques, as a Force spirit, he uses the V form: Shien & Djem So. It is quite brutal and requires ...”_

“ _A body very physically prepared to face it” finished his husband “that's why he wants me not to wear the armor for a while, because I need to strengthen its content first”_

“ _At least to resist at the beginning” he asserted, since he had come to the same conclusion “The body is a weapon for the Jedi”_

“ _For the Mandalorians too”_

“ _But you use elements to protect yourself that we don't”_

“ _Because we can't… feel the opponent like you do. Our trainning is based on reacting to aggression and preparing to infuse the response with brute force and wit”_

_He narrowed his eyes for a few moments and without thinking too much, he used the Force to push his husband, however, as he had explained, in the face of the aggression, his body covered by armor, established the correct reaction to the brief blow, throwing himself on the floor, using his arms, to twist his torso and in rapid motion, he managed to hit his legs, making him lose balance and concentration to have him on top in seconds._

“ _My saber” he expressed amused “It would be totally useless at this distance, with all this metal that you have on you”_

“ _You like to play with fire, Jedi” Din said through the voice modulator of his helmet and laughed._

“ _Admit it. It was interesting” he said “I can’t wait for Dad to taught you what is necessary So I be able to face with you a fight”_

“ _I am not going to fight you, Luke”_

“ _I did not say that you were going to fight with me, as you imagine”_

“ _Then?”_

“ _Training together. For ... in the future ... if possible ...”_

_He try to explain blushing, but the other understood without having to say it._

“ _We can combat together, as families should”_

_He nodded smiling, while they felt little steps running up to them._

“ _Peace ad’ika. Nothing happens”_

“ _Grogu, your Buir and I, were just playing, don't worry”_

“Don't tell Anakin, but, getting so many weight off me, after wearing them for so long, it's a bit of a relief, to be honest”

The Mandalorian commented and he froze when saw him enter the room with the cape placed on his shoulder like a bundle, showing his figure in the under-suit.

The man was not only attractive.

It was literally a feast for the eyes.

And not that he didn't know or have seen attractive, tight-fitting people before. Both in his days as a rebel pilot, and in the moments after the final triumph, his encounters had been normal, with people seeking to score a night in the bed of the figure of the moment.

But Din Djarin belonged to a totally different universe than all those people.

The dark under-suit, worn and patched in various parts, embraced him leaving very little to the imagination, which, in his case, was saying a lot, as he had a very active one.

“Luke?”

He asked and snapping him out of his trance.

“Uhm?”

“Something happens?”

Something happens? Really?

“You are not going to sleep with dad” he let out without thinking.

“Beg your pardon?”

“That you're not going to sleep with Dad or just with Grogu, it doesn't matter if you're a Padawan in training”

“It's... okay?” the other half reasoned without understanding,.

“And you are going to wear a cloak, when Leia and Han come to visit” he affirmed without doubts.

“I ... Luke, I wouldn't be understanding…”

“No, Din. I'm going to draw my line in the sand, so to speak. Neither my sister, nor my brother-in-law, two of the most attractive and conquering people I know, are going to have the opportunity to ... see you like this, never” he explained somewhat hastily.

“Are you saying it because this is patched?” asked the man looking at the under-suit “I thought that when we got to the moon, your droid...”

“I say it for your legs, Din, not for the suit” he explained denying, not being able to believe that he did not understand to what extent his image was positively disturbing.

“What happens to my legs?”

“Tell me that you are joking. Seriously never ...? It can't be that no one before pay you any compliments for them”

The Mandalorian blushed, bending down to receive one of his son's toys.

“No ... usually there weren't too many moments of... talk... when” he explained “My partners at the time... were more interested... in...”

“Cross out having conquered a Mandalorian from their list?” he asked and the man nodded “Have you ever shown yourself to someone withour your armor, Din?”

“No, it is too dangerous to completely remove your armor”

“And in your covert? Have you not been with anyone with whom you feel safe to do so?”

“It's also... dangerous” he commented “We don't live as long as before... it would be unfair to leave someone alone forever, for not thinking before and... letting go”

He growled bringing a hand to his forehead.

How had his father named him? A mystery wrapped in an enigma?

No wonder the Force had chosen him.

It really was a blank canvas to write on. In every sense. The consummate warrior. The selfless father. The disinterested King. The perfect match.

“Well” he cleared his throat before approaching, crossing his arms “you have fantastic legs and I flatly refuse to share them with anyone, who is not within what is going to be our most intimate family nucleus”

“And that doesn't include your sister and Solo”

“No, it does not include them” he asserted “I love my sister, I adore Han, but I would not bear a joke about you in that sense and Grogu agrees with me”

“What?” asked the other half laughing.

“Grogu” he said to the boy, bending down and calling his attention “Do you agree that your father can only be seen by us?”

The little boy watched him carefully raising his face to see his father for a few moments, and then shot off at the speed that his little legs gave him towards the cockpit.

“Ad’ika, where…?” asked his amazed partner and turned to see him “Where did he go?”

He bit his lip in amusement as he pointed his chin at the returning boy levitating the Mandalorian's helmet.

“Told you” he said, passing by his side, but not before, giving a furtive slap to one of those legs, to lift the helmet between his hands, winking with complicity at the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delaying in the upload.  
> It was a complicated weekend -_-  
> And, I must confess, I had a bit of a block on how to continue, which is already overcome XDDD !!!  
> I leave you with our pair of adorable dorks XDDDDD !!!  
> Do not forget, that comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!


	14. The father and the teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his many challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

_Uhmmmm

He expressed while looking at his student, with his arms crossed.

The Mandalorian, without armor was a subject to analyze, from a training point of view.

The man was not disproportionate, his muscles were adequately formed, his position indicated that the center of his body was something he knew and did not usually lose.

Although, he had to admit, his face had been a surprise.

It would never have occurred to him that, underneath all that beskar hulk, there was a person with such an open face. Which certainly explained the face of his own son when he returned from seeing his sister.

_"How is Leia?”_

_Luke asked, somewhat nervously, which naturally translated into: Is she angry? What does she say about what happened? Am I going to bring her trouble?_

“ _Well, she is relieve, the first thing she ask was, if you were happy with what had just happened” he answered amused “and I think I have answered appropriately, if we judge by your smile and gawking eyes”_

_His son slapped his arm, hissing for him to shut up and he had to hold back a laugh._

_It was too obvious._

_Would he have been just as obvious with his wife?_

_Probably. He would have liked to have a friend or a father in those moments. Someone who will rejoice at the little happiness that he had taken from horrendous times._

“ _She agrees..., then?"_

“ _Tell me that, at least, he is satisfied with what has happened”_

_He told him his daughter will hardly materialize in the living room of his house and a smile is drawn on his face. Direct and to the point. You were never going to waste time with Leia Organa._

“ _Luke is happy, honey”_

“ _Father, he just married someone he hardly know, how can you be happy so fast in a situation like that?”_

_He exhaled and moved closer indicating that she should sit down._

_"Close your eyes" he said, kneeling beside him "I want you to follow the rhythm of breathing that I am going to indicate to you and erase everything from your mind, to concentrate exclusively on Luke, through the Force”_

_The woman briefly denied, but did as asked._

_Leia had a profound rejection for the Jedi teachings. Which showed, to what extent, she adored his brother, as to allow himself to surrender to the arms of the presence of the Force, which in her body, used to sing better than in all of them._

_As he set the pace he intended her to lead, he wondered what would have become of the brothers, and especially her, if they had grown up alongside him and Padmé, if the Order had not fallen and the Empire had never risen._

_Would she have been a policy? Surely. Padmé would never have allowed someone with Leia's intellectual and discursive capacity to end up relegated to a second or third place of prominence. Had she acepted to train in the Jedi tradition? No. He was sure of that too. His daughter would not have coincided with the Jedi Masters. She would have attended, to please him and not to lose control of his powers, but she would have listened to the old men and, without even answering them, would have turned her face away and returned home, to take care of other things._

_**There he is, honey.** _

_He told her, following the path of its consciousness, when they could reach the bright and warm light that symbolized Luke's presence in the Force and that it was one of the few exercises that she had agreed to teach him in those five years, since with it, she could easily find her son and her brother._

_Luke was happy._

_It wasn't just being in agreement with the situation the feeling that invaded their chests as they breathed._

_Luke's energy brand expanded and surrounded them, making them want to laugh and feel an immense peace of mind at the same time._

_And, around that presence, there was a gentle but constant breeze that enveloped it._

_Din._

_Fulfilling the work he was destined to do._

_From the first moment._

_They opened their eyes and his daughter brought her hands to her face, cleaning her tears"_

“I am not going to give you a theoretical class, about why, this” he indicated, raising the dark saber to put it in front of his eyes “cannot become the only question that allows you to win a fight”

The Mandalorian nodded.

No weapon was supposed to make you a dependent.

Combats were won, as Obi Wan would say, by multiple conditions, developed and trained by the warrior to deal with the unique conditions that were exposed to him at a certain time and in a certain place.

“Verd ori'shya beskar'gam”

The Mandalorian told him and it was his turn to nod.

Nothing.

Not a thing.

It could be more important than your body in combat.

“We Jedi use, to train the padawans, in temples, what Luke is using with your son”

He indicated making him see, as in the distance, Luke had Grogu, in his first meditation sessions, which made him smile briefly. His grandson had evidently lost the habit of meditating and was finding it difficult to maintain his position.

“With you” he explained, looking back at him “that is not going to work. You're never going to connect with the Force, like this. You are too old and skeptical”

“It's not my fault that your beliefs are so esoteric and unattainable, Anakin”

“As if the Resol’nare were not complicated to follow, Din”

The Mandalorian rolled his eyes.

He could almost, almost, hear him say: but we are not blowing things through the air.

He denied with amusement and made the dark saber float to rest on a stone in the clearing behind him.

“That's why, your first lesson, this morning, is going to be to try to take the saber away”

The Mandalorian watched as he rolled up his garments and raised an eyebrow.

“Limits?” he asked.

“None, bright eyes, but bear in mind that if you don't get up every time you fall, you will suffer more damage, because being the husband of my son will not contain me”

He answered by taking the position that, so many times in the past, he assumed to face a battle.

_The story of how they had found themselves in their current situation had had Leia on the verge of laughter or tears, for a long time. It was a spectacular tale. He did not deny it. And that could only happen to his son._

“ _Luke, is not going to change, right?”_

“ _No, honey, your brother is going to continue being an impulsive troublemaker, all his life”_

“ _At least these problems are attractive” Leia commented making his eyes roll._

“ _Not my type”_

“ _Come on, dad, don't tell me you don't find the man a little ... interesting, with all that mysterious aura and sad and romantic story”_

“ _Would you believe me if I said no? And it's not that I don't think he is handsome, but it's like we're too similar”_

_His daughter crossed her arms and thought for a second what he was saying._

“ _There can not be two blue princes in the story, right?”_

“ _It could be said” he admitted “But, more than anything, we are the type of people who is... difficult to reach. I do not know how to say it. We need someone who can see beyond our attitudes and... who perseveres despite the multitude of doors or who, as had happened to Din with Luke, find that door that allows you to reach the final goal”_

“ _Ahh… his name is Din”_

_He facepalmed himself. He was a gossipy moron and his daughter manipulated him like his wife do it, with absolutely no problem. Which caused a loud laugh from her._

“ _What are you doing Luke?”_

“ _Preparing the room, Grogu cannot sleep on the floor”_

_His son explained as he arranged a box of supplements, which he had stuffed with a pillow and a couple of blankets._

“ _This is your room”_

“ _Yes”_

“ _And you want them to sleep here from day one”_

“ _Dad, please, don't”_

_He raised an eyebrow and his son returned with one of his own._

_Not that he didn't agree that they had a normal married life in that regard. He simply refused to imagine it. But, to anyone's eyes, that movement seemed too hasty._

“ _No. I'm not going to let you pop my bubble”_

“ _Luke, you know it's not like that”_

“ _Yes, it is. I'm not normal, okay? Nothing that happens in my life is ever going to be normal. So you and Leia should stop expecting me to behave normally when I'm not and let me enjoy a bit when something good happens!”_

_He exclaimed turning to find the last blanket and place it in the makeshift crib._

“ _Anakin” he felt that Din says to him “Take Grogu to take some fresh air outside”_

_He sighs receiving the child from the hands of his father, to leave the room, reaching to see when he retired, how the Mandalorian hugged his son with a naturalness that seemed born of years and not hours of being by his side._

It was too easy.

And fun.

He wasn't going to deny it.

To have materiality back, it was a joy ride.

It was like going back to the days of his youth where the only thing that mattered was to beat the opponent, without the fear of killing him. For fun. To improve. For his Master to see and tell him that it was well done. And so that your combat partner will pat you on the shoulder at the end with laughter.

The Mandalorian was not laughing.

Granted.

But you could tell he was having a good time too, although he was enormously frustrated.

His training in the Fighting Corps should allow him to overcome the resistance of someone who was not as strong and who, rather than hitting him, was focused on annoying him and making him lose his patience.

Because that's what he had done since they started.

Slip through his hands, attacking the balance of his center, at all times.

An unprotected knee. He was knocked to the ground.

A headlock attempt. A jump and a feigned blow to the face.

A punch. Drop to the floor and lock his legs.

Din was an excellent warrior.

He sought close combat with astonishing ease.

But it had been too long since he simply fight for something that didn't pose a threat to his safety. He had lost the joy behind the movements. And that made his attunement to the Force deficient.

Although, the compatibility was there.

Like he had told Luke.

The man had a dialogue with the Force, without being totally sensitive to it. The energy field treated him differently.

He just had to allow himself to hear it and feel it.

And for that, he had to be so tired that he couldn't think stopping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Din XDDDD !!!  
> Anakin is having a good time at his expense XDDDDD !!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet  
> Verd ori'shya beskar'gam: A warrior is more than (his) armor.


	15. The worst time to land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If until now we doubted if Din killed Han when he saw him again, let me tell you, we have no more doubts XD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Your father wants to kill me Jedi”

He told his husband on the seventh day of training with his father, when leaving the bathroom, after removing the dirt from the training. That day the spirit had decided that they should use a nearby swamp to practice. As a consequence, the clothing that did not belong to the thermal under-suit of his armor had been rendered useless.

Naturally, Luke, who was with his back to him, removing his cloak and gloves after his own much calmer training, had only laughed at his expression and replied.

“Dad doesn't want to kill you, Din. It is only strict, that is not the same”

“He laughs at me, every time I fail”

“He is only trying to make you lose your patience, I would not take it so seriously”

“Try saying that, when you see him sting with a finger, after laughing, the bruises that he knows I have”

He commented, throwing himself on the bed with pleasure, while closing his eyes.

It was still hard to believe that he could sleep in a soft place every night, after a week of living on the moon. And not that he didn't miss his ship, because he missed it very much, but it was so surreal to be able to close his eyes, knowing that Grogu was fed, half snoring a few steps away in his own crib, while they huddled in the blankets letting go without fears, the lights of day.

“Which bruises?”

He smiled without seeing him.

His husband was… somewhat intense regarding that he didn't want to see damage from the training. His father had suffered a long argument, when, on the first day, the blond Jedi had had to apply bacta spray to the side of his forehead, because Anakin had made him lose his balance and he had hit a tree with great force.

Another awaited the spirit that night, he supposed, because his chest and legs were a living testimony that the older took his job very seriously.

“Don’t worry Luke, they will leave in a couple of days”

He murmured, letting the softness of the blankets and the heat they generated relax him a bit, but he didn't allow himself to half doze off. If he let Luke get mad at his hurt body, it wasn't going to be nice to anyone.

So he opened his eyes and leaned his elbows on the bed, half sitting up.

“It is not serious, really. I've experienced worse things in training in...”

He began to say when he saw his husband's expression in front of him.

The Jedi was standing at his feet, watching him intently as he swallowed hard.

What happened to him?

_Oh, it's obvious_

He said to himself wanting to laugh and bang himself on the head for the stupid question.

The boy was not made of stone.

If he were in the other shoes, he would probably be in the same situation.

Your husband, in your room, with no child nearby because he was in the care of another adult, just out of bathing, with only a towel around his waist, half lying on your bed. It doesn't matter what form your partner had. It was an enticing sight.

The question, then, was: was he willing to let this go beyond his husband's reassuring and kind presence in the evenings?

Because, really, he wanted things to work out between them. Those days he had put a real effort into it, despite how tiring the practice will leave him. He had always made time to chat with him, to prepare something for him for those moments of the day when he could perceive that the routine was a bit overwhelming, while he asked him about his own training with his son, allowing him to hug him when sleeping as if he were a toy when that kind of closeness still cost him.

He liked that day to day.

From the first moment, when he had proposed it.

Anakin was right when he whispered by seeing them together, that they were two incurable romantics with few brains cells.

But from word to acts, it could be said, not much had happened.

A few kisses, a walk under the moon, lots of shared stories and hugs. That had been all their physical contact that first week, erasing all the sassy talk they'd had on the ship.

And not that Luke won't awaken any… interesting thoughts on him.

Having him close had made him appreciate the differences and attractions of the other's body, without problems. More than once, as they kissed before sleep, he had wondered what it would be like when he could touch his skin directly, without interference from clothing. But, like any thought that could put his current situation at risk, he had filed it deep in his mind, so he could revisit it alone.

Which put him in a decisive situation.

Will he dodge the bullet and prevent things from going further? or Did he send all doubts flying and see where circumstances take them?

It took a micro second for him to decide. And he didn't think anyone could blame him for it.

The twinkle in Luke's eyes was one he always wanted to see when he was looking at him.

“the Figthing Corps that” he said opening the towel to let him see his body “these bruises”

“Din...” Luke warned him hoarsely.

“Cease thinking Jedi. I am your husband” he reminded him “My body is yours and you know it”

In defense of the boy, he needed no further encouragement. He just settled next to him on the bed and let his non-metallic hand gently run over his neck and chest.

_Problem with the sensors on the other one? Or did he not want to make a negative impression on him?_

He wondered closing his eyes to savor the sensations. He hadn't lied when he said time had passed. His body craved the closeness and desire, but his nakedness multiplied the pleasure of the simple touch by a thousand.

Luke searched his face with his own and kissed his lips, letting his hand continue to press, caress and explore, this time his back, drawing his spine, while his mouth gasped between breaths.

His own hands went to the other figure lifting his garments, to feel the skin beneath them. The Jedi was too thin. Very different from his previous male partners, who, although he had no defined type, had turned out to be men of greater build physique than his own. He supposed it was natural. In their environment, the prejudice and complicated life they led, produced something of a filter that left little to choose from. And while he was not itchy about interspecies relationships, the non-humanoids he'd had the opportunity to take to bed had been exclusively female. Males of other species hadn't paid much attention to him.

So the boy's slim, compact waist, opening to a proportionate and almost drawn to fit in his hand back s, was a whole process of discovery, one he did not intend to waste a moment of.

“Din...”

His husband moaned as he let himself be placed under him, giving his neck to kiss and bite, and it was his turn to reciprocate with a groan of his own. He wanted to possess him, doing the same thing, but taking every part of his body, without that damn outfit that fitted him perfectly and made him lose focus when he trained.

The other hands went from his back to his buttocks and he groaned.

_Yes, let yourself go_

He asked silently, while taking one of his own hands to the other's hands to keep it in place. He wasn't a scared by anything at that moment of his life. He had told him, his body was his, the way he wanted to have it.

_Din_

_Anakin, damn it, this is not the time_

_I know, I can feel that its not the time... and it's not that I'm having a good time with it._

_I do not care. Today you’re on babysitter watch. If you interrupt us now, I swear to you…_

_The Falcon is landing_

_What... what Falcon is landing?_

_The Millennium Falcon? Solo's ship?_

_And what has that to do with us? Send the idiot to sleep, feed him, I don't know, something, we'll talk to him tomorrow._

_Din, he does not come alone._

_If it was for me, the Wookiee can sleep in the same bed as him, Anakin. For the love of... Luke is..._

_Din! Leia comes with him and as soon as he lands she will be able to feel what you are doing!_

“Dammit!”

He exclaimed, separating from his partner to put his hands to his face.

_Din?

The blond Jedi asked and he sighed, lowering his hands to caress his face.

“For heaven's sake... you don't know... how beautiful you look”

His husband smiled at him blushing and kissed the palm of his hand.

“You also look beautiful” he said “But then why ...?”

“Do we stop that I do not let you sleep all night?” he asked chuckling at his confused and embarrassed expression “Your sister and his moron husband and I guess your nephew and the Wookiee, are landing. Anakin says that she can feel what we are doing in the Force”

“No. Yes. He is right. Shit” his husband commented, dropping next to him and they both laughed.

“I am going to bother your brother-in-law a lot for this”

“You are fully authorized. If Leia couldn't understand our situation, he could. It is not that is so complicated. We have been married for a week. What would he have done if I had moved into his house within a week of his marriage? Which I didn't do. I took a beautiful and long vacation far away from them” his husband told him, causing a new round of laughter.

“I am going to have to put the armor on again” he reminded him.

“You know what I think that they can see you uncovered Din” Luke commented caressing his chest.

“I am your husband”

“ I know, but for you it is natural to believe in what you believe and in the attitudes that you have, but, for me...”

“It's new”

“Exactly”

He got up denying and helped him up, to hug him and bring their foreheads together.

“This is how mine kiss in the presence of others” he explained “You can do it, every time

what you want. What's more, do it as many times as you can, because, I want you to do it”

“And you? Are you going to do it too?”

“Always Luke. It doesn't matter in front of whom”

The smile his husband gave him filled his soul with warmth. The Jedi was never going to understand what he was conveying every time he let him see it.

Kissing him, then, was inevitable.

Lost track of time, too.

Until, his husband separated looking into his eyes astonished.

“Din! When you just said you talked to dad… how did you do it?”

“I don't know, I felt him in my head. It's quite disturbing that he can do that”

The other opened his eyes even more.

“It's not disturbing... it's impossible. Din, only those who are truly sensitive to the Force, can communicate like that” he said groaning “And now I understand why Dad has been taking you to physical and mental limits, so that the Force can modify you to do certain things”

“I'm going to kill Anakin. I’m not his personal experiment”

“You can't, he's already dead”

“I am going to manage none the less”

“Shut up and kiss me Din”

The Jedi replied rolling his eyes and he shrugged before capturing his lips again, since, to tell the truth, it was a better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill the author XDDD !!!  
> I gave you a little preview XDDDDDD !!!!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	16. Worse than the plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the Millennium Falcon land so early on Yavin IV?  
> Find out with me, readers; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Din and Leia was too long to send the translation to the background, so it is within the quotation marks.  
> Having said that: Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He would swear to anyone who asked that he didn't laugh, a while later, while his sister hugged him, at seeing his husband punch Han not so hard in the stomach, while muttering to him: _You're worse than the plague, Solo_ ; but it would be lying.

Han naturally returned the kindness with a blaster shot to his feet, which… bounced off the beskar, while Chewie yelled at him that there were children present and slapped him on the head.

“Men” Leia sighed as they separated.

“We are not so bad” he commented laughing low.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say”

His sister replied jokingly, turning to see her husband half closing his eyes at his husband, who simply turned his helmet on the face of the smuggler, in one of the most dramatic holo novel attitudes he had ever had the grace of. witness. And then the Mandalorian claimed that he should down a notch his drama.

“Your Highness” he said when he reached her, tilting his helmet as a sign of respect “It's a pleasure”

“Majesty” replied his sister corresponding the greeting approaching in turn, leaving them a few meters behind “The pleasure is mine”

He crossed his arms watching the scene in front of him. The protagonists were silently looking at each other very carefully, as if everyone else had disappeared. They were measuring each other. Like the good fighters they were. Although they had different fields of exercise. Din was reading Leia's dangerousness and his sister was doing the same.

“Olarom, vaabir gar wan at olaror o'r? (Welcome, do you want to come in?)” his husband finally said and she nodded before answering him.

“Vor entye ner Vod, ner aliit cuyir haryc (Thank you very much Brother, my family is tired)”

“Jaon'yc at mar'eyir shol'shya adat tion'ad talks ner joha (It is important to find someone who can speak my language)”

“Solus be ner buir verd was teh Manda'yaim. Ni hibirar te sol'nare bal mand'a teh kaysh. Neither kaysh ad. Kaysh ru'ash'amur (One of my father's soldiers came from Mandalore. I learned Resolna’re and Command’a from him. He considered me his daughter. He died)”

“Ni'm ni ceta par te kyr'am (I regret his death / loss)”

“Vor entye (Thank you very much)”

He denied exhaling. His twin always had an ace up her sleeve.

A different kind of knowledge, or a surprising attitude.

Of the Skywalkers, Leia had the charm, but her organized brain was the legacy of the Organas and, the obvious inherited ability, of Queen Padmé.

Sometimes he felt that, when it came to actions in politics, in which they were both involved in different ways, he was at a huge distance from her. But then he remembered that it was precisely for this reason that the Force had preferred them in two different bodies. Anakin and Padmé couldn't have a single child who had channeled the energy on his own. Wisely, the Force had decided that their gifts should be divided in two.

“Luke? What the fuck are they talking about?” Han asked, approaching with Ben in his arms.

“Tell the moron, that Leia is telling Din where she learned her language and from whom”

His father indicated.

“Leia, says Dad that I tells you, Is telling him from where she knows his language and who taught her”

“And they could not do it, inside?”

"I wouldn't pull the rope much, Han. Din isn't very happy with you"

“I could see it, what I can't explain is why. Although, that can of sardines does not need many reasons, really”

His father stifled a laugh and pointed a finger at him.

“Don't you dare say anything, dad”

“I was not going to say anything”

“Your old man is next to you, right?”

“Yes, laughing at my expense, the idiot” he replied while his father laughed.

“Why?”

“A week of marriage, Han” he whispered, giving him an assasin look “A week”

“Shit, boy. You know that if it had been in my hands, I wouldn't even show up. Do we interrupt you?”

He rolled his eyes.

He was not serious.

“In the same way that I would have interrupted if I appeared a week after you and Leia marry”

He answer.

“Din is going to make his life a pittance, while he is here” his father commented amused.

“ I told him that he was authorized to bother him as much as he wanted” he said, turning to see the spirit.

“Hey, Luke, the first to be your friend here is I, do not forget that” Han intervened pointing to himself.

“No, not anymore. Since twenty minutes ago, I rescind your friendship”

He told him seriously.

The pilot of the Millennium Falcon had not just interrupted. He had, catastrophically delayed his wedding night, for quite some time, if you took as an indication the enthusiasm with which his sister continued to dialogue in Mando’a with his husband.

He was finally able to get his hands on Din, to get him reciprocate with enthusiasm, and he'd had to settle for a: _latter when they are gone, Jedi_.

“And Leia? She was the one with the idea of coming” asked his brother-in-law.

“The Princess” his husband commented when he heard him, approaching with his sister “is not the pilot of the ship, who decided to reach his destination ... at nightfall”

His brother-in-law got a wicked smile on his face and his wife hit her forehead.

He had done it on purpose.

He would swear to anyone who asked that he didn't know, that, when his husband put Grogu in his hands, Han was doomed, but it would be lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA !!!  
> I love these two XDDD !!!  
> Seriously.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	17. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din, being Din. What more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Dad says it's partly a result of your training”

He explained, after having left the travelers already in their rooms, resting. Han had a black eye, but he recognized that it had been a small price for admitting that he had traveled on purpose to annoy Din.

“So, the more I train, the more I will feel the same things as you”

“I don’t believe it. Although I do consider that you are going to be more open to the Force, which is what allows you to communicate now. Levitation and other issues that we do, it does not seem to me that will be part of your repertoire, although, I could be wrong, you are the first padawan of your age that I know and I do not know how the possession of the dark saber influences”

“I understand” replied his partner “It does not reassure me, but I understand”

He smiled when he saw him hesitate in that way and went over to hug him.

“See it this way” he whispered “It has its advantages.”

The other raised an eyebrow wondering which, except that his father will speak to him, when he nodded at little Grogu in the crib.

“Do you believe we can?”

Din asked with an astonished expression as he understood what he was suggesting.

“You don't lose anything with trying”

He affirmed separating so that his husband will approach the little one and pick him up in his arms.

“Grogu” he said to the boy, drawing his attention from Din “Do you want to sleep with us tonight?”

“Buir want too?” the little boy answered and his husband stifled an expression of astonishment.

“Why don't you ask your Buir yourself?”

The boy looked at him strangely, as if to say: _Buir doesn't understand me, what are you talking about?_

He looked at his husband smiling and said.

“Try to do the same thing you did to answer my father, only, focus your efforts in Grogu this time”

The other nodded and carried the little boy in his arms to the bed, where he sat down to place it on his legs, while he cleared his throat and inhaled before trying.

“Grogu” he finally said projecting his words into the Force.

The boy opened his eyes and turned to see him, which caused him to laugh at the child baffled expression.

“Grogu! Your Buir is talking to you! Answer him!” he whispered, crouching down beside him and the little boy saw Din's face again.

“Buir? Buir hear Grogu?” he asked in his small voice with emotion.

“Yes, ad’ika. Buir listens to you” answered his partner caressing the child's ears “You don't know how beautiful your voice sounds”

The little boy smiled and hugged his husband releasing a cataract of words, which you could tell he had been saving for a long time.

“Grogu also likes Buir voice. Grogu always listens Buir. Good buir. Grogu love Buir. Grogu sorry for trouble. Always brings trouble to Buir. Grogu trains to help. Buir happy with Grogu?”

Din, stroked his son's back, sighing.

“Buir loves Grogu too” he said softly “Grogu does not bring me problems. The problems are not your fault”

“But Empire pursues Buir. Because Grogu. Because Grogu's powers”

The little boy affirmed, separating himself just to see his eyes.

“The Empire does not have ... How to explain it?” asked his partner exhaling “Your powers are yours, ad’ika, they are neither good nor bad. And they shouldn't be the cause of anyone chasing you for them. It's not your fault. Anyone, in my place, who understands this, would have helped you escape as well”

“But no one help. Just Buir. Grogu alone. Grogu not enough. If Grogu big. No problem. No long years. Not alone. No hunger. No cold. No fear”

The child reflected on his words, sitting on the legs of his partner and he had to deny.

Decades.

Decades of loneliness made a child, surely very happy in his day to day, think these kind of things.

He imagined Grogu in the temple before all his ordeal. He was probably a very active dwarf, running at Yoda's feet and giving him headaches. He would surely have endless talks with the oldest Masters to satisfy his innate curiosity. And he would certanly participate in all the antics of his fellow padawan, like a little ball of green energy.

“Grogu does not need to be big” Din said seriously to the boy “Grogu needs to be Grogu. Your Masters were, I'm sure, good people, but they should never have taken you so small, ad’ika. You had the right to grow with yours. As you are going to do with us now” he said pointing to both of them “Luke is going to train you, but he is not only your teacher. Luke is your other Buir. His sister, the lady with the braids, is your ba'vodu, your aunt, like the other big man, is your uncle and his son, is your cousin. While Anakin is your Ba’buir. Your grandfather. All of us, we are your aliit, your family. Grogu will never be alone again. If one is not there, the others will be with Grogu. And, as you get stronger in training, all of us want you to be you, not try to grow faster than you should. You understand?”

“Grogu fine ... like this?” asked the boy and made both of them laugh.

“Grogu is perfect like this” his husband answered, hugging him and then bringing one of his hands to his face, kneeled aside them “Like your other Buir, who is perfect wherever you look at him”

He closed his eyes and placed his hand over the one he had there.

He had never said it.

But he had wondered, even knowing the attraction he felt, if he was satisfied, more than with what was happening to them, with his person.

Never before had he been able to measure himself, like that, with someone else. Din did things that didn't make him feel like someone from another world.

He would wake up in the morning and make sure to kiss him good morning, and if he had woken long before, to bring him something to drink in bed. To walk with him when training was over. To listen to him for hours tell him about his life on the farm. To let him hug him without criticizing him at night. To scold him, as gently as possible, when he lost patience with his father.

Din treated him as a person, not as a special being, because of his abilities. In fact, he focused his day-to-day activities in those in which he did not have to use them. Not because he didn't like them, but because, he treated them for what they were: combat skills. He did not ask him to use them for everyday life, nor did he consider them a show.

Din separated Luke from the Jedi.

And he preferred Luke.

Although the Jedi was always a part of him.

Even though he shared part of his powers.

Din chose his husband first.

And that greatly relieved him.

So when he opened his eyes, trying to remember what R2 had helped him research in those days in the databases, he said with a smile.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Din”

His partner did not answer him, but he turned his fingers and took his hand with his to bring it to his lips and kiss it, transmitting to the movement, all the feelings that he harbored.

As always, the Mandalorian, managed to express with his gestures a universe of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, two short chapters, I promise the next one will be a bit longer.  
> But I wanted to focus on the scenes and have fun with them.  
> Yes, surely you are going to say that Grogu, is very similar between my fics. I recognize it. I always thought so and I am not going to change my mind. The dwarf is ADORABLE and will continue to be ADORABLE.  
> Especially with that father.  
> Today I had a long talk about Din ... and the truth is that I once again felt a huge desire to hug the guy, for everything that happened to him in season 2... XDDD !!!!!  
> On other topic: I have returned to work, so, forgive me in advance, if I take a little while on upload. Classes are sucking my energy like a dementor XDDD!  
> Thank you very much for your kind words dear readers!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet:  
> Ba'vodu: uncle / aunt  
> Ba'buir: grandfather / grandmother  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Din: I love you, Din.


	18. The true king of gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is part of a new team, Anakin has to become a mediator and Han discovers that his relationship with the art of gift giving is not the best in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He snapped his fingers as he settled in to begin practice.

“By having to use the armor, we are not going to focus in the same way as the previous days” he told the Mandalorian who nodded “So, we are going to try something different”

His daughter appeared from behind Din and touched him on the shoulder.

“Highness?” he asked the Princess, surprised.

“Majesty, it seems that today, we are going to make a team”

“How?”

He laughed and threw the dark saber at Din, who caught it in midair, while Leia drew her own.

“Are you also a Jedi?”

“No, I am sensitive to the Force only. Luke insisted, for several years, until he convinced me to work with the saber, I know enough to defend myself and my family, but I am not a Jedi. I decided not to be one”

“That's why Leia, is going to be your training partner, these days” he explained “The primary forms require a partner who can make you decrease the intensity and concentrate on the technique. Luke and I, unfortunately, would be a very great temptation to let you go”

The Mandalorian took a deep breath and stepped away from his daughter, while Leia drew her own saber from her robes. Ironically, the same one that, for many years, Luke will use and that, for many years, he believed lost.

When they began the process of convincing Leia to learn some basic questions of the Jedi training, it was his mission to connect her as much as possible with the force and Luke's to practice basic forms and make her build or find a suitable saber. In this they break a lot of rules, but Leia and Ben’s security were more important.

The brothers, then, got down to work, after many discussions and the search led them near Bespin, where the blond had lost the weapon.

_“I think that, at that moment, the saber decided that it should no longer be by my side and separated from me_

_“And it chose to wait for Leia” he commented upon hearing his son tell the anecdote “It is not the first time I have heard something like this”_

_“The funny thing about all this was that she found it, almost as if it had been lying on the side of the road. We went there, drawn by the Force and we found the saber, that simple. No battles, no unpleasant encounters, no fights between us” Luke sighed “Although, Leia is scared, she is not used to ... these situations like we do"_

The blue saber flashed amid the jungle environment as his daughter assumed her basic defense posture.

“Your turn”

He told Din, who let the dark saber blade shine.

“We are going to start by establishing rules and limits” he clarified to both of them – “We are not looking for harm, it is to benefit each other, whoever breaks this main rule is going to end up hit by me, not by his opponent, whoever he or she is, do you understand?”

They both nodded and smiled in denial.

No one of them was going to obey him.

Why?

Because they were two stubborn stubborn people with bad character.

And, both of them were frustrated.

Din, with the successive interruption of his romance with Luke.

Leia, for the ongoing fight with the Senate.

And, both of them, because of the childhood fight that was taking place with his first and second sons-in-law.

_"Can someone tell me what's going on?”_

_He asked as he entered the kitchen, attracted by the screams of his sons-in-law._

_“Dad is fighting with uncle over who makes breakfast”_

_Ben explained, who had Grogu next to him, the one who, as you might imagine, was laughing and encouraging his father._

**_It will not take long to him to wear armor, he will be of Yoda species and will have Jedi powers and training, but that joy of seeking fights, is Mandalorian from here to Coruscant._ **

_“Grogu” he said, leaning over to see the little one “Can you help me make these two stop before we have no kitchen left?”_

_The boy nodded and climbed onto his shoulders, since he needed contact with the son or the father to be able to materialize to those who were not sensitive to the Force. What could be read: to the moron of his first son-in-law._

_“Hey!” he yelled at both of them, standing in the middle “Enough!”_

_“Anakin...”_

_“Anakin nothing!” he snapped at Din with his hands on his hips “I know it's frustrating, I know it's a prove to patience, but Din, is it necessary for the children to be witnesses of your fight?”_

_“Who is this?” Han asked, seeing him surprised._

_“Seriously you do not know?” asked the Mandalorian._

_“Leia ... doesn't call me Anakin, Din” he clarified, while Ben approached his father, to pull his clothes and make him bend over and whisper in his ear._

_“THAT HE IS WHO ?!”_

_He put a hand to his eyes and shook in frustration, while the Mandalorian burst into laughter_

The first approaches between the opponents had been very measured.

Din was aware that Leia was not wearing a Beskar armor, while Leia was aware that Din, was touched by the Force, not that he could wield it as a Jedi or one's descendant would.

So, they had surrounded each other, barely crossing the sabers between them.

Luke had done a good job, he acknowledged.

His daughter's feet were well placed.

Although, his posture required adjustments. It was logical, his son had never trained a female padawan. Ergo, he did not know that their hips, in almost all species, granted a different point of balance, than that of their male counterparts.

Din, on the other hand, wielded the saber ... like a common sword, which was what he had had access to, and, of course, that was not adapted to the handling of a weapon of those characteristics.

“Stop”

He interrupted by approaching them both.

“Leia, pay attention to the center of your body, that its in your hips. You are not Luke. Your center is lower. Use it to your advantage. Din, this is a lightsaber, not a sword. Its construction is designed in a different way. You can't handle it like a simple sword. The lightsaber is not a weapon, it is a part of the warrior that manipulates it, like an arm or a leg. You shouldn't lose it and when you do, you really lose a part of yourself” he explained inhaling “In my life after how you see me now, every time I lost one of my sabers, which was two out of three, both as a Jedi, as in what I became later, a number of my conduits to the Force, the midichlorians, went with them. We do not know if it will affect you in the same way, so keep that in mind”

The Mandalorian nodded, looking again at the saber he held in his hands.

He smiled, he was realizing what it meant to have a saber

“On the other hand ... Leia, defense position” he indicated to his daughter, as he took the saber from Din's hands to activate it “Those of us, the Jedi, usually have classic rounded grip, pommel and guards that allow the weapon to be transferred quickly, in the middle of the movement of our bodies, when attacking or defending, because the objective of all good Jedi is not to kill, it is to disarm. or incapacitate” he commented, throwing three soft blows to the sides and front of his daughter, which forced her to modify the grip of the saber, always being able to avoid the advance “You are not Jedi. Yours did not forge a saber to fight as one” he indicated, pointing to the elongated and rectangular grip with different guard and pommel “The objective of this weapon is not defense, it is not disarming, nor incapacitating. It is to conquer. The fencing guards are going to be different, and therefore the attacks, too”

He indicated advancing on his daughter again, but without giving her the previous advantage, placing his body in a much closer attack than the logic of the first form established.

Going down someone else's throat had been a movement patented by himself.

Of course, he had always known when to stop, as he did at that moment, retreating after having proved his point, with a surprised, but at the same time entertained, Leia.

The Mandalorian, he wouldn't need to stop.

His fights would always be to the bitter end.

And if he didn't understand it the first time, he was going to pay dearly for it.

“Understood”

Din replied, when he handed him the saber again.

“Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. Partaylir bic ad”

He reminded him, striking the beskar-covered chest with his fists in a friendly way and the man took a breath before answering, as the opponents once again assumed their fighting stance.

“Gar serim”

_“I think, we haven't been introduced, Han Solo”_

_The moron told him, extending his hand, when, after the first shock, it managed to enter his head, that he was not facing a hallucination, but before his wife's father._

_“Anakin Skywalker” he answered, shaking it back, while Grogu played with his hair._

_“Can I ask why…”_

_“Have you never seen me?”_

_“Yes”_

_“It is because you are not sensitive to the Force. Only Jedi and their descendants can see Force spirits”_

_“But the can of sardines ...”_

_“The can of sardines has a name, Solo”_

_“No, you are not going to start over again” he reminded them, pointing at the table where the five of them were sitting, although Grogu was on his shoulder and Ben on his father's legs._

_“Okay, Mando, then. Do you like it like that?”_

_“Nothing of what you do can please me, but let's leave it at yes”_

_He rolled his eyes._

_They were two children._

_Really._

_“Din can see me, because he is my padawan and the Force chose him as the wielder of the dark saber. And you” he clarified before he asked “you can see and hear now and not before, because this mischievous little grandson of mine” he pointed to Grogu “allows me to materialize, like his father, by being in contact”_

_“Is Grogu your grandson too?” Ben asked surprised._

_“He is the son of Din and your uncle adopted him, so yes” he replied smiling._

_“Dad! I have a cousin!” the little boy exclaimed, making the adults laugh “And he can do ... what Uncle Luke does?”_

_“Ad’ika” his father asked the little boy “show your cousin your favorite toy”_

_The little one sat on his shoulder and expanded his presence in the Force, seeking and attracting the object that his son-in-law will mention, to have it in his hand moments later._

_“Brilliant!”_

_Ben mentioned and extended his hand, asking the other for the toy, who slid down his arm and grabbing his thumb with one of his little hands, walked over to where Ben was to hand him a round metal ball._

_“Gift from Buir. First”_

_He said clearly in the Force to his cousin._

_“What is Buir?”_

_Ben asked and Grogu turned to point at Din._

_“Buir”_

_“Ahhhh, your dad” the boy understood, returning the ball to him “My dad's first gift, says mom, was a stuffed animal in the shape of Uncle Chewie”_

_Han laughed out loud at the memory of the boy, and probably at his own memory of how the Wookiee had reacted._

_“How much did you have him crying for that?” Din asked with humor in his voice._

_“A whole week and the next, more or less”_

_“And Uncle Luke has not given you anything?”_

_Ben questioned his new cousin, motioning for his father to shut up, which made the little green boy think seriously._

_“Ba'buir, Ba'vodu ...” he replied, pointing to him and then to Han and Leia who had been entering with Luke at his side, hesitating when pointing to Ben._

_“The word you are looking for” Din told his son “is Ba'vod'ika, cousin”_

_"I don't understand" Ben said. "Did the uncle give us to Grogu?"_

_“Grogu alone” said the little boy seeing them all with their ears lowered “Grogu no dad. Grogu no mom. Years. Grogu no family. Buir first family. Buir Jedi completed family. Allit. Grogu no longer alone”_

_He sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. Grogu had that simplicity of spirit that made his words sink deep. And in his case, he felt too identified with the dwarf who looked so much like the old Master._

_He regretted that no one had realized that this young soul could not grow up without a family that gave him love. And, he was deeply grateful that the convoluted destinies of the Force, which united them all, had guided Din and Grogu, to his family, who, broken and full of their own losses, had received them with happiness._

_“Forget what I said” exhaled his first son-in-law, looking Luke in the eyes “He is an adorable child”_

_His son smiled and approached his partner to lean over and touch his forehead to the forehead of Din's helmet, as he sat on his lap._

_“Both of them are”_

_“Look Mom! Grogu showed me his dad's first gift!” Ben said, lifting the ball so his daughter could hold it and then give it back to the little one._

_“It is very pretty, Grogu”_

_“We have to buy a better gift for this boy, Leia. That is a piece of a ship”_

_“For Grogu it must have an important meaning Han” his daughter said sitting down while she denied “And no, I am not going to authorize you to go on a shopping rally to a toy store, as you do with Ben, whenever you can”_

_“I am the king of gifts in this family, let be known to all” he answered with a wink at the table._

_The Mandalorian turned his face to see his other son-in-law, while holding Luke's waist._

_“You are not”_

_“Yes, yes I am”_

_“No, you are not”_

_“And how can you say that if you've never seen me give any gift?” asked the smuggler crossing his arms._

_“Have you ever gifted a planet?” Din asked causing a series of giggles from Luke._

_“No. What? A planet?” Han Lost questioned while his daughter raised her hands to her face, half growling her brother's name._

_“The day that someone gift you a moon, Solo, we could talk about titles”_

_The Mandalorian replied with such a noticeable satisfaction in his voice that he had to laugh, they were two idiots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Din.  
> Did I say I love Din?  
> Because I love Din XDDD !!!  
> Seriously, I'm kind of in withdrawal syndrome due to lack of content XDDDDDD !!!!!  
> So it was a longer and very entertaining chapter.  
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated, readers!  
> Leave your thoughts!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a according to the internet  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Ba'buir: grandfather / grandmother  
> Ba'vodu: uncle / aunt  
> Ba'vod'ika: cousin / cousin  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. Partaylir bic ad: Today is a good day for someone else to die. Remember it, son.  
> Gar serim: Yes, you are right


	19. A plan is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han join heads to solve all of our problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Luke! Where are we going?” Leia exclaimed, while her brother took her by the arm and pushed her to one of the temple rooms that were in disuse.

“I want explanations” he said crossing his arms, while nervously hitting the floor with the tip of one of his feet.

“Dad asked me and...”

“So, now is dad”

“You were the one who insisted the most to accept and forgive him!”

“Well, I'm starting to regret it!”

They looked into each other's eyes, after yelling at each other like madmen and started laughing uncontrollably.

They couldn't be more alike.

“Din only have eyes for you, Luke”

“I know, but... you are you and I am me, Leia”

She rolled his eyes.

She would never understand why his brother was so insecure about certain things.

“I think it is precisely because you are you that he likes you”

“Eh?

“He is very similar to me. People like him and me, how to put it?” she adjusted her messy hair “We need someone to conquer and protect, Luke. People of our same character bore us”

“But Han and I are very different”

“Oh, that man in a relationship is very similar to you, believe me” she explained to his brother, sitting on a little stair of rocks that was on the place “He is very talkative and cheeky, but then, in private, it is totally the opposite. Although he jokes a lot, I know he does it to keep himself calm, because otherwise he would run away from panic”

“You are a Princess Leia it would make anyone nervous to be by your side”

“No, Luke, you think that, because you are good and adorable, moreover, most of the men, would use their position by my side, to make their way and rub them all by the face that they are with me, and then criticize me because I steal them the spotlight” she commented “On the other hand, Han, he has no problem with me being in the center of the light, as long as he can be with me and live the life he likes to live”

His brother sighed and hugged his legs.

“The first time Din and I talked about… what had happened to us on the ship, he told me that no one would be surprised if I left him to find someone better”

“What?!” she asked surprised.

“See? I had the same reaction!” said his brother “But he doesn't look the way I see him or you see him or, Force helps us, Han himself. He grew up as an exiled Mandalorian and, from what I could tell, they never had a very good time on the outer rim”

"He has beautiful legs" she said with a wink.

“I hate you” his brother replied and she started to laugh.

_The fight that came after his father had recommended that he not hold back so much and go for the knock out in each round, had made the Mandalorian take the fight very seriously._

_But she was not a novice with the lightsaber._

_She had been training with Luke for several years with it and with Anakin in the Force._

_And what his father did not know is that his brother had indicated something very similar to what he had indicated to his own student before to her._

**_Use your hunger, Leia. Use your ambition. The same that you put to each session of the Senate. You don't have to respect the rules of common combat. If you get to fight, you will do it because you are in danger or your family is in danger, and, at that moment, you should not measure yourself._ **

_So, having approached as instructed, instead of using the saber as she normally should,s he dropped it to make him lose his concentration and used the Force to drive him away._

_His father slapped his forehead and groaned._

_“Din! Stop waiting for a signal to stop the fight and fight!”_

_She laughs and placed the dark saber at her waist, taking up his own again to charge without warning the Mandalorian, who, amazed, only managed to reject the attacks of his blade, with his vambraces._

_“Do you know... what... I imagined... when I do... this?” she asked, striking a blow for each pause “That… you are… trying… to kill… my husband… or my son!”_

_“Leia! Stop!” his father shouted, approaching._

_“No. Stay out of this”_

_She claimed him pointing her saber at him, to turn to see the Mandalorian._

_“Is this how you are going to act when Bo-Katan Kryze attacks you?” she asked, removing the dark saber from her waist to show it to him and throw it directly at his face “Let me know, because, if so, I prefer to turn my brother into a widower myself”_

_The Mandalorian picked up the weapon and rose with poise, to make the blade of his saber sparkle and sparkle._

_“Princess, that was a mistake”_

_He told her placing the blade towards his back, as she assumed an upper guard._

_“That, remains to be seen"_

“It's not that complicated, Luke”

“For you it is not complicated. You had suitors since you were… how long? eleven?”

“That would not make me an expert”

“But makes you someone who has experienced, minimally, these situations” explained the blonde getting up “I grew up in a super isolated farm. With very little human contact. I don't deny that there were people before and after we crossed paths with you and Han, but ... not like him, no ...”

“Not that you wake up the need to want to make him feel special, right?”

“Exactly”

“Above we are already married, it's not like I can resort to a surprise proposal or something like that”

“It's your fault” she reminded him “In the first hours you got married, adopted his son and took him to sleep, emphasis on sleeping, to your room”

“I know!” exclaimed the other raising his arms “Dad scolded me enough for it”

“He told me that you kicked him out of the room, asking him not to << burst your bubble >>”

“He will never forget it, right?”

“No, I dont think so. Anakin is super special in that we claim those things from him. I don't know where he got it from, but he can make you feel guilty in a fantastic way”

“Are you saying it because of Grogu and Ben?”

“Yes”

She nodded sighing.

She had made a serious mistake.

Transferring her problems with his father, to the relationship he wanted to have with her son.

She had pushed him away, even going so far as to block him from feeling the child.

It hadn't been fair.

The person they had recovered, after the death and sacrifice of Darth Vader, was not the same being. It was a version prior to that one. One that had not really experienced the fall of the Sith and, still, it was hard to believe that it had happened.

So, he was hurt twice or triple for what she had done.

And she had regretted it, a lot, the morning before.

_“Mom?” asked her son getting down from his father's lap to get closer to hers and point shyly to Anakin “Can I go with... him?”_

_She looked up and caught a glimpse of joy in his father's eyes, which immediately faded as he swallowed hard._

_“Your mother, does not agree Ben” he said kindly to his son “and you have to pay obey her”_

_“But...” the little one began and bit his lips._

_“Leia, love” her husband breathed denying “It's not fair. I mean, I know what happens and everything, but, put yourself in the child's place, his cousin is in his grandfather's arms and he has no other and...”_

_“Solo, don't get involved in this” his father hissed “If my daughter doesn't want to, she doesn't want to, period”_

_“Han” Luke demanded “Dad does not feel comfortable discussing these issues at the breakfast table”_

_“Less in front of the children” explained his father._

_Her husband raised his hands in defeat and call himself to silence, while the Mandalorian watched her attentively, and then turn to see Anakin._

_She did not need to see the man's eyes to understand what look he was putting, after emitting a sigh that, through the modulator of the helmet, knotted her own throat. He was a warrior and a hunter, he understood perfectly why there were wounds that did not close and things that could not be forgiven, and the cost that this brought to people._

_“Ba'vodu?” she felt the Mandalorian's son ask her._

_“Elek, Vod'ika?” she answered smiling when she saw him walks on the table, without releasing his father's thumb, since the little one knew that, if he did so, Han would stop seeing and hearing him._

_“Ba'buir hurt. You also hurt, Ba’vodu forgive?” the boy told her, extending the ball that his own son told her was his father's first gift “Grogu gives if you forgive”_

_“But Grogu” she said feeling how his eyes began to fill with tears when she received the object, while the little one settled back on his father's shoulder “this is an important gift for you”_

_“Buir likes Ba’buir. Buir loves Grogu. Buir forgive, if Grogu do for Ba’buir” replied the boy as if to say: **there are things for which it is worth making sacrifices**._

_"My ad’ika is fifty years old, Your Highness" the boy's father slipped, taking the opportunity to pat the little green head "If I were you, I would listen to him."_

_She stopped looking at the metal object and met her father's eyes again._

_Seeing him, for the first time, as the Jedi Knight, who had managed to snatch the heart of a Queen, coming from the most humble and conflictive background possible, in a world so unequal and so marked by prejudice and cruelty._

_With his light eyes and neither short nor long hair, he looked almost like a child still. Only his deep gaze, full of memories and sorrows, like his determined posture in the Jedi clothes, gave anyone who saw him the idea of how old the spirit had been in those moments._

_What madness. Marry so young, become a father so young. He had burned so many stages, before his fall._

_She imagined in that moment, in a few seconds, what her life and Luke's would have been like, had she grown up with him._

_He would have had to leave the Jedi Order. Probably to go back to Tatooine. To his brother's farm. Under the two suns, in the middle of the desert planet. They would surely have been very happy. She had never admitted it, but his biological father's laughter rivaled that of his adoptive father. And his intellectual quickness was so similar to hers that, at times, it frightened her that they could both jump with the same conclusion, almost in echo, of some situation._

_She put a hand to his forehead and ran it through his hair, exhaling, as she made a decision that, she knew, would be one of the most important of his life._

_She had to stop punishing her father._

_Her father._

_Not the spawn of the Emperor._

_The man Padmé had chosen did not deserve her contempt, nor her constant reminder of issues, that he had not really lived, since he had not fallen._

_As Han said, it wasn't fair, not to him, not to her, not to her son._

_So, she got up from the chair, lifting the boy in her arms, to walk around until she was in front of Anakin, who, surprised, got up too._

_“He is Ben and he is your grandson” she said with a trembling voice “I want you to know that you can visit him whenever you want and give your opinion on his life and be as loving as you want, as you are with Grogu”_

_“I do? seriously? are you sure?” asked his father astonished and notoriously restricting the need he had to pick up the little one, since it was evident that he could not believe what was happening._

_“Oh, Dad” she lamented bursting into tears before throwing himself with her son into the arms of her father, who hugged them both with all his strength._

Her brother leaned over and squeezed her shoulder.

“You made the right decision”

“I know” she acknowledged smiling “We are aliit, as your husband would say, right?”

“Yes…oh…of course”

Said her brother opening his eyes.

“What?”

“Aliit. Family. Clan. Din is Mandalorian”

“I thought that... with the helmet you realize that already, Luke” she joked, earning him to roll his eyes.

“Yes, yes, very funny” the Jedi mocked “My husband, his armor, fits...”

“Tight enough that one can guess his figure underneath?” she commented laughing when she saw the face, he made her” Don’t get mad, I'm not joking about that anymore. Or not. Okay, Luke, you can't be mad that I say that he’s hot.

“Who is hot and why does not follow a << not as much as Han >>?” her husband asked poking his head out the door.

“No, not him” exclaimed his defeated brother, sitting down again.

“Let's see, explain to me why, you have been missing for a while and who is the person you are admiring” he said, sitting down with both of them.

“His husband”

“The can of sardines?”

“Han” Luke warned him.

“I fought with the can of sardines today”

“Leia! Don't encourage him!”

“As if necessary. I've been telling him can of sardines since I've known him. And? How good is it?

“It's good, like… very good. Not on the level of Luke or Anakin, but… incredibly close. If he trains properly, he can be a threat to anyone”

“Shit. Still, we should have expected it. He's one of the best at his thing” Han commented “But now let's get to what matters, how do you know it's hot?”

“I want to die”

“Don't be so dramatic, boy, it's not like we're doing anything to him”

She laughed when she saw her husband demand that his brother not make a fuss because they were going to talk about her husband's good looks in front of him.

He loved that man in a spectacular way.

He was the perfect accomplice of her ideas.

A constant challenge and surprise.

So, before satisfying his curiosity, she grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a long kiss.

“I love you” she said when they separated “He has good legs”

“I know” replied her partner winking an eye, as he always did “I believe you, walking with all that beskar on, has to have its benefits”

“It is a pity that you cannot see anything” she asserted frustrated.

“But if your little brother here can describe us how he looks” her husband said “Do you forget why I still have to put red meat in my eye?”

They both turned to see Luke, who blushed from head to toe.

“You are crazy”

“Come on Luke, don't be like that. We just want a couple of juicy details”

“As if I don’t know that you are going to use them against him”

“As if Mando wasn't going to use the fact that he was fighting with my wife all morning, to tease me”

“He is not like that”

“Luke, do you really think that Han could not get under your husband skin?” asked amused “Besides, if you tell us, he will join us in the <<romance with Din>> plan”

“Exactly. What? What plan? Who is Din?” Han asked, and before he could screw it up, she covered his mouth.

"Okay" his brother accepted, looking at the ground redder than he had been a few moments ago "He has warm brown eyes and a face marked with a mustache. And ... the best back you can imagine is ... and his legs are ... so firm and pleasing to the eye... and don't ask me for more since I couldn't do anything, because you guys arrived, couple of shameless”

Her husband slightly turned his face to meet her eyes, laughing softly behind her hand that was still covering his mouth.

His brother was as in love with the Mandalorian as the Mandalorian himself was with Luke.

“We will help you” she said releasing Han “That man cannot escape you. Especially if he's going to have to rule his own”

“What?”

“Think, boy. New King. Exotic culture. Good physique and intriguing attitude. With a son capable of making anyone fall at his tender feet. He's going to have more suitors than your sister”

“But he is married to me”

“But that does not prevent you from putting effort into it” Han explained, denying “Because, from what I see, of you two, he is the one who is most attentive”

"I know" Luke sighed "That's what we were talking about with Leia, before the topic was diverted"

“Luke had a revelation” she told his partner “Because our brother-in-law, apparently, does not fall for the average romance”

“And your brother already ruined all the chances of decisive encounters: courtship, wedding, adoption”

“Aliit” Luke said interrupting them “Family or Clan. He is very strict in his code of conduct and values, almost above all else, his heritage and tradition”

“Ahhh” Han said “Now I understand. Not a bad idea, kid, not a bad idea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the crack that has had me laughing all afternoon began , because, as things progress, it gets worse ... or better ... it depends on how you look at it.  
> But I announce you that from now on, a committee is coming, with tasks distributed by sector, the best Wookie secretary and a President who will unleash caos among us XDDDD !!!  
> Have fun readers. Enjoy.  
> Comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the Internet:
> 
> Ad'ika: son / daughter  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Ba'buir: grandfather / grandmother  
> Ba'vodu: uncle / aunt  
> Elek, Vod'ika ?: Yes, nephew?


	20. Luke's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks into the execution of a master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He woke up feeling Luke caress his waist under his clothes and smiled without opening his eyes. His husband was a very tactile person and was fascinated with his constant need to touch him.

Having spent so much time without anyone being able to access his skin, the fact that his partner seemed to not have enough of it every moment of the day, amazed him.

“I know you're awake, Din” Luke whispered in his ear.

“Uhum” he half answered opening one of his eyes to see him.

“Jate vaar'tur” his husband greeted him smiling.

“Jate vaar'tur” he responded by caressing his cheek “How are you feeling this morning, cyar'ika?”

“Thinking that I want us to have breakfast together”

“We have breakfast together every day”

“No, not really. You are present at breakfast, but we don't have breakfast together”

“I must wear the armor” he explained sighing “I can't eat in front of everyone without…”

Luke took hold of his lips as he tried to justify himself about not sharing his food and turned them to lay him under his body. He didn't want to frustrate his partner, but he really can’t. Leia and her family were aliit, but his face was never going to belong to them, that was a gift for him and his son and Anakin, but because the spirit could not breathe and was his teacher, that turn him in somewhat a paternal figure.

“I know” said his partner lying on his chest “That's why I spoke with my sister and, from now on, our breakfasts will be as a family”

“Luke, no. Leia, Ben, Han and even the Wookiee, are your family too” he said stroking the hair of his partner “I'm not going to take away those moments with them”

“Din, you don't understand” his husband sighed “It's the other way around”

“How come?”

“I...” clarified the other blushing “I feel that if we continue doing the same, it is like, they, they take them away from me, I don't know how to explain... you... Kriff... would you be willing to try something with the Force, in order to understand what I mean?”

He nodded seeing him surprised.

It wasn't like he enjoyed an enormity of all that they did.

He was still getting the scares of the year when Anakin called him to class, because he had been distracted by either Luke or Grogu.

But he was never going to refuse something that was such an intrinsic part of his partner. Especially when he showed a deep respect for what he holds dear.

_"Grogu, ad’ika” he said to his son when he saw him come walking with new clothes “Where you get those?”_

_“Buir! Buir sew!” answered the little boy, turning so that he could see his new tunic and pants of the same color as those used by his husband “Like?”_

_“It's a very nice set" he said, laughing low when he saw the boy's enthusiasm “Luke's droid did this to you?"_

_“No, Buir” replied the boy denying “He sew”_

_He was surprised to hear his son and reached down to touch the clothing. It was a simple garment, but the fabric was of good quality and you could tell that Luke had put effort into it._

_For many years he had made and patched his own clothes and he recognized when someone took the trouble to put the same distance between stitch and stitch, and to really measure, so that was well proportioned and fitted to the body._

_“Buir” Grogu pointed out, showing his right sleeve where the symbol of his house was sew also: a mudhorn “Clan”_

_“Yes, ad’ika. Aliit.”_

_He affirmed, running his fingers over the symbol attached to the clothes so carefully assembled._

_Luke didn't understand how much it meant to him that Grogu bore that sign of their filial relationship. Anyone, anywhere in the Galaxy, seeing the pendant and the symbol, would know that they were facing the descendant of a clan of the tribe. If his brothers and sisters saw him, they would greet the child with respect and speak their language openly, inviting him to their home and treating him as a brother._

_Aliit. Clan. Family._

_One of the six steps of the Resol’nare._

_One of the most important._

_On top of that, making their son's clothes added up enormously._

_In their culture, that children used things that their parents made for them, represented their love and commitment, the recognition of the other as your descendant, the importance of tradition in times when, it was, truly a loss of time to do something that a machine could do in two steps._

_More if symbols of his own, of his history, of his faith were added._

_“So, your Buir also sewed your name” he commented, noticing as he ran the sleeve, that much smaller and in simpler stitches, the name of the little one was written in perfect Mando’a._

_“Ba'vodu draw. Buir sew” the boy acknowledged “Buir says: Grogu take care, not make dirty”_

_“And your Buir is right” he explained lifting the little one “This are your training clothes. When you finish training, you take it off, put on the other one you have and go play”_

_“Luke, have you seen where Anakin is? He doesn't answer me and I can't locate him”_

_“He must be distracted. Dad was going to be with the kids, while Leia and I are busy”_

_His husband answered, looking up from the table, where he was leaning, carefully reading from a device, while around him there was a series of sheets, whose content was familiar to him._

_“That's…”_

_He started to say when his sister-in-law patted him on the back._

_“Din! Are you coming to help us?”_

_His husband laughed low at his bewilderment._

_“My husband, does not know what we are doing Leia”_

_“Ah. Mando’a” his sister clarified, lifting one of the sheets “While I’m here Luke has asked me to help him organize himself to learn”_

_“I'm not very good at languages, but Dad and Leia speak it and Leia reads and writes it, too. If they help me, I can put together an outline of lessons to learn”_

_“Remember that Mando’a requires you to practice phonetics. It is a language based on what is spoken, Luke” Leia explained, pulling a chair to invite him to sit down “So, Dad and Din, have to talk to you, for you to learn it well”_

_He recognized it. The fact that the brothers were planning long-term Mando’a lessons had left him speechless._

_“Why ... why do you want to learn?”_

_He asked him when he could get his voice back and sit down._

_“Because it is your language”_

_“But you don't need to”_

_“In life I have not needed to learn a lot of things and I have done the same. Either because they interested me or because they seemed important. In this case it is both. I am interested and it is important” his husband explained, taking one of his hands in one of his “It is part of your identity, cyar’ika” he turned to see his sister “Is it well pronounced like that?”_

_“With a little more air in cya, remember that it sounds like sh. Cyar’ika is pronounced Shyarrika”_

_Luke pursed his lips and turned to see him again, to say slowly and carefully, the word that had just been taught, directly to his face._

_“Leia, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?”_

_He asked his sister-in-law, who got up laughing very softly, since she didn't have a hair of a fool in her head._

_“I'll be back in ten minutes, Din” she warned amused, making it clear that her time was not one that could be wasted._

_“Din?” His husband asked when his sister left “Is something wrong? You don't want for me to learn?”_

_He inhaled and exhaled, denying, as he removed his helmet. His Jedi was unpredictable and lovable._

_“No, Luke, it's not that”_

_“Then?”_

_“You can't ...” he started, but stopped to think how to put it into words “Every term in Mando’a, every expression, has its time and place. The one you just used, among those who truly feel what it transmits... should be said, looking into the eyes of the person. At least the first time”_

_His husband smiled and caressed his cheeks tenderly._

_“Forgive me, cyar’ika. Did I steal a moment from us?”_

_“No, Luke. On the contrary” he affirmed smiling in return"_

His partner brought his hands to his chest and took a deep breath, before pressing the energy field that they called Force, so that he could feel it. The best way he could describe it was as Luke had expanded the bubble he was in that Force, to put him inside.

He gasped when he received the sensations that, he was understanding, were the feelings of his partner, who, at first, he perceived as a very messy set, but which, little by little, took shape. His husband, evidently, was organizing them, to select, those that he wanted him to understand and that were centered on him.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the first one was very powerful and that it was not the most positive: jealousy. Luke projected that, day by day, he was jealous of sharing him so much with others. Jealous of his training. Jealousy of the time they wasted on meals. Jealous of not being able to be truly by his side until nightfall. Jealous even of the arguments he had with Solo.

The second, obviously, was embarrassment. It was not right. Not with his father, not with his sister, or with his brother-in-law, who were good people, that he was jealous of them. Not for a Jedi. His husband felt that he was failing his faith by having these thoughts.

Shame was followed by insecurity.

What was he talking about?

He was perfect.

But apparently, he did not understand it that way.

His husband felt an abyss of uncertainty regarding his ability to reciprocate. Because he did not have a structure as firm as his and he was afraid of making a strong mistake with his culture and his faith, losing him forever.

And finally panic. Because that was not fear. Panic of losing him when he had to take over the Manda’lor position. When his people arrived.

Not that he regretted having invited them. Rather, he was terrified that a brother or sister of his, with greater knowledge of his culture, with greater affinity, could make him doubt his convictions.

Luke projected his enormous number of losses and fouls on him over time. Mother, father, foster parents, teachers, friends. Adding a husband would be too much for him.

He inhaled and stroked his back.

“Enough, cyar’ika”

He told him to stop projecting. His husband exhaled very gently and then allowed himself to return the energy field to normal.

"It's not right, Luke" he began, but his husband interrupted him.

“I know, I know, that's why...”

“No” he stopped him “It is not right that you allow these feelings to hurt you for so long. You must tell me when you think these things. If we had talked, you wouldn't feel that way”

“But…”

“Luke, my time, my body and my soul, are linked to yours, since we got married on the ship. It's not bad that you want part of my day to yourself. It is not selfish. It's not cruel” he explained “It's okay that you want there to be moments for you. Grogu asks me the same thing from time to time. Why couldn't you do it?”

“Grogu is a child, Din”

“Grogu is my ad’ika and you are my Riduur. You both have the right and the obligation to tell me that I am not meeting your needs. My clan, it is you. My time and my person are yours, before anyone else. But I cannot guess and, on a day-to-day basis, you can lose perspective that one is not complying as it should and, even as required, because I also need to spend time alone with you and sometimes, I make the same mistake: I did not ask. Because I also feel that I'm asking too much” he said seriously “On the other hand, none of the others would feel offended because you want some of my time for yourself. In fact, I think they would be happy if you did”

“Seriously?”

“Luke! Anakin and Leia were and are other people's husband and wife! They know about these things!” he replied laughing “They don't tell you because they are afraid of making you feel bad”

“They should tell me, it makes me feel worse if they don't tell me”

“I will recommend them to do it”

“Thanks”

“Now” he pointed out, arranging his hair “Can we talk about the fact that I live telling you that you are perfect, so then find out that you think that you do not attract me like crazy and that I could change you for someone?”

His husband pouted, causing him to laugh deeply.

“I am not going to be interested in anyone else in life, Luke. You have to understand and accept it”

“You don't know, Din. I've seen it with Leia and… it even happened to me. When people start to approach you for the title, it's like you are going through a period of near madness. Your vision is clouded and you can't...”

“No. I'm going to stop you there” he said “It won't be the same with me. You and your sister are not the same as me, nor do they come from the same culture”

“For that reason, yours know it and...”

“I'm not in love with those people! I'm in love with you!” he exclaimed frustrated “I'm not going to care that they are pretty, or that they know about my culture, or that they flatter me, or that they try to win me over with things, if all I need to be happy is for you to smile at me!”

His husband was suddenly silent and it was his turn to sigh.

“Luke, tell me that I have not been such an idiot as not to show you that I am in love with you”

“I ... no ... you haven't said it ...” his husband murmured, lowering his eyes.

“It's true” he admitted “Forgive me. Here I am asking you to speak up when there are doubts and I am only putting into action, what I should put into words. Luke” he said hugging him lovingly “for me, the sun comes out when you open your eyes and look at me. Since you decided to accept me in your life, you have totally changed the design and shape of mine. I… Luke, nobody, nobody has done what you did. Nobody has cared for me like that, nobody have put me before, nobody have given me so much attention, without asking for anything in return. I have always been an object of convenience to others. With you I just need to be Din and for you it's fine”

“Because it's fine. You're adorable”

“See? he laughs “No one has ever said that I’m adorable”

“Their loss” said his husband shrugging.

“Ny kar’tayli gar darasuum” he said and his partner's face lit up “My sister-in-law did her job well, then”

“No, it was dad. He gave me a whole lesson in phrases, according to him, more useful than good morning”

He started laughing. Anakin had no limits.

“I hope that ... some things ... he left for me to teach you”

“He said so, because he was already married to mom when he was with yours and...”

“Luke, I prefer not to imagine Anakin like that, please”

“Dad is not ugly”

“The moron of Solo, according to the others, neither and neither of one nor the other, I want to have those mental images, thank you”

They both laughed at the end of that sentence, when they heard a little voice at the foot of the bed.

“Buir?”

"Come ad’ika," he called, while Grogu climbed onto the bed and ran up to both of them to hug them "Good morning, Grogu".

“Auch” Luke exclaimed and they both turned to see him rubbing his arm.

“Cyar’ika?” he asked “Did you hurt yourself training?”

“Ehhh ... no” said Luke blushing while stroking his son's face “I asked Chewie to give me a hand with something I wanted to do and it takes time for me to heal and ... the skin is still sensitive and ... it's not your fault Grogu, darling, Hello”

“What did that ball of hair do to you?”

“Din, don't be like that”

“Show me, Luke”

He asked with concern, the Wookiee was dead if he had hurt him.

His husband took off the upper part of his clothes and slowly removed a bandage that covered the area near his shoulder, to show them a tattoo that had never been there before.

“Mudhorn!” exclaimed his son approaching to see it.

“Luke” he whispered also leaning to see the symbol drawn on the reddened skin of his partner.

“It will not last long like this, Chewie assured me that, as soon as it heals it will look better and he recommended that I covered it and avoid the sun and that...”

“Grogu wants” said his son pointing to Luke's arm.

“You are too small for that” he clarified “When you are the age of your Buir we will talk”

“Din, he's fifty”

“Luke, in my measure, fifty, is five” he commented laughing, as he brought his forehead to his “Thank you. It's… very important to me, what you did”

“I did it because of that”

Recognized his husband and his tranquility assuming so naturally something so complex and so public, stole his breath again.

“Let's have breakfast, cyar’ika. Today the three of us are going to stay all morning together”

“Din”

“No. Today Anakin will do without training. I want you to myself all morning and Grogu too. Or not ad’ika?” he asked the boy who smiled from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sweeten your weekend readers!  
> Tell me what you think of our favorite Jedi's plan ;)  
> Leave me your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the Internet
> 
> Jate vaar'tur: Good morning.  
> Cyar'ika: Sweetheart / Beloved  
> Aliit: family / clan  
> Ad'ika: child  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Ba'vodu: uncle / aunt  
> Command’a: Mandalorian Language  
> Riduur: husband / wife  
> Ny kar’tayli gar darasuum: I will love you forever


	21. The Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are summoned to the first ordinary meeting of The Committee, in the common room at 3 pm. Discretion is suggested, since its purpose is secret and it is remembered that attendance is mandatory. Signed: Han Solo - President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“So, we are meeting in this first reunion of the committee”

Han began and he put his hands to his face.

It was the afternoon of a quiet day, barely two weeks, from that moment when his sister and his brother-in-law had decided to take part in what had been thought of as a plan to win his husband's heart for good.

And, he had to admit, their recommendations had worked perfectly.

Din, since the day before when he decided to quasi kidnap him in the morning, was extremely affectionate with him and, to tell the truth, he had felt himself in the air with his attentions and his words. He could hardly believe that almost a month had passed since their meeting and subsequent marriage.

The only thing he do believed was that, indeed, they both lacked, a certain space for privacy, which, he hoped to achieve, as soon as his sister had to return to the Senate, which was going to happen in two or three more days.

In a few more hours, he had thought the night before as he retired to sleep, in his arms, that he, Din, Grogu, could truly start to live as a family, in their own bubble of happiness, at least for a few months.

But, as the whole universe seemed to be against him, when it came to meeting his husband in that way, just after their lovely morning, he had received a note summoning him to an urgent meeting for the worst idea that could have occurred to those two troublemakers.

**“You are summoned to the first ordinary meeting of The Committee, in the common room at 3 pm. Discretion is suggested, since its purpose is secret and it is remembered that attendance is mandatory. Signed: Han Solo - President"**

“Someone remind me why we are doing this”

He asked hopelessly, while his sister patted him on the back.

“Let him speak Luke, he is only excited about his committee chairmanship”

His sister replied, obviously amused at the cost of his misery, because no one, but no one, was going to get out of his head that the person responsible for all this was Leia.

“To give an opinion you have to ask for the floor, we had agreed to ask for it”

Han criticized them by waving the sheet containing The Committee's rules of conduct in their faces as Chewie entered the room with a tray of drinks.

**Rules of The Committee**

**1) No one talks to anyone about the existence of The Committee.**

**2) Especially to Mandalorians.**

**3) The Committee functions under a Presidency and a Deputy Secretary, to which will be added special officers by sector.**

**4) General Han Solo is appointed as President of The Committee**

**5) Princess / Senator Leia Organa is designated as the Deputy Secretary of the Committee.**

**6) Pilot Wookie Chewbacca is appointed as Session and Snack Manager.**

**7) Rules of operation of The Committee:**

  1. **a) The meetings of the Committee will be held according to the needs of execution of its priority project.**
  2. **b) In these meetings, each member has voice and vote, with the coordination of the President.**
  3. **c) The Deputy Secretary will take notes and keep the minutes and agreement of each meeting.**
  4. **d) The agreements will be reached by a majority of the votes of those present.**



**8) Prohibitions and restrictions during meetings:**

  1. **a) The spirits of the Force are not allowed to appear at the meeting places, without prior notice or without using forms that living beings use (The President emphasizes that whoever does not use a damn door properly will be severely punished)**
  2. **b) Any use of Jedi tricks and skills during these is strictly prohibited, as well as the threat or use of lightsabers to intimidate (and yes, we are putting it for you, Luke).**
  3. **c) The presence of any Mandalorian, who is not named Grogu, is prohibited.**
  4. **d) The presence of Master / Spirit Yoda at the meetings is prohibited at the request of member Anakin Skywalker, who claims that the man would spend more time teasing him than lending a hand.**
  5. **e) It is forbidden to speak without raising your hand and having been allowed to speak.**



“Thank you, I needed this”

His brother-in-law said taking one of the cups, to drink with pleasure, rearranging the list he had in his hands, under other written papers, while his father entered the place, with Grogu on his shoulder, dragging Obi-Wan .

“Anakin, no, leave me, I do not want to take part on this”

“If I have to stand the idiot of Solo as President, you are going to help, Master. Yoda can't”

“Master Yoda didn't say no, he said that Grogu was already here, he made a half joke about you being his grandfather and you prohibited him from entering”

“Because he turned on my face, like the king of drama that he is, but, it is for Luke, that you and I are going to participate”

The Jedi Knight explained, seating his reluctant Master at the table.

He lowered his hands from his face and shook in amusement at Obi-Wan's puzzled face. The poor man, in all his existence, had never been able to imagine, that he will end, beyond the end of his life, involved in the bizarre and always chaotic dynamics of the Skywalkers.

In his case, it was still hard to see those features. And not because he had anything against the Jedi. He had already forgiven him for his lie about his father's death. He had understood it at the time, he continued to understand it today.

Obi-Wan had been terrified that his new student would be attracted to Vader and end up falling like he did, on to the dark side. It was understandable that he had decided to lie to him back then.

No. It cost him because what had affected the student had affected the Master.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were linked by a relationship very similar to the one that have Din and Grogu. After the death of Master Qui Gon, over the years and having taken over his father as a Padawan, Anakin had become, not the son, but the younger brother of Obi-Wan and, upon returning to the Force, as a much younger spirit, his older brother had decreased in age as well, and today, Obi-Wan, looked like his prime during the Clone Wars.

“Vanity, bane it is”

Master Yoda had sentenced, squinting at the sight of him, while behind him, Master Qui Gon, did not stop laughing, at the expense of his student and his astonished expression.

For him, he confessed, it was difficult for him to relate that gentleman with brown hair and smooth skin, with the kind old man who will teach him for such a short time. Although they had the same answers and the same reflections.

None the less, he whispered a ‘sorry Master, they’re crazy’, which caused him to smile and a gentle denial, as if saying ‘it’s not your fault and, anyway, Anakin was going to convince me to participate’.

He smiled. He had hoped, after his marriage to Din, that his previous Master would give him a lengthy sermon and had come to understand, instead, to what extent the old Jedi could keep old accounts to settle.

_“Okay. Stop - Obi-Wan extended his arms to stop him - Let me see if I understood correctly. You're telling me that you got married._

_“Yes, Master”_

_“With the father of your first student”_

_“Yes - he admitted blushing deeply, it was crazy, he knew it, but, he was not going to regret married Din, because he was also sure that he had done the right thing._

_“That turns out to be ...” Obi-Wan mentioned turning to see his father “What turns out to be what, Anakin?”_

_“No, I'm not going to say it” his father warned crossing his arms, while his Master approached him, barely holding back his laughter._

_“Oh, come on Anakin, surely you can” he explained, winking with his hands behind his back “A Man...”_

_“It's not funny”_

_“dalo ...”_

_“I hate you…”_

_“... rian”_

_“Have you been waiting to say something like this all these years, don’t you?”_

_“I should say no, but, yes”_

_His father had rolled his eyes at the amused gaze of his Master and had turned to walk away in a cape flutter, which, honestly, had also made him laugh. Evidently, there was a story behind the time they had spent on Mandalore._

_“So uncivilized, as ever” Obi-Wan commented without stopping to laugh._

“Let's concentrate people, we don't have much time. The can of sardines ...”

“Stop telling my husband that, Han”

“Okay, Mister Jedi, Mando”

“Better, thanks”

“You're welcome, then, Mando, aka: the can of sardines ...”

“Leia don't laugh!”

“...is distracted babysitting Ben” his brother-in-law continued without paying any attention to him “But that won't last. Grogu and Ben eat like kids and my son is going to want some snack soon. Therefore, we have to determine what each one is going to do during the time that follows, since we will not all be in the same place. Do we agree?” Han asked and before the assent of the table, he continued “I yield the floor to my wife Leia”

The woman in question laughed a little more when she saw her husband half leaning back in his chair, clinking his cup with the Wookiee who, in his particular language, told him that he had done well.

“As our president says, the ‘Romance with Din’ plan has been expanded and renamed the ‘Manda'lor Plan’”

“Someone, please, kill me” he half groaned ashamed when he saw his sister, in all seriousness, say such a thing in front of Obi-Wan, while she took out his electronic scoreboard.

“Shhh, son” said his father, patting his hand, more entertained than Leia with the situation, the traitor.

“As I was saying, the ‘Manda’lor Plan’ is the result of an expansion. What began as a company to keep a couple together, today extends to the development of an adequate strategy and logistics, to install on the surface of Yavin IV, a Mandalorian colony, of reduced size, first, that can act as a point of attraction for the diaspora of the same culture and that, at the same time, allows to project the image of my brother's husband as a reliable and secure leader, anticipating the intentions of Bo-Katan Kryze and the clans considered ‘nobles’ in this society, without making the future Manda'lor collapse”

“If I may ask” Obi Wan intervened “Does the man want to take over the position?”

“No” he acknowledged sighing “If it were up to him, he would throw that saber into the deepest wells, but, he won it in fair combat and this woman...”

“I know Bo-Katan, Luke” said his teacher, while his father coughs suspiciously at his side “Okay. She was the sister of who could have been my partner if” he pointed at Anakin with a finger “we had decided to be, but we didn't”

“It's very unpleasant, that Bo-Katan”

“She is… a complex person, but she is not unpleasant. Although I understand why your husband cannot refuse. She needs the saber and she needs to obtain it in a certain way, keeping in mind, as Mandalore ended. Your husband, therefore, has no choice” Obi-Wan turned to see Leia “Sign me up for classes on Mandalorian politics. Of those present, I am the only one who was in the middle of their conflicts understanding them in their complexity, I think I can help him adequately, with the help of Anakin, since it is not certain that he can see me, as your husband, who can only hear me, thanks to little Grogu”

His sister nodded and wrote the spirit's name on her device.

“I will continue as his Master and as an advisor in the assembly of the settlement with the help of the droids and the supplements that you brought in the Falcon. It is something simple and that we can organize, even, as part of the training” indicated his father, so he was added to the list.

“Luke, Chewie and I” he said to his wife, Han “We are the rescue, transfer and search for people and supplies. According to the intelligence that reached Leia, the Mandalorians that the can of sardines is most interested in finding, are in a system in serious trouble right now”

“But I can't go, I'm training Grogu”

“Master?” his father asked his own Master.

“I can replace you Luke. Do not worry. I'll be nice to the little one” Obi-Wan answered.

“You better, you are his other Ba’buir” said his father, smiling at the little boy who looked at them all without understanding too much.

"I'm not his great-uncle, Anakin”

“You better surrender, old man, when that green dwarf adopts you, he adopts you. Welcome to the club of the relatives appropriated by Grogu” Han said raising his cup and he stifled a giggle, his little green son, had decided that his reluctant uncle will join the family activities, no matter how much he argued with his father, so, it was normal to see him, pulling some of Han's clothes, in complicity with Ben, to make him change his mind or to give the first push to some mischief.

“I will be in charge of the search for more information and of... smoothing things out in the Senate” Leia explained, closing the electronic device “Because things are going to get complicated once it is known that, someone, gave a moon to a culture”

He closed his eyes with a sigh.

Although he don't like it, Leia, was right.

He had taken a step that he had to take charge of, when he told Din that Yavin IV could be inhabited, with his people, and he had no choice but to assume the responsibility of making it happen.

Even if his love life had to suffer a setback for it.

“President” he question Han raising his arm.

“Yes?”

“At what time we leave for this rescue?”

“With Chewie have everything ready to leave around four in the morning”

He nodded and turned to see his father.

_"Don't even say it, I'm taking care of Grogu this afternoon and tonight"_

_"I'll go say goodbye before leaving"_

_"Luke, I don't think I need to tell you ..."_

_“I'm going to return dad, don't worry. I have too much to lose this time "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this leafall15 image on Tumblr: https://worshipcircle01.tumblr.com/post/642972514220490752/internet-gets-a-friendly-ghost  
> (By the way, you can follow me there ^^)  
> I laughed so hard remembering this fic, that made me think about writing this moment.  
> Leia and Han, my troublemakers, I love you <3  
> And the one who was missing has arrived: Obi-Wan (yes, I couldn't resist Ewan, sue me XD!)  
> As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!


	22. Warning

Dear readers, this warning is so that you can decide in advance whether to read the next chapter or wait until Wednesday to revisit "A Friendly Ghost."

Tuesday's episode will contain adult content in extent. As always, it will not be necessary to read it to follow the thread of the story, but I know that there are people who do not feel comfortable doing it and I respect your decision not to read this type of writing.

For those who do enjoy it, here I left you the longest delayed wedding night in the history of fanfics XD!

It was intended to be separate, so you are going to see that it is divided into three (because I wanted to do it in three chapters), moreover, many of the readers of "In the sand of Tatooine" told me that they had not found it comfortable to have those chapters elsewhere, so with due warning, you have them in the next page.

Enjoy and let me know your ideas about it!


	23. A belated wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to explain it XD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Luke? What happens?”

Din asked him, when upon entering the room were the meeting have been dissolved took Ben from his arms to hand it to his sister, to hold one of his partner's hands and take him to the other side of the temple in which they were staying.

“Han leaves tomorrow”

“I know”

“Han is leaving tomorrow and I must go with him”

“What?!”

“It is a matter of the Order”

“I'm going with you”

“No” he said smiling “You can't. It's a Jedi problem, and while you've proven yourself to be Force-sensitive, we haven't trained together yet, love”

“I still could be helpful”

“I will return Din”

He assured him knowing that what he was conveying with his words was that concern. The Mandalorian linked his fingers with his in thought. He did not need the Force to know that he sensed that something was not right. His husband was that perceptive. And experience also told him that no trip and separation was exempt from dangers.

“What do you want me to do?” he finally asked.

“Care for Grogu and my father. Learn with him and Obi-Wan. Take care of yourself. Don't worry unnecessarily. Don't stop smiling”

He said bringing his hands to the helmet to take it off gently, uncovering his face, which, precisely, was outlining a smile.

“I'm going to miss you”

“I’m also going to miss you”

“Don't laugh, but I was waiting for your sister to return to her Senate, to finally be with you alone” admitted his husband denying “And now... we will have to keep waiting”

He laughed low at his frustrated voice and nodded at the door they stood in front of.

“Not necessarily”

His partner raised an eyebrow, looking at him, and then turned to see the place.

“Aren't we very close to your sister here?”

“Yes and no. This room is a very powerful place of meditation. It is surrounded by a mineral composition that helps isolate you from other consciences...”

“Leia cannot read what happens there” his husband says understanding.

“Or Dad or Grogu and I know it's rushed and that we don't have much time and that, and I swear, I wanted it to be more spontaneous and special, but Han says we have to leave at four and I also want to say goodbye to our son, but I had it thought this for when Leia left and, well, I kind of put something together for us, but now...”

Before his mouth will betray him worse for his nerves, his husband kissed him hard, lifting him off the floor.

He had never been more grateful in his life than his partner, will exceed him by a few centimeters and that his body was a little more compact than his. Being able to slide his legs around his waist, while he carried them inside between kisses, was one of those dreams that, really, you did not consider having, until you live them.

Din leaned him against the door, using his weight, to close it and half laughed as his lips moved to bite and kiss his neck.

“You don’t know… how much…”

“Yes... I know... Din...”

He gasped, lowering his gaze to fix on those brown orbs that glowed in the light that the small slits let in. How was it possible that someone could enter the life of another in that way, with that strength and delicacy? He wondered swallowing hard, while his fingers arranged his hair and let them slide down his cheeks to touch that hair adornment that he wore on his face and that he had never imagined finding hidden under the helmet.

His husband denied laughing low and kissed him again, this time with more patience, drawing his mouth with his lips, while his fingers untied his cape, letting it fall at his feet. It was so simple and, at the same time, so surprising that his fingers will entwine with his and he could feel, through his mechanical hand, the pulsations of the other, the desire and the warmth.

Almost as if hearing it, Din, separated far enough to see that mechanical member, covered by the glove that he had worn at all hours, and with great delicacy he discovered it, leaving it, for the first time in a long time, exposed to gazes.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

He hated that part of him.

That reminded him not a wise decision. Not a triumph. As many believed. But the loss of his innocence. The death of that first Luke who had undertaken the rescuing of a Princess, believing that the world was simple and that good always defeated evil and that every tale finished at happily ever after.

He had cried long nights holding his wrist and looking with revulsion at the limbs that had been placed on it.

“Although we have little time” Din whispered in his ear as he brought his bare hand to his face “I want to have all of you tonight, Luke”

He nodded, flexing his mechanical fingers to touch the other's skin.

He opened his eyes and watched the other close, giving him the space he needed to get used to. Din, he reflected, was so different. Din, who now took advantage of the fact that his fingers passed over his lips, gently kissed the metal showing that he did not care. He did not look at him with pity or compassion. He accepted it as part of him.

“I want your skin” he said and the other opened his eyes fixing his gaze on his “I want you to give me what you saved for me, all these years”

His husband nodded, pulling away to bring his fingers to his metal pauldrons, gently removing them to rest them on the floor, near where his helmet had ended when entering the room. They followed his front and back chestplate, which, like the rest of the armor, was separated from his body, thanks to the orders of his vambraces, allowing the fixing seals to separate before removing them.

When the last part was leaning over the floor, he understood why he insisted so much on being covered for the others. Never, ever, would he have imagined, how stimulating it was, to see him take off piece by piece from that hulk he was carrying. Every piece of skin that could be glimpsed where the under-suit was shedding was a gift to behold.

His eyes must have betrayed him then, because when his husband could see them again he smiled as if to say.

"Your turn Jedi"

\----------------------------------

He was not fool enough to believe that the blond Prince had no experience in bed, but after that moment of revelations, which had been much more intense than the one that happened in their room that night before, he knew that, this, in a way, was a first for both of them.

For him, giving himself that way.

Discovering his armor on purpose.

For Luke, not hiding any part of himself.

Not even those powers granted him by the Force that they always spoke of and which, still, he had a hard time understanding.

The Jedi took a low breath, closing his eyes and his clothes began to remove themselves from his body, as if an invisible force was moving them.

He bit his eyes at the sight. It was an impressive display, being able to manipulate that energy field so gently and almost effortlessly. He admitted it, Luke, as a warrior, as a Jedi, as a practitioner of that strange faith, was an exciting character.

More when adding the attractiveness that was revealed as the clothes were losing his body. And not that it was not relatively easy to imagine that it was. Despite all the fabric that was always between them, his hands in the morning or at night, as well as his eyes during training sessions, he had been able to draw the shapes of his husband in his imagination without too much trouble.

What happened, was that the reality, was much more tempting than what his heated mind could deliver. The Jedi was, positively, one of the most defined lean people he knew. His arms and thighs showed that he was a person who exercised daily, while his skin molded to his own frame, with a pallor that he would take the trouble to go through in great detail when they had all the time in the world.

He denied with a sigh.

He was going to place Anakin as a babysitter, almost every night when he got back from that mission.

The Jedi had freckles on his waist.

It was insane and, at the same time, criminal to be so powerful and charmingly beautiful.

“You are perfect” he said approaching to caress that belt of small marks.

“You mentioned it” recognized the other laughing low “but I find it hard to believe, I... you... are... you should see yourself Din... I do not feel that I have a point of comparison...”

“Because it is not necessary, Luke. You don't have to compare yourself to me” he reminded him, drawing him to his so that he could feel how much he had enjoyed seeing him undress “You have to turn me on… cyar’ika”

His partner licked his lips letting one of the hands that were on his chest, slide between them until imprisoning the proof of that same excitement that he had told him he felt. They both gasped as the encounter occurred. Too much had happened between them, where never, that part of their relationship had totally disappeared from their minds and now, that they could make it happen, it seemed almost like an unreal dream.

“I want ...” said his husband doubting with a hoarse voice.

“Whatever you want... Luke... don't ask... do it” he groaned in response “Ni cuy 'gar riduur...” (I’m your husband)

The blonde's eyes sparkled in the semi-darkness, before kissing him hard again, while his metallic hand held the back of his neck.

“Tion'tuur gar jorhaa'ir guuror ibac gar gotal'ur ni dini'la” (When you speak like that you drive me crazy).

He whispered on his lips and a smile spread across his face.

“Ibac cuyir tion'jor gar copad at hibirar” (That is why you want to learn) he commented and bit one of his lips before ordering him “Bat gar lovik, Jetii” (On your knees, Jedi)

The boy followed what was asked of him, never ceasing to touch his skin.

It was a lascivious sight to have him in that place, for him, at his mercy, totally willing. Like, he was sure, he hadn't been with anyone.

He stroked his hair and lifted his chin. Luke simply burned in Yavin's late night, totally flushed in front of his erection. He finally brought one of his hands to his waist and opened his lips to receive it in his mouth, causing him a deep moan.

He kept one of his hands on the other's head, without pressing, accompanying the movement that followed without inhibitions. His young husband took his time, despite it was scarce, to savor the experience and, in nothing, had him grunting with pleasure for long minutes, barely able to contain himself from entering that mouth, with greater force and depth.

His eyes closed enjoying the sensations when his fingers slid under his member, making him see for a few moments, the whole world in white lights.

“Luke ... stop” he asked then “Not like this ... not this time”

He affirmed smiling when he saw him again and found, not with a blond warrior, but with a boy who resembled a very satisfied cat at his feet.

He denied amused and almost out of breath.

As he had told the Jedi before, now, it was his turn now.

\-----------------------------------

Din had lifted him in his arms, after those moments when he had been able to taste him passed.

How much had he dreamed of being able to do that with him?

He hated to admit it, but every time he'd seen him with his father. Flexing his muscles under some of the ridiculous and, at the same time, titanic tasks that this one asked of him.

One of those days, in particular, he had almost sent everything to the hell, ordering the spirit out for a walk, cornering him against one of the many trees he had sent him to throw down to clear an area, to practice on him the oral sex of his life, just as he was, sweaty and delightful against one of the fallen logs.

But he admitted that, in his opinion, it was much better this first time between them.

With his husband treating him boldly, but delicately.

Din had been quite a gentleman in those moments, restraining himself from seizing his lips, as was doing then depositing him with a smile on the homemade bed he had made on the spot.

“How long has it been, Luke?”

He asked kissing his lips.

“Ufff… more or less ... three… three and a half years”

He acknowledged blushing. Since shortly after Ben was born. When his carnal encounters became empty, meaningless.

“Let's prepare you well, then”

His husband affirmed, caressing his chest, to return to enjoy his mouth. His arms went around his neck and he surrounded to him, drawing him close.

He wanted to have him like this always. For him. With him. Smiling. Moaning. Flexing those brown muscles to dominate his body.

“Talk to me” he moaned between kisses “Drive me crazy, Din”

His husband placed him under his body and brought his lips to his ear.

“Did I need to, Jedi? Did I really need to drive you crazy?” he asked panting “If you've been eating me with your eyes since that day”

He groaned holding onto his back.

“Anakin annoys me all the time, Luke. Because I waste my time thinking about how you are looking at me. Tell me now... do you do something after seeing me? Are you coming here to touch yourself because you can't have me?”

“No, not always”

He admitted and his husband met his eyes in amazement. He was a moron. He had just been constructing a sentence to turn him on and he would come and as always embarrassed himself.

“Show me how” Din asked semi getting up and the turn of amazement was his “Show me how you touch yourself on those occasions”

He swallowed hard and knelt on the blankets, while he asked with one of his hands to pass the small tube that was on one side of them. It was his preferred form of lubrication. Pearls of oil. Easy to break and totransport. They could pass for anything if there was the need of hiding them, and they came with a wonderful add-on, instant heat upon breaking.

He spread his legs and showed him two of the pearls between his fingers, before sliding them inside, with a deep moan.

“Luke...” his husband moaned in return, caressing his face “How many... how many times?”

“No... I don't know... ahhh... it's been... three, almost four weeks... I don't know... ten? fifteen?” he reflected, sliding his fingers easily thanks to the liquid “I couldn't work if I didn't do something... you... don't you do the same?”

“In the bathroom” Din admitted with a gasp “I know ... your sister ... does not receive like you, then, for heaven's sake, tell me that you are...”

He nodded removing his fingers to kiss him lustfully, while his partner laid them back down, adjusting his legs, but not before checking his work.

“I'm fine, cyar’ika” he said moaning when he felt his fingers in his entrance “You are not going to hurt me”

Another day, he would let him prepare him and make him scream with his fingers only.

Now he needed...

His body arched at the invasion and he had to regulate his breathing on purpose. Hell, it really had been a long time. It burned, in the best way, but he was still going to feel it the next day quite a bit.

Din kissed his face gently when he finished entering, giving him, a few minutes and he returned the kisses with his own. He who always told him that he was perfect, did not understand to what extent, he was in turn.

_Move_

He whispered in the Force, causing his husband to begin a union that they had waited too long for. With each thrust, with each contraction of pleasure, with each bead of sweat from his muscles, one of the theories that he had obtained from one of the holocrons in his research began to make sense.

When his body was so deep inside him that it didn't matter how much he pressed his waist asking for more, the universe began to take on a harmonious and powerful shape, concentrating its energy on their pleasure, on their moans, on its own channel of communication, until that, in a primal cry, fell silent again, in a Galaxy that, for a few moments, was populated with the most absolute love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, readers, I hope I have fulfilled your requests.  
> As always, our pair of idiots, leaves me with a smile and I hope the same thing happened to you.  
> Do not forget to leave your comments and suggestions!


	24. The earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Din get into trouble again, while Grogu leaves Obi-Wan speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Don't even think about it “ he said to Han when he got on the ship and saw his face.

“You are aware that you made tremble last night, right?” answered the other ordering the commands so that the ship will take off.

“Han! I told you I'm not going to talk about it!”

“After the scare we were all half drugged, kid” continued the other entertained as they left orbit and entered hyperspace “Is it going to be like this every time? I mean ... Every time that you dance horizontally, are we all going to be hyper happy, while the planetary masses convulse?”

“By the Force, stop”

He half groaned in embarrassment upon hearing it.

It wasn't his fault.

He could not know that this situation of being one of the last Jedi and the son of Anakin, after defeating the Emperor, passing the limits by marrying, could have those consequences.

Han wasn't lying. Had literally trembled on Yavin as they finished enjoying each other. Of course, he hadn't found out. He had attributed it down to mutual pleasure, to a complacent and somewhat childish notion of a night of devotion.

Until they had returned to their room to change and they had found everyone outside, questioning them how they were and what had happened and if they had not felt the tremor.

_“No, we don't feel anything”_

_“Yes, we felt it” Din clarified lifting Grogu “He, just did not notice it”_

_“Nor that you were so good horizontally, can of sardines”_

_“Solo! There are kids present!”_

_“Leia, your husband is calling for a beating”_

_“Enough! Anakin! Solo! Djarin! Be quiet!” Obi-Wan ordered them, stopping the three of them “You say you felt the phenomenon, son of Mandalore?"_

_His husband shrugged, stroking Grogu's little head._

_“It is part of who Luke is”_

_“I... Are you saying that I caused an earthquake Din?” he asked amazed._

_“Yes. It's like, while we were doing our thing, I could feel the earth vibrate. I almost stopped us, but I realized it was you” his husband explained “I don't know how... is this thing that you call Force, like when you showed me what you felt, it was like a bubble around you that you let me in, remember?_

_“It was a bubble. The Force has no form. I give it that shape to make it easier and more understandable to you”_

_“Well, in this case, it was the other way around. You did not expand the bubble. You made it explode, expanding what you felt to everything around us”_

_All eyes turned to see him and his eyes widened._

_Had he caused a planetary tremor?_

_It was possible?_

_How?_

_“Now I understand why” Obi-Wan said, laughing low “we were half dizzy for a few minutes. We were all partaking of Luke's post-orgasmic bliss”_

_“What?!”_

_“Old man, it is not necessary that we know those things. Now I'm going to have to take a shower to get the impression out”_

_“You should take a shower, but because you stink, Solo"_

“The Force help us, we are going to have him just like the moron is when my daughter says something nice to him, all morning”

“Uhm?” he asked when he heard Anakin complain.

“Din focus. Obi-Wan was asking you something important”

“Ah, yes, excuse me”

He replied to the Master of his Master, sighing.

Honestly, he didn't want to be in class, but he had no choice. Anakin had insisted that his training had to take place, the same way it always did, and there he was, holding his son in his arms, while Luke's droid led other lesser droids in the construction of four modules on the site that he have cleared from trees, while the aforementioned Obi-Wan told him about the structure of Mandalore clans.

“No, do no apologize, young man” replied the other laughing “I understand perfectly where you are”

“Master, do not excuse him”

“I excused you, when you were in the process of fathering Luke and Leia, therefore I will excuse his husband, Anakin”

The father of his partner was speechless at what the other spirit said and it was his turn to smile.

“Anakin was so much obvious?”

Obi-wan pushed the ball of Grogu on the table denying in amusement.

“Too much. More than once, with his own Padawan, had to cover his tracks, from the other Masters”

“You... did you know?”

“Never definitely” confessed the older Jedi “I think I preferred to keep that information out of... my conscience, so as not to have to fulfill the duty of explaining it to the Council. But… I presumed it and I didn't feel it was so… extreme, until what happened and I regretted for many years not being your confidant. Maybe if you had talked to me or Ahsoka freely, we could have...”

“No” Anakin said to his Master holding his arm “It was not anyone's fault. It was mine and of the times. I chose. I was already an adult”

The spirit nodded, smiling to see him again.

“You are fortunate, son of Mandalore”

“I know”

“Luke is the best of us”

“I know his family” he commented with humor “I am convinced that he is”

“Luke is also... the most dangerous of us”

He pursed his lips under his helmet and, after a moment's hesitation, removed it. Those present were a couple of spirits and his son, so his promise was not in danger and, on the other hand, he did not want to be misinterpreted.

“I once told Grogu that his powers were his, neither good nor bad, so I think, the dangerous epithet is not applicable to what Luke is” he reflected looking at both of them “Luke is the most powerful from among you and... probably from among all the warriors of the galaxy, but power does not necessarily imply danger, it can also mean other things. My ad’ika can choke with his powers, but also heal”

The Jedi looked at each other and then lowered their eyes to peer at Grogu.

“He can heal?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He has always been able. I've seen him do it several times”

“Adiik, come” Anakin asked his son, who got up somewhat intimidated, but ran with his little legs directly to where his grandfather was who extended his hand to him “I want you to show me how you would heal someone”

Grogu closed his eyes and placed his little hand on the man's, concentrating his energy on transmitting the desire to heal. Moments later, part of Anakin's hand had an almost human consistency, drawing a shocked expression from the spirits.

“Ba’buir?” asked the worried child “Grogu do wrong?”

“No... no, my boy, you did very, very well” Anakin replied smiling at him “You are a very talented little one”

His Master's Master raised his eyes to see him.

“I only know one person who, when he was young, was able to do what your son just did”

He didn't have to say it.

He knew who it was.

“Anakin” he answered “Luke and I, we have already discussed Grogu and his powers”

“So, are you fully aware of what...?”

“That my ad’ika is a child and that he will grow up as such?” he interrupted him with a note of seriousness in his voice that was almost a warning “Yes, I am. In the same way that I am aware that my husband can harbor the energy of the universe in his body and still stutter like a child in his first courtship, every time I bring him a flower as a gift. People are the way they are Kenobi. One must accept them, without questioning why they are by your side, nor demand explanations from them on certain issues that they cannot explain” he exhaled with resignation “Don't take it the wrong way, but, even if I am training to improve in the use of the saber, in this that you handle so well does not mean that I adhere to your beliefs. I am not afraid of the same things; I am not questioned by the same doubts. I'm not afraid of what fate might bring me next to Grogu and Luke. I am Mandalorian. I'm more afraid of not being able to be by my clan's side than of managing what comes with them. The tribe will help us. We will find the way to survive together"

“The Order no longer exists Obi-Wan” Anakin reminded his Master while he hugged his son “And look where their precautions left us. Maybe we should go for another perspective, don't you think?”

The brown-haired man closed his eyes for a moment and adjusted his hair, also exhaling with resignation. He understood it. It was hard to get the floor of your beliefs moved like that. But he was not going to allow his ad’ika and his riduur to be questioned just because of who they were. Nor that his relationship with both was labeled as inconvenient. They were worth too much. And he was sure he could handle whatever came with them.

“If you can't against them, then...” Obi-Wan commented with some humor, turning his figure towards Anakin, who had Grogu sheltered in his chest “Little Padawan, do you know who I am?”

The boy pulled his face out of his grandfather's clothes and said confidently.

“Master Kenobi. Temple. Master Yoda respect”

“No” he said, denying him “I am no longer a Temple Master”

The little boy got down on the table and walked a few steps to get a good look at him.

“You too far? Masters no more? Alone?”

He rested his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. There goes his son's charm again. To steal another Jedi heart.

_The charm of Luke and Leia is sticking to him_

He felt Anakin tell him through the Force and his smile widened.

He did not deny it. His husband smiled and the sun went down in shame. And he knew his sister was the same. Solo went speechless every time Leia smiled at him.

“It could be said” Obi-Wan accepted.

“Aliit” said his son to the man and then turned to see him “If Masters no more. Clan?”

“Yes, Grogu” he replied amused at the simplicity and breadth of heart of that little boy “Why not? We already have several Jedi in the family. And besides, your Buir and your Ba'buir appreciate him”

The boy moved closer to the man and pointed to his sleeve, where the symbol of his clan was sewn, by Luke's hands.

“Aliit. Not alone. Always take care. Accept?”

Anakin couldn't help laughing when he saw his Master's shocked expression.

“Yes. He is like that. Always” he assured him denying.

“I... would be honored, little one” the man finished answering as he left his astonishment “If your clan chief accepts”

“Okay, ad’ika" he said to his son, winking "I think you just got yourself another Ba’buir"

“Do not. Ba’buir only one”

“I agree Grogu. I look too good to be named grandfather”

“Master! You're like twenty years older than me!”

“Semantics, I always kept myself better”

“Of the two of us, you were the closest to Yoda”

“Yoda was almost nine hundred years old, Anakin, don't be silly”

He laughed when he saw the spirits argue like little children, as he retrieved his son to sit on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must stop looking at posts on Tumblr that throw me ideas for this fic, seriously XDDDD !!!  
> Well, dear readers, in the next chapters, we will be introducing our favorite Mandalorians, so comments, suggestions and ideas are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	25. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Mandalorian covert is in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Ashes were scattered everywhere on the rocky slopes of Fathou.

One of the hottest planets in that side of the galaxy. Almost abandoned for it. With very few towns on its surface, all connected by the lava plains and its paths.

They had chosen it because it was very similar to their previous home: Nevarro.

A series of commercial ports, with a bad reputation, abundant work for mercenaries, guards and bounty hunters, where no one was asked about the origins of anyone, nor was anyone surprised by the presence of the members of the tribe.

There they had been arriving, after their escape. The clan leaders were in charge of recovering foundlings and members of their family, whether or not they had removed their helmets and armor in the escape. They had even been able to recover their high priestess, who had managed to flee Nevarro with the tools of her religious art intact and the beskar of their previous armor compacted and ready to forge new ones.

For a time, then, everything had gone smoothly.

Until the main town began to fill with unwanted visitors.

_“Stormtroopers have arrived in the city”_

_Said, upon returning from the surface Frenoh, after greeting his husband Karo._

_“And how does that affect us?”_

_He asked sarcastically without looking up from the weapon he was finishing assembling._

_Not that he didn't like the guy._

_It simply frustrated him that, due to his size and power in armament, he was the one selected to stay longer underground, protecting the covert, unless something exceptional happened, while the other one, covered the place that had previously occupied Djarin._

_“I listen a conversation secretly. They were using the name of the officer who ordered the capture of our brother and his foundling: Moff Gideon”_

_Hearing the name, he raised his helmet, his attention on the newcomer._

_“Anything else?”_

_“Yes. A lot more”_

_“We need to call the clans to the armory. This news must be discussed as a tribe.”_

_He explained closing the lock to get up._

_The armorer was not going to be happy at all"_

_The armory was full when the news spread that, precisely, there was news._

_Being detained in that place, again experiencing necessities, put them in a state of non-rest, uneasiness, which was not good._

_The arrival of novelties, then, was seen as an escape in the absence of practices or maneuvers._

_As an infantryman, he knew that troops had to have activities, stretch their legs, shoot a target, even if it was only to keep their heads sane._

_In Nevarro they managed to do it. Not as often as he wanted, but they managed to do it._

_The adrenaline rush of the runaway and relocation had already run out._

_Even the joy and sadness of those who had accepted and those who had rejected, the reforged helmets, had passed._

_“The soldiers said that” Frenoh exclaimed over the general murmur “a Mandalorian had placed in the hands of the New Republic, an important prisoner, and that his name was Moff Gideon. The same one who, we discovered after fleeing, was responsible for the reward placed on the child that our brother rescue”_

_Several foot strokes made noise on the floor of the place, as a celebration._

_There were no doubts._

_If that Moff had fallen into the hands of the new justice in the Galaxy, it was because he had continued trying to capture the baby with whom Djarin fled. And for this, he had made him pay accordingly._

_“Anything else?” asked the armorer who, during the news, had remained dedicated to her ancient task._

_“The soldiers who are beginning to swarm through the town, respond to a new leader. A captain of this Gideon. It has a very high price on his head, set by the senator who took over the prison from the Moff: Leia Organa”_

_The women of the covert all held their breath at once, causing a sound similar to a long whistle to spread through the armory._

_The infamous Princess. Jabba's killer. The heroine of the Rebellion. The Guardian of Alderaan. The downfall of the Empire._

_“Interesting” commented the armorer cleaning her hands “And how great is Senator Organa's interest in this woman?”_

_“Enormous. The number is… very high. The soldiers presume that their new boss is someone the Princess is afraid of, but I disagree, the terms of the reward placed in her name speak of something personal. The Senator has a particular interest in this woman and the scientific team that accompanies her”_

_“To the kid?” he asked raising his voice “Weren't they doing experiments to the kid when Djarin rescued him?”_

_The armorer sat on the steps of the forge, bringing her hands to the chin of her helmet._

_“The... little one that our brother took as part of his clan, the mudhorn clan, is ... Jedi. The sorcerers of the Old Republic carry their magic in their blood. They call it midichlorians”_

_“The Princess is Jedi!” Lyrs exclaimed standing up, one of his women specialists in ranged attack “Her father was Jedi! Her brother is Jedi!”_

_The armored nodded._

_“And she is now a mother. Surely of a Jedi child”_

_A chill ran down everyone's back._

_The Senator was chasing a group of sick fuckers who were doing experiments on people who had Jedi blood. Because her son and her brother, as well as the child of his own covert brother, had that same blood._

_There was no doubt at the time that all the members, stood up in unison._

_Aliit._

_Family._

_Clan._

_Although Leia Organa didn't know any of them._

_Although her triumphant rebellion had brought them more headaches than benefits._

_Children were not to be attacked._

_A mother was not to be put on such alert._

_No one from their clans was persecuted without consequences._

_They were going to be in charge of delivering the prisoners that she needed, or their bodies instead"_

“How are we on water?”

He asked Noshka.

“Not good. Since we started the flight, we have been able to cross half the route, but I don't know if we will be able to arrive with enough implements”

“Order adults to cut their ration by half”

His brother nodded even when he knew it was going to be hard.

It was a wise decision, but a difficult one.

They would arrive in the next city, if they did, in the worst possible condition. Hungry, thirsty and delirious from the heat of the plains.

And, probably, falling into the arms of his Imperial enemies, from whom they had been fleeing for five days, from that moment when the covert had decided to act as a one against the disgusting henchmen of the Empire.

_“_Is the covert removed?_

_He asked the air section chief through the communicator on his vambrace._

_“The armorer and the children are already in the plains. The armory is divided into parts with them. There is nothing left underground”_

_He nodded from a distance as he read the message._

_Good._

_They couldn't take any chances._

_This time, they had to be prepared._

_Because however things turned out, they had to escape across the lava plains. The narrow roads that led to the next town were the safest way to escape._

_Very few ships could fly over them, and virtually no droids, due to magnetic interference, which was far greater than what existed on Nevarro._

_A very soft hiss regained his attention. The vanguard had advanced. Their female warriors had taken over the guards with bladed weapons. The way was open._

_An evil grin spread across his face. They were all clan sisters. The Vizsla began to take revenge on the accomplices of the traitors._

_At the second whistle, they moved quickly, through the doors._

_According to the plans stolen by Frenoh, the woman was in the center of the structure, next to a warehouse that was profusely guarded. Although she was not lacking stormtroopers. As soon as they entered the building, a massive number of guards had pounced on them._

_“Look for the leader! We don't need anyone else!” Lyrs exclaimed pointing to the aforementioned who was in the middle of the courtyard protected by her soldiers, while she threw explosive discs at the feet of the enemy troops._

_He didn't even nod, charging with all his might on his enemies, making way for their younger sisters and brothers. For that kind of work, you needed dexterity and agility._

_“We will not capture ... the scientists! We don’t have the numbers! Don't scatter!” he shouted through his intercom to everyone, while the young dealt the death blow to the woman, removing the insignia and designation from her chest, since they could not move her body._

_“What the hell?! Paz! Are you watching this?!” Karo shouted behind him when black figures were drawn on the structure and all hell broke loose._

They had to retreat and escape taking advantage of the explosion of one of the wings of the structure, where, they supposed, the processing center of the black droids had been lodged, which left them incapacitated for the pursuit long enough.

From there to search for the children and carry their belongings across the lava plains, very little time passed. They had to take advantage of the secrecy of those almost impregnable roads. Heat and atmospheric interference made them a danger to any machine.

But he does not trust that to continue longer.

They had to keep moving forward.

Those guys wouldn't take long to reprogram those things.

And they couldn't beat them.

“Seek shelter! Here they come!”

He felt one of the guards in the rear exclaim and curse inside, it had taken them less time than they expected. They weren't even in an ideal place. The rocks were boiling, the only place they could touch without burning was the flat roads and these were narrow.

“Surround the children! Don't leave anyone unarmored outside the circle!”

He ordered activating his weapon, while his brothers stood shoulder to shoulder in the position he had indicated.

“It seems to me that, this far we have come” Frenoh said laughing low.

“It seems to me that, the married one of the two, should have more hope”

He protested between his teeth, watching the droids begin to draw on the horizon.

“Enough. We are the tribe. We follow the way” the armorer demanded, standing in front of them, with her tools in combat position “Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!”

“Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!”

They answered in a single voice pointing.

Today they were not going to die.

They gritted their teeth and raised their weapons, to watch the droids descend onto the road and... start to explode?

“What the fuck…?”

One of his companions whispered behind him when they saw how they stopped paying attention to turn on themselves and charge on a figure that advanced cutting them with what seemed to be a sword of light.

“Jetii”

Muttered the armorer.

Jedi.

A Jedi was helping them.

“So? What do you expect?” he demanded of his people, starting to shoot “An invitation to the party?”

The members of his tribe charged without hesitation upon hearing him. The droids were tough, but with the Jedi's help, the Mandalorian enthusiasm had the desired effect. Those junk flew everywhere, their pieces falling on the sides of the roads of the plains, where the lava took over their remains.

A shout of joy crowned the elimination of the last device and all voices responded.

"He's not the Princess" Lyrs elbowed him when they finished celebrating “but I wouldn't be complaining”

“It must be the brother” Karo admitted.

“I would not be complaining either”

Frenoh commented, causing him to deny.

“I would stop contemplating what I cannot have”

He told them placing his weapon on his back, while he watched as the Jedi saluted the armorer.

He did not deny that the young man was a beauty. With his blond hair and broad smile, agreeable physiognomy and combat prowess, anyone present could be genuinely interested.

And, in fact, they were. Part of his sisters stared at him, as did part of his brothers.

To him, he was too young and too dramatic, but he did not criticize anyone else’s tastes.

Although, evidently, the admirers of the young Jedi, overlooked something beyond his muscles or his ability or his blue eyes.

“Don't be a spoilsport Paz” Lyrs claimed, crossing his arms.

“I'm not. I'm simply pointing out a truth” he clarified, enjoying in advance the surprise they were going to have “The Prince is already engaged”

“What? Where do you get that from?”

“Irud” he told them holding on to laughter and touching his shoulder where the mark of his clan was to then point in the direction of the Jedi “Aliit”

The others turned to look at the boy, catching the drawing of the tattooed mudhorn in the distance and a general growl could be heard from his brothers and sisters, which finally brought a laugh out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say it: I blame Tumblr for what is going to come after this XDDD !!!  
> Seriously.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet:  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur: Today is a good day for someone else to die.  
> Irud: arm  
> Aliit: family / clan


	26. Grogu defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's how the Mandalorian covert met the third member of our favorite clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He was tempted to ask why he had a human child at his feet accompanied by a non-human small green child looking at him with narrowed eyes, but the symbol of the clan of the little eared one on his sleeve, too similar to that of Djarin's Jedi, told him that better, he stopped where he was and tried to mediate, instead of ignoring them.

_My cousin says no.

_Excuse me?

_My Ba'vod'ika - the brunette said again, carefully pronouncing the Mando'a while pointing to the green dwarf - says no.

He raised an eyebrow watching the little green boy come forward and utter a series of very high-pitched sounds that denoted that he was not happy at all.

_The Jedi ship had sheltered them just out of the lava plains, where it had not been able to stop, due to interference with surface equipment. But they learned that, previously, between the Jedi and the pilot of the ship, had taken charge of the base and the scientists were in custody. Hence it took so long to find them._

_He didn't care about the delay, or that they had walked a lot farther and that they were a little tight, since they were safe. For the first time in many hours, he allowed himself to close his eyes and rest leaning against one of the walls of the site._

_Far were the words exchanged by the pilot of the ship, a certain Solo, whom those who used to go to the surface, knew, and those of the Jedi with the armorer. He didn't need too many specs either. The Jedi had saved the boy of Djarin and was now his riduur. As befitted his commitment, he had sought out the rest of the members of her husband's covert with his sister, to offer them a place on the moon where he had his academy._

_A fertile, uninhabited planet that they could use._

_It took no more than that allow him to breathe out a relieved breath._

_Not running for a while, it was what they needed._

_The armorer had wisely accepted the offer and after the pilot returned to his seat at the front of the ship, his co-pilot Wookie and the Jedi had offered packs of water and processed food to the rescued members of the covert and, prudently, had retired to the cockpit, to allow them to drink and eat in solitude, since the oaths thay have do not allow them to show their faces._

_“Paz” said the priestess of his faith leaning over his figure “did you hear the last part of what we spoke with the Jedi?”_

_“No” he answered without opening his eyes._

_“Our brother has won a very important weapon for our society in fair combat, inheriting an equally important position”_

_He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on hers, realizing what she was talking about._

_“The moron, always getting into trouble”_

_The woman laughed low when she heard him denying._

_“He's your brother, you shouldn't talk like that”_

_“He's my brother, that's why I'm going to talk like this. The last time we saw each other, we cross fists, remember?”_

_“That's why I say it. Because you are temperamental. And those who do not belong to our covert or our culture will not understand”_

_He got up sighing._

_Too long to rest, it seemed._

_“Vizsla” he exclaimed calling to attention to the members of his clan, who immediately approached his person “Follow me”_

_The armed Mandalorians who responded to the symbol of the jai'galaar (falcon), following the tradition of their house, did not even murmur a request for an explanation. From the youngest to the oldest, they all followed his steps, until he reached the cockpit seats, where he stopped, clearing his throat to get the attention of the pilots and the Jedi._

_**Good reflexes, Solo. They wouldn't do you any good, but they're good.** _

_He thought as he saw the former smuggler sneak a hand to his blaster as he smiled at them._

_“Ladies, gentlemen, can we help you? Do you need something?”_

_“Jorhaa'ir at te jetiise” he told them, before which, the young blond rose to stand in front of him._

_“Be meg?”_

_He asked and it was his turn to stifle a laugh._

_He had the same reactions as his husband. He was a small dog facing a pack of wolves. But he still showed his teeth._

_“We are the representatives of the Vizsla Clan in our covert” he explained, hitting his pauldron on which his signet was located “Your husband is ... something like a little brother to us, since he was rescued by one of ours”_

_“Ah? Seriously?”_

_A general laugh followed the Jedi's astonished and puzzled face._

_So he take the opportunity to hold his arm and push him into the middle of all of his clan._

_“Aliit, welcome him to the family”_

_He told them entertained, while the rest of them greeted, patted and even hit the Jedi in a friendly manner, while they did not stop mentioning names and the occasional anecdote about his husband that would be useful to him in the future_

_They had barely come down on the moon, when the moron had received them. With a group of people behind and with expressions of astonishment._

_He facepalmed his visor as he saw him approached the Jedi to inspect that he was unhurt, before even thinking of greeting them._

_“He is blinded by the boy, it seems” Frenoh muttered, nudging him._

_“Besviin, get into your own affairs” he recommended denying “Besides, you are no better”_

_“In that you are right” Karo acknowledged leaning on his husband._

_“We should hit him for making us worry”_

_Lyrs suggested maliciously and the three of them returned a nod, stepping forward until they were facing the couple._

_“Djarin” he said adjusting the knuckles of his hands._

_“Paz” he replied, placing his husband behind him._

_“You know what happens to those who worry their family, right?”_

_“Din?” asked the Jedi, opening his eyes when he saw him greatly outnumber his husband._

_“Eh… It was not on purpose” answered his brother, seeing how the other three appeared next to him._

_“Months without a signal” Lyrs commented, while playing with his extension cable._

_“Months running away without a message that you were okay” Frenoh claimed, activating the electrocute option on his vambrace._

_“Months believing that you and the child had been caught” Karo scolded him and behind them he could feel the laughter of the armorer when she understood what they wanted._

_“Luke, you better step aside, this is a clan issue, you can't get involved” one of those present suggested to the Jedi and he slowly withdrew._

_“You are partly correct, even if you are insane” Djarin mentioned, drawing his spear “but I am not going to let myself be punished so easily for something that I could not control so...”_

_“Lower your weapons at this moment!” a woman's voice exclaimed and everyone turned to see her “I cannot believe that you would have such behavior in front of children!”_

_He bit his lips, holding back the laughter, seeing all those who had received them hurriedly run out of the way of a little lady who, after handing a child to Djarin, stood in front of him pointing a finger at his chest._

_“I do not know who you are, but I suggest you turn around and leave”_

_“Excuse me ma'am, but who should ask you who you are to meddle in a family matter, is me” he replied with humor._

_“My name is Leia Organa Skywalker Solo. I am the sister-in-law of this gentleman. And you?”_

_Ah, the infamous Princess._

_“Majesty” he said “A pleasure to meet you”_

_“The same I say, but I would appreciate an answer”_

_“More or less his older brother”_

_He answered her, laughing low, while his other brothers echoed his reaction, of course, trying to hide it. The woman turned to face Djarin and crossed her arms._

_“A debatable, more or less” admitted him._

_“Then” the Princess commented, recovering, the one he presumed was her son “It's all yours”_

_“Chewie! Bring the camera! Leia didn't ruin anything for us!”_

_He felt the ex-smuggler exclaim, while the four charged over his renegade brother_

_“They are savages” commented one of the figures standing near the Jedi who attended Djarin, after the brief learning session they had given him “They invite them to live here and they behave like that”_

_“They are not wild, Anakin. They were just worried. I find that they were right” replied the other laughing as they moved away a little, until they were both by his side “Besides, Din will recover, at most he will have a concussion”_

_“Brain damage, you mean” commented the first one raising his arms as resigned “I will never understand what you see so fascinating in them”_

_“They are a culture... to which I find soothing” admitted the man, putting his hands behind his back as he watched him carefully “They are direct and sincere. If they get angry, they resolve things immediately. If you are alone or in need, they assist you. They are intelligent. They don't trust until you can prove you are trustworthy. Of all the places I visited in my life, Mandalore was the only one where I could sleep in peace and a lot of it had to do with the quality of its people, although the wars clouded that memory a bit”_

_He smiled and crossed his arms as he gazed at the Jedi, who smiled from ear to ear._

_He was a beautiful man. Much more of his style than the blonde his brother had conquered._

_He had a more harmoniously shaped body, and clothes more useful and less given to drama. With copper hair, longer than the youngest, although not as long as the other Jedi, with whom he spoke._

_Although, the three coincided in the color of their eyes._

_Is it that all the Jedi on this moon were going to have their orbs dyed the color of the sky and half-glow in the sunlight?_

_“Vor entye Jetii” he said leaning gently and taking one of the other's hands between his, to kiss it just barely lifting his helmet when bending down “It's good to know that we still have friends of the tribe in the Galaxy. Especially when they look so good as you do”_

_The man's eyes widened at his action and a deep blush covered his face. No matter the fact that he glowed, those flushed cheeks were unmistakable and gave him an even greater degree of beauty._

_He wanted to laugh. Really, he hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable, but damn, one couldn't say nothing when faced with someone like that._

_“I…”_

_“Master?” asked the other blond, approaching both “How can he see you?”_

_“I can also see you” he point out half laughing. They thought they were invisible?_

_“Vizsla” whispered the one he with he was holding hands, seeing his pauldron._

_“What?”_

_"It's a Vizsla, Anakin" said the man "One of Tarre's descendants”_

_“And therefore sensitive to the Force. Damn it, what's the use of being dead, if half the world is going to end up seeing you?” commented the other denying._

And so, like that, he had gotten to where he was now.

In front of two little ones, one of whom, admonished him without stopping in an incomprehensible language.

“You can tell him” he asked the human boy “that I don't understand”

“He knows you don't understand” replied this laughing when he saw his cousin get more angry “I think he is trying to convey his anger and scare you”

“And can you ask why?”

“According to Grogu, our grandfather Anakin, says that you unduly touched one of his clan”

“What? How? Who?”

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Oh, he should have guessed, the sexy ghost.

So that's was all the scandal was about.

He admitted it.

It was his fault.

He shouldn't have done what he did.

But it wasn't fair that he be yelled by a green bump on the ground for it either.

They had just arrived at Yavin IV, it was not like he had all the details of what was happening there.

“And how did... Grogu suggest, that I solve my slip” he asked the other boy more entertained than ever.

“Grogu says ...” the boy commented, laughing when he saw how the smallest waved his arms “Wait, I want to say it properly, cousin: Do not visit alone. Do not touch without permission. Do not approach wrong if you do not want harm. Master Aliit? Clan defend. Grogu defend”

Oh, for all the worlds in existence, the dwarf was threatening him.

It was hysterical.

“And is it possible to know how Grogu is going to defend that Master from me?”

He asked at them both laughing.

“I wouldn't do that, sir”

The human boy recommended, while the green dwarf rolled his eyes again and stretched out one of his little hands with great concentration.

What was he doing?

He wondered and the answer came moments later when he shot upward pushed by an invisible energy, to fall back to the floor with great force.

“Grogu says that in that way” the little boy explained denying.

“Tell… Grogu” he gasped, getting up “that… he made his… point very clear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, I couldn't wait until tonight XDDD !!!  
> Today there is a double update.  
> You can't imagine how much I've been laughing these days, since Tumblr made me think about this idea XDDDDDD !!!  
> So after a working day, I leave you to the problems, laughs and the green dwarf that we all love ^^  
> As always, readers, leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet:  
> Ba'vod'ika: cousin  
> Ba'vodu: uncle/aunt  
> Aliit: family / clan  
> Jorhaa'ir at te jetiise: Talk to the Jedi  
> Be meg ?: about what?


	27. The Parley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan decides, Grogu parley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He smiled waking up to feel kisses on his back.

Luke's metal fingers trailed down his spine causing him to shiver deliciously.

“If you do not plan... to continue husband, I would suggest” he whispered turning his face to see his “to stop...”

“But” the blond commented amused as he stole a kiss from him while still touching him “you don't want me to stop”

“Not really, no”

He recognized just as entertaining catching him in his arms. His body still suffered from the bruises that his brothers had caused him in their **affectionate** demonstration and that had caused him that, the night before, he could only sleep in pain, but that did not mean that he could not ignore it to devour the lips of his partner.

He had spent more than six days away. Days that had been endless and tedious. Days that had culminated in the news that he had faced alone with a squad of black droids again, without his help.

“I adore that you ... don't use something like a shirt to... sleep never”

Luke moaned hugging his back between kisses.

“Do you only love that I do that in bed?”

He asked with a wink, which made his partner laugh.

“No, of course not”

“What do you say” he asked, biting his lower lip “if I return your attention the other day and see how long you last in my mouth?”

The blond Jedi blushed profusely.

“Din! We are not... you know”

“I do not care” he clarified denying when remembering what had happened hours before “My sister-in-law did not mind last night disturbing our sleep with her husband. I won't mind now either, Luke. Anakin has been taking care of Grogu since last night, I have you for myself, it's super early and...”

“Luke ?! Din ?! We need to talk!”

“Anakin, you are exaggerating. It's very early! You're going to wake them up!”

He facepalmed himself when he saw his father-in-law enter, with his son in his arms, followed by his own Master.

“Dad?” Luke asked turning to see the newcomers.

“Buir!”

Grogu exclaimed and his husband received him in his arms, filling his son's green face with kisses, while he fell to one side of him, with his hands on his face.

Why?

Why did everyone seem to conspire against their life as a couple?

“Anakin” he growled “Couldn't you wait for an hour or more?”

“No” the spirit said sitting on the bed.

“I don't know what to say sons, I'm very sorry that we imposed ourselves like this” Obi-Wan sighed on one side of them.

“No, it's okay” Luke said holding one of his hands to uncover his face “I'm not going to go again, this time, seriously, for several months, we'll have time”

“Buir angry with Grogu?” asked his son, poking his head over his husband's arm and he couldn't help but smile at him with a resigned sigh.

“No, ad’ika. Never darling” he whispered half getting up to shelter him in his arms “Now tell us what it's so important that it couldn't wait”

“One of your Mandalorians is behaving badly” Anakin commented crossing his arms.

“No, it is not. You are interpreting what you want” Obi-Wan pointed out also crossing his arms.

“First: he has not asked permission” his father-in-law pointed out, raising a finger.

“And why should he? Anakin!” exclaimed the other raising his arms “I was 57 when I died! I would now be about 66 years old!”

“Second:” his father-in-law continued without paying attention to him while he and his husband went from one to another with their eyes “He has not established his intentions and that goes against his own culture”

“What intentions can he have? I'm dead! There is no way he have intentions!”

“He can touch you and see you Master. For some people, it is enough”

Obi-Wan covered his face in denial with a groan.

Honestly, he felt sorry for the guy.

He did not understand a word of what was happening and Luke less, but an angry Anakin, it meant that you were going to have a very bad time.

“He is a descendant of Tarre! It's not his fault he's Force-sensitive!”

“Third!” exclaimed his father-in-law raising his fingers again “He told Grogu that we weren't going to be able to defend you from him”

“WHAT?! DID YOU INVOLVE GROGU IN THIS?!”

“ENOUGH!” he exclaimed getting up from the bed to put on his helmet and go back to it, because he felt movement outside the room “You both sit down, stop yelling at each other and we will solve whatever happens here!”

“Hey, can of sardines, why the fuss?” asked Solo entering with Ben and Leia “You are going to wake up even those in the modules and they are quite far away”

“Han, do not add fuel to the fire” Luke asked, while his sister kissed his cheek “Good morning, sorry for the noise, Dad and Obi-Wan seems to have an argument about something we do not understand”

“Is it about that man from yesterday, Grogu?” Ben asked, getting out of his father's arms to run to the side of his cousin who was in his “The one you hit?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while the room fell into a grave like silence.

“I am going to open my eyes” he said softly with a warning tone in his voice “And my ad'ika, his Ba'buir, his other Ba'buir and my Ba'vod'ika, are going to explain us, so that we can understand properly, what do they mean when they say that someone was beaten yesterday”

“It all started” Anakin commented from the foot of the bed “when your Mandalorians arrived. We were with Obi-Wan talking next to you while you were unconscious...”

“You told them savages, Anakin”

Obi-Wan interrupted, sitting down next to his disciple, while Solo and Leia approached the chairs in the room and Ben snuggled with Grogu.

“It matters little”

“It matters a lot”

“Enough. You are not going to start over. Anakin, you were in that you were next to me...”

“After the beating of which we have videos”

“Han! Enough!”

“But Leia...”

“No. Enough”

“And we had next to us” continued his father-in-law “one of the Mandalorians who attacked you, the big one”

“Paz” he acknowledged throwing his head back, just with the one who he did not want to be problems “Paz Vizsla”

“That one. The point is, the Master here, gave a cheesy speech about why he liked you as a culture”

“Thanks Obi-Wan, it is appreciated”

“You're welcome”

“Didn't you want us to tell you what had happened?”

Anakin asked, pursing his lips with an angry face and his husband had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at his father childlike antics.

“Okay, sorry, go on” he pointed out, beginning to find the thing hilarious despite the fact that it could cause him a huge headache.

“Because we believed that the guy could not hear us, because we are spirits of the Force and all that” explained Anakin “The fact is that not only could he hear us, but he could also see us”

“That's not fair. I can only see and listen Anakin” Solo commented, denying “But I can only hear Obi-Wan. And it is somewhat creepy, because it sounds very different from when I met him”

“It is understandable, since I am a spirit and I am rejuvenated” recognized the ghost “But keep in mind that it has to do with the presence of midichlorians in the blood, it is not something we can recreate. It is already very striking and special that Grogu and his father allow you to listen to me”

Han just crossed his arms in thought and nodded.

“We were in that, Obi-Wan defended our culture” interceded to recover the line that his father-in-law had lost “and Paz heard him and saw him”

“And the cheeky daring giant” he started this again.

“No, I'm going to stop you there. It was not daring. That doesn't qualify as daring”

“Master, he kiss your hand and he flirt with you with impudence. He told you and I quote: **It is good to know that we still have friends of the tribe in the Galaxy. Especially when they look so good as you do**

“What?”

He asked the spirits widening his eyes in amazement.

That was the last thing he could think of that they could tell him.

“Very good Obi-Wan! I can't see you, but that's what I called keeping the touch!” Solo commented laughing, with Leia supporting him.

“Dad, it doesn't seem serious to me, it's ... delicate, even. I've heard cheeky flirtations and that one has none of it”

“You must see the position assumed by the Mandalorian in question. And listen to what Grogu told me this morning he said”

Unfortunately.

He could imagine it.

And Anakin was right.

Paz was a creative and intelligent guy, but very daring when he wanted to and, although love conquests were not his speciality, being concentrated in the management of his clan, when he was interested in someone, he showed it in a way, in which there were no doubts not to waste time.

“And how does Grogu get into this?” he asked, looking down at his ad’ika who lowered his ears rubbing his hands.

“Listen to Ba’buir. Clan defends. Master Aliit. Nobody touch bad”

The little boy confessed and he had to smile with amusement.

Obviously, the anecdote was not going to end well.

“I suppose your cousin accompanied you” deduced seeing Ben, who gave a couple of giggles.

“I was his interpreter!”

“Oh, darling” commented his mother laughing while denying.

“He is a very big man, Mom, and Grogu stood in front of him without fear and got tired of scolding him”

“Grogu! That is not nice!” Luke admonished him, while the image made him laugh.

“Not that he was scared anyway uncle. He told him that ...” Ben thought, remembering “how was Grogu going to defend Master Obi-Wan from him”

“Wow” Han acknowledged “The guy is out of place. How is he going to say that to a child?”

“And what did you do ad’ika?” he asked his son.

“Grogu defend!” he exclaimed narrowing his eyes as he closed one of his little hands.

“Yes, uncle! Grogu lifted him high and made him fall very hard on the floor! The man got up and left quietly afterwards!”

All the adults in the room, including the spirits, burst out laughing at the anecdote of the children. Imagining Grogu, hitting Paz like that, was hysterical.

“Here Grogu, Ben” said Solo extending his hand, so that the children could hit their palms with his “High five! Very well done!”

“I would criticize you and, later, surely your mother and I, are going to talk very seriously with you about why you cannot hit anyone and you have to come and tell us when someone does not respond as they should” Luke intervened with Leia nodding “but I confess that as bad as they could have solved this, they weren't too bad”

“I agree” he expressed supporting his husband “As your Buir said” he explained to his son “your time of duels has not yet come, ad'ika. You have to come and tell us when someone does not treat you well or responds well and we will solve it. Even if you are acting properly in the interest of your clan”

“Grogu promises Buir. Not hit. Ben trouble?”

“Nah, Grogu. Ben earned himself a chocolate. Two, if Chewie finds out”

“Grogu too, Han” Leia said laughing at her husband's enthusiasm.

“One. A little one” Luke pointed out “Not two. And after breakfast”

“Fine, mother goose. One small chocolate. Each”

He laughs then. When he wanted, Solo was entertaining. And Ben was lucky to have him as a father. Leia was too efficient and serious. His partner acted as the perfect counterweight so that the child did not feel overwhelmed.

“With regard to Obi-Wan” he commented turning his helmet to see the spirit “Is it true that Paz can see you, hear you and touch you?”

“At least” he recognized scratching the back of his neck, uncomfortable “he could do it at that moment”

“Then, I have to agree with Anakin”

“Ha! Just what I said! I was right!”

“He can't” he continued trying not to laugh at the triumphant expression of his father-in-law “approach to you in that way…”

“But Din...”

“It has nothing to do with your being dead and that you are a spirit of the Force” he pointed out, stopping his interruption “He must have presumed that you were part of my family and should not have touched you. It is known that no one can touch us, or see us without our permission and, in some cases, even the authorization of the clan. I remind you that, precisely that, put Luke and me, in this very particular situation in which we are and, although we have come out winning from it” he commented holding his husband's hand affectionately “he can tell you that I did not touch him without authorization or permission, never”

"It's true" Luke acknowledged "Din, even after pronouncing the marriage vows, had the grace to woo me properly, before taking certain liberties"

“But, children, you are thinking of you. Young people who are going through their lives. I already lived mine and that boy is confused”

He raised an eyebrow. The one who wasn't understanding was him.

To no living being that could see, hear and touch him, it would seem delusional to propose anything to him. Obviously, when the man was alive, he had not had greater love experiences than those that Luke will relate to him related to the Duchess of Mandalore, with whom, surely, he had not spent much, both because she was noble and he was not, and because he was terribly afraid of having to abandon the only reality he knew: the Jedi Order.

Then there was little he could attribute to the fact that, as Paz had pointed out, he was a very good-looking gentleman. Tall, athletic, with good taste in clothes, less dramatic than Luke and his father, more focused, very handsome, and mainly of the age and attitudes that Paz, from what he knew, had always had preferences.

“You say Obi-Wan that, if my older brother, appears by that door at this moment and formally proposes a courtship, would you be able to reject him?”

“I should, the man is ...”

“Don’t. No. Let's put aside the issue of being alive or not, which is debatable, and I promise I'll elaborate on that. I'm not asking what you should do, but if you would be able to, which are two different things. Considering what you know about my culture and how serious we are about those things; would you really do it?”

Obi-Wan assumed a reflective stance crossing his legs, his fingers tapping on his knee-high leather boots. Luke smiled at the thought of his old Master and leaned his head on his shoulder, denying under his helmet.

“No” said the spirit finally “I would not be able to reject him”

Anakin exhaled in amazement, but wisely closed his mouth.

“You must know then that the Vizsla already have an heir. Paz, long time ago have designated the second and third lines of succession. Like the Besviin, the Beroya and the Awaud. In our covert, we have no possibility of waiting for single-line heirs to be born. Either they are born of several or they are adopted. The Vizsla are lucky to be many and also fertile. They are among the few who marry young and have young their children. Paz's younger siblings, Esperanza and Orgullo, have been parents for a long time. Therefore, he should not fulfill any requirements to continue maintaining his position or to satisfy anyone. If he chose a partner, that person should only have to satisfy him”

“Then” the spirit breathed “I leave it in your hands. It's the way after all, right?”

“Yes, this is the way” he agreed “As clan chief, I have to negotiate the terms, but... I think this time, we are going to use a couple of intermediaries first”

“No, Din, they are going to fight again” Luke said, laughing low.

“No” he told his husband seeing his son and his cousin “They are not going to fight. They will do exactly what I tell them to do”

“Again, you two?” he asked when he saw the duet of cousins approaching.

“Paz, those are not the son of Djarin and the son of Solo?” Karo asked with affection in his voice.

“You should adopt a little one already” he commented to Frenoh with humor.

“Get into your life and leave mine alone, Vizsla!” the other shouted from the door of the next module.

“My cousin” commented the little human one pushing the little green non-human one “has something to say”

The boy in question sat on the floor and patted the ground in front of him, prompting several laughs and sounds of tenderness from several of his own clan, the traitors. If they only knew what this dwarf was capable of.

“The representative of a clan, is formally inviting you to parley” the armorer pointed out arriving at the place “The Vizsla clan is going to respond with offense?”

He rolled his eyes inside his helmet.

He could not believe it.

But she was right.

If he did not respond adequately to the invitation of the little one, it would be seen as an affront, to nothing more, nothing less, than the clan that had rescued them and that was offering them a place to live.

So, following tradition, he sat opposite the dwarf, while one of his clan placed himself behind his back, as his cousin did behind the other's back.

The little boy dropped his ears and watched him carefully, while he emitted the sounds he had heard before, only in another tone.

“My Ba’vod’ika says: Grogu regrets hitting. Grogu not wanting to harm. Grogu apologize” explained the child “And I also apologize, our mothers... I mean, my mother and Uncle Luke scold us a lot”

He brought one of his hands to his visor and denied exhaling resigned to what he was already hearing in the background, a series of very little hidden laughter, from those present, including the armorer herself.

“I’m not” he began lowering his hand to fixate on the children “I'm not angry about it, although I suggest that you listen to your parents from now on about how you should solve problems between clan members. If it had been someone else, your Buir” he explained to the green child “would have come into conflict with my whole family. But” he said, interrupting the child who had begun to chatter “your Buir, is exactly like you, so I did not take any offense and simply save what happened to talk to him about it, in private. Because little one, I'm your Ba'vodu too, do you understand?”

The children looked at each other and the green one exclaimed a couple of things, which the other one was in charge of translating.

“Grogu says: understand, aliit, speak, not hit”

He crossed his arms and nodded.

Djarin, wasn't raising the boy bad.

“Anything else adiik?” he asked them seriously.

The green boy put his little hands together and took a breath before giving a short speech.

“Grogu says: Allit gather today. Allit talk to Buir. Buir speak Master Obi-Wan. Buir ask if Master Obi-Wan wants. Master Obi-Wan say yes”

“Beg your pardon? Can you ask him to repeat what he just said?”

He asked the boy, as he did not think he understood properly.

The human child smiled and leaned over to whisper something in the little green's ear, who answered with enthusiasm.

“Grogu says: Buir ask if he wants. Master say yes. Buir awaits proposal. If... What is your name?” asked the boy.

“Paz” he said in a whisper “Paz Vizsla”

The green dwarf got up and moved closer until he was standing in front of his face, before removing the mythsaurus pendant he was wearing. It was the mark of the foundling in their culture. The symbol of who became parents when adopting their children. A very important sign.

The boy stretched the pendant indicating that he will take it while he continued talking to him.

“Grogu says: Buir wait. Meeting today. If you want too. Paz returns to Buir”

He gulped before delicately taking the pendant from the boy's garrisons.

“Ni vorer gar teneranar be ijaat. Gar buir kelir kar'taylir be ni”

The boy nodded, turned around and left with his cousin, who waved his hand to say goodbye, leaving him stiff in place, with the pendant in his hands.

“It seems to me” Frenoh commented sitting next to him “that have you just completed the first stage of a riduurok with two children?”

“It seems so indeed” he admitted smiling, which caused a series of expressions of joy among the members of his own clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here's the second update.  
> Because I've had so much fun with this.  
> And, we already have the family diplomat in exercise XDDD !!!  
> As always, readers, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> Leave your thoughs!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the internet:  
> Ad'ika: son / daughter  
> Adiik: boy / girl  
> Buir: father / mother  
> Ba'buir: grandfather / grandmother  
> Ba'vodu: uncle / aunt  
> Ba'vod'ika: cousin / cousin  
> Riduurok: marriage contract / agreement / proposal  
> Ni vorer gar teneranar be ijaat. Gar buir kelir kar'taylir be ni: I accept your token of honor. Your father will know about me.


	28. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the new Manda'lor be able to convince its covert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

The meeting was announced for the afternoon.

Neither Anakin, nor Luke, were going to give up their training sessions, and both were very harsh that day. Both he, and Grogu, ended up exhausted.

And, unlike his ad’ika, who was able to go play with his cousin and the Wookiee, he had to change, re-dress, and return to the site where his covert was relocated, along with Leia.

Upon arrival, they found that, as appropriate, were, sitting in a circle, at the entrance of the modules, the representatives of each of the clans belonging to the enclave, including a representative of those who, as he once was, did not belong to any clan. Seeing them approach, they all stood up and bowed in unison.

“Majesty” said the armourer to Leia, to then stare at him “Manda’lor”

He breathed in and out slowly.

The title was going to take some getting used to.

_"_It's not that easy, Leia_

__It's that easy, Din_

_She explained that while drinking from her cup, as she finished writing an excuse to the Senate for his long absence, claiming that, she had encountered difficulties, but that she would rejoin in a couple of days more._

_“I don't know if I will ever get used to being the leader of my people. I didn't ask for this”_

_“No one asks to become King. In the same way that nobody asks to be born a Prince or Princess” she explained, patting his shoulder in sympathy “You adapt and, over time, you get half used to it”_

_“I hope I can... do more than... just survive the duels” he admitted denying._

_“Din, beyond that Bo-Katan or anyone challenges you to a duel, which, by the way, you are going to win, because dad and Luke are not going to stop training you until there is no one left to challenge you on, seriously, I know you are going to be a great leader” his sister-in-law told him “You have a genuine interest in restoring peace and stability to your people, and you want to take part in it, without using it to achieve glory or fortune”_

_“I don't need them. I never needed, neither one, nor the other” he explained “The only thing I always wanted, I already have, a family of my own”_

_“That's why I am telling you. Don't go crazy for the title. Concentrate on treating them as always, even if they treat you differently, love my brother and your Grogu and take this as a job like any other and you will see that everything will turn out fine"_

He then bowed much more deeply than those who received him, showing the same kind of respect that he always showed before the priestess of his people.

“Armorer. Brothers. Sister”

He greeted those present, helping Leia to sit up.

“That was a surprise” said Dane Lyrs, of the Awaud clan, pointing to the dark saber.

“For me too” he admitted.

“Who had it?” asked Frenoh Ascer, of the Besviin clan.

“Moff Gideon”

“I hope you've given him the beating of his life” Karo Beroya, of the Beroya clan muttered “Experimenting with children”

“I do not know if it was the one of his life, but, it was enough” he explained smiling when remembering that this gentleman, husband of another clan chief, was extremely affectionate with children.

“And now, the New Republic has him in its custody” the armorer reflected, turning to Leia “Is he safely locked up? Can he escape?”

“Unfortunately, no one is safely locked up these days” assumed the Princess denying “The man in question, no matter how guarded he is, can escape. There are not a few who, these days, still long for the Empire”

“And the New Republic has done nothing to dissuade them”

Paz commented, getting straight to the bone of the matter.

“You were not lying, he is very direct” Leia said laughing.

“He passes for misplaced at being so direct” he clarified in a reproachful voice.

“I am not the head of a clan like the Vizsla because I am a diplomat” he acknowledged with a shrug “and I thought we were among aliit, otherwise, I would have brought the member of my clan who is in charge of such negotiations, while I sit still putting a façade”

Everyone laughed at the description of how the Vizsla used the imposing figure of their clan chief to carry out agreements and the seriousness of the meeting lowering the tone a bit.

“I'm sorry” acknowledged in turn the Princess “I know that it has not been possible to reach all the sectors that I would have liked. The Senate is... both a necessity and a hindrance. The majority members of this are from the core worlds that do business out of chaos on the outer rim and I am just the leader of a small coalition. I have influence, but not as much as I would like”

“Cui ogir'olar (it doesn't matter / it's irrelevant), Princess. We understand” explained Frenoh denying “We have also had a complex state and we know how intricate and thankless the political world can be”

“Cin vhetin, Vod? (Shall we start over, brother?)" Leia asked them and she had to smile at the expressions of astonishment at their correct pronunciation.

“Ner vod had a Mando buir. Mando'a bic cuyir his dinui (My sister had a Mandalorian father. Mando’a was his gift). She is teaching my riduur”

He explained with amusement and the armorer nodded.

“Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya (Train your sons to be strong, but your daughters to be stronger). You have chosen well”

“It was not me, it was their Force” he said sighing “I ... I gave my son to my riduur after defeating Moff Gideon. He came to save him too and… he was a Jedi and I wasn't. I assumed then that I was not going to see him again. I... carried out the Gai bal manda”

“Oh, no” Karo commented taking one of his hands to the place it where his mouth was behind the helmet.

“Kaysh mirsh solus (he's an idiot)” added Paz “You could have died!”

“What?” Leia asked amazed.

“Princess” breathes Lyrs “Our people... does not work like the Jetii. If they seek not to feel, we embrace the feelings with all the strength of our souls. If he gave up his officially adopted son, he was in danger of falling into a deep depression and dying. We do not usually recover from the death or loss of our little ones or partners”

“Thank goodness dad was there. Luckily the Force chose well” Leia said holding his shoulder “My brother and Grogu, they would not have taken well the news that you had died. Even if Luke wasn't in love with you like he is now”

“I didn't know” he admitted “I just...”

“Never. Ever. Tell your riduur this” Paz clarified “The Jetii is very sensitive and you are going to hurt him without need. What happened, happened. Understood?”

He nodded grumbling. His brother continued to command him without problems.

Even if he was right. It was frustrating.

“The father of the Jedi entered the scene, then. It's a... what was their name?” Karo asked turning to the armorer.

“A spirit of the Force. The ghost of a past Jedi, which continues to exist because it became one with that energy. Only Jedi can see them… and apparently some of us who have been chosen by the Force itself or who, like Paz, have Jedi blood running through their veins”

“Not to offend you Princess, but your father...” said Paz denying and Leia laughed.

“I know, I know, he behaves like a capricious baby sometimes. But his heart is in the right place. He has been through a lot and... he has the advantage that he is not interested in his Master” she affirmed crossing his arms and winking at him.

“The only advantage that I would be seeing, so far” completed the other, making the woman laugh again.

“Anakin is a great swordsman. He was the best of his time and of ours, until Luke entered the scene” he clarified by throwing the bomb without hesitation “We knew him as a mature man, under the name Darth Vader”

There was a new silence that was broken by a hiss from Frenoh.

“Fuck. Speaking of the heavy burden of history on the shoulders”

“But he doesn't look like him” commented Paz.

“My father, turned against the Emperor to save my brother, was the cause of the fall of the Empire and the death of the Emperor. The Force gave him a new opportunity to continue living as a spirit to guide us and help his children, who did not know him until it was too late. Although it took him away from meeting our mother, she was not a Jedi. He is condemned to spend his days alone in this world”

“Hard punishment this of your Force” commented the armorer “I'm sorry for him. Good to know that he can lean on his children”

“And grandchildren” Leia clarified “Ben and Grogu are his adoration right now”

“Those two” he commented laughing low Paz “are a menace together”

“Wait, before we continue” Kartoh of the clanless stopped them “Is it true that your child turned Paz into a bouncing ball?”

“It seems so” he admitted joining the general laughter “but I know he came earlier to apologize”

“He did. Seriously. With all the ceremonial” admitted his older brother “My honor is in agreement with the apologies of little Grogu of the cland mudhorn and his cousin”

“I also asked him to do something else”

His brother shook his head and sighed, reaching under his pauldron, to remove the pendant from where he had kept it and get up to extend it”

“Ni tionir par gar at duumir, Vod, ibac ni liser parjir kaysh kar'ta (I ask you to allow, brother, that I may win his heart)” he said without hesitating a second.

“Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it (Truth, honor, vision -usually used to close deals and negotiations -)”

He replied by retrieving the pendant from his ad’ika, in the traditional way in which his culture sealed agreements.

“Very romantic” Leia intervened when he sat down again “but I would like to add something. Ben Kenobi is... a wonderful man, who lived a horrible life and that has suffered everything a thousand times more than the rest. If you ever hurt or disrespect him once again, my brother-in-law is the last that you will have to be afraid of”

“It is very clear to me that, Your Highness” he answered this clarifying “That is why I have used the formula that I have used”

“Leia. Paz has literally asked me for permission to win his hand in marriage” he explained and several of those present laughed softly.

“A man without doubts. I approve it. I already have to deal with enough chickens in the Senate” she said, adjusting her hair.

“Someone please explain to me” Lyrs intervened “How could we lose this woman to the unpresentable of Solo?”

“I keep asking myself the same thing every day” he admitted denying.

“Hey, Din, you already have your Jedi” Kartoh said laughing.

"That's right, don't hoard" Frenoh added.

“You are married Besviin” said Paz.

“Like you will be shortly and like him is already, so I can say what I want”

“No, you can't” Karo told him, hitting the back of his helmet.

“I want that to continue been able to do this” he said pointing around him “I want it to be possible for us to speak in this way, of happy things, on this quiet planet. May we build a better life for everyone here. And, little by little, bring our people to this place”

“Many will not want to come. Many will want to return to Mandalore” commented the armorer.

“I do not criticize them. I do not ask that everyone wishes it. But I want that those who want to do it, can”

“They will need a leader” said Kartoh.

“And a good story” confirmed Karo.

“And a good fight, because that” Frenoh pointed out to the Darksaber “surely wins you a fight with at least one person”

“Din will win. For the story, you should not worry. His future opponent has already taken it upon herself to scatter it everywhere. Soon, most of the Mandalorian diaspora, like the entire Galaxy, will know the tale of Luke, Din and Grogu” Leia told them, smiling maliciously.

“You play hard, Your Highness” recognized Paz “I like it”

“Then? It is decided?” he asked them holding his breath.

“You have our word Manda’lor”

Lyrs and the clan representatives told him, as them and his priestess rose to present him with their weapons.

“Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it!” they exclaimed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers, a chapter on planning and negotiations, before moving on in to the lovable chaos of our characters.  
> Enjoy the weekend and let me know your ideas and suggestions!
> 
> Expressions in Mando'a, according to the Internet:
> 
> Ad'ika: son / daughter  
> Riduur: husband / wife  
> Aliit: family / clan / identity  
> Manda'lor: leader of the Mandalorians  
> Cui ogir'olar: it doesn't matter / it's irrelevant  
> Cin vhetin, Vod ?: Shall we start over, brother?  
> Ner vod had a Mando buir. Mando'a bic cuyir his dinui: My sister had a Mandalorian father. Mando’a was his gift.  
> Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya: Train your sons to be strong, but your daughters to be stronger.  
> Kaysh mirsh solus: he's an idiot.  
> Neither tionir par gar at duumir, Vod, ibac nor liser parjir kaysh kar'ta: I ask you to allow, brother, that I may win his heart.  
> Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it: Truth, honor, vision -usually used to close deals and negotiations -


	29. Cabur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a long debate with himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He crossed his arms and sighed in denial. This was an unthinkable situation for him.

Honestly, unlike many Jedi, he had been very happy with the idea that his life was meticulously planned from the moment he was brought to the temple by the Masters.

The simplicity of the life that they offered, the tranquility that existed there and the emotion of knowing that he was part of the most important events in the Galaxy, had seemed like the best possible destiny for him, which did not come from the most benefited of the worlds, whose life outside the temple would have been difficult enough and probably notoriously unknown.

Unfortunately, what had initially seemed like a happy and pleasant existence had turned out to be a disaster.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he hadn't made good decisions in life.

And he reproached himself about it daily.

He should never have followed the steps that Qui Gon had commanded him to follow. He should have disobeyed and protected him. In the same way that, he should have been a much better brother to Anakin, once he had already understood that he would never be simply a student, but someone supremely important in his life. The being that, along with Satine, he had allowed himself to love above what the Order allowed. Damn. Satine, whom he should never have left alone. Neither Luke and Leia. He should have fought Owen to exercise the right to teach his student. Having stayed in contact with Bail Organa, to do the same with his adopted daughter. Not hiding for twenty damn years in a hut in the middle of nowhere on Tatooine, delusionally believing that he was helping them that way.

If he had never been disturbed there, it was not because of the Force, nor because of his ability.

It was because Anakin had decided not to disturb him, as he had decided not to search for Ahsoka.

Because under that deformed and suffering mass that was Darth Vader, a human heart was still beating, suffering at every moment and who could choose when the time came, over years of torture and submission.

It was because of all this that, put between a rock and a hard place by his student's disciple, he hadn't been able to say no.

Because old Obi Wan would have said no, at the young Mandalorian's proposal.

Instantly.

Making a thousand excuses.

The order.

His votes.

His faith.

His own history that, he always felt, he had to preserve.

But, that Obi Wan, had been wrong.

From beginning to end.

Not in his affection or dedication, but in his obtuse subjection to an outdated and complacent codes of conduct.

Just as he had argued with Din about Grogu, it was hypocritical to say that one could live without emotional ties. Anakin, had later related to him the loneliness of his grandson and his deep capacity to love, monumentally enlarged by the affection of his father. And the boy, although would be subjected to tests, was sure that could be a great Jedi at the hands of Luke, who had not chosen not to live in this world either, thinking that good could be done without that primal connection that everyone being has.

“And here we are” he whispered to himself “At this point in my life”

He denied again with a sigh.

Where had this circumstance come from?

He did not know.

Was it the will of Force?

Probably.

After all, what happened to both Mandalorians was unusual, as Luke had told him.

_"Din could see Dad because the Force decided Obi-Wan”_

_“I thought you didn't believe...”_

_“In the will of the Force?” the young man laugh low “No, to tell the truth, I did not believe that, it had a will of its own. But, as always with it, you learn by slapping”_

_He denied laughing also. It was the most interesting reflection he had ever heard on the subject._

_And he was not totally wrong. You never knew in advance the will of the Force. You recognized it, once it had shaken your world._

_“I do not want to brag, but does this come to our conversation based on what is happening to me with a certain companion of your husband's covert?”_

_"Yes, Obi-Wan" Luke admitted, sitting down next to him "I'm scared and I don't want it to get hurt”_

_“Do not worry. I'm so old I'm dead, Luke. Nothing can really harm me anymore”_

_“Debatable, but I was not referring to you. I was referring to him”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Din and his people are concrete Obi-Wan. They are not like us. They are not beings that accept the inexplicable. For them things are simple. If they have problems, they solve them. If they need help, they seek it. His family is their refuge and their main source of support. They do not seek to stand out individually as a individuals, in their society”_

_“I know. I have lived among Mandalorians. I met a few exceptional ones, but their collective spirit was what caught my attention the most”_

__That ... man, he leads a very important clan among them, right?_

_"Yes," he admitted "The Vizsla are an intrinsic part of Mandalore's history. It could be said that they shaped it”_

_“They are many” Luke said stretching his legs “They greeted me on the bridge. The members of that clan in the covert are quite large and they love him”_

_“As your husband said, they are traditionalists in their own way. They get married quickly and have children quickly”_

_His former student turned to see him and under the scrutinizing gaze of his blue eyes, he couldn't help but grunt, putting his hands to his face._

_If the Vizsla were numerous, married young, they used to be parents and, in addition, it was important, that the head of the clan had chosen him, when, it was obvious that he was no longer so young even though he called him a boy, or that he had not been a father and that he was a responsible man and considerate enough to be loved, meant that he was going to be devastated if something went wrong._

_And it was going to be his fault._

_“I do not ask you to... go with the flow for feeling guilt Obi-Wan” Luke said placing a hand on his shoulder “I ask you to allow yourself to be with him without thinking about what happened, or what might happen, if , as you said, you accept his proposal. After all, you are no longer in danger of falling to the dark side. You could no longer be a threat. To my understanding, you're almost like Han, right now. An intelligent and lovable person, but common. That deserves to be able to be happy like ordinary people is, even if that happiness comes to him after going through death"_

Speaking of Solo.

After the talk with Luke, he had searched for Grogu and cornered him in the Falcon.

_“I say it again old man, this is creepier than shit”_

_The pilot commented trying to fix his eyes on where his voice came from. He understood it. Not being able to see him, the only thing he could observe was Grogu, floating in the air, because by having him in his arms and not being able to be seen, they offered that image._

_“I don't care, I need help” he said sincerely._

_“And couldn't someone else give it to you?_

_“No. Someone pointed out to me that, at this moment, beyond being a Force spirit, you and I are in the same conditions”_

_“How come?”_

_“I can no longer fight in a battle. I cannot use the Force except to exist in it. I am no longer in danger of...”_

_“Become Dark Anakin?”_

_“Exactly”_

_“But that's fantastic, I don't see the problem with that”_

_“You would see it if all your life you had been avoiding situations that could take you to that dark side! Like having a partner!” he exclaimed irritated at the other's reactions._

_“AHHHHHHH” Solo exclaimed, opening his arms at understanding and then taking them to his waist “So you and that girl that Leia spoke to me, the Duchess of something, never got anywhere?”_

_“No, she did not make any decisive move” he replied coldly “And I never proposed anything to her either. Less try to have what you call a **date** with her”_

_“And now the can of sardines fixed you one with this big guy. And you are panicking because you are an adult and have no experience”_

_“Yes” he replied sighing._

_“Let's see, come with me Grogu” Han said, taking the boy out of his arms and searching his leather jacket for something that he then showed to the boy “What do you think if you stay here playing with... the box of lost things from Chewie and this candy bar, while the Master and I talk?”_

_The little boy nodded and took hold of the candy bar that the pilot will give him, to eat it enthusiastically while he went through the objects in the box and they sat, as in times past, at the table of the Millennium Falcon._

_“Being honest” the pilot explained, resting his hands on the table and crossing his fingers “I don't think any of my recommendations will help you, but it may be that by talking to me you will find the answers you are looking for anyway”_

_“I don't understand” he commented surprised._

_“I” Leia's husband pointed out “don't know anything, but anything about the Mandalorian culture, except what I have been learning these days, therefore, what do you think if I ask you some questions about it and you answer them without think about the zero day approaching with this guy?”_

_He sighs._

_“Fine”_

_“Let's see” Han started scratching the back of his neck while thinking “If you had to bet, what do you think is the characteristic or characteristics, that would make a person undesirable for a Mandalorian?”_

_“Easy” he answered crossing his arms “Not having honor, not having courage, being a liar, not respecting their family, disobeying their leaders”_

_“And what would be the ones that, on the contrary, would make someone more attractive to a Mandalorian? And do not tell me physical attractiveness, that is obvious. Although others do not find physical attractiveness in the couples that one chooses, one always sees it”_

_“By contrast: have word and commitment, be brave, do not lie, respect the other and his clan, do not meddle in the duty to obey”_

_“Nothing on favorite color, personality type, music, favorite food, clothing or drink or any of those things?”_

_“By the Force, no!” he exclaimed, laughing openly “Mandalorians are warriors! These kinds of questions are banal to them!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because bad times have always happened to them” he confessed “His history is a story of falls and recoveries, of sacrifices, of impossible odds to beat. More in recent times, after the Empire destroyed them and spread them throughout the Galaxy. Life in coverts like Din's must have been extremely hard. Not being able to follow the traditions, being so far from one's land, not having the means to subsist adequately, having to become the lackeys of small-time chiefs being elite warriors o ... falling into worse fates, it must have been catastrophic. That is why what Din and Luke offer to them is… so important. This place, apart from being beautiful, is like a light on the horizon after a long night of darkness”_

_“Here they will be able to be calm, when they have not been able to be in any other place” the pilot reflected._

_“And prosper and re-form their combat corps” he added “Decide what they want to do, not submit to the will of others. With a little organization and help, they can even set up their own stellar custody business or become the Legion of Order of the Republic for these much-needed sites”_

_“So, old man, then, why do you think you do not have what it takes to face your can of sardines, when you gave your life for your duty, protecting your brother's son, who you continue to support after death and becoming a of the best-known swords in the Galaxy, in addition, in the process?_

_Solo asked him laughing low and winking at him"_

_Jetii?

Paz asked him when he saw him approach the modules where they were housed.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi” he said sighing when he saw the tall Mandalorian rise to receive him.

“Paz Vizsla” said the other approaching.

“Grogu, mentioned it” he explained laughing low.

“Your little friend fiercely defended your honor” Paz commented, resting one of his hands on his waist.

“As its appropriate, I am part of his clan” he said shrugging.

“Believe me, he made that point very clear”

He denied in amusement, looking around him.

As expected, the covert ran like clockwork.

There were guards located in sight and not in sight, separate and organized functions, no one complained about their work, and the children of the covert were either playing or training or receiving oral lessons.

They had arrived just a couple of days ago.

And they had already adapted.

The collective organizational capacity of these people was astonishing.

“The Vizsla are your clan”

“They are”

“And you direct them”

“Exactly”

“What plans do you have for the Vizsla on this planet?”

Paz crossed his arms thinking for a long time.

“We have... been discussing it, precisely, a few hours before you arrive. My brothers and sisters want to finally settle down. Becoming sedentary, laying down roots. We have walked too much, fled too much. Perhaps establishing a warrior academy is our best prospect in the somewhat more distant future”

“And in the near future?”

“Hunters. We are good at it. We understand how the different species work and we will organize the hunt in such a way as not to affect the reproduction cycles and to protect the existing quantity and variety, modifying it as little as possible. We will not allow the same mistake that was made on Mandalore to happen again”

“And the position of Manda’lor? Are you interested on it?”

“That disgrace of saber has only brought headaches to my family” Paz explained contemptuously “Already in itself I do not like it that a good person has it, less one whom I consider almost a brother and who does not want that position either and that would be better living as we want to live with his Jetii and his ad'ika. No, Jetii, I wouldn't want the Manda’lor position, not even if it came to me gift-wrapped. I'm fine as I am”

He breathed in and out with relief.

As Han told him, it was exactly how he thought it was.

“Your priestess, is she present?”

He asked calmly.

He wanted to have, before making any decision, an approach to the reformed faith of the man. Feel it. See if it could harmonize with his.

“In the new armory” he said “why?”

“Could you take us with her?”

“Yes. Follow me”

The young man replied, crossing the camp, to reach a small exterior structure where, evidently, the covert had given an important space, so that the center of his faith would develop.

They both entered the place, to observe the woman sitting meditating with her tools in front of her.

Few knew that aspect of forging. The moment in which the forger allowed the design or idea to take consistency, while the will was channeled to the tools, which opened to break the resistance of the metal.

Both Paz and him, sat in front of her, without disturbing her creation process.

It reminded him of the long nights when, like a very young padawan, he had become cramped watching Yoda meditate. His companion, despite his size and evident warrior preparation, had crossed his legs among themselves and regulated his breathing slowly and carefully, to participate in the moment, as if he were used to spending the same amount of time in that circumstance, as he was when he was an apprentice.

“Paz” said the woman softly coming out of the trance “was one of my possible successors, until his clan decided to make him their leader”

He turned to see him surprised, while he denied.

“I have no head for design”

“You have no head to say no to yours” the other reproached him laughing low.

“Our Aliit is as important as our armor” he said with a shrug.

“Sometimes more” recognized her.

“Always more” said Paz “An armor cannot use a warrior, while the warrior can always decide to use an armor. Therefore, you should always prefer to protect people, myths are useless without them”

“Hard words coming from a Vizsla” commented the armorer getting up.

“The only words that should have ever come out of one Vizsla’s mouth” he said denying “We have learned a lot in all this time. Growing up losing our parents early has taught us a lot. What good is power if it doesn't have the reward of returning to a home where no one is missing? What good is tradition if there is no family to share it with? Absolute ideas are not warm, they are cold and lonely and they drive people crazy”

"That's why " said the armorer, sitting in front of him, although he was sure she couldn't see him "Paz, was chosen as the leader of the Vizsla. Because his ambitions are different from those of his ancestors, even descending directly from Tarre. He listen to them, decide together with them, build together with them and accept everyone, regardless of their differences, and, even if he has bad character and lose patience often, everyone knows that, at the end of the day, he will be the first to ask for apologies and the first to be there to mediate any situation of anger of his people. Rarely the Vizsla go to bed angry at each other. Hence is why they call him Cabur, protector”

He laugh softly.

Paz Vizsla, the protector who only wants a tranquil place where his people can live in peace and who does not allow anyone to go to sleep angry.

The name suited him.

“I...” he said fixing his gaze on his visor “no longer really exist in this plane. If I can live in it, it is because the Force allows it. The same Force that you have inherited and allows you see me”

“Ni kar'taylir (I know)” accepted the other.

“But, even knowing this, that I am not alive, that your clan will never be able to see me, that you will not be able to have children of your own by my side, you have asked the head of my clan for permission” he observed denying “Anyone would affirm that you are not taking a balanced decision”

“Adate cuyir di'kut. Ibac gar cuyir kyr'am cui ogir'olar. Ner clan vencuyanir ni. (People are idiots. That you are dead is irrelevant. My clan will support me) A meh gar vaabir not copad, Ni Kelir digur ner duumyc (But if you don't want to, I will forget my permission)” he said without hesitation.

“Wasn't that ... Mando'ad draar digu? (a Mandalorian never forgets)” he asked.

“Ibic Mando vaabir (This Mandalorian will do it)”

“You don't want to die alone” he reflected “I did it, it's not nice”

“Bic Kelir cuyir meg bic ru'kir cuyir. Ni spirba urakto ca'nara (It will be what it should be, I've been through hard times before)”

The young man explained with a note of past in his voice.

How many times had he heard that tone in those who had suffered too much?

“Solus (alone)?” he asked.

“Solus. Ni Kelir cuyanir (Alone. I will survive)”

At what cost? He asked himself.

At what cost do you survive without love, without company, in solitude?

Even surrounded by people.

How he had been convinced in his time that it was the way to live in the Order.

Anakin, couldn't.

Neither did he.

Luke, less.

And they were the confirmation of the rule, not the exception.

You could not live under the precept of _loving what exists_. Certainly, you could try, but it would end up being a very bad experiment.

What if Luke hadn't found Din and Grogu on that ship?

Would he have founded his Academy anyway?

Would he have followed the old rules surrounding himself with children who would not remember their families?

How long would it have taken until he or one of his disciples lost his sanity and everything would end in tragedy?

A chill ran down his spine.

As in his case, the Force had been far-sighted and had intervened.

Anakin, Luke, and Din had heard it.

And it had rewarded their faith, with a much better future.

Now it was his turn to do the same.

“No” he said, taking his hands the other’s helmet to free his face “Life is made to be lived, not to be survived”

The tan-skinned young man, barely older than Din, smiled at him through his long black hair, which competed in the depth of color with his eyes.

“That was, a movement, somewhat definitive, for someone who knows our customs, Jetii” observed the armorer with humor “Although... perhaps we should have expected this behavior, from the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi”

"She’s right" he admitted laughing as he arranged his hair softly whit his ghostly hands "I became famous for acting impulsively in my youth”

“I think I would like to discover how much of that impulsiveness you protected in your maturity, cyar’ika” the young man replied, taking one of his hands to his lips to kiss it as he did when they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adore this second XDXD couple !!!  
> Delusional times are approaching readers.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	30. The training - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This has no remedy, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Very good, today we are going to take advantage of the fact that Grogu begins his classes in Mando’a, to start practicing together”

Anakin told them, as he held his hair up with a band and took off the upper part of his Jedi clothing with flashing drama.

“He is always like this?” Paz asked in a low voice.

“It would not be Anakin, if he weren’t” he replied sighing, while his husband tried to hide his laughter by coughing.

“Chewie!” they felt Han yelling at his co-pilot “Are the cameras installed?”

The Wookiee replied from the other side of the slope with a growl.

“Is it necessary that we record the training?” he asked Luke denying.

“Leia says that it is and you know that Han is going to do what she says” his husband breathed still amused “Although I don't know why dad insisted that he be present” he commented pointing to Paz with his chin.

“To learn and practice” Obi-Wan commented, pushing Anakin in a friendly manner” he has to learn the same as Din. Not just to fight with him, but to fight with me”

“That the Master, nor I, can be seen by others, does not imply that we cannot, together with you, make a difference, since the Force has decided that we have a certain materiality by your side. But the harmony to achieve it…”

“Takes practice” concluded Paz nodding.

“Din, allow me your saber and the one that Leia left for us to use” Anakin indicated and after removing them from his waist, he approached his father-in-law, who retained the dark saber and passed his sister-in-law's to Obi-Wan.

“Luke” Obi-Wan indicated, drawing the weapon “give us everything you have”

His husband laughed and activated his green saber, pouncing on to them, as if he were doing it on people physically present. They reacted by turning on themselves, to get away from the attack, letting Luke pass between them. Instantly, Master and Student, stood next to each other assuming two different guards. Obi-Wan, a high guard over his head, Anakin, one to the throat.

Luke twirled his saber between the fingers of one of his hands and slowly circled the two defenders, as a predator would surrounding its prey.

If he had been in the place of the others, he would be worried. His husband in action was to be feared, but naturally neither his father nor his former Master were the least afraid of him. The second showed total concentration, while the first even dared to respond with a daring smile.

“They are enjoying this” said Paz.

“Obi-Wan and Anakin, they are spirits. For a long time, both have not been able to have... materiality, as they say. And their life as Jedi was to perfect the use of the saber and his connection with the Force” he explained.

“It must not be pleasant not being able to do what you have made your main daily action” reflected the other.

His husband, as expected, did not decide to attack either of the two guards, but took advantage of his flexibility to fall to the ground and use his legs to try to lock those of his father, who laughed avoiding the movement, with a few steps back.

Paz turned to see him when his husband recovered with a well-known jump and he don't need his helmet to be removed to understand that he was giving him a murderous look.

“Before we were married, he decided to try... how we functioned in combat. I was surprised and...

“You let him see that sweep motion. Our sweep motion”

He sighs. The _idiot_ was not even needed in the context of his tone and reproach.

It was a Mandalorian movement.

That Luke hadn't executed perfectly, but that it was pretty close to the finished product.

“You will teach him to do it well” reproached the other “with armor, as it should be done”

“I have not discussed it yet...” he tried to explain.

“It is not a topic to discuss. The Manda’lor's husband wears armor. Your son too. It is the way and you know it”

He put a hand over his viewer, denying.

He wasn't going to convince the Vizsla.

“Ah, that's interesting”

The other commented, refocusing on the combat that was taking place in front of both of them.

After dodging Luke's advance, Anakin and Obi-Wan had stopped defending in order to take immediate action. Both had attacked the flanks of his husband, forcing him to turn on himself, in a very small space. Despite this, the young Jedi Master defended himself without sweating too much from the rain of saber blows that he had on him.

However, when the opponents had already set a stable and furious rhythm of blows, Obi-Wan took advantage of Anakin's enthusiasm, who did not stop hitting his son, to hit the pommel of his lightsaber against his boot, getting the edge of it to be reduced to a quarter, similar to a long knife.

He laughs low at seen the movement that, in a couple of seconds, indicated that Student and Master had agreed on the form of the attack and mentally counted the forms until the expected outcome occurred.

One: Anakin struck Luke's lightsaber from above.

Two: Obi-Wan turned on himself, as Luke turned, waiting for the blow that responded to the impulse that Anakin gave on his part, to hide the new length of his weapon from the young Jedi.

Three: Anakin, caught Luke's attention again, putting his body on the attack.

Four: Obi-Wan slipped his arm between Luke's saber and neck, holding his former student, to press his lightsaber into his back, just enough to indicate that the battle was lost.

Luke laughed and dropped his saber in surrender and the Jedi parted, breathing heavily.

“That...” his husband commented seeing both spirits “was awesome! You have to teach us how to do it!”

He denied seeing how the three laughed together.

No one needed to tell them that the skill of the duo that had fought in pair came from years of perfecting technique and knowledge of the other's reactions. Like Luke's unorthodoxy, made him an enemy to be feared.

Two for cultivating their practice, another for learning to make it flexible enough.

On the battlefield, they were, truly, capable of taking your breath away.

“This has no remedy, right?” Paz asked, exhaling defeated.

“No, it does not”

He acknowledged sighing in turn. Damn sexy Jedi combat, it always had this effect when Luke was in it. And the same thing should happen to Paz with Obi-Wan, because after elbowing him, without even hesitating, both of them went ahead until they were in front of their respective partners.

“Din?”

“Paz?”

Asked these confused, until in an almost simultaneous movement the two joined their helmets with the foreheads of their respective Jedi.

“May the Force give me patience” Anakin claimed when he saw them hugging "We have to continue the practice, separate, come on”

“Shut up, Anakin!” the Mandalorians said in unison, provoking a laugh from Luke and Obi-Wan.

“Don't be nervous, Grogu. Nothing is going to happen to us. Mom says we'll be fine”

Ben said extending his hand for him to separate from his Va’bodu and follow the Green Armored Mandalorian who had come to find them.

His Buirs had told him that, that afternoon, he was going to start going to the modules every day.

That he would no longer have double meditation practice, but would spend his afternoons going to learn at the covert.

“Grogu not strong. Helmet lady say no. Tell Buir that Grogu go Jedi because he can't”

He commented softly, rubbing his hands together, as he remembered that day in which they had left Nevarro, before IG-11 self-destruct.

“Grogu” said his Va’bodu Leia, crouching down beside him “you are strong. Maybe at that time you weren't in the best condition, that's why that lady told you what she told you”

He lowered his ears thinking.

“Grogu hurt. Buir and Grogu escape. Grogu did not say. Grogu did not recover well”

He explained showing his arms that still showed marks from the experiments of the men of the Empire.

“It hurts?” Ben asked touching his arm and he looked at the floor sadly.

“Grogu” asked his Ba'vodu “answer Ben”

“Grogu bear. Buir worry. Don't spend on Grogu. Buir need medicine more”

He clarified remembering how his father, after rescuing him, had verified the damage and had stayed many days, long hours, massaging his arms, with the help of creams and liquids that he took from the medical kit. But, when he realized that these things were more necessary for his Buir, who was constantly hurting himself for defending him, he stopped saying that it hurt him so that he would not waste them on him.

“You must tell Din and Luke, Grogu” sighed the woman stroking his head “They will not be happy that you have hidden this from them and, do not worry, there is enough medicine to treat you and so that your Buir does not lack of it”

“Grogu weak. Grogu sorry disturb”

“I don't need a translation, to understand that face” said the Mandalorian, crouching next to his aunt "Adiik, you are not weak. You will not be a burden to us. Not all Mandalorians are the same. Some are very big and strong like Paz. Others are more agile, like a lady you will meet very soon named Lyrs. Others are more cerebral, like my husband Fenoh. And others, we are more of team combat, like me. If you look closely, you will see that I am not as tall as your Buir or as Paz, right?”

He nodded looking at the man.

“Because I don't need it, what I can't do alone, I do together with my clan. You know what a clan is. You said it, remember?”

“Allit, Family, Protect, Talk, Do not hit” he replied and Ben translated his words to the Mandalorian who started to laugh amused.

“Less if it's Paz” he said, denying “Precisely, no one who was weak, could have hit Paz like you. From what the Vizsla told me, he was rubbing his chest all afternoon when he came back from meeting you. He must have had a nice big bruise from the experience”

He opened his eyes worried when he heard what the man said.

Does he hit that much?

“Grogu not wanting to harm. Good grogu. Paz here?”

“No Grogu” Ben reminded him “The uncles are training with Grandpa and Master Obi-Wan”

Good. He knew where his Master and his Ba'buir trained, he thought, turning around to run as fast as his little legs gave.

“Grogu! Come back!”

The adults and his cousin yelled at him, but he couldn't come back. He had to fix his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightsaber duels are one of the most interesting parts of the movies, to me.  
> I love swordmandship choreography and Ewan is fantastic at it.  
> So, here is my first little tribute to one of the most compelling issues in Star Wars.  
> As always, comments and suggestions, dear readers, are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	31. The training - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, for heaven's sake” Luke commented putting a hand to his mouth, while holding onto him “Is that Obi-Wan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Very good, since we stopped disgustedly leaking sugar” Anakin commented rolling his eyes, which made them feel a laugh from Solo in the distance “let's work with you two first” he indicated pointing to Din and him “You two” he told Obi-Wan and Paz “will watch, with your hands where I can see them. No improperly touching before formalizing anything”

“By the Force, this is embarrassing” Obi-Wan commented, putting a hand to his face to deny his disciple's remarks.

“Anakin is making my job easy” Din whispered, making him laugh.

“Don’t be cruel. Poor Obi-Wan” he replied, drawing a laugh from his partner this time.

“No problem Jetii” Paz replied to his father taking one of Obi-Wan's hands in his “Always where you can see them, you said, right?”

They both burst into laughter when they saw the daring move of the tall Mandalorian, which had left mute, nothing more and nothing less, but Anakin Skywalker and a totally red Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Forget it” his father exclaimed, turning to see them “Let's start with the first crazy ones”

Still laughing, when mentioned in that way, with their partner positioned themselves so that his father could work with them.

“Luke, you have seen Din during practice, what can you tell me about his fighting style?”

“That is effective” he said shrugging his shoulders “It is designed to cause rapid damage and to react quickly. As he himself told me, they use a lot of the energy that their opponent displays, to be able to transform it in their favor. Still, they prefer ranged combat”

“Din, what can you tell me about Luke’s?”

“That what he does should not be possible to do”

His father struck his forehead himself in exasperation and then used the darksaber to strike at Din's helmet, prompting another round of laughter from everyone but the two of them.

“I'm not asking that”

“Well, you should elaborate your questions better, Anakin”

His husband replied by rubbing his helmet, which made him laugh more. He loved when his husband did that. It was an enormously fun act.

“About his fighting style, Din, don't play dumb”

His father said putting his arms on his hips, while looking disapprovingly at his husband.

His Mandalorian sighed and crossed his arms in thought for a couple of minutes.

“That is effective now, but will be inefficient in the future”

“How come?” he asked in amazement, while his father smiled after his padawan's explanation.

“Explain yourself, Din” he asked and his husband nodded.

“Luke... knows his guards, knows their forms and, obviously, he is in very good physical condition, but, solitary combat, for a long time, requires something that he is not willing to give”

Paz breathed in and out dramatically behind him, letting out a single word.

“Aliit” explained the eldest of the Mandalorians “In our language, it means identity, not just clan or family. If you are going to be a solitary combatant, as your riduur was, you must stop being you, you must be able to abandon yourself to the fight as an instrument, a tool. You become a thing, an object, at the service of a greater cause”

“Jedi combat is very personal” his husband continued “it does not focus on the purpose, it focuses on the person who exercises the purpose and, therefore, when that person is skilled enough to amaze, he becomes considered by his peers as quasi-invincible and that does not help, because one, in practice, is better done with others and this implies...”

“That others, when they stop helping me, will request increasingly difficult tasks from me, believing that, magically, I can solve everything alone” he ended up grunting in exasperation “that's why you always tell me...”

“That you need to down the notch on your drama a bit” his husband completed laughing low and then approached supporting his hands on his shoulders seriously “If you push people away and become this kind of unique, isolated and incomparable warrior, you will end up draining your energy until you die or becoming so empty that you feel that life is not worth living”

“There are many roads to the dark side, son” his father told him “Remember it”

He nodded, biting his lip.

He didn't like to admit it, but they were right.

“And what else Din?”

“He is skillful. He adapts” his husband explained, seeing his father as he separated again “He has more agility than strength. He also leans towards ranged combat, taking advantage of his use of the Force. He use his feet well...”

“But neglects his left flank” Paz intervened.

“He has a mechanical hand” highlighted his partner “It usually happens that those who have added limbs, instinctively, protect them by favoring the injured flank. It is a reflex action”

His husband's partner released Obi-Wan's hand and approached them, turning to raise a hand and show him a finger.

Then, with that finger, he gave him five accurate blows on the side of the body that he said he was neglecting, with speed and force.

“Pancreas. Dead. Lungs. Dead. Heart. Dead. Torn rib cage. Unable to fight. Aorta. Bledding to death” he said “A mechanical hand can be replaced. Get over it”

He held his sore body with both hands.

“Paz, can you not be so _loving_ in your style with my husband?” Din demanded, caressing the side he had hit.

“I don't know, do you say that we explain it to him when you and you ad’ika are crying because he’s dead?” observed the older with sarcasm.

"I’m fine, Din" he said placing a hand on his helmet so that he could see him again "He's right, I must get over it"

“Not everything is as easy as he says it” said his partner “And he knows it”

“Then, help him face his demons, brother” answered the other to turn to see him “When you cannot alone, you must ask for help. Your riduur is your aliit. You must not hide anything from him. He will be the one who will help you get out of unsolvable problems, always”

“I don't want to be a bur... Din doesn't have to...”

“Djarin will die if you don't trust him. Our survival rate, after losing a husband or wife, is negligible. Trust me, he is always going to prefer that you burden him and ask him for help. When it is his turn, you will have to helping him with his demons” asserted Paz, sighing “Do you know where the word cyar'ika comes from?”

“I don’t. I know what it means, but not where it came from”

“It descends from kar'ta” explained the other pointing to his chest “heart”

“For the Mandalorians” Obi-Wan intervened, approaching “Kar’ta, is where the essence of everything is found. That is why kar'tayl means knowledge, like kar'taylir means to hold in the heart”

“Cyar’ika, it is a diminutive” added Paz “It is where one's heart is housed”

He opened his eyes in amazement and turned to see his husband, who crossed his arms, exhaling in resignation.

Naturally, he should have expected it. Din, from the first moment had been like that.

Hadn't he told him on the ship when he assumed he was going to leave him?

He never considered himself enough.

“Paz? Do you know the face of my husband?” he asked the other Mandalorian.

“Unfortunately. He's my brother. He also knows mine” observed the older “Why?”

He didn't even bother to answer him, he went straight to his husband and released him from his helmet to hang his arms around his neck, kissing him with all the love that he could muster.

Damn adorable fool.

“That way we will never move forward” said the defeated disciple of his cyar’ika, while he patted him on the back.

“Anakin, don’t be like that. Let them be happy for a while. There will be time to train later”

He denied with amusement, when he saw the younger spirit decide to leave the place, supposedly to _take a breath_ , while his own son did not even register that he was leaving.

The blonde had style. He wasn't going to deny it.

He had resorted to a daring move and, at that moment, he had his partner totally trapped in his arms, while whispering, surely, everything that the other needed to hear.

Perhaps now he understood a little more, what Djarin had seen in someone like that.

So different from all conquests outside the covert that he knew of his brother.

The boy was someone who needed protection all the time and who openly gave his affection in return. He did not hide what he felt, but shone in his sincerity. And his brother, who had much more internalized the protector personality than he, flew thanks to his attentions, because his will had been broken to face his responsibilities. That was why he had been selected to join the bounty hunter's guild on their behalf. Because he was the one who had the nerves and the personality to endure surviving in a world of insults and discrimination.

It wouldn't have done so well for him.

His pride had been a great impediment. And, like the Jedi, he had had a hard time accepting it and working to diminish it.

That is why he had always collided with Djarin and Frenoh.

Because they had been able to give themselves totally, while he had always protected that part of himself

For that very reason, too, he had been alone for so many years, watching his brothers and sisters advance.

Because he had not resigned himself to duty, he had wanted to wait until his heart showed him the way.

“Are you okay?” asked his own cyar’ika approaching.

“Yes, I'm fine. Just reflecting” he answered denying.

“Can I know about what?”

“That I want that” he confessed indicating with his chin to the couple who was smiling in front of them “with you”

The copper-haired spirit gazed at him seriously for a few moments and then brought his hands to the helmet, removing it.

“Ask for it, then, as it should be asked”

He claimed him looking at him with determination and for a second the air escaped from his lungs.

Was he serious?

He wanted to hit himself immediately.

He was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Naturally, he was serious.

The armorer had explained his life to him in detail when he left the day before.

The man had been a legend, among his own and among others. Of the few who, even within their society, had been allowed to wear armor of their own. The first to defeat the traitor Maul. The first to beat Darth Vader. The one who was able to give up everything. The last great Jedi of the old Republic.

But there, on that distant moon, the legend, was a lonely and smiling spirit, holding his helmet with visible fear.

His heart widened in his chest as he saw that image with his uncovered eyes.

He had known it from the moment he lean daringly to kiss his hand. The light reflected differently on him. Because he did it for him. Because it was the promise, he had waited for all those years to come true.

A far more important one than any throne.

“Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde ( We are one when we are together, we are one when when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors)" he said firmly, while he took off the helmet, to support it at his feet and take his hands again.

“Mhi solus take, Mhi solus give me, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (We are one when we are together, we are one when when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors)"

The spirit answered denying him with a smile, after which, it was inevitable to claim his lips.

His husband reciprocated the kiss, smiling and shining brightly in that clearing.

His husband.

It sounded incredible and magnificent to say.

And it was.

“Din?” asked his partner when he saw how everything around them him lit up “What's wrong?”

“I don't know Luke" he replied, turning around to discover a huge ball of light very close.

“Oh, for heaven's sake” Luke commented putting a hand to his mouth, while holding onto him “Is that Obi-Wan?”

“and Paz!” he exclaimed releasing his partner to get closer to the phenomenon, but he did not allow it.

“Din! That energy is pure Force! We can't get close! Not if we want to live!”

“But Paz is there Luke!”

“Obi-Wan too!”

He swallows hard, avoiding telling him that the spirit was no longer alive.

Obi-Wan was as important to his husband, as Paz was to him.

They both embraced them, anxiously waiting for the energy to dissipate after shining as brightly as a sun.

What would have happened? Would they be alright? Would they see them again? Would Paz have joined the Force to accompany Obi-Wan? What was he going to tell the Vizsla if their clan chief disappeared?

He wondered, breathing anxiously.

“Din” whispered Luke looking at the clearing “it seems they are still here”

He nodded when he saw, like his husband, that there were two people leaning on it, and, like him, he shot out to see if they were okay.

“Paz, seems to be undamaged” Luke said, checking his brother's pulse.

“Obi-Wan too” he pointed to his partner.

“Obi-Wan is a spirit of the Force, Din, I’m sure he is fine”

“Eh... Luke. I think that explanation no longer applies” he commented to his husband, beginning to smile when he saw the spirit blink and breathe, surely, for the first time in long years “Your former Master has a pulse and body temperature”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIOUSLY, THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. OBVIOUSLY.  
> AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ !!!  
> It is so, readers.  
> Many surprises come to us in this fic.  
> Leave your thoughs!


	32. The training - part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have an endearing voice, dwarf”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He woke up feeling the world spinning around him.

What had happened?

He wondered bringing one of his hands to his face.

He couldn't recall starting a drinking competition with his brothers to have such a hangover.

He opened his eyes and the sun hit him forcing him to squint.

“Paz? How do you feel? Are you okay?” he felt someone concerned asking him “Don't move, you must still be dizzy”

Oh, yeah.

It was Obi-Wan's voice.

He must have passed out.

He grunted, putting his hands to his head. He couldn't make a fool of himself like that. Seriously? Fainting after taking marriage vows? He could almost hear the amount of jokes he was going to have to endure about it. And, on top of that, ruin the moment for his partner. Because being teased for passing out was a matter of a couple of well-handed helmets blows, it didn't affect his appreciation of himself in the least. You could give yourself those permissions. When were you going to faint better and more justifiably than at your wedding or the birth of a child? But having worried him bothered him greatly.

“I'm sorry, cyar'ika” he said, holding his hand “I guess... the emotion of the situation played a trick on me”

“Master, what is he talking about?” felt Djarin's Jedi say.

“Paz is confused Luke. He is still recovering. Can you fix your eyes on my finger?”

His husband asked him and blinked his effort in concentrating. Moments later, the world regained its stability and he found his husband's face in front of his, causing him to smile from ear to ear.

“He's better” Djarin commented laughing low.

“It seems so” Obi-Wan said denying.

“Shall we faint him back?”

Solo asked and his eyes widened in concern.

“He is turned, he is not looking at you” explained his brother “He already knows that he cannot do that, I know that it seems, but he is not that stupid”

“I heard you Din!”

He sighed in relief, though, instantly worrying again.

“What do he means with fainting me again?”

“Paz” said his husband pointing to one of his hands “I don't want you to be scared. So, take a deep breath, take off your glove and then bring this hand to my face and tell me what you feel”

He raised an eyebrow.

What was he talking about?

He turned his head sideways and realized that Djarin and his Jedi were watching him curiously.

Was it another one of those questions of their inexplicable faith?

He wondered, but still heeded him.

He took a deep breath, removed his glove, and then raised his hand to bring it to his face, caressing it. He smiled as he brushed his skin. It was a very different sensation from the one he had thought he would experience, since the times he had held and kissed his hand he didn't experience much.

When considering starting a relationship with the spirit, after Djarin's little son left his pendant, he assumed that being with a ghost meant giving up certain things that normal couples had: growing old together, spending time with his clan and your partner, adopt and share the raising of a child and accept that you would not have a warm hug when you get home or wake up warmed by another body in the morning.

Obviously, none of those questions had deterred him from making the proposal.

He didn't have too much on the subject of growing old next to someone. Like a Vizsla, he had long ago accepted that he would be lucky if he passed fifty. That is why not being able to raise a child by his side had stopped him. After his brother and sister had given him nephews and he couldn't find anyone with whom to share his life, the idea of having children had become so distant that, over the years, he had even resigned himself. He participated in the upbringing of the children of the covert, like everyone else and tried to be happy with that and nothing else. The hardest thing, he admitted, was giving up the warmth. Like most of his people, he was a romantic at heart, even if he put on the strongest exterior. He wanted someone in his life who would welcome him into his home and with whom to take refuge. But, after meeting him, not a moment had passed without thinking of the Jedi's azure eyes and flushed smile. Being able to get warmth from his hugs became a background target then. Because he wanted him. No matter what he had to sacrifice.

But now he discovered that the spirit was warm and soft and that his breath was calm and...

“What…?” he asked, quickly removing his other glove to touch his face and neck again “Cyar’ika… Riduur… you…”

“Riduur?” Djarin asked him when he saw him touch his astonished husband “Paz? When?”

“What's up Din?” questioned to his husband the blond Jedi.

“Riduur, Luke” he explained, pointing to them “These two are married”

“What?!” he exclaimed, covering with a hand his mouth.

“Moments before... the Force decided to do this” confessed his enterteained husband pointing “And I'm not complaining about the wedding gift, but it could have been something more delicate and not knock us both out”

“Alive? Are you no longer?” he asked, unable to get out of his astonishment.

"I'm no longer a spirit, it seems" Obi-Wan explained, placing his hand on his wrist "Pulse and all"

It was true.

He had a pulse.

He could feel every movement of his husband's blood running through his body.

Wedding present, he had said. From the Force they all believed in.

“Just a moment” he said raising his hands “If you're alive, still... is it still okay?”

He asked him because when he had taken the vows, he had done so in exceptional circumstances and now he might as well be excusing himself. He didn't even know if it was still legal their marriage.

Got damn.

What if he rejected him?

He was a hero of legend and he was only the too young leader of a Mandalorian clan, rich in affection, but of a very poor and persecuted covert, with very little to offer him. He was even a refugee on the moon from his former student. That was a Prince, that had married his brother, but after he had become a Manda’lor.

And that wasn't even the biggest problem.

What if he wanted to follow the way of the Jedi again?

They tried not to have permanent relationships. The armorer had explained that they always lived in fear of feeling too much and falling to the dark side, losing control of their powers.

Damn.

He was a hindrance.

Obi-Wan was going to leave him so as not to cause harm to anyone and he could not complain at all, because was the most responsible thing to do and ...

“Paz, love, breathe” Obi-Wan said with concern “You're hyperventilating. Breathe, listen to me”

He put a hand over his chest and tried to control his breathing and heart rate.

He was having a panic attack and that was not good.

“Grogu come! Grogu help!”

He felt that someone exclaimed to one side and he barely managed to turn his face, when a very hurried green ball collided with his chest.

“Grogu!”

“Ad’ika! What are you doing?”

“Grogu guilt. Grogu helps. Grogu search medicine” exclaimed the boy, showing a couple of bottles in his hands, and then trying to remove his chestplate.

“Adiik” he gasp with difficulty –“It's not... your fault...”

“Grogu damage when defends” the boy pointed out, showing him his little hands “Grogu heal. Force heal. Paz breathe better”

“The Force... cannot cure this, Grogu” he said smiling despite himself “I just... need time”

“Paz” whispered Djarin.

“No” he said gritting his teeth when he saw that he tried to comfort him “I don't need that. Never”

“Obi-Wan” Luke said to his former Master “he thinks you're going to leave him”

"I'm seeing that" he replied, looking angry at him "Paz Vizsla, if you think you're going to get rid of me, you're very wrong”

“You... still?”

“Do you want me to repeat the wedding vows?”

“Are you sure?”

“About what?”

“Of wanting to... continue with me...”

“And why shouldn't I want to continue be with you?”

“Obi-Wan, could you put yourself in the boy's place, man? You are General Kenobi! Not just any guy, damn!” Solo intervened raising his hands “While you were a ghost, he thought that you were with him because he was the only one who could see you and you had no better chance. Now that we can all do it and that you can reoccupy the places you occupied before, he must be thinking that, he has nothing to offer someone like you, who surrounds himself with royalty and legends and who is a legend himself. The same thing happened to me with Leia. Fuck, all of you Jedi don't have a clue what it's like to be ordinary and question yourself these things, do you?”

“Solo” said Djarin getting up “Turn around”

“No that I cannot because of the secret of the Mandalorian face?”

“As Manda’lor, I name you brother. Turn around”

“Fine!” replied the other, turning around while protesting “But I don't want any complain because...”

He denied seeing his brother hug his brother-in-law tightly, while he froze.

“Now I understand” he said, separating to hit him gently on the chest “why Leia finished with you”

“And you better remember it” replied the former smuggler, recovering from the shock, and then turn to see his wife's brother “Luke, your can of sardines is weird”

The Jedi just laughs and got up to stand next to his partner, taking his hand.

Obi-Wan put a hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed in denial, then looked into his eyes.

“I was never someone wealthy or powerful or anything like that. My ability as a Jedi was always at the service of others and I gave my first life for that ideal” he explained taking one of his hands in his “Now I want to live the second in another way. With you. Here. With no legendary situations. Among a group of hunters and trainers, led by a Mandalorian who prefers the tranquility of his clan to any position of power. Unless… now you consider me too old to be by your side”

Too old?

Was he kidding?

He would like to reach his age and look so good!

He thought blinking for a moment before releasing his hand and holding his clothes to bring him closer so he could kiss him properly. The Jedi half staggered and ended up kneeling by his side, continuing to return his kiss.

He takes the opportunity, at that moment, to bring his arm to his waist and catch him from the side, while he thoroughly savored his mouth. He was not a man with inclination for beards or mustaches, but, damn it, his partner's kisses with that added, were fantastic. Obi-Wan was evidently not an expert in the field of kissing, but he replaced it with enthusiasm, which was reflected in the whistle that Solo gave, causing them to part to laugh.

They had forgotten that they had an audience.

“Paz?” he felt that the little voice of his brother's son was saying to him, gently hitting his chest to get his attention “Are you good?”

“Yes, Grogu” he said while smiling at his husband “I'm perfect”

“Not hurt where hit?”

He laughed remembering the event and turned to see the boy's face.

“It hurt a lot, but it’s in the past, I have received worst blows...”

“Yes, love” said his husband with humor when he saw him mute with surprise “that is Grogu's voice”

“But I couldn’t…”

“I suppose that the Force decided to give you a little more sensitivity, to be able to be with me”

“Eh?”

“Get used to it” Djarin pointed out “That thing, it does what it wants without asking anyone's permission”

He pursed his lips thinking about what his brother was saying.

The Force did what it wanted.

But if what it wanted was to reunite Din and his Jedi, him with Obi-Wan, them with this planet and with Solo, the Princess, Anakin, the Wookiee and the children, he had no reason to say it was an evil energy.

After so many hardships to all of them, those moments of happiness, seemed to be a balance.

“Grogu” he said to the boy then “What did I tell you that I am?”

The little boy looked at him and turned his head thinking.

“Va’bodu?” he asked doubtfully.

“Exactly” he confirmed, wrapping one arm around the child to attract him, since with the other he had his partner hugged and gave the kid a kiss on his wrinkled head “You have an endearing voice, dwarf”

“Paz! Don't call my son a dwarf!” exclaimed his brother rescuing him from his arms.

“What dwarf?” he asked his father and he had to burst out laughing.

"It's a nickname" the blond Jedi explained to the boy "An affectionate one, from your uncle"

He nodded unconvinced, but finally smiled and reached out his little hands to take refuge in his chest.

“Grogu!” they felt that they were shouting in the distance and they could see the Princess, Anakin, Karo and Ben approaching.

“Ad’ika? Did you escape from the covert?”

“Don't scold him, Din” he pointed to his brother, showing him the bottles that were still scattered on his legs “He was worried”

“Grogu hurt Paz. Grogu want to heal. Grogu not know. Say Karo”

“Beroya!” he exclaimed getting up to face the newcomer “Why did you tell him that I was injured? You scare the child unnecessarily!”

“Because its true” said the newcomer “And because we were talking about injuries and why he should take care of his”

“Grogu! You are hurt? Where?” Luke asked his son.

“In the arms uncle” Ben explained “Grogu has punctures”

“The experiments” Din recognized “Ad’ika, you told me it didn't hurt anymore”

“Grogu, was afraid that the medicines will not be enough for you, Din”

The Princess explained and both he and his brother hit their faces.

The boy was unbelievable.

“Adiik, your unconscious father, has already been injured on multiple occasions, nothing was going to happen to him”

“Ad’ika, it was more important that you heal yourself properly”

“Saying that to a child who has seen his father being eaten by a Krayt Dragon is not very effective” Anakin intervened, rolling his eyes.

“Din Djarin” snapped the blond Jedi narrowing his eyes at his brother “You, being a father and having obligations, let yourself be devoured by a Krayt dragon?”

“I, Luke, Leia, help?” asked his brother when he saw that he was in serious trouble.

“No, you’re on your own in this” said the Princess laughing.

“I want you to promise me that you will not do something like that again” his husband said to Djarin “Otherwise, I will tie you to the bed if necessary, Din!”

He raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, avoiding a laugh, when he felt his hair being gently pulled.

“Don't make any observations” his husband whispered just as amused as him “Luke is seriously angry”

“But… he really doesn’t see?”

“That you all are covered by metal and that, probably, metal restraints are... something not as bad in your eyes as Luke thinks? No. It's the Skywalker charm. They are totally immune to the obvious”

He laughed and turned to catch his husband in his arms.

He was lucky.

He had caught the clever Jedi in the lot.

“Hey, hey” Anakin exclaimed approaching “I told you that hands where I could see them, that you can’t take advantage of, kisses are out of the limit”

He raised an eyebrow at the guy and shrugged, to do the exact opposite of what he will point out. Giving his husband a kiss that aroused laughter from all the rest

“Dad, Obi-Wan and Paz, are already married”

“What? When?”

He laughed in the kiss, while they explained to Anakin and those who had arrived what had happened. If they asked him, they could linger as long as they wanted in the story, his husband hadn't even cared about the others and was hugging him, kissing as if no one else in the world existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... everything went well in the end XDDD !!  
> I love Anakin. Always. It doesn't matter when you read this XDDD !!  
> Leave your thoughs, readers!


	33. An informal emergency meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Chewbacca decide to teach marriage classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He exhaled in denial when he saw the new couple separate to participate in the communal joy about their marriage.

While he was also happy for them and the whole thing of reviving, he felt that the Jedi in his family, except Anakin, who was not committed to anyone, were on their way to continue to constantly fuck of everything and that was going to end up turning against them.

And, taking into account that, in a few hours, they were going to leave, since his wife had to return to the Senate and he to his business, he could not leave these two alone, without any warnings, in the middle of a town full of cans of sardines, who had more self-esteem issues than the Emperor when he looked at himself in the mirror.

His copilot approached and nudged him, pointing at their blond friend.

Yes, Chewie was on board to scold the first one.

“Hey, father-in-law” he said to Anakin, putting a hand on his shoulder “Would you take care of Grogu for a couple of minutes, while you talk to your son?”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, turned to look at him and very slowly brought the opposite hand to the shoulder on which his was resting to remove it with his fingers.

For a moment, he almost rolled his eyes, but then restrained himself, he needed the help of the spirit and he was not going to fight because he was a capricious ghost who still did not accept that his baby girl was a big woman and that she was married to him.

Besides, he liked the guy, he had put all the effort to get Leia back and he was adorable with his son. His competitive demeanor, to be honest, at this point, was amusing rather than annoying.

“I do not remember giving you this level of confidence, Solo”

“Come on, don't be like that” he asked, checking from the corner of his eye that Din was busy “It is an informal meeting of the committee and you know that none of the signers can refuse a request from the President. We put it in the rules”

The spirit took a deep breath and went to Luke, taking the boy in his arms, a moment that he took advantage to grab his brother-in-law by the shoulder, pulling him away from the fairy tale mixed with Jedi resurrection that had taken place.

“Han? What happens?” asked his wife's blond brother when he stops far from where the others where.

“Chewie, do your thing” he asked his copilot who had joined them, watching that no one followed and immediately he gave him a slap to the blond on the head.

“Hey!” Luke exclaimed rubbing his head “Why are you hitting me?”

The Wookiee stood in front of their friend and proceeded to explain himself, raising one hand and counting with his fingers, very seriously.

“You are right in every word” he commented when he reached the end of his speech, again trying to slap his brother-in-law, who avoided him by hiding behind him “Now, go get Obi-Wan”

“Han?” asked the kid behind his back as the Wookiee went to do what he had asked “Why is Chewie so angry with me?”

“Because you are a moron who has neglected his husband, endangering everything we did to help you, that's why” he clarified crossing his arms like the Wookiee, turning to see him again.

“What? How?” asked the Jedi, widening his eyes “Why do you say it?”

“Let's see” he stopped organizing his ideas for a few moments “Chewie and I, we will not have many lights, but we have our partners satisfied, do we agree on that?”

“Yes, Han, we agree” recognized his friend rolling his eyes.

“It's not that difficult Luke, it really isn't” he pointed out annoyed “Why did you ask us to help you conquer him to find out today that he is still a bunch of doubts and hides things from you?”

His brother-in-law brought his hands to his face in understanding and exhaled defeated.

“I don’t know. Frankly. I don’t”

“Chewbacca! This is not necessary!”

He felt that they were saying to one side and he outlined a smile, he did not need to see what was happening to know two things: that his friend and co-pilot was bringing his friend's former Master half raised by one arm and that his wife, more entertained than the two of them with this, was successfully distracting their respective partners, children and friends.

He loved Leia for many, many reasons, but that was one of the most important.

She trusted him.

In a way that no one ever had.

Even if she discussed each one, he knew that, in the end, Leia Organa was going to support him in his decisions without hesitating a second.

Because not only did she love him, as she will confess in that wonderful and at the same time tragic moment, in which both had finally accepted what they felt, but because, she could see beyond his sarcasm and his somewhat childish jokes. Leia respected his intellect and his ability to read and understand people.

Which, precisely, had made him a renowned person in the world of trafficking across the Galaxy, both in the past and in the present.

Living with Leia, then, was like living surrounded by a safety net. You knew that she was never going to let you down, like at that moment, in which, he was sure that no one would interrupt them until they finished discussing what they should discuss.

“This is not a civilized way of behaving” Obi-Wan reproached him when his furry friend released him next to the blonde.

“I do not care, we do not have time to be nice to you two” he snapped, placing his hands on his waist “In a few hours we will be off this planet and I cannot, obviously, I cannot leave you alone with a group of Mandalorians with who you do not stop making mistakes”

“How come?” Obi-Wan asked, seeing him surprised, while Luke rested a hand on his shoulder, sighing.

“He is right, Obi-Wan, Din and Paz, both, were convinced of things about us that ...”

“Only hurt them” acknowledged the older Jedi, sighing in turn.

“Believe me I understand” he commented raising his hands again “You” he pointed at Luke “you went from being a farmer to a celebrity of the Rebellion overnight and you did not go through that time of insecurity that we all go through, in which we interact with people who know they are equal to us and being in relationship with them usually we, the normal ones, live as a world of doubts and questions. People practically threw themselves on you and you only had those doubts and problems in relation to your Jedi traning and your problems with your old man “he explained and then pointed to Obi-Wan” And you are more or less the same. The sentimental issues that are normal to any one, was always other's thing, not yours. Because the Jedi had no relationships with anyone, then, your time wasn’t spending learning it. That's why I was so scared the other day. And, although, obviously, he has good reactions and was able to get out of the problem, luck, he will not always smile.

Both Jedi exhaled in resignation and looked down, while Chewie slapped his forehead and asked what they had done to deserve this.

“Probably being the same sons of bitches that we are today, but in our past lives.

He said laughing and the Wookiee laughed out loud also, patting him on the back.

Like his wife, he was his other staunch ally. Ever since he saved his life on that imperial ship, the two of them had traveled too much together. They had usually had in their lives, fair times regularly, a few happy times and, most of them, very bad times. Until the Rebellion triumph they had gone from drama to drama, mostly alone and leaning on each other, because they had no one else.

Luke, Leia and their droids arrived later and, with it, the possibility that Chewbacca would recover his family and Han will form his own, expanding their dynamics, but always maintaining the foundations that it was the two of them, against the world.

“Change that face” he said pointing at them with his chin “we are going to help you once again, that's why we have called you”

“It's just like I told you Han, I don't know what to do to overcome that barrier that Din puts on me” Luke explained “He knows that I love him, that I like him in every possible way and that I'm not going to leave him for anyone, even if we haven't started on the right foot”

“I ... I don't know if I can” Obi-Wan acknowledged “have that attunement that is required. I mean, I'm going to do my best, but what happened just now would never have crossed my mind and he was very scared and...”

“It is that the problem is not even that they have doubts about you, but that you insist on constantly pointing out that you are different” he stopped them denying “As I told you: the same thing happened with Leia. When your sister, Luke, stopped being the **Princess** and spend time as Leia with me” he explained placing the quotation marks with the fingers “I was able to convince myself that it was my destiny to be with her. It cost, I don't deny it, but it worked”

“But we are different” Obi-Wan commented “They are Mandalorians and we are Jed... oh, of course, we are two idiots”

“What? Why?” Luke asked, looking from one to the other.

“Luke” his Master told him “If we are not unreachable and isolated, there is no reason to doubt”

His brother-in-law turned to see him opening his eyes when he understood.

“We are Jedi. No one, unless born Jedi, can be one. We feel things that others do not feel and we’re trained secretly and… dank farrik, it's so simple”

“I'm sorry, Luke” he said approaching to, this time, be him, who placed a hand on his friend's shoulder “I know you wanted this a lot, but it seems to me, that you will have to delay the subject of the Academy a little, believe me it's worth it though”

“Don't worry” his friend denied smiling “I think that with Grogu, my husband and Paz, as students, we will have our hands full with Obi-Wan and dad, for a while. Besides that, you're right, it's worth it”

He nodded, smiling, turning his face to look at the Jedi's sister from a distance, who returned his smile with a suggestive wink.

Of course, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our couples therapists bring us a very interesting future, readers.  
> Remember that comments and suggestions are appreciated!  
> Leave your thoughts!


	34. The move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Luke change addresses, while Luke and Leia plan an unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Anakin” he said to his father-in-law when he saw him with Grogu in his arms, while his sister-in-law prevented Paz from going in search of his husband “What is happening?”

The spirit shrugged and nodded at him, lowering his son who ran to where his cousin was.

“Solo needed to talk to Luke and Obi-Wan. Because they are leaving tomorrow with Leia”

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy the excuse by a long shot.

But he decided not to pressure the spirit.

They had upset his day enough.

“Sorry that we ruined your training”

He sighed and the Jedi laughed.

“You didn't ruin anything Din!” commented this denying “It was perfect!”

“I do not understand” he pointed surprised.

“Boy, do you know how much time I been trying to point out to my son that he does not take care of his left flank, that he does not stop paying attention to the idiots of the Senate risking his life in impossible missions, or asking him, to please, try to make other friends more than his brother-in-law and that hairball?”

He returned a low laugh of his.

“Solo, Anakin, is not that bad”

“Don’t. I will not allow it. That's leaving an alliance, Din. Qualifies as treason”

He loved his father-in-law. Really. Few people could be as delusional as him.

He acknowledged as it was his turn to burst out laughing at the accusatory expression that the other had.

“In any case, it worked. Now my unconscious son is going to be more attentive and is going to be able to harmonize with you much more”

He doubted it.

Luke was… unattainable for him.

He had told him.

He had defeated one squad, no, two squads of black droids, when he had only barely managed one droid.

Got damn.

His husband had even moved an entire planet just because he had felt pleasure.

He took a deep breath. This was not the time for his ego to take satisfaction in the fact that it was his attentions that had given him that pleasure. He had made the earth tremble.

Din Djarin was nowhere near what Luke Skywalker was.

At least, from the warrior's perspective.

But he wasn't going to comment on it. Anakin was going to get mad and had already dodged the bullet that day.

“If you say so” he replied in the most neutral voice he could put.

“I say so” Anakin said denying because, as was obvious, the spirit had not stopped seeing his doubts “Tomorrow we will try again, after Leia and Solo leave”

He exhaled in denial, as he left him to go talk to his daughter.

That was going to be a problem.

While the Princess had assured him that they would return soon, with enough supplies to establish adequate amenities for the covert, he knew that his husband would feel isolated by not having his sister and that his son would suffer from losing his new cousin and friend.

But there was no way to fix it.

He couldn't ask Luke to leave the temple.

In the same way that, he couldn't ask Leia, Solo, and the Wookiee to stay on the moon, when they had their life elsewhere.

He was going to have enough to convince Paz, he thought as he saw him approach, not to take Obi-Wan away.

The covert was not going to be a comfortable place for the Jedi, if he let himself be guided by everything his husband had told him that had made Kenobi great.

Which was a major issue, because the Vizsla, would not take fantastically well, that a riduur did not integrate into the family dynamics and less that one of its members was extracted from it. But Paz had chosen with all the cards on the table and could not complain.

“I suggest you tell the Vizsla that you will not be returning to the covert for a few days”

He told his brother, leaving a deadline that he knew that, in time, they should return permanently, when he arrived at his side.

“I supposed it” sighed the other “You and your riduur want to make sure...”

“That Obi-Wan is in good condition”

Paz nodded and put his helmet back on, an act he immediately imitated. It had been an important step for them. Including Solo, Leia and Ben, since Karo Beroya, was almost their same age and they had trained together, so they were not unfamiliar with each other, but everything had a limit and being discovered for too long, was one of them.

He reserved for later the debate about the residence.

“Din?” asked Luke approaching after finishing his talk with Solo “Is something wrong?”

He laughs a little. His husband was very particular. He had gone from scolding him for something that had happened before knowing each other to look worried at him

“No” he confessed denying, while Paz left them to meet Obi-Wan “Too much to think about, nothing more”

“Come here” his husband said bringing his helmet closer so that they will join their foreheads “What do you think if we accompany our son to his class and Obi-Wan to meet Paz clan?”

He raised his face in surprise.

“I just told Paz that maybe it was better that Obi-Wan spend some time with us”

“What for?” asked his surprised husband “Din, Obi-Wan just got married, he doesn't want to be with us, he wants to be with Paz”

“But you...” he said stopping with some doubt to take his hands in his “won't you feel alone, now that you know that your Master is no longer a spirit, if he leaves?”

“No, love” Luke replied “I am very happy for the two of them and I hope they can form a beautiful life together. Besides, I don't think we'll be that far apart”

“It's true” he admitted denying “We live nearby”

“I meant that...” said his husband, clearing his throat “maybe we should also move to the covert? The temple is beautiful, but it is not functional for a family life. It's too big, and, without guests, not very cozy. Obi-Wan says the covert is greatly orderly and Grogu could take his classes after morning practice without going back and forth and...”

He was stunned hearing the reasons his partner gave him for moving in with what was his only family all his life.

He agreed on the temple.

It was not unwelcoming.

It was creepy.

Except for the parts they commonly used, he didn't even want to venture to other places within this one. Anakin had told him when he will slide that it did not make him feel comfortable, that he shared his impressions, but that he understood it was because it had been a space of the Sith, the dark counterpart of the Jedi.

He had no doubt that the covert, on the other hand, was orderly.

The Mandalorians, lived by and for order.

Honestly, it was one of the things he was always going to miss about it.

Not having to think too much, or having to think about how to build a routine.

When he had been left alone with his ad'ika, after they had both fled from Nevarro and he had accepted that he was not going to leave the child and that he was his son and no longer just a target, he had spent long hours upset because he was not close to his sisters and brothers with children. Had he brought Grogu to the covert he would not have gone through a lot of the things he had been through because he did not know how to order meals, sleep, educate him properly for his age or perceive his discomfort. Being a father was not the same as helping fathers, as most single men in the covert did. If he had been in their midst, his ad’ika would have regained laughter faster among the children and him, would have had an ear that would know what he had to go through and many useful tips.

“Luke, the covert is not going to be comfortable like the temple” he warned him and his husband shrugged.

“The temple is not **comfortable** , currently, Din, is **big** , which is not the same. The last few years, before the Senate decided I could have Yavin, I spent most of my days either traveling in my X-Wing or at Obi-Wan's hut on Tatooine”

“Obi-Wan has a hut?” he asked surprised.

“Yes!” Luke answered enthusiastically “It's a one-room house, but super comfortable and isolated from everything. As he was no longer alive, he told me that I could use it and there I escaped to be safe from all those who, as you say, wanted to ask me for things or to do other things or... well...”

“Try to conquer you?” he asked amused when seeing that her husband stumbled when speaking.

“Yes. By the Force. It was super embarrassing. And not that, at first, I had not fallen into the trap. I told you, I was young and somewhat stupid and full of hormones, but when you settle in, you realize that, that, does not lead anywhere and yes, they are not worth it, you just want peace and that nobody bothered you”

“And in the covert do you think you will be able to have a peace similar to that of that hut in the middle of nowhere?” he asked raising an eyebrow, the modules were full of members of the clans, it was not like they were going to be alone.

“Din” asked his husband crossing his arms “Would any of your brothers or sisters try to conquer me knowing that I am with you? Would any of them haunt me day and night for being Jedi, trying to win my favor? Would anyone try to use me to solve a problem with another?”

“No. If you don't want to have serious problems in the covert and be expelled. A riduur, is untouchable, for us. It is a serious contract. And, regarding the rest, I ask you not to take it the wrong way, but, I do not think that my brothers and sisters, understand too much the Jedi subject and its powers. They accept that you have them and my ad’ika too, but, for us, it is your ability and you decide when to use it. Our problems, we solve them ourselfs”

“Then? Why shouldn't there be peace there?” he said to his observations “You are not like the people of the Capital. I don't need to go around taking care of those things with your people. The only thing that always worried me about having them close, as you already know, is that...”

“They will try to conquer me” he remembered denying “But I told you that I was in love with you and that there was no one else...”

“I know” his husband interrupted, unlocking his arms and taking them to his neck “Ni urmankalar gar ner kar'ta (And I believe you my heart)”

“So, we are going to move with my people?” he asked half melting when hearing him speak in his language.

“Uhmmm... yes” he replied laughing “I already want to see how dad is going to interact with yours”

“Anakin is going to kill us” he recognized, making Luke laugh.

“Riduur” he called him when he saw him finish talking with Leia, after returning from where he had retired with Djarin's husband.

“Obi-Wan” his partner pointed out, denying “That's my name and I want you to call me by it”

“I do not tell you Riduur to...” he began to explain, but he stopped him.

“I know why you say it. I know that it is a term that has many meanings and that tells others that you have chosen to be with me and that they should respect me. Neither jorhaa'ir mand'a bal, nor kar'taylir gar ruyot (I spoke Mando'a and I know your history), but, when we are not in public, I want you to call me by my name, because I am going to call you by yours”

“Ner joha kaab mesh'la ti gar jorad (My language sounds beautiful with your voice)”

“Guuror ner gai ti gar jorad (Like my name with yours)”

“Gar win solus iviin mirshe. Do you still jetiise cuyir guuror ibac? (You have an agile mind. Are all Jedi like that?)” he pointed out humorously.

“Ni payt te jetiise tion'tuur ner vod trattok'or (I stopped being a Jedi, when my brother fell) Ni shekemir te ke'gyce, a naas or'atu. Ni cuyir-ru ruug'la solus bal trikar'la (I followed the order, but no more than that. I was old, lonely and sad)”

His husband answered him and he had to swallow hard.

He must never forget that Obi-Wan had many years on him. Although they will not be noticed.

As the armorer had told him.

_“General Kenobi was the protagonist of our most agitated times and of the most agitated times in the Galaxy”_

_“I don't understand why you insist on calling him General”_

_“Because he is. Because I want you to always remember it. Because you have decided to woo someone who personifies the past” the woman explained, hitting a metal sheet with force and then showing it to him half done “This sheet, like this, without finishing, is your current life, Paz Vizsla. When I'm done forging this, it will make a gorgeous vambrace. With the same whistling birds, I gave to your brother from the Mudhorn clan. Only when that same vambrace takes generations among ours and has passed from father or mother to their children, and from these to their children, and from these to their children, protecting their clan countless times, will it approach a brief percentage of what represents the life of General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do not forget that. Ever”_

“Ni cuy 'ni ceta, cyar’ika (I’m sorry, beloved)” he said hugging him “I will call you by your name as you want”

“In private, Paz” he said, sighing in his embrace “I want to have things of my own, between us, because I know that clan life is complex and that there are few moments of privacy”

He narrowed his eyes.

What a problem.

Djarin was right.

He had already envisioned him asking to move to the covert and was preparing for what that meant.

His brothers and sisters were going to be upset. They weren't going to discuss it, but they weren't going to be happy that he will move with the Jedi to the temple.

But he couldn't force him to live where he didn't want to or where he was afraid to live.

“Speaking of that” he said, separating just to see him “Djarin asked me to spend the first days with them in the temple”

Which was the same as asking him to stay indefinitely.

Because he wasn't stupid. That was what his brother had asked of him.

“Din is Luke's husband” replied the former spirit “and I understand that he wants to protect him, but he have no right to ask us that”

“What?”

“No, Paz. We are married. You and I are not going to live with Luke and Din. Not only would I find it very uncomfortable, now that Leia is going to leave, but also, I am never going to give up my life again for the needs of others. Luke is an adult, he has lived a lot of years alone and now he has a husband and son, he will get used to it. And, if they feel lonely, they may as well move into the covert as well”

He blinked inside the helmet, causing various of the data that the helmet usually provided him to appear and disappear from the visor.

If he was honest, in a normal situation, he would have thought the same as him.

He was the head of his clan, he could not abandon his responsibilities, just like that, living outside the covert, in his understanding, was a danger, which should only be carried out, at being persecuted and having to separate, as had happened to them in Nevarro, or for being on a mission. If not, it was better, as he had once told the armorer, to stick together and use the force of numbers.

“Paz” his husband said sighing “you have to stop assuming things with me. I know that you do it with the best intention and that you are putting everything of yourself to make it easier for me, but from now on, you better ask me if you have doubts about what I prefer and we will talk about it”

He exhaled in defeat. His husband was right.

In the time that they had been together, his partner had always asked him everything, while he had always assumed that the other believed what he believed.

“Are we going to live together, then?” he asked, hugging him again.

“I would think so” he replied, laughing low

“In the covert?”

“Aja”

“With my clan?”

“I doubt that I could avoid them”

“I want to give you the warning, they are somewhat... intense” he explained thinking that, upon arrival, for start his sister and brother would claim their time and that of their partner and not to mention their nephews or clan advisers.

“As long as they keep their hands off you, for me it will be enough” said the other with a shrug.

He laughed tempted.

Seriously.

He couldn't sound this adorable, when it was obvious, that he was jealous.

Which, has no sense.

He didn't like being seen.

Much less to be touched.

Therefore, his partner would not have to fear anything.

“I'm going to love that you scold them in Mando’a” he observed with a laugh, because, really, he imagined him doing it.

“I am not an old man with a bad character Paz” his partner reproached him, separating with an offended face.

“But something, a little, not much, but something bossy”

He told him, indicating the amount with two fingers, which made his husband open his mouth in amazement, and then narrow his eyes and point at it, stifling a laugh.

“That's a blatant lie, young man”

“It's true Master!”

They heard his disciple's spirit shouting at them from a distance.

“Shut up, Anakin!” his husband answered, rolling his eyes “You’re not better!”

“Dad!” the Jedi reproached, covering his father's mouth.

“But… he's… right… he's… bossy” said the spirit, struggling to get out of the grip without hurting his grandson

“Bossy what is?”

Grogu asked them from the arms of his grandfather.

“Din! Do not laugh!”

“Ba'vodu” he told his aunt and uncle when they returned to the temple that night “Do not go. Stay with Ben”

“Oh, Grogu” sighed the woman, bending down with her husband to see him “We can't. We have our home and we must return to it”

"That's right" his uncle said, stroking his head. "We've already spent a lot of time here."

“Grogu alone. Ben alone. Do not go” he asked them again, he did not want his cousin to leave.

“We will come back, Grogu, it is not a forever goodbye” his uncle said denying “And you can talk to Ben whenever you want, or not Leia?”

“Of course. Ben will want to know about your adventures in the covert” his aunt told him “You are going to train a lot and make many friends there”

“Grogu not know. Lots of big people. Cannot listen Grogu”

He explained denying.

His Buir had sounded very happy to go to the covert and plan to move there, but it had been very busy and very large and not quiet, as they were in the temple.

“Ask your grandfather to help you” his uncle suggested.

“Ba'buir train Buir. Occupied”

“Obi-Wan then”

“Buir say do not disturb Master. Master be with Paz”

“R2?”

“Help Buir. Occupied”

His uncles looked at each other thinking and smiled.

“C3PO” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The covertis our next stage, readers.  
> The Manda'lor project begins to take shape.  
> Leave your thoughs!


	35. The droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu finds a new friend, while Anakin recovers a little piece of his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Look stubborn tin, we need it, that's why we are asking you”

His uncle told the golden droid, who was aboard the ship in which they came to the temple.

“No, General Solo, once again you have gone too far”

The golden droid answered this by moving and showing his discomfort.

“C-3PO, be reasonable”

His aunt sighed crossing her arms.

“Your Highness, you know that I am totally flexible and that I have served you properly all these years and that I would love to be in the service of Master Luke again, but I think I have already fulfilled my time of heroism with him and R2D2. I prefer to continue being your interpreter in the Capital, thank you very much”

“Leia” his uncle exclaimed raising his arms, while Chewbacca grunted and hit his forehead “I can't with this set of nuts”

“No, Chewbacca, I'm not going to adapt. Nobody listens to me and they want me to stay in this abandoned place to expose myself to God knows what dangers”

His uncle reached down and lifted him in his hands to put him in front of the droid's face.

“Are you saying C-3PO that would you be able to say no to Grogu? He's Luke's and his can of sardines son and he needs your help”

“With all the respect the little one deserves” replied the droid “yes. I would say no”

He dropped his ears and patted his uncle's hand to let him down.

“Not wanting. Do not force. Grogu fine”

“Grogu” said his aunt bending down after his uncle left him on the floor “I'm sorry”

He shrugged.

It was not the first time.

“Temple padawans not wanting either. Do not force. Grogu fine”

"That's why you don't think you'll be able to make friends" said his uncle, crossing his arms. "You didn't get along very well with the Jedi"

“Padawan Master Yoda. Not liking other Padawan”

“But Master Yoda was Master of several padawans. According to Luke, half a Coruscant temple had gone through his training first”

Said his aunt and he looked into her eyes.

How did he explain it?

“They must have believed” he felt his grandfather saying as he entered the ship “that Grogu was a relative of the Master and that his place...”

“He had obtained it by influence” his uncle finished “Typical”

“Being a Jedi does not guarantee that one... cannot have... wrong thoughts and feelings” said his grandfather, putting his hands in the sleeves of his cloak that he was wearing covering his face, while he denied.

“Grogu no do that” he said very seriously “Masters look for Grogu. Measure blood. Bring temple. Grogu not know. Master Yoda choose. Grogu did not choose”

“We know, adiik, do not be angry” said his grandfather “Your blood has a high count of midichlorians. For this reason, and because you belong to his species, Master Yoda chose you. You had nothing to do with it. No padawan truly chooses his master”

“Blood only problems” he said denying them while lifting one of his sleeves “Problems to Buir. Problems to Grogu. Problems to Masters. All want blood. Grogu not wanting. Grogu wanting not trouble”

“Goodness!” he felt the droid say, leaning next to him raising his sleeve even higher “What does Master Luke's little son had happened to your arms?”

He turned to see him and shrugged again.

“Experiment. Empire. Prick arms. Draw blood”

“What horrible people. Horrible. Do that to a child” he commented “How long ago did these injuries are?”

“Do not remember. Month?” he tried to answer recalling the events.

“I would say a month and a half, Grogu” smiled his aunt stroking his head.

“And for a month and a half, no one has adequately treated this child?” asked the droid scandalized.

“Grogu lied to his father the can of sardines” his uncle told him “because he believed that they would not get the medicines to treat them both”

“And, since his father does not know others of Grogu species, he believed that the marks would remain on him and not that they were a physical manifestation of pain” his aunt ended denying as she stood up again.

“Oh, my... Those wounds still hurt?” asked the droid “Ah, what an inconsistent question, of course they do. It is unacceptable. Unacceptable, I tell you”

“Buir put medicine. Say cure with time”

“Is your Buir a doctor?” asked the machine.

“Buir warrior. Not doctor”

“Then, I don't think he knows how to properly treat all wounds” he explained, lifting him up in his arms “Luckily, in my processor, I have incorporated all the necessary treatments to care for young children. I downloaded them from the Capital's database, when the Princess got pregnant with little Master Ben”

“C-3PO” his aunt warned him "in order to help Grogu, you should stay, because we are leaving at dawn"

“But, obviously, I'm going to stay” he exclaimed, bringing one of his hands to his waist “Obviously, I can't allow this child to be left without assistance. R2D2 is not going to cure him. And Master Luke continues wounded himself and does not protect his health well. Someone responsible has to take over, because, the Force help us, Master Luke married another warrior, who surely don’t take good care of his wounds either”

“Buir good” he said to the droid “Buir take care. Grogu did not say”

“I don't doubt that your Buir is good, but warriors have no sense of self-preservation” the droid clarified walking towards the entrance of the ship “Does your Buir use medicine every time he has been injured? Does he rest at least eight hours a day? Does he eat on time?”

He thought for a few seconds.

“Buir not able. Pursue Empire. Not having much”

“No wonder you are so thin, then” said the droid “I will take care of what your Buir can not all the time”

He blinked at the artifact.

He was tall like big people, but he didn't move as smoothly.

He looked a lot like his friend R2, but he wasn't round and he talked.

“Do you want?” he asked amazed.

“I want what?” answered the droid, surprised.

“He is asking you if you really want to be with him” his uncle clarified “Grogu understood when you refused so **kindly** that you did not want to be with him, because you did not like him”

“Oh, what a stupid failure of speech” said the droid shaking his head “Little Master Grogu, you have no responsibility for what I said earlier. I didn't want to stay because whenever I am left alone with R2 and Master Luke I always ended up on a dangerous adventure”

“Luke is a father now, 3PO” his aunt told him “I don't think he goes on adventures very often”

"Not with this child at least. That would be very irresponsible and very unseemly for Master Luke" the droid commented.

His grandfather denied and uncovered his face to approach them both.

“Thanks, 3PO. My grandson needs someone like you by his side” he said smiling at the droid.

“You're welcome. It's what I was programmed for, sir. Excuse me, but what's your name?”

“Anakin. Anakin Skywalker” his grandfather replied laughing a little.

“Skywalker? That's Master Luke's and the Princess last name! Are you a relative to them? You live nearby? Oh, that's great. The Princess has surviving relatives of the Organa family, but Master Luke has only her and they do not live together”

“3PO” he said calling the droid's attention “Anakin Ba'buir. Buir to Master Luke”

“It just cannot be, Little Master. This gentleman is very young”

“3PO” his grandfather told him “I don't want you to be scared, but pay attention”

His Ba’buir took a deep breath and ran one of his hands across the body of the droid that half jumped.

“How?”

The golden robot asked in amazement.

“I am a Force spirit” explained his grandfather “I am not really alive. If you can see me, it's because Grogu and his dad allow me to project myself”

"Like Master Kenobi" the droid accepted, nodding "Master Luke said he could chat with him, but that we couldn't see him”

“Father-in-law, you have to promise me that you will send me a photo of when he meets Obi-Wan” his uncle said, almost laughing.

“Han, shhh” said his aunt to his uncle nudging him.

“In any case, it is good to meet you. You have good children, Mr. Anakin. Too adventurous, but they have always been very nice to me and my friend R2”

“It's good to know” his grandfather replied, leaving the ship while the droid accompanied him “My wife and I, we did not inherit you both to them, so that they mistreated you”

“Your wife?”

“Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo? Surely R2 must have told you about her. It was its first owner, after it was removed from the factory”

“R2 had told me that he had served a Queen, but I never wanted to believe him”

“Ba'buir Padmé pretty. R2 show”

His grandfather laughed, resting his hand on the golden droid's shoulder.

“R2 doesn't lose its wits. Yes, adiik, your grandmother was beautiful”

“Then? Are you the ghost of a King?” 3PO asked his Buir.

“I was never a King. I was just a Jedi Knight-in-training, lucky enough that Grogu's grandmother would pay attention to me”

“And with her you met R2 and me. I wish they hadn't erased my memory so completely. Naboo surely is a beautiful place. I would like to remember it”

“No, 3PO. When I met her, I met R2, but not you” his grandfather told “I already knew you”

“From where?”

“Were your initial programming data also erased from your memory, such as landscapes and experiences?”

“No. The initial data can never be erased”

“Can you cite your origin?”

“Of course! My origin is the planet Tatooine and my first programmer is Anakin… oh…”

His grandfather grinned as he brought his face close to the droid.

“I was just a little bit bigger than Grogu, when I built you 3PO and you have never disappointed me. Thank you for continuing to serve my family”

“There is no reason to thanks” the droid replied with emotion “Master Anakin”

“So, as you can see, the reasons that I have just explained qualify me as the right companion for a young man like Little Master Grogu, so I would like your approval and permission”

He raised both hands to his face in denial, while his traitor riduur barely held his laughter, next to him on the table.

They had been preparing the farewell dinner for Luke's sister and her husband, when Anakin had shown up with a super excited golden droid, who, immediately, had started talking to his husband's astromech and his own son, and then, stand seriously in front of both of them and proceed for more than half an hour to cite why he should become a kind of escort for his ad'ika.

Among those who were nothing more and nothing less, that the droid did not consider that he was medically qualified to assist a minor in his injuries.

“Don't laugh” he asked his husband, who was red as he was holding his laughter “It's not funny”

“Yes, Din, yes, it is”

He commented, finally starting to laugh at his expense.

He sighed in denial.

It was comical. He did not deny it.

“C-3PO” he said to the droid “from what I understand, you are part of Luke's family”

“I have served Master Luke, for nine years and, from what I understand, previously to his family, since I was programmed by Anakin Skywalker”

“I should have imagined that if anyone could create a talkative and daring droid, it would be you”

“Come on, Din, 3PO is a good droid” said his father-in-law sitting next to them.

“Grogu doesn't need a droid” he pointed out “Grogu needs friends”

“Grogu is very different from the children of the covert. 3PO will serve not only as an interpreter, but as a reason for children to approach him”

“In my covert, not all are humanoids, Anakin” he explains “Fennoh Acer and part of the Besviin, are Twi'lek, while a couple of the clanless, despite the horrendous history among our own, descended from the Cathar”

“If you allow me to intercede, sir. It is not the same” commented the droid “The Little Master, has no problem with looking physically different, he has problems with the perception that others have of him as a Jedi. Until he become more confident, he should have company”

"It's true, cyar’ika" his husband said, taking his hand "Grogu always says he is lacking something or apologizes for almost existing. We should give him the opportunity to first have a friend to break the ice with the other children”

He breathed in and out. They had a point.

His child was still struggling with his self-esteem.

And not that he was the best example of it, but to Grogu was more complicated at him been a child and having to face other children, who he well knew could be cruel.

Ben had been a huge breakthrough.

But Ben was too much like Grogu.

They were both Force-sensitive and thus branded weird by others.

So, mutually, they had found someone to lean on.

But Solo and Leia's little one had to go with his parents. While his ad’ika would soon be living in the covert.

“Grogu” he told his son who had stayed with R2 during the talk “What do you want?”

The little boy approached slowly with his ears lowered until he was next to the golden droid.

“Grogu wants” he began to say to stop and raise his face “Grogu does not want alone. Grogu wants friends, but does not know how. Covert, lots big people. Grogu not big. Covert cannot hear Grogu. 3PO help. Grogu need help”

“It seems that it is decided then” he told everyone “C3PO will be Grogu's guardian and companion”

His son hugged the leg of the droid who lifted him in his arms, while his astromech friend emitted a series of sounds that denoted joy and his father-in-law and his husband were smiling from ear to ear.

“Now” he pointed to the droid “I want you to take this into account. Your work is very delicate. Grogu will be seen as part of my family and therefore, in the covert, they will let a lot of things pass if he slips and make some errors, but not to you. We Mandalorians who survived the Great Purge don't have fond memories of droids, and that implies that not everyone will see you favorably”

“I am C-3PO, protocol droid, I am sure I can handle the diplomatic relations of a small covert properly”

“Remember it, then”

The droid nodded and turned to leave the room followed by his little friend and his son in his arms.

“Thank you” his father-in-law said denying as he watched the group move away “C-3PO is, believe it or not, someone very good, despite not having a living cell inside”

“I have no doubts” he replied smiling inside the helmet when he noticed that the spirit, despite not really existing, had bright eyes when he saw them “You created it, Master”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I get emotional with Anakin.  
> Sue me.  
> I have a whole book of arguments to worship and defend the guy XDD !!!  
> As always, dear readers, send me your suggestions and ideas!


	36. The covert - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tion'ad cuyir ibic? (Who is this person?)" asked the armorer when they were in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Dawn shone its lights over the overt, while the cool morning air on Yavin IV struck his skin. He takes a deep breath, letting his awareness shift from restful sleep to steady meditation.

He had deeply longed for that moment of union with the Force and with everything that breathed within the Galaxy. It was like, a moment of ecstasy, followed by the warmest, calmest hug that could be expected.

In the Force, he could let go of his doubts, his resentments, his fears, his angers, his frustrations and find himself, once again, with the center of what being a Jedi had always meant for him. Unlike the Sith, the Masters taught that the process of meditation allowed us to differentiate feelings, understand them, dismember them and establish their value properly, without exaggerating, as was the usual trend among living beings, their magnitude.

He smiled exhaling at the thought that, unlike other times in his life, the first of those feelings was precisely one that was not sought to be cultivated within any Jedi temple, that is, the love of a couple. Possessive, rapturous and desperate, he was known as one of the fastest dooms, for those who were so sensitive to the Force that they did not know how to control it.

In his case, he had felt it twice. The first, with Satine, but he had refused to follow it, because, as he would confess after her loss, he had had a deep fear of getting involved with a person of such noble origin as the Duchess. Unlike Anakin with Padmé, when he met her, he was fully aware of the class differences that existed between them and how, outside of the Order, he became an ordinary person, with very little to give, to the view of others, to someone like her. He had unconsciously, perhaps, put in the balance the conflictive situation of Mandalore, the fact that Satine would always prefer her people, something with which he agreed and knew, that sooner rather than later, the Duchess would follow her duty and marry someone who will provide a favorable political or economic settlement for her planet. In fact, he was sure that, had Anakin maintained his bodily good looks when he fell, not being useful as an instrument of terror to the Emperor, in his Darth Vader form, he would probably have offered him as a partner to Satine, in order to acquire, with much greater ease, the loyalty of the Mandalorians, whom he had to destroy when he could not convince them in the end. An arranged marriage would have resulted in a feasible, simple and, he hated to admit, convenient arrangement, since, for them, all those who saw the light of life, in the noble houses, were prepared from the moment of birth.

And where would that have left him?

Alone, bitter, outside the Order, seeing his own future crumbling around him, because the Duchess's decision would have been one that he could not condemn, since, as a political analyst, it would have been even plausible.

The second time, however, the tables were reversed and who was, incredibly in Satine's place, was him, while Paz was in his. He sighed, allowing the embrace of the Force to slow down his pulsations, since thinking of his current husband made them accelerate.

Is just that... how could he have imagined that, after his death, a legend would be built around him? He had retired to live in isolation and had remained that way for twenty years. What had caught his attention were not the rumors about Obi-Wan Kenobi. But what happened to Anakin, to his children, to the Rebellion, to the Empire. What they said about him, he didn't even care. For this reason, he had not calculated the reaction of the covert, nor the fears of his beloved in those circumstances.

_As the vision of the covert approached, he had to breathe more deeply. Paz's family was close and his panic had begun to unleash. Would they agree? Wouldn't they refuse to let someone as different as him join the clan? More coming empty-handed._

_"I can feel that you're getting nervous, cyar’ika. Do not do it. My family will love you as much as I do, when they meet you”_

_Paz said squeezing his hand and he denied smiling. The boy was still too attentive for his own good._

_“Paz” he felt that Din was talking to him at their side “We will wait here”_

_He turned to see the others puzzled. Why?_

_“Obi-Wan” Din himself clarified “The Vizsla are an important clan. That their head of clan got married is an event of magnitude. That is why the armorer is waiting at the entrance. He must go first. I cannot take the limelight. It would be little delicate, I am the new Manda’lor. Once your union is welcomed by the covert, Luke and I will enter with the rest of our family”_

_He nodded, biting his lower lip. Damn politics._

_“Everything will be fine, Obi-Wan” Luke said smiling “You just say hello and be nice. It's what I do at Leia's meetings and, so far, it hasn't been bad for me. Except twice, but, in my defense, I must say that, I do not consider it to be undiplomatic, to call to order senators with too long hands with a lightsaber. In any case, with the two of you, everything will be fine, you'll see”_

_The sister of his student put a hand to her forehead in denial, while her father patted her shoulder and her husband and his copilot burst into laughter. Later he should ask them, what his former padawan understood by being nice and what had been the result of those little diplomatic encounters._

_“Come on, cyar’ika” Paz said, briefly meeting their foreheads “It will be quick and soon we can both be alone and you more calm”_

_He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the cold beskar almost on his hair._

_“Ni kar'taylir darasuum ibac gar vaabir ibac._ _Nor kar'tayl gar darasuum. Let mhi urcir gar aliit (I love that you do that. I love you. Lets meet your family)”_

_“Ner shi aliit cuyir gar. Partaylir bic, kar'taylir darasuum (My only family is you. Remember it, love)”_

_Paz separated and nodded offering his hand, after which they advanced towards the group of people waiting for them._

_It was very diverse from what he could observe. The Mandalorians, still covered in armor, offered a picture of confluence of species and sizes. He supposed that, after the great conflict with the Empire, the covert had been adding members and their families, from where they had been able to rescue themselves. This is also why they offered such a compact appearance, waiting for them._

_“Tion'ad cuyir ibic? (Who is this person?)” asked the armorer when they were in front of her._

_“Ner riduur (My husband)” Paz replied._

_“You win riduurok miit johayc? (Have the words of the contract been pronounced?)” the armorer asked him again._

_“Elek (Yes)” assured his husband._

_“Meg cuyir gar riduur gai? (What is your husband's name?)” questioned the woman turning to see him._

_He took a breath and looked up, seeing not just her, but the entire covert._

_“Ner gai cuyir Obi-Wan Kenobi. Be te jetiise ke'gyce bal te Mudhorn clan (My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of the Jedi Order and the Mudhorn clan)”_

_The woman bowed her head in greeting, bringing her tools to her chest._

_“Olarom General. Ibic cuyir gar yaim (Welcome General. This is your home)” she said, to then turn to Paz “Gar gain gaanla pirusti (You have chosen well)”_

_“Ni kar'taylir (I know)”_

_His husband answered her and she turned and stood to one side, giving way to four people._

_“We represent the clans of this covert” said the one who, among them, it was evident that was a Twi’lek “Besviin, Awaud, Beroya and those without clan. Olarom General. Ibic cuyir gar yaim (General, welcome. This is your home)”_

_“Vor entye (Thank you)”_

_He responded by bowing his head in greeting and the Twi’lek laughed._

_“The ones who are going to end giving thanks are us. Let's see if a legend can put some patience into his head, because until now, none of us, mere mortals, have been able to”_

_“Besviin” said his husband reproachfully “Don't ruin the moment”_

_“That, big stubborn fool, will not be my responsibility” replied the leader of the Besviin clan, while the other three representatives let out giggles “Vizsla! They are all yours!”_

_He exclaimed running out of the way, while an important group of the Mandalorians quickly approached starting a very effusive round of hugs and congratulations, which made them both dizzy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To leave you with a sugar overdose this Thursday, readers.  
> Leave your suggestions and comments!


	37. The covert - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grogu, I. Aliit all. Not fight. Not hit. Talk better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Today we did well, right?”

Luke asked him, after Grogu fell asleep in his crib.

“Yes” he acknowledged turning around to see him in the eyes “We did very well”

His husband smiled and caressed his face delicately.

He closed his eyes enjoying his attention. It was still such an exciting thing that he could access certain parts of his body that had been without affection for so long.

And that, also, he did it with that way Luke had of breaking down his barriers.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked and was his turn to smile when he remembered.

_He laughed denying seeing how the Vizsla practically flooded Obi-Wan and Paz. Esperanza and Orgullo had hugged their new brother, beaten their blood brother for scaring them, and filled their arms with children, before the others could even approach them._

_“Savages, I told him” his Master reflected on one side._

_“Dad!” Leia demanded “They could hear you!”_

_“Auch! Din!”_

_His father-in-law claimed him when he slapped him on the back of the neck. His daughter was right, despite the scandalous movement that was taking place at that time at the entrance of the covert, they could hear him._

_“Don't complain Anakin. Now they are your family too”_

_His father-in-law almost responded offended, after rubbing the back of his neck, but his son stopped him._

_“Ba’buir?”_

_“Yes, adiik”_

_“Take me?” he asked stretching his arms._

_“Don't you want to go with Ben?” he asked, lifting him._

_“Do not. Lots of big people”_

_The child responded by accommodating himself in his arms, as if it were a protective shield and his husband held his hand, watching the scene with tenderness. His father stroked his son's ears, while his other grandson grabbed his robe._

_“Let’s go”_

_He told them when he saw that the commotion had passed a bit and the armorer had come forward again, this time, with Paz among the clan leaders who were behind her and Obi-Wan in front._

_He took a deep breath at the start of the tour and adjusted his shoulders, putting himself in the best possible posture. He was not entering the covert as a defeated bounty hunter who had lost his ship, he was entering the covert as a Manda’lor, with his clan by his side._

_By the way, the Jedi of his family and his sister-in-law, before starting the short walk, had raised their hoods, covering their heads, while expressly revealed those who had them, part of their waist, to show their lightsabers. Someday he should ask them what that kind of action meant. Although, he supposed it was, something similar to their helmets: protection, intimidation, preservation, threat._

_Which, especially, in the case of his husband, was coupled with the fact that Luke had let his connection to the Force be noticed by all. Waves of energy expanded around the young Jedi that anyone who could not see could surely feel._

_The covert noticed it immediately, because it felt the noise that unfolded among its members and saw the slight assent that Paz was giving in the distance. Naturally, the leader of the Vizsla respected a former enemy who knew how to face adversity._

_“Tion'ad cuyir gar? (Who are you?)” asked the armourer as she stood next to Obi-Wan._

_“Ni cuy 'manda'lor, bal ibic cuyir ner aliit._ _Te mudhorn clan (I am Manda’lor and this is my family. The Mudhorn clan)” he replied placing his fist on the dark saber._

_The clan leaders stepped forward and watched them carefully._

_“Ash'ad copad at akaanir kaysh par te taap? (Does anyone want to challenge him to a duel for the position?)”_

_Began by asking Paz in the air, while crossing his arms, as if to say: is there any stupid such an idiot to do it?_

_The clan leaders shook their heads, removing the first challenge from the middle._

_“Val cuyir nayc tal (They are not of your blood)” later sentenced Dane Lyrs of the Awaud._

_“Aliit ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood)” Leia answered sarcastically “A clan alor vaabir nayc kar'taylir ibac? (Does a clan leader not know that?)”_

_If he had been bare-faced, he would have winked at his sister-in-law. It was the answer to give. Although to many it will sound offensive, there, face to face, they had to show daring, not submission._

_“Gar jorhaa'ir ti akaanir o'r gar miit jetiise ad (You speak with fighting spirit in your words, daughter of Jedi)” the representative of the clanless slipped haughtily._

_“Meh gar jatne emuurir miit be akaan, sirbur bic (If you prefer her words to be of war, say it)” his husband replied and there was a collective gasp behind the backs of the clan leaders._

_“Tion'ad cuyir ibic? (Who is this person?)” Asked the armorer with humor in her voice when she heard the daring tone of his partner._

_“Ner riduur (My husband)” he answered imitating what, surely, Paz had done, because these were the ritual words._

_“Te ganar riduurok miit johayc?_ _(Have the words of the contract been spoken?)” the woman asked him again._

_“Elek (Yes)” he answered, nodding._

_“Meg cuyir gar riduur gai? (What is the name of your husband?)” the armorer questioned turning to his partner, who discovered himself to answer her, revealing his face and hair._

_“My name is Luke Skywalker - Amidala. I am the son of Queen Padmé Amidala and the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Prince of Naboo, heir to the Jedi Order, vanquisher of the Empire, brother of Princess Leia Organa, husband of the Manda’lor and father of his son Grogu”_

_“Bal te udes?” the armorer asked again with a voice pleased with his husband's speech._

_“Ner Aliit (My Family)” he said pointing them one by one “Ner Buir, Anakin. Ner ad’ika Grogu. Ner Vod, Leia, Han, Obi-Wan, Chewbacca. Ner Ba’vod’ika Ben. Mudhorn clan (My father, Anakin. My son, Grogu. My brothers, Leia, Han, Obi- Wan, Chewbacca. My nephew, Ben)”_

_“Te jetiise rucuyir aru'ese (The Jedi were our enemies)” Karo Beroya, of the Beroya clan, reminded him after the presentation._

_“I think you, young man, even if you know that not all of us speak your language” his father-in-law demanded with a chilling voice “I would remember that you have two of the Generals in front of you, who saved the lives of enough of your people, so that today you can, to be here, naming us as enemies and that certain words can be understood in whatever language they are spoken”_

_“Cuyir ulyc pehea gar jorhaa'ir at ner riduur jetiise (Be careful how you speak to my husband, Jedi)” said Frenoh Acer of the Besviin._

_“Kaysh nartimir. Kaysh ru'kir Ke'pare par ibac (He started. He should wait for them to answer like this)” Obi-Wan said denying._

_“Ba’buir? Lower me?” Grogu asked his grandfather and he lowered him to the ground “Help Grogu?”_

_The spirit nodded smiling and following his grandson._

_Although no one could hear him, because he made the facial movements that allowed him to turn his helmet into silence, he let out a small laugh._

_It was to be expected, that degree of hostility. The clan leaders weren't looking to start a fight. They wanted to make it clear that the mistakes of the past were just that, mistakes of the past and that his family did not have to pay for them._

_In the Mandalorian way, of course._

_In front of everyone and with more of a defiant attitude than a brain, as Anakin would say, but doing what had to be done._

_As his son, did not know this, surely, was going to intervene with one of his adorable and unpredictable outings, which, most likely, would finish conquering the adult members of the covert to his side._

_“Grogu, I” said the little boy in front of all of them pointing himself and then pointing to the others “Aliit all. Not fight. Not hit. Talk better”_

_Paz coughed hiding his laugh, while Anakin translated what his son had explained, awakening in turn, a multiplicity of giggles in the background and that the helmets of the clan leaders, who also disguised their entertainment, will notice the small green kid._

_“Te adiik jorhaa'ir te haat (The child tells the truth)” observed Karo “Gar win ba'jurir kaysh pirusti (You have educated him properly)”_

_“Vor entye” Luke and he answered smiling._

_“Aliit well? Not fight?”_

_Grogu asked and Paz sighed stepping forward to lift him into his arms._

_“No, adiik. We are not going to fight. Do not worry”_

_“Get yourself a little one of your own, Visla!” Frenoh said half laughing “Don't steal the children of others!”_

_“Get into your own life, Besviin, he's my nephew, I'm going to steal him as often as I want!” Paz answered while he caressed his son's ears, causing a general outburst of laughter, at the return of the joke between the two clan leaders._

_“As long as you guarantee to babysit for the parents, because, from the looks of it, they are still as they say in the core worlds: on their honeymoon” Lyrs slips, causing another round of laughter and a deep blush from his husband when notice that the woman's visor was fixed on their joined hands._

_“Olarom Mudhorn clan. Ibic cuyir gar yaim (Welcome Cland Mudhorn. This is your home)” the armorer intervened, closing the official welcome process, before everything got out of hand “Vi olarom gar, Manda’lor (We welcome you, Manda’lor)”_

_The woman finished by gathering her tools on her chest to kneel on one leg and lower her head as a sign of respect, an action that was imitated by the entire covert at the same time._

_“Vor entye, Vod (Thank you very much brothers)”_

_He said smiling, as everyone got back on their feet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Mudhorn Clan entered the covert, finally.  
> Leave your comments and suggestions, dear readers!


	38. The covert - Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total joy was not, as everyone thought, a succession of fireworks, filled with surprise and emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Joy was another of the feelings that he allowed himself to recognize and travel through as he allowed the Force to carry him on the waves of his meditation.

His joyous moments in life had been so rare that, every time he had been able, he had drawn laughter from those around him, just to be able to add good memories in which, in his older age, to take refuge.

His silly jokes with Anakin, his games with the padawans, the smiles he provoked at the Masters with his colorful references. All those had been moments of rejoicing, which would always make him smile.

But he had to admit that, in his previous life, he had not known full joy.

Total joy was not, as everyone thought, a succession of fireworks, filled with surprise and emotion.

It was another kind of feeling. Populated with colors, yes, but soft, that produce waves that filled the body, which allowed us to almost float in a sea of peace and satisfaction.

_Wisely, the members of the Vizsla clan, having completed their own introductions, had reduced their presence to and to Paz to a minimum. His husband's brother and sister had promised, then to speak in more detail with him, and together they had participated in a kind of small reception in honor of the Mudhorn clan and the new Manda’lor._

_After they return to the temple in the late evening, then, they had been left, relatively alone._

_“Riduur” Paz told him, as they were still in public “I have asked one of the clan councilors to bring us food to our room for this time, since the families look for food from the common kitchen and they eat alone and then, if they feel like it or there is a meeting, they meet to talk”_

_“I would rather...” he started to say sighing, but his husband interrupted him._

_“That we remain alone as I told you before?”_

_He nodded closing his eyes, it had been a long day, with too many emotions and he was exhausted. His husband stroked his cheek and pointed with his helmet, when he saw it again, the module that belonged to the Vizsla clan. He took hold of the hand that was stroking him and nodded again, allowing him to guide them to what would be his new home._

_He had to admit that Leia and Han had gone out of their way to provide the covert with a habitable place to stay. The modules were spacious and, as the covert did not exceed one hundred people, separations by families could be allowed, since the common places were outside the clan spaces, which greatly facilitated privacy._

_Paz, as the leader of the Vizsla, had his own room. Hugely frugal. With just a bed, a small table and a bathroom, but that would be enough for both of them._

_“Do you want to bathe first?” asked his partner._

_“I would love to, but” he admitted laughing low “I have no clothes to change into. Coming back to life catches you off guard”_

_His partner denied and laughed too._

_“One of the brothers will lend you clothes until we can come up with something”_

_“No, Paz, I don't want to bother” he started to say, but he stopped him._

_“What are the Vizsla Obi-Wan?” he asked resting one of his hands on his shoulder._

_“A clan” he answered exhaling._

_“And what do the members of a clan do?”_

_He shook his head, smiling and looking up to fixate his gaze on his visor._

_“They take care of each other”_

_“It takes a while to get used to” said his partner “when one has lived so long alone and depending on oneself. The clan will protect you, challenge you, criticize you, defend you and will always be there for you. That is how we survive outside of Mandalore. Embracing each other. Sharing the little and the nothing we had. But always together”_

_“Do you really think they would share what they have with me if it weren't that I'm with you?”_

_“If you decide to enter the clan, yes” he answered his question seriously “As those without a clan, the Vizsla do not ask more than one thing: Are you willing to follow the Resol’nare and answer the call of the jai'galaar? If the answer is negative, we will let you go in peace. If it’s yes, the clan will be your home”_

_The clan leaders' words took their full context in those moments._

_It wasn't just a welcome from his new family situation. It was the invitation to be part of a very complex dynamic, which took great risks when receiving you, because the home they were talking about was the people who made it up, not the geographical location of the covert._

_“Gar cuyir ner yaim (You are my home)” he told his husband denying “It will take a while until you can include your whole family in that sentence”_

_“I do not ask for it to be instantaneous, Obi-Wan, we come from different backgrounds” recognized the other caressing his face “but, for that very reason, trust me, go bathe and let me take care of the minimum comforts, for now”_

_He forced himself not to hesitate, not to feel guilty and to do what he asked._

_He nodded and headed for the bathroom, where he stripped off his clothes to meticulously cleanse his body from the process of coming back to life and what the hectic day had given them._

_He wasn't going to deny it. He enjoyed the experience like few times before. Feeling the water run through his body was like feeling the embrace of a mother again. He had missed those moments when his muscles could truly relax and not have to dissolve in the Force to find rest._

_None of the Masters said so, but it was not a pleasant experience to be a Force spirit. It was a continuous journey without rest, from which you could only escape by dissolving, without knowing if, this time, it would not be the last and you could no longer refocus your energy. Being aware that his heart was beating and that it would not disappear, at the first carelessness or failure, was such a comforting experience that he could not even explain it._

_When he finished showering, he found that, in the sink, he had left him with what to dry and what to wear before going out, so he changed and folded his used clothes to take care of them the next day._

_Moreover, upon entering the room again, he was amazed, observing who was now his husband, now without the armor and the under suit._

_Luke had told him, very flushed, that the first time he saw Din like this it had taken his breath away, precisely because he understood, the enormous step that this implied, for whom, they protected every inch of skin but, seeing Paz, without it, unlike his student, had not shocked him from attractiveness, but had squeezed his heart in worry._

_“What happened to you?” he asked worried when he saw his chest and back covered with scars._

_“Nothing” replied his husband, seeing himself “I have not even a scratch”_

_“What do you mean you don't have a scratch?” he asked pointing to his chest “And what is that?”_

_“The scars?” he asked._

_“Yes!”_

_He affirmed turning him to examine more closely the long series of injuries, some older than others, and more serious and deeper than others, but that ran down the broad back and chest of his partner, losing themself when starting his underwear to continue on his legs._

_“Ah, they are nothing” he commented, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably “Consequences of assuming the leadership of a clan at fifteen, having younger brothers than you to take care of, belonging to the infantry and being, as Frenoh says, **a big fool** ”_

_He blinked almost in disbelief._

_What?_

_“How old are you Paz?” he asked._

_“Thirty-nine” his husband told him sincerely “I know that, probably, it is not noticeable, but, I have always had a somewhat more cheerful personality than the rest, so, everyone thinks that I am younger, but seriously , I am that age”_

_39 years._

_He had been a clan chief for 24 years._

_24 years._

_And he had assumed when his parents died._

_At 15 years old._

_15 years._

_A lifetime taking care of others._

_Even with his own body._

_And accepting that others made jokes about his size and personality._

_“Your personality is perfect. And I'm going to have a serious talk with the head of the Besviin clan about why his nicknames for you, funny as they may seem, are over”_

_“Obi-Wan, it is not necessary...”_

_His partner began to tell him, but he denied putting a finger on his lips._

_“Don’t. It’s necessary. If your prerogative as a husband is to be able to assist me in my needs, mine is to be able to protect you from other types of wounds, which are not necessarily those of the battlefield”_

_Paz smiled behind his index finger and then kissed it making him laugh._

_He was right. His personality was cheerful and he transmitted that joy to those around him._

_“Go take a bath” he said denying “we will continue talking when you finish”_

_The Mandalorian sighed and grabbed the clothes he was to change into and went into the bathroom without further arguing. Moments later, someone would knock softly on the door, which he opened to receive the food brought to him by two little ones, who were watching him with great attention, through their helmets._

_“Vor entye, adiik” he said after placing what they brought him on the table “Doesn't it bother you if he asked you something?”_

_“No” said the major “you can ask Jedi”_

_“Ni cuy 'nayc jetiise (I'm not Jedi) Cin vhetin. Ni cuy 'paz riduur jii (I have started back. I am Paz's husband, now)” he pointed to them and the children looked at each other._

_“Pirusti vod. Meg gar linibar? (Well brother. What do you need?)”_

_“Can I ask if you could get me an ointment or something similar to relax injured muscles?”_

_“My Buir knows where to get it” said the smallest “I will ask him”_

_“Vor entye” he answered them and the children left giggling._

_“Ni cuy ’nayc jetiise? (I'm not Jedi?)” he felt that someone asked him behind his back and turned to see his partner drying his hair with a smile._

_“Nayc. Nayc or'atu. (No. No more)” he replied indicating the table._

_“I thought that, when you said it” he pointed out, positioning himself, like him, in front of the food “you were referring to no longer participating in the government of the Order, not to ceasing to be one”_

_“The Order no longer exists Paz” he clarified starting to eat “There is no Council, nor Government of the Jedi. Only Luke, who is the only teacher more or less organized, Grogu, who is his student and the occasional Jedi on the loose and... oh, by the Force, I had missed eating” he commented laughing when he could taste the first spoonful of the stew that had been given to them, a fact that was reverberated by his husband with his own laughter “In any case” he continued “if such a thing existed, I would not participate either. The Order already cost me my life once. No Jedi can say that I did not give my last breath for it, respecting even what I did not agree with”_

_“Now you are free, then” recognized his partner thinking “you can do whatever you want”_

_“Before you ask or think about it” he said extending his hand to hold his “Ni gaanader gar. Ni gaanader te Mando adate (I choose you. I choose the Mandalorian people)”_

_“Tion'jor? (Why?)” the one with black hair asked, holding his hand tightly._

_“Jorcu gar gaanader ni tion'tuur nayc solus gaanader ni burel (Because did you choose me, when no one did) Tion'tuur ni cuyir'ru naas, tion'tuur ni ru'lis dinuir gar naas (when I was nothing, when I couldn't give you anything)”_

_“Gar dinuir ni gar kar'ta, bic cuyir’ru luubid par ni (You gave me your heart, it was enough for me)”_

_“Bal gar dinuir ni gar kar'ta balyc, gar dinuir ni oyay tug'yc (You also gave me your heart and, with it, you gave me life again)”_

_“That was your Force” affirmed the other denying._

_“No Paz, the Force does not work like that. It has a will of its own, nobody disputes it, but it doesn't do things just because, it does them because we need them, because we ask for them, because we give something in return. When Grogu asked not to be alone, the Force gave him a father. When Din lost a son, the Force gave him a Master. When Anakin laid down his life for his son, the Force, it gave him a chance to redeem himself. When you unselfishly joined your life to mine and just follows your heart, the Force, gave you my life. The Force is what surrounds us, but we are also ourselves, our decisions, our feelings, everything”_

_“I don't want to be your owner; I want to be your life partner”_

_“I know”_

_“I want you to not have to leave your faith for me”_

_“I am not leaving it”_

_“But you said...”_

_“I am not a Jedi. It is not necessary to continue believing in the Force to be one”_

_“Don't you lose your powers if you stop being a Jedi?”_

_He laughed out loud._

_“No! I was born with them and I'm going to die again with them!” he exclaimed amused “My powers are mine; they were never given to me by any Council or Government of the Order and I worked hard to cultivate them. Today... they may be a bit rusty, but that can be fixed with practice and meditation”_

_His husband let out a breath of relief that did not go unnoticed._

_“You thought that if I stopped being a Jedi and truly joined your people, I would lose everything I am, right?” he asked crossing his arms and his partner got up to kneel beside him and look him in the eyes._

_“I don't really care about your powers. I did not need to throw enemies in combat or that speed that you have. I'm from heavy infantry. My thing is to break bones and make my way through the mere presence of a bulky body. But you looked happy in your practice with your students. Complete. And I know what it feels like, and I don't want you to lose it to anyone”_

_“And now that do you know that I'm not going to lose them and that I do want to be this other man in this life?”_

_“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (We are one when we are together, we are one when we are apart, we will share everything and, together, we will raise warriors)” he said smiling “My Votes are a promise, whatever you want to be, I will support it”_

_Before he could get hold of that smile with a kiss, a knock on the door distracted them._

_“Order the dishes and the table” he said helping him to get up “they bring me something that I intend to use with you”_

_“After a day like today?” asked his partner raising an entertaining eyebrow, leaving in the air a series of somewhat daring questions that made him laugh out loud, denying, as he went to open the door._

_“Buir, send balm. He says it should be applied with heat” the children told him, handing him a dark pot._

_“Vor entye, both you and your Buir” he expressed smiling and the children left again waving to him when saying goodbye._

_“And that?” asked his husband when he saw him uncover the pot._

_“Over the bed” he indicated and he sat on it denying._

He breathed in and let himself be carried away by the sensations of those moments.

His husband was upset at first by his insistence on attending to his old wounds, but from that first resistance he had passed to melt in front of the massages, to confess almost asleep that, he did not usually have time before falling asleep after each day to care for them, to lie down beside him laughing when he saw that the Mandalorian was so lost in his sleep that he had begun to talk in it about Anakin trying to boycott his courtship.

He almost recorded it with the communicator that his own disciple had given him to do just that.

But he preferred to accommodate his husband under the covers, hug his waist and take refuge in the arms of that particular and sincere man.

The Force then, as he had said before, was dyed in all possible colors, while the breathing that he had managed to regulate expanded, from his body to the outside.

Joy.

Simple and total joy.

“Riduur?”

He felt that someone said next to him and his smile broadened.

“Paz?” he asked, opening his eyes, to meet his husband's viewer.

“Cyar’ika” he said with humor in his voice “I think you need to go back to this world from wherever you are because… we need to have breakfast and Djarin and his Jedi are back… and because… you would be scaring mine a little”

“Ah? Why?”

He asked strangely and his partner pointed down at him.

In his defense, he had to say that, since he was a child, nothing similar had happened to him.

After puberty the Masters always said that the Force ended up stabilizing within a student and demonstrations like that became things of the past.

“I’m sorry” he said untangling his legs to rest them on the floor, since, in his meditation he had ended up floating “I was happy and when that happens...”

A little concealed laugh was heard behind his husband's back and he reached to the side to see Grogu, Luke and Din together, while the latter watched, reproaching the Twi’lek who was next to them, visibly entertained with the situation”

“Grogu” he called the child who looked up to see him smiling “Do you remember what you promised not to do when we asked you to speak before taking actions in your hands?”

The little boy nodded.

“Grogu defend. Do not hit. Speak”

“Well, not every time, that's possible” he clarified and Luke stifled a laugh.

“Obi-Wan, it is not necessary”

His husband sighed, but moments later he also burst into laughter like everyone when he felt a loud metal noise, followed by Grogu exclaiming.

“Master defends! Bad aliit! Don't laugh at Paz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly, we have reached, I think, the middle of the fic.  
> Now, we are going to see the construction of our Manda'lor as such.  
> Anakin will be so relieved XDDDDD !!!  
> Leave your comments and suggestions, dear readers!  
> PS: I am starting a vote for future caps: Do Paz and Obi-wan adopt a child, yes or no? Letting the readers decide XD!


	39. The Limits of a Jedi - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thing is, it wasn't his fault, ok? It wasn't even Luke's fault. He was the way he was and there was nothing that anyone can do against"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Anakin was enjoying this.

He was sure.

As he had told his partner, his father, had surprised them all by not panicking or getting angry at every step moving into the covert.

No.

The cheeky Jedi had shone in that environment, almost, like none of them.

Except for his husband.

Because, honestly, beyond his own post as Manda’lor, Luke had ended up collecting most of the stares and whispers.

Anakin followed him, since no one was stupid enough to look at Obi-Wan with Paz by his side.

But Luke, was the most watched of them all.

Dank Farrik.

He knew that was a possibility.

He fucking knew it.

“Half of the covert is in this practice” Paz told him, leaning next to him.

“I can see it” he answered denying.

“You'd better play a good role on it” muttered the other “Or I'm going to have to do the same thing I did when you were younger and you said it was too much a practice”

He bowed his head in defeat. Dark saber or not. Paz, would never stop saying things like that to him.

Prerogatives of being a big brother.

You could always shake the child when you thought he was muddying it.

The thing is, it wasn't his fault, ok?

It wasn't even Luke's fault.

He was the way he was and there was nothing that anyone can do against.

_The last elements of their move had been transferred to the covert. Luke, himself, did not have too many material goods and, they, it is not that added in that aspect either. Leia and Han had approached some more things, but most, but the sanitary and provision charge, were already in the deposits of the covert, which were a better option to protect them, since Yavin IV, was in itself a peaceful place and in which they had not suffered any setback._

_“Ready”_

_He told his partner when he finished locating the container with the clothes, in the family room of three divisions that they would now share with his spirit father-in-law and his son._

_“No Din” replied his partner smiling “there is still one thing to do”_

_“Which one?” he asked surprised._

_“When we decided to come live with you here, Obi-Wan and I, we also decided to leave a part of us behind”_

_He sighs._

_Paz had told him._

_Obi-Wan claimed that he was no longer a Jedi and that had made his partner a bit uncomfortable. And he understood it. Neither Paz, nor he, wanted their husbands to renounce being something they loved to be by their side. In the same way that they hadn't asked them to give up being Mandalorians._

_Part of the Resol'nare implied that couples should support each other and make their lives, united in that promise, ever more fulfilling, as individuals and as a clan._

_“Luke. You know that it’s no...”_

_“It is time Din. Obi-Wan is right. It is not on the ruins that I must build a new Jedi Order”_

_He nodded._

_It had been quite a revelation, too._

_Teacher and student, had spent long hours in those days debating the foundational precepts and ideas of the Jedi Order, reaching an agreement on what should survive and what should not survive._

_After which, Obi-Wan had announced, very loosely, that he was no longer to be considered a Jedi of the Order and that he was making his experience as a General available to him._

_He hadn't answered yet, for an obvious reason: he needed to organize his priorities in that sense. Although Obi-Wan was trustworthy and now Paz's partner, he did not want to hurt his brothers and sisters._

_But this did not mean that, in those moments, he wasn’t going to be totally on the side of his partner._

_If he felt that something was necessary, he would support it._

_“Tell me how I can help you”_

_“Summon the covert, Din. They have to see this”_

_He didn't even ask._

_He simply stepped out of his module and called the clan leaders, asking them to gather their people at the entrance, which happened in no time._

_“Obi-Wan has been meditating with your father-in-law and the boy most of the day” observed Paz “Do you have any idea what they want?”_

_“None. But Luke is convinced that the covert must see him”_

_He clarified by crossing his arms as his husband stood in front of them all, with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Grogu resting a hand on his shoulders._

_Frenoh Besviin denied at their side._

_“It's obvious, no? They're acting like batteries”_

_They both turned to see him and Dahne Lyrs who laugh low._

_“Your Jedi Djarin, is going to use his energy for something big. Your other Jedi, they're going to stop him from draining completely”_

_He widened his eyes in amazement and stepped forward. No matter what Luke was thinking of doing, there was no need to expose himself like this. He knew what would happen if he used up too much of his energy. Anakin had told him. The Jedi became one with the Force and he would cease to exist._

_“No” said in unison Karoh and Paz “leave him”_

_“Djarin” Karoh asked him “If he wasn't sure he could do what he wants to do, would he risk your son?”_

_He denied returning to his place._

_They were right, Luke wouldn't risk Grogu._

_His partner took a deep breath and covered his head with his hood._

**_“It works as an insulator”_ ** _he had confessed to him when he questioned why he was doing that after the presentation at the covert **“it allows me to focus on the Force and isolate myself from the outside world. Beyond that we can do it without that piece of cloth, because they teach you how to do it, having it is an excellent tool for concentration”**_

_The murmurs died away, seeing Luke lift one of his hands, gently spreading his fingers._

_“I would suggest that you all sit on the ground” said the armorer doing exactly what she suggested, sitting on the grass “we will not be able to stand up pretty soon”_

_"You're kidding" Dahne pointed out._

_“No. She's not kidding” he acknowledged sitting down “ Luke can do that”_

_The clan leaders followed suit without hiding their surprise._

_He understood it. Not every day someone assured you that a person could make tremble at will._

_Of course, since none of them were Force-sensitive, he did not understand how his priestess had been able to perceive, which, for him, who could slightly feel it, was hardly a murmur._

_“The earth speaks” explained the armorer to them “Observe carefully your surroundings”_

_All the clan leaders looked around and sighed. It was so obvious that it hurt._

_“The birds” said Dahne watching the birds take flight away._

_“The damn wind that does not exist, but blows anyway” Paz remarked seeing how the branches moved without existing even half a breeze._

_“The clouds” Karoh pointed at the sky, which was beginning to darken._

_“The earth growls, it is natural”_

_The priestess commented and instantly the floor on which they were sitting began to move, which caused not a few exclamations of astonishment behind them. Luke was moving the planet again. But this time at will. With the whole world watching._

_He looked up to see where his husband was directing his energy and froze. It was the temple._

_The Sith temple where he had said he would install his Academy._

_Although only part of the structure could be seen from a distance, it was evident that it was collapsing in on itself. And, at the rate at which the planetary movement was going, he was sure that there would be no stone over stone of the place at the end._

_“God!! Frenoh exclaimed, getting up “Are you seeing that?!”_

_He turned his gaze to where his covert brother indicated and noticed that, at his partner's feet, a rift was beginning to open, expanding in the direction of the temple._

_“There will be no stone over stone” he murmured, understanding “he wants the earth to swallow it”_

_“What? Why?” Paz asked, while Karoh made his husband sit down again._

_“The temple we were was ... Sith.”_

_“Enemies of the Jedi” explained the armorer._

_"It has a lot of residual power" he continued the explanation "That's why Luke was thinking of using it, but, to be honest, it's a place where... I never felt comfortable. There is something unpleasant always creeping through those ruins”_

_“It's not a good omen, starting something new in the ruins of something else” Dahne pointed out._

_“Obi-Wan said the same” they said in unison with Paz and both laughed low then._

_“The General is right” agreed the armorer._

_“Then, just for that, and because you are not going to use it, is he going to destroy it?” Frenoh asked without leaving his astonishment._

_“It is an enemy temple” reflected Dahne “The Jedi has the right to destroy it if he supposes that the energy that inhabits it, without his control, can cause us harm. He is the husband of the Manda'lor. It is our cabur. It is his responsibility, after all, this is the way”_

_“This the way”_

_They all responded and returned to fix their attention on the sound that, in the distance, indicated that the temple was disappearing forever._

“Manda’lor” Anakin called him with a sideways smile.

“Padawan” he corrected approaching him “in practice, you are my Master”

The man nodded and leaned over to place an open hand on his visor.

“Breathe Din” he whispered “Breathe and let everything that happens around you disappear. There is no covert, there are no looks, there is no test you must complete, there is only the combat and Luke. Just you two”

He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by Anakin's voice.

He had to do what he said.

It was not a different circumstance from any mission as a bounty hunter.

He had to focus and let what was happening around him, if it did not intervene in what he had to do, slip away.

“Good” agreed his Master “Let's have fun. Remember, this is a workout”

He nodded in turn and opened his eyes, seeing how he drew the saber Luke had lent him. The green glow was reflected in Anakin's blond hair and made him smile.

From that day on, his Master showed in each step how similar he was with his partner. The same hue in the eyes, the same shade of hair.

Something that had astonished Luke himself when he saw it.

_“Paz with Obi-Wan, Lyrs with my Buir, Karoh and Frenoh, with Grogu. Give them something to eat and drink. Don't let them walk around or do something stupid that will exhaust them further. If possible, let them sleep”_

_He ordered them, sensing moments later that the earth had stopped moving and that the rift was beginning to close. He knew what was going to happen to all of his Jedi. They were going to fall destroyed from exhaustion._

_His comrades from the covert immediately got up to stand next to each one of those who had indicated them, while he advanced until he arrived in front of Luke, who closed his hand, letting the Force rest._

_He denied smiling when he saw that he almost fell on top of him and simply maneuvered himself to be able to lift him in his arms._

_“How are they?”_

_He asked the others noting that almost all of them had a Jedi, more or less, in the same position as him._

_“Obi-Wan is fine” laughs Paz “He managed to complain that he could walk alone, before falling asleep”_

_“The boy is awake” Karoh told him, showing Grogu that was smiling at him._

_“You have done well, ad’ika” he said, bowing his head._

_“Buir?” asked the little boy looking at Luke._

_“Buir also needs to sleep and eat. When you're better, I'll take you with him” he explained and the little one hugged Karoh's chest, who simply sighed happily at the action._

_“Yes, I know, Vizsla, I know” Frenoh sighed defeated when listening to his partner and the giggle that his older brother tried to hide “I think, we will have to talk about it”_

_“How is Anakin?” he asked Lyrs._

_“He seems good. His body temperature seems to be normal, from what the visor tells me. He is asleep like the other three, but nothing that a good rest and some food, do not fix” Lyrs commented, who, at that time had the face of his father-in-law, basically, hidden in her neck._

_“I'm going to tease him so much for this”_

_Paz affirmed and he could not laugh a little, the image was too compromising not to use it against the spirit._

_“Lyrs” Frenoh stopped them turning to see the woman “Did you say body temperature?”_

_All eyes turned to see the body the woman was holding._

_“It is what the viewfinder sensors indicate. Temperature, respiration, heartbeat. Everything is normal.”_

_His arms clutched his husband even more._

_Anakin had returned._

_And he could bet it had to do with Luke._

_“Djarin, we better have them all together” suggested Paz “This is going to be a major shock”_

_He nodded and pointed to his module. It was better that his father-in-law, his Master, his husband and his son were all present, for when the moment came to face that, Anakin Skywalker, was walking among the living again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I was forgetting about our favorite father-in-law?  
> No, dear readers. Not at all XD!  
> Leave your comments and suggestions!


	40. The Limits of a Jedi - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her eyes widened and she looked around. This was not Mustafar. But she felt his presence here too. Where was he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He drew his own saber and, unlike his Master, turned it slightly and then on its side, with both hands holding the hilt.

A sword of that type of edge was not a weapon to go bouncing, or spinning, it was a weapon to cut, to move with minimum effort and greater damage.

The Jedi moved around him and he counted the steps.

He wasn't going to turn his back on him, but he certainly wasn't going to turn with him either.

That was a distracting maneuver.

One of what Anakin was no longer: a young man with a provocative fighting style, which made his opponent lose awareness of his context, to surprise him.

No. His concentration was on the whispering of the Force and on the movement of his father-in-law's feet, the one who, turning on himself, while passing the lightsaber from one hand to the other, went directly to attack his neck.

His hips acted almost without thinking as he watched him move forward with speed, turning, like him, on his, to simply let him pass.

_“Not all movements with a saber are intended to hit the opponent. Sometimes you just have to allow him to cross and let his energy dissipate"_

Anakin had told him in the long lessons before the arrival of his brothers and sisters, when, he had put him to the test on patience, endurance and speed.

His laughter in the air proved to him that he had made the right choice in tactics.

His father-in-law took his sword back in both hands and advanced directly against his body.

The answer was from respond from below, cut the attempt, get out of the way again.

_He and Paz had been left in charge of the sleeping Jedi, while the rest of the clan leaders had left to find food and to calm the mood of the covert. Which, he had no doubt, would be quite convulsed._

_“Did you know that he could do this on that scale?”_

_His brother asked him as he cradled his son who, barely in the room, after having settled his Buir and Ba’buir in bed, had claimed his uncle's arms, saying that he was **warm** and **big**. Which had made both of them laugh, when they saw him, hide between the folds of the armor, until he fell asleep._

_“I don't think there are limits to what Luke can do, Paz”_

_He recognized stroking his partner's hair._

_He had said it once and would repeat it a thousand times._

_Luke Skywalker was immeasurable._

_Impossible to measure and encompass. One could only hope to be by his side and that his light would shine on you from time to time._

_“We are going to call the covert to silence” explained the older man, seeing the three of them “Never ever speak of their capacity”_

_He nodded._

_In the family, there were no problems, but, if it went out that his partner could move heavenly bodies at will, there would be no expressions of astonishment and respect._

_There would be fear_

_There would be violence because of that fear._

_And that would destroy Luke._

_“I agree. That we know it is enough”_

_“Djarin” he warned pointing a finger at him “Never ask him to do something like that for us. It doesn't matter how challenging our rivals are. It doesn't matter how tough the Manda’lor job can get”_

_He sigh._

_It was a logical concern._

_And Paz expressed it with the calm and poise of someone who had led a clan for many years. His brother had assumed the role with fifteen and, at the time of doing so, he already had enough experience so that people twice his age would not hesitate to listen to him._

_He had no problem seeing how, young Paz, would have gone through the same temptations, having a large and full clan of very active people. However, he had never heard that the leader of the Vizsla had abused his position and demanded that one of his members put themselves in an impossible place. On the contrary, always, the first to be injured among them, was, Paz. Who, too, was the first to go to talk and solve misunderstandings and who did not take seriously any joke that was made on him._

_Which had generated a whole debate between Obi-Wan and Frenoh Besviin, the day after he joined the covert._

_Breakfast had passed in relative peace, after Grogu and Obi-Wan's combined defense episode, when the armorer approached them._

_“Manda’lor” she greet him, bowing her head “I am ready to receive your husband and your son”_

_He nodded in return. He had spoken to her, in addition to the move, about Luke's armor and the possibility of creating one for Grogu._

_“Paz” he felt Obi-Wan say next to him “Why don't you accompany Luke and his boy to the armory?”_

_“But…”_

_“The Manda’lor needs to stay with me for a few moments to speak with the leader of the Besviin clan”_

_He turned his helmet to look at his husband's Master and then turned it again to look at Paz._

_The high leader of the Vizsla, was, between upset and somewhat embarrassed by the situation._

_“Come on, brother-in-law” Luke said, laughing low at Paz, as he handed Grogu to him to carry “I know that you will be a good advisor for the protection that I do not need, but that my husband insists that I have to use”_

_Paz, exhaled resignedly and got up to follow Luke and the armorer._

_Obi-Wan, on the other hand, waited until his husband was far enough away to begin speaking._

_“It has caught my attention, certain, exchange that exists between my partner and you”_

_The Jedi expressed with ice in his voice, watching the Twi’lek carefully._

_He denied with a sigh._

_This did not seem to end well._

_“Ah? Yes? Which one?”_

_Frenoh replied, crossing his arms._

_“The one in which, usually, you make observations concerning the personality, character and physique of my husband”_

_He exhaled, raising a hand to the visor._

_It was true. Both leaders joked a lot with each other, but Frenoh sometimes lost the notion that, for those who did not belong to the covert, their jokes could sound hurtful._

_“Paz and me” he began unlocking his hands to support them on the table “have known since we were children. Don't take seriously what we say to each other between us. It is our way of releasing tension”_

_"My husband" Obi-Wan explained "feels that the description that he is a big fool is correct and that he should not be taken seriously for it"_

_“What? Is he crazy?” exclaimed the Besviin leader astonished “He is the oldest leader of the covert!!_

_“Frenoh” he said sighing “How many years has Paz been the leader of the Vizsla?”_

_“Since he was fifteen” answered the other._

_“No, that’s a common misunderstanding. Actually, since he was ten, his mother died at that age and his father...”_

_“Left his brothers in charge of him” recognized the other._

_“And everything that came with his mother's position” he added “Tell me when, our brother, was able to form a personality that was not associated with his duty and with caring for the image that he should project”_

_“Paz told me that, he knew it was hard to believe that he was the age he was because he was too cheerful and that his injuries were justified because he was big and have muscles” Obi-Wan sighed denying._

_"Damn" the Besviin leader grumble "I had no idea. That idiot never said anything to me”_

_“Because he has fun with you” he said smiling “You two have always lowered the tone of problems, you have always made us smile. He may not like some of the things you say to him and you may have to be more careful from now on, but Paz appreciates you and Karoh”_

_“I ...” Frenoh breathed seeing Obi-Wan “Thank you. I did not know. I did not believe that my jokes could have such consequences. I promise you it won't happen again”_

_“I know it will not happen again” the Jedi clarified, laughing low “And I think I don't need to clarify why”_

_“No, not at all” commented the leader of the Besviin laughing too “Karoh would do the same as you an ... my husband is to fear when someone moves a finger to hurt me”_

_“When you love someone, things are like that” Obi-Wan explained with a shrug._

_“So, our big man did something right, huh?"_

_“Frenoh!”_

_He exclaimed, slapping his forehead, while Obi-Wan laughed. The Twi’lek was hopeless._

_“Luke is the new Cabur (protector), Paz” he clarified denying “I'm not going to tell him not to do what he wants to do”_

_And he was serious._

_His husband had taken his new responsibility to the letter and, in just two days, he had already toured the covert and noticed issues that usually eluded him._

_Luke was going to be a great addition to the dynamic of his people, and everyone was beginning to notice that._

_“That he decides is one thing, that you ask him is another” explained Paz._

_“I would never. Luke is not a laboratory freak”_

_“None of them is. They are different and are almost extinct. Many would like to take advantage of his powers”_

_He exhaled in understanding._

_Speaking of responsibilities, this was one that was added to them as a community._

_Do not allow your own or others to take advantage of your new members._

_They had taken in a group of ancient wizards and they deserved the same treatment as the other members of the covert._

_After all, as his priestess always said: secrecy was the main reason for their survival._

_“That's what we are for. To prevent them from doing so” he indicated as Anakin opened his eyes, putting a hand to his head._

_“What? What happened?” asked the former spirit._

_“Be still” he said avoiding that he will get up “Nothing of the other world happened” he joked “except that you opened the earth and it ate the temple in which we were living”_

_“Ah, yes, yes” his father-in-law commented half listening “Luke said that... it was for the better to destroy that thing and... it's fine. Damn, how dizzy I am. I must have vanished from this plane. Returning from the Force is always horrible”_

_He laughs low-_

_The former spirit was not yet recognizing that he was reborn._

_The same thing had happened with Obi-Wan._

_"Ohh... my head...” exclaimed the man blinking “the light...”_

_“Obi-Wan, don't move, your body must be adapting” his husband told him, returning to his side._

_“What body? What are you talking about? Luke?” asked the former ghost getting up, to half fall again._

_“General Kenobi” he said seriously “Do not move”_

_The former spirit turned his face and nodded._

_He couldn't help laughing low._

_It always worked._

_When you had a military rank, orders were unconsciously obeyed. Even though it had been a long time since Obi-Wan officiated as General, it was instinctive._

_“I want you to list what you can feel at this moment, General” he asked, looking into his eyes._

_“I am not alive, I cannot feel” he answered, denying._

_“Do not argue. The one with the highest rank of the two, is me” he said, placing emphasis on the order._

_“Din ...” began his partner, but he stopped him with his index finger, it was the best way of action._

_“Hot? My eyes are watery from the light? Head and back pain?” His husband's teacher answered thinking “I am an elderly person; it is normal for these things to happen to us. It comes with age, your bones hurt on certain days, it is hard to get used to the light in the morning...”_

_He smiled when he saw that the man was left with his mouth open half explaining, then he saw his hand and touch his face in amazement, and then touch Luke's, with the same astonishment._

_“Hi Obi-Wan” said his husband smiling “It is a pleasure to have you between us again”_

_The former ghost left his partner's face to hug him tightly while a couple of sobs escaped him, and, if he had to be honest, he could add a couple of tears of his own._

_He did not understand how his return had happened, but it was evident that, the man, considered Luke his son and, after so many years of death, to embrace a son again, it was an exciting occasion._

_“You are... so big Luke. As a spirit I couldn't see it, but you've grown so much since Mos Eisley”_

_The man said to his husband, separating to contemplate him._

_"You're going to make me cry, Obi-Wan" Luke commented, but, of course, he was already doing it._

_“It was you?” he asked “What am I saying, surely you do this”_

_“No, it wasn't me, Obi-Wan” Luke clarified looking at his covert companion “If it wasn't you, it was Paz, but I didn't do anything”_

_The Jedi Master's eyes widened and he turned to see his brother still passed out._

_“Oh, no, no, no” said this getting up to go to the side of his partner and hug his body half lifting him in his arms, after checking that he was breathing and well “Silly boy, what have you done? I was fine like that; I didn't need more. Only that you loved me, it was enough Paz, just that”_

_He swallowed hard, clutching his husband's hand, as he watched the scene unfolding before them._

_Luke had told him how important Obi-Wan's step had been that day he had accepted that he could not reject the leader of the Vizsla. And, he supposed that the Force, in which the Jedi believed, had also understood what it meant for the old Master, rewarding him, after so many personal sacrifices in its name._

_Now, obviously, the capricious energy, was giving the same gift to his father-in-law._

_Or rather his son and daughter._

_Luke and Leia had reconciled with the Jedi Knight and, since that breakfast in which the last one will end up hugging his father, like a small child, both of them used to spend long periods of time, recovering, precisely, the time lost with the spirit, taking advantage of the fact that he and Grogu allowed him to touch others. At that time, it was common to see that they would constantly hug or touch their father, as if they were afraid that he was going to vanish from them and the spirit will answer them in the same way._

_He understood the feeling of his Master totally._

_When Luke had taken Grogu with him when they met, the orphanage he had felt as a father had been heartbreaking. Not being able to hug your child, not being able to caress his head, not being able to smile at him and have him smile back. To have lost all of that must have been devastating._

_Luke had a theory that, therefore, the Force had returned him even before he had fallen into his dark side. Because Anakin Skywalker's psyche as Darth Vader was twisted by pain, unable to live a normal existence, even as a spirit. No life could be lived from that pain. Then the young Knight, strong and stubborn, with an easy smile and even easier jokes, had forgotten all about a catastrophic past and still thought it unreal today._

_For him, the story had stopped while he was secretly married to a beautiful Queen, on his way to being appointed Master, and having received the enormous news that he was going to be a father._

_Therefore, that initial surprise, that all the fathers and mothers to be from the covert always showed, in the face of the perhaps innocuous achievements of their children, he lived constantly showing it with his children and with his grandchildren. He had learned to take photos and videos, even swallowing his pride to ask Solo for assistance, always ready to tell you every anecdote that each capture entailed. Not forgetting that, more than once, he had caught him sneaking into the room to check that Luke and Grogu were covered by blankets while they slept._

_He didn't deny it, as Han said, it was kind of creepy, but seeing his face, he never managed to summon up the courage to scold him._

_And now, that father with the feelings so on the surface, he had to gently guide him towards a new existence, which could really give him a lasting shock._

_“Anakin. You did not vanish” he indicated softly, because he did not want to scare the former spirit “Luke not only destroyed the temple today. He made the planet swallow it. He opened up the earth and everything”_

_His father-in-law's eyes widened when he heard him say that and he turned to see his son._

_“No, Din. It's a lot of energy “ he expressed concerned, turning to see the room “How is he? Why isn't there a doctor here?”_

_“Skywalker” Paz caught his attention “Your son is fine, just tired. Calm down”_

_He laughs low._

_If there was any doubt that Paz's father was the one who had saved his life as a child, after seeing his reactions to the spirits when they revived, anyone would clear that doubt._

_Paz commanded Anakin, the same way he had commanded Obi-Wan._

_“Damn, damn” said his father denying “Luke, should not be able to do that. No one should be. He is too strong. People are going to harass him for his power”_

_“No, Anakin, they will not” he said denying._

_“You don't understand Din. It's my fault. If I had not married Padmé, if I had remained in the Order, if I had agreed to be like Obi-Wan and had not wanted more, I would not have exposed him to this. It is my blood that makes Luke and Leia live in danger. It's my fault”_

_He and Paz exchanged glances and the eldest of the Vizsla approached to transfer a sleeping Grogu into his father-in-law arms._

_“Do you really wish this kid didn't calls you Ba'buir, Skywalker?"_

_The former spirit gulped and stroked his son's head and then kissed it._

_Anakin, loved Ben and Grogu in the same way, but felt a very deep connection with the little green child. Because Grogu had lived through a lot of pain in the first fifty years of his life. Pains that reminded him of his life as a slave on Tatooine._

_“No” he recognized with a hoarse voice “No... I would never wish that”_

_“Your blood” he said to his father-in-law holding his wrist “It is what allowed us to find each other, Buir. It's what allowed me finally be happy. Without your crazy decision to love when it was forbidden, a Luke Skywalker would never have been born who will fill my life, the way he does. Not even a Leia would have rescued Han from his cynicism. And even though I know you keep saying you don't understand their union, you know that the guy is a good person and that he idolizes her”_

_“I do not want him to suffer Din. I don't want him to be isolated. It happened to me when I was young. They ran away from me in many places. I was too clever, too powerful, no one, not even my own Master, could fully understand me”_

_“Obi-Wan did not need to understand you, Skywalker” Paz said with a low laugh “He loves you. You are his brother and almost his adopted son. He accepted you as you were and tried not to intrude too much so as not to put you at risk. Not the best tactic, I admit, but an understandable one, considering that he had to teach himself to raise another and protect him, because that madmen of the Jedi Council took him to their temple when he had barely learned to walk”_

_“And Obi-Wan? How is he?” asked his father-in-law, remembering his Master._

_“Next to you” he indicated with the visor, while Paz returned to retrieve Grogu from his arms, since he knew that, when the spirit fell into account of what was happening, he would forget that he had that burden “He fell asleep like you”_

_“He is old for these things. He should not have participated” explained the former spirit denying and his older brother approached to give him a small blow on the back of the neck._

_“My husband is the same age that I, Skywalker”_

_He said cradling Grogu and Anakin narrowed his eyes._

_“You hit too strong, brute. And I don't know why you get mad if I didn't say anything ba...”_

_He laughed low when he saw his father-in-law lower the hand he had brought to the back of his neck to rub where his brother had hit him. Like the supposed ailments of his age, had opened Obi-Wan's eyes, the pain of the blow had opened Anakin's eyes._

_“Yes” he said looking into his eyes “It is another thing that could not be done, but that your son managed to achieve anyway”_

_His father-in-law gulped and placed his fingers on Luke's throat, searching for his son's pulse, as if making sure he hadn't lost his humanity. He denied sighing when he saw him release a sob at finding that his partner was sleeping peacefully and that he was, not as surely many would believe, nothing more than an adorable boy, with a preferential connection with the vital link that united everyone. He did not forget that Anakin had died in his arms, that he had only been able to accompany him like a ghost and that what he now lived, as had happened to Obi-Wan, was like being born again. An agitated rebirth, unexpected and that, surely, he did not believe he deserved._

_“Olarom norac, Buir (Welcome back, Father)” he said to his father-in-law, patting him on the shoulder “We needed you among us"_

“You didn’t do it so bad” Paz said, laughing low as he looked at him with his arms crossed.

“I hate you”

He replied with his arms spread on the ground, which made his brother laugh openly this time. Anakin had whipped him for over two hours of training. The good thing was that he had been able to respond to his attacks and that he had not shown himself as a total rookie and that he had been able to fight decently alongside his husband. The downside, as always, was that every inch of his body ached.

“Don't laugh! It's your turn Vizsla!” he felt the former spirit shouting from the center of the clearing that they used to practice.

“I don't use a saber!” his brother replied shouting equally.

“Use your weapon! Or what do you have it for if not ?! Because that I know of Obi-Wan and its use # $ %%%!”

“Anakin!” he felt Obi-Wan exclaim, who could bet was covering the mouth of his daring father-in-law – with his hands preventing him to say anything more.

“Dad!” his husband reproached him, who surely, would also be doing the same as his Master.

“Oh, I'm going to fill his new body with holes, you'll see”

Paz commented, turning as he removed his weapon from his back, causing him a fit of laughter, between laments for his many blows despite the protection that the beskar gave him.

He loved Anakin.

Had he ever said that he loved his father-in-law?

Because, seriously, totally beaten as he was and barely able to move, he adored the guy, who had half a covert in laughter, while the other half was betting how long it would take him and Paz to finish fighting hard.

Her eyes widened and she looked around.

This was not Mustafar.

But she felt his presence here too.

Where was he?

“Hello? Who are you?”

A child voice asked at her feet.

But, when she was about to answer him, she felt a pull from the energy that had brought her to that plane, dragging her back to the abyss from where she had come, as she listened the exchange of the frightened little boy with someone else in the distance.

_Mom!

_Ben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJJAJAJA !!!!  
> Intrigue, troubles, fun, so many things are coming XXDDD !!!!  
> Leave your comments and suggestions, dear readers!


	41. Cousins - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was not weak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

He joined his hands rubbing them somewhat scared.

He had told his Buir that he was going to their Ba'vodu module and he was not there.

But he could no longer back down. He had to enter the place and see it, already without the interference of lots of big people.

He took a deep breath and called on the Force to help him open the armory door, which he passed through without problems, as it closed behind him.

He held his breath when he saw the site.

Very similar to how he will remember when his Buir had carried him after rescuing him from the attackers of the Empire.

At that moment he had not been able to pay attention to him, because he was dizzy and weak after having used a lot of energy and he could barely remember what the armorer had said to his father.

_"It looks helpless"_

The woman had affirmed, whose eyes he had not been able to see through the visor, but who, he knew, had seen him like less because he was small and not tall like his Buir and his uncles and grandfather.

 _"I know of such things"_ she had replied to his Buir when he told her that he could move objects with his mind _"The song of eons past tell of battles between Mandalore the Great and an order of sorcerers call Jedi who fought with such powers”_

He did not know.

He swore he didn't know.

No one in the temple had taught him that part of Jedi history.

He thought sighing at the side of the forge.

_"It's to weak, it wil die. You have no choice, you must reunite it with his own kind”_

He was not weak.

His Ba'vodu Paz had told him that height did not matter, not even strength of large muscles.

 _“It is intention and perseverance, adiik. I can't move fast"_ he had explained, pointing to himself while kneeling down next to him, when walking through the covert _"that's why my armor is bigger and I put a lot of effort on my muscles to resist. Your Buir is more agile, that's why he jumps and can handle a spear as he handles it. My riduur uses his saber almost like a whip, and your Ba'buir is almost as acrobatic as Lyrs. Each uses his body and powers in the way that suits them best, but none, because does not resemble any of the others, is weak. You just have to find where you are going to be more skilled than the others"_

So, he was not weak.

It didn't matter what the lady in the helmet said.

And he wasn't just going to be Jedi.

His Buir were two things.

He wanted to be both, too.

Jedi as his Buir Luke.

And Mandalorian as his Buir Din.

But the Mandalorians were warriors and he did not see himself as a great warrior.

He didn't want to harm anyone.

Defend yes.

Damage don’t.

He looked up to see the tools of the forge, the terminal and feel the heat that the place emitted.

That was why he had slipped into it.

Because Grogu was going to defend his family, in his own way.

“What are you doing here Jedi?” asked the Mandalorian woman without even looking at him again.

“Avoiding my house” he acknowledged sighing as he sat next to her and the warrior let out a giggle.

“Too much night activity?” she asked denying.

“My grandson, went to stay with his uncles, you can imagine the rest” he admitted rolling his eyes “I thought I was prepared not to be disturbed by the fluctuations of the Force every time my son decided to be with his husband, but no, there is nothing that prepare you for that”

“And that's why you are here” observed the woman “At the furthest surveillance point”

“Distance helps” he explained hugging his legs.

“I understand you” agreed the warrior “My sons are married. Living in a clan has its advantages and disadvantages. At least my daughter is single and I don't have to witness any uncomfortable situation on her part”

“Children” he denied sighing.

“You said it, Jedi. You said it”

He laughs as half the furniture and implements collided on their way.

Grogu had announced that he was going to spend the night with his uncle Paz and his uncle Obi-Wan, that he was already grown up and did not need to be accompanied, and, apart from being amused and letting him do it because the covert was very safe and nothing would happen to him, after the door was closed, his husband take off his helmet, leave it on the table and, practically, pick him up in his arms, while kissing him.

“Din... dad is next door... he can feel it” he moaned amused as he stroked his partner's hair.

“You're right” acknowledged the other separating and he almost regretted having said anything to him, because obviously it seemed that he was going to get frustrated one more night, when he saw his husband, hit the adjacent wall “Anakin! Luke and I are alone! If you don't want to be traumatized for the rest of your life, go for a stroll! And no! I'm not going to speak to you through the Force! You would have a worse trauma if you saw what I am thinking!”

“No need! I’m already traumatized!” his father yelled back “By the Force, I was already leaving! Give a man a warning can of sardines! You are a pervert!”

He laughed, feeling how the module door closed and his husband hugged him again.

“Where were we cyar’ika?”

He asked him with a wink in such a way that he couldn't help moaning in anticipation as he brought his arms around his neck, finally kissing him properly.

The Manda’lor's little son walked unsupervised.

She raised an eyebrow inside the helmet, seeing where he was going.

Her armory.

It wasn't long since the boy had been in it. In fact, he and his father had visited her a couple of days before, to discuss their armor.

_“Welcome” she told Paz and his companions “This is the center of our worship and our most important meeting place”_

_“Vor entye, vod” answered the Jedi smiling._

_“You have improved in pronunciation” acknowledged inviting them to sit down._

_“To dialog with others helps” replied the cheerful boy “Everyone in the covert has been very kind”_

_She denied amused._

_They weren't exactly kind._

_The Jedi had astonished them and half of them were enraptured by him, while the other half wanted to prove themselves in combat with the young man._

_He was a worthy and very powerful opponent. No one had yet checked his limits, but what his husband had talked about the confrontation with the black droids had excited the imagination of most._

_“The members of our clans, when they are among families, tend to express themselves openly” she clarified turning to Paz “As our new Cabur, I suggest that you participate in the open clan meetings. This will lead you to understand inflections and bodily expressions associated with our words, much better. Clan leaders must take charge of it”_

_“Consider it done”_

_The leader of the Vizsla clan commented, holding in his arms the little son of the Manda’lor, who was looking around him apprehensively._

_“Let's focus on armor, then”_

_She had suggested abandoning the contemplation of the child._

Now, she could see that it was not apprehension behind the little Jedi's expression, but fascination.

It was evident that he had not come to the place so late with anyone with the permission of his Buir.

The boy had come alone.

Drawn by the light of the forge and the whisper of metal.

“A Jedi” she whispered amused when she saw him open the door “Who would have thought”

His partner had been, literally, all those days, a true gentleman.

Seriously.

Paz had slept with him peacefully and without exposing him to any kind of pressure to consummate their marriage.

Very different from, what he had understood from what had continued to exist as acceptable banter among the clan leaders, the young man supposedly was.

Even Din had cornered him to ask if he should admonish his brother.

_"Paz is... much more than direct Obi-Wan. I just want to know if he has behaved as he should”_

_“Well, he has not been direct as you said with me and he has been extremely careful” he explained blushing, since, the last thing he would have expected in life, is that type of question from the husband of one of his students._

_“Beyond the fact that you have married him, you still belong to our clan, the leader of the Vizsla is famous for certain reasons. Believe me, we grew up together and in places where you could leave the covert to look for somethings that we could not explore in it”_

_“Oh, by the Force. Paz has been a gentleman, Din, he really has been. Too much even”_

_He told him, putting a hand to his forehead and the Mandalorian had gently tipped his helmet watching him, then started laughing softly._

_“I understand you. I have not been able to have a moment alone with Luke” he commented, still amused “You have more opportunities, you still don't have children”_

_“I don't know what to do” he admitted denying._

_“About what exactly do you have doubts”_

_Din asked him and he had to want to hit his forehead with the table at which they were sitting when he perceived the somewhat frightened tone of the young man._

_Why did everyone think that being a Jedi was being celibate?_

_Why did everyone assume that none of them had been a normal person in that regard?_

_For heaven's sake, they were warriors and generals, stress had to escape somewhere. In the same way they had been young too._

_Grow in up in a temple._

_Full of other young people of the same age._

_That was two steps from the capital of the nucleus._

_He didn't need guidance on those aspects!_

_“On how to convince him” he said trying not to denote his frustration “that I am not made of glass, nor that I am something like a total inexperienced of almost forty years, because I am not”_

_The Mandalorian, now, burst into laughter and patted him on the shoulder, evidently relieved._

_“With Paz convincing is not useful, Obi-Wan, with Paz, there is only one way: action”_

The small body of her son shifted between the sheets and she denied approaching to wake him up.

She knew what was going to happen.

Ben would wake up crying, scared, saying that the lady was crying and that he could not reach her and that it was hot, very hot and that the castle was dark and that he was afraid of it.

But she didn't understand what he meant.

For days, the boy had spoken of voices, of a beautiful but very sad woman who saw him and who, as soon as she could speak to him, faded.

She had almost called Luke, but, she confessed, she was scared.

Hear voices didn't bode well for any Jedi.

The holocrons that her brother shared with her, said that, a little student with Jedi powers who felt voices in his head, should be removed from the temple and transferred to Tar-kul-tes, the last temple. Where the oldest Masters of the Force would put the little one to sleep, granting it the repose from the Sith attack, which he or she needed.

She wasn't stupid.

She fully understood what euthanasia meant, no matter how delicate and non-violent the methods, in terms of State bussines.

And she, as a polititian, coincided with the fear of the old Masters, because his father was a sign of the danger where being Sith could take you, but she would never be willing to give a child to be left to sleep all his or her life.

His brother also wouldn't.

His brother was different.

But she was afraid.

That that was the only solution, if things got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Grogu, are going to take us through this dizzying journey.  
> I suggest you fasten your seat belts, readers.  
> As always, leave your comments and suggestions!


	42. Cousins - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Luke's back was, one of the most beautiful gifts life had given him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has implicit and somewhat graphic sexual content. I'm sorry if I couldn't put it aside, but the tempo of the fic would have been lost. I apologize in advance and try to give it context. For those who enjoy it, well, enjoy it XDDD!

The Masters had once told him that the voice of the Force ran through the earth.

His Buir Luke told him that, on the other hand, he had found that voice in the laughter of his family.

Ba'buir Anakin affirmed that the Force spoke to him from within.

And Master Obi-Wan, that the air brought it to him.

He had never been able to listen to the Force.

Feel it, yes.

Use it, too.

But he knew that, until he be able to listened to the Force, he was always going to get tired when using it.

Listening to the Force was the first great step that every Jedi had to take to begin the path that would lead him one day to be a Knight and, later, a Master.

He could not.

Grogu had been unable to hear the Force.

Until that day.

That was why he had been so scared when he entered the armory and heard the whispers of a voice in his ears.

He had clung to his Ba'vodu.

It was not good to hear voices.

It was not good.

The Sith heard voices.

The Masters had warned in the temple that if they heard voices, they should find the older padawans and tell them. That the Masters would take over after that.

But he had seen what was really happening in the temple with those who heard voices.

Because it had happened to one of his temple mates.

The voice had assaulted him in the night and, scared, he had run with one of the older padawans.

He slept in this padawan's room because he was still too young to be alone with others., when it happened, so he has seen everything.

The boy had cried and asked for help, and his roommate had taken him to the Masters.

They had sent him away from the temple.

Because he couldn't be controlled.

Because if he stayed and fully awakened to his powers, his path would be the path of the Sith.

They had said it quietly, the Masters.

When he first heard the name of his Ba'buir.

Too much like Master Obi-Wan's padawan.

Uncontrollable.

Sith.

Dangerous.

So, Grogu, didn't want to be dangerous.

He did not say that he had heard the voice.

Because he was afraid that his Buir would have to send him away.

“Han, I'm worried” he felt his mother say to his father, as he listened to them on the other side of the door of his parents' room.

“I think you're exaggerating Leia, they're just nightmares, all children have them”

“Ben is not the same as any little one, he is ... Jedi. He has powers”

His father sighed and took a few seconds to answer.

“Ben, is a child, like any other, his powers, as my brother-in-law says, only add to his personality”

“I never thought that you would quote Din sometime”

“Hey, the guy is a can of sardines, but it's a can of sardines that looks a lot like me. He's normal and he's married...”

“With someone abnormal?” asked his mother.

“No, with someone exceptional” his father replied “You, all of you, are exceptional for normal people like us. You are not rare, nor strange, you are… impossible to describe and… places us in the role of living in amazement that you have turned your faces to see us”

"Oh, Han" his mother exclaimed "That's incredibly romantic."

“Thank you, I do what I can” said the pilot and his wife laughed.

“Then…”

“Our son is a super normal child, who plays like a normal child, who cries like a normal child, but has Jedi dreams, because he is a Jedi. I suggest that we give it no other value than that and that, instead of freaking out senseless, we put our heads together with your dad, Obi-Wan and Luke and look for an explanation that does not make him believe that he is wrong or crazy, because he is not”

He hugged his stuffed animal and bit his lips.

He had gotten out of his bed scared, after another of his dreams, to go with his parents, but he couldn't enter the room after that talk.

But he couldn't go back to his room, either.

The dreams were going to haunt him again.

And he didn't want to feel what he felt again, every time he dreamed.

Nor to hear the voice of the lady.

The lady was alone. And cried. And he could never reach her. And he had run a long, long way to do it.

Because the lady was a mother and he did not like moms crying.

But the castle was dark and big and it was so hot inside.

No. He couldn't go back to sleep.

Nor does he want to scare his mom again.

He had to do something.

“Grogu”

He whispered realizing that the answer had been there all along.

His cousin.

His cousin was Jedi and he was training to be a Knight.

He wasn't Uncle Luke, but he would surely help him find the answers he was looking for.

He thought turning to go to his father's ship, from where he could contact his uncle's droids and, through them, Grogu.

He admitted it, the night on Yavin was one of the most beautiful moments on the moon.

The starry sky was not overwhelming at all and the night light, unlike other worlds he had visited, did not make the surroundings gloomy and unwelcoming.

He closed his eyes, as he lay down on the grass, resting his head on his hands.

“I swear I wouldn't be finding the difference between you and a loh-cat, Jedi”

He laughed low when he heard the guardian speak to him without moving her gaze from her custody area.

“The loh-cat are intelligent beings, I do not feel degraded when compared to them”

He answered denying.

“The loh-cat usually have an address to return to at night”

The woman jokingly commented and he joined her in laughter.

“This loh-cat does not want to disturb his friends and son” he said, opening his eyes “I had my time as a married man and... the early days are something to treasure”

“It's true” the woman admitted “The memories of those times will always keep my husband alive in my memory”

“I'm sorry” he whispered when he heard the tone of the warrior's voice.

“I am also sorry for you, Jedi” she replied, demonstrating once again that this group of metal admirers had much more perception than what they let others see.

“Her smile is something I wake up with every day” he commented, remembering his most enduring memory of Padmé.

“His horrible whistling in the morning” said the woman.

"Mine also tried to sing" he admitted amused.

“Mine believed that he had rhythm” the Mandalorian exhaled denying and both began to laugh.

Luke's back was, one of the most beautiful gifts life had given him.

Pale, delicate, with small freckles that ran down his shoulders.

If he could spend a lifetime kissing the skin on his back, he would.

“Uhmmm… I love when you do that”

His partner commented allowing himself to be caressed while resting his head on the pillow.

“Only when I do this?” he asked amused while continuing to follow the kissing path.

“Don't look for me to flatter you for the performance, Din”

The blond replied laughing low, so he went up to his ear, covering him with his body as delicately as possible.

“Then I have not done things well” he whispered in his ear, biting the delicate area below it.

“Din... no... that's not why” admitted his partner panting “You know what I mean”

“No” he commented, sliding his hand between his husband's body and the sheet, until reaching his member, massaging it “the truth is that I... would not be understanding it, Jedi”

The blond arched his body moaning.

“Din, no... yes... ah...”

He smiled licking his lips, as he used him other hand to turn him over and kiss his lips.

That night he was going to enjoy him so much.

“R2D2! This is the last time I'm going to say it! Wake up bolt ball!”

He felt himself being yelled at as someone pressed the sequence to stop the load.

Components of his startup program suddenly went live. Bringing him to reality almost like a hit.

Who was the idiot who would do such a thing?

He wondered half dizzy.

“Luckily you wake up!”

Yes of course.

That idiot.

He said to himself hearing C3PO's high-pitched voice yelling at him in the middle of their charging stations.

He immediately began berating him with the worst set of droid insults he could think of. It was late night. Late night.

The masters slept.

There was no danger.

Why was he waking him up like this?

Didn't he know he could damage his startup program if you brought him back from the unfinished load and out of the blue?

A bad short circuit and, poof, bye R2.

Gold useless mouth good for nothing.

“I am going to ignore that crane driver language, because one of the masters, R2, needs us urgently”

He narrowed his visor.

Was he sure?

Because as far as their sound receivers could hear, at least the Master Luke and his husband did not need them at all.

“R2D2! Stop invading their privacy! You are not supposed to use your sound receivers to spy!”

Oh please.

He wasn't spying on anything.

Master Luke had to lower the volume of his moans, if he did not want him to be heard by half covert.

“I refuse. I refuse to keep listening to this. You have no decency”

The droid laughs following his scandalous golden companion out of the module.

Where they were going?

“Little Master Ben, has asked us to find Little Master Grogu, who is not with Master Luke and his husband”

Ah, night without the child, of course.

“It is none of our concern, R2” the other clarified, denying “But, if Master Anakin is not here, the little master must be with him and we are going to look for him”

Stealthily, she entered the rear of the armory and watched the boy's movements from the cooling chamber.

The little boy walked around the room, carefully observing everything.

The cubicle where she keep her tools.

The mechanical anvil.

The terminal where she drew and programmed her designs.

The forge.

The armors half made.

“Patoo”

The son of the Manda'lor sighed, lifting in his hands the first attempt at what would become the helmet of his blond Buir.

She smiled with pleasure when she saw the claws walk the lines of this, as if admiring the work done.

She wasn't self-centered herself, but she liked when her ability was recognized.

It had always been her aspiration to be an armorer.

Ever since both of her hearts had been beating in this world, as her mother had once told her.

The tools had spoken to her and she had answered their call.

It was written that she would help her covert clans.

Who would interpret ancient texts.

Who would forge their shields and their weapons.

And she had succeeded. She had put her heart and soul into it.

She had risked her life countless times.

She had grown.

She had given herself up to the point that she had postponed her personal life, almost excluding the possibility of the Keldau clan having continuity.

Because she needed to hold her position.

And none of his own would bear the level of commitment her position carried.

It was not fair, as the now Manda’lor once told her, to ask anyone for that kind of sacrifice.

“Patoo”

The boy said again and her breath stopped when she saw him levitate the hammer and the pliers to hold them in his little hands, weighing them, although she knew they must weigh heavily on him.

Or not.

The armorer's weapons.

“Do not weigh heavily for an armorer”

She whispered smiling.

In the least expected place.

In the least thought of the living beings.

She had found her successor.

He had turned the matter around.

Several times in fact.

But, as Din had said, if he thought too much, he would end up doing nothing.

So, seeing him undress to go into the shower, he prepared his plan of action.

It could end badly or it could end very well, moreover, when he saw his husband enter the bathroom, he simply took off his boots without undressing, because he was not a moron either, and followed him into the place.

The water was already running in the cubicle when he closed the door and inspired, taking courage to open the shower curtain.

“Obi-Wan?” asked Paz when he saw him invade the closed space.

“That's my name” he half joke looking into his eyes under the water.

“What are you doing here?” asked the tall Mandalorian, blushing.

“Paz, I ask for your forgiveness for imposing on you in this way, but” he said, clearing his throat, because, the truth was, it was a doubt that he had to clear up “let me ask you: do you have any opposition to us having sexual relations? I don’t want to force you if that's so, but I've been waiting for days and...”

“You want to?” asked his husband amazed.

“You do not?”

He answered surprised and, suddenly, he felt a deep shame.

Could it be that his partner would not be attracted as he was?

“I thought that, because of the scars” Paz said sighing “I don't want to scare you. I know they are not the most inspiring and you are not a chance encounter outside the covert either”

“What?! I… you… do you really think I didn't want to touch you because of the scars?”

The man looked down and exhaled.

Damn the whole damn world that had lived destroying his self-esteem.

“Paz, you are the best formed and most beautiful man I have ever met” he clarified crossing his arms “And I have met a lot of beautiful and well-formed men, believe me. I was a General, with a whole army of clones and Jedi Knights to choose from. And they all had scars. And that never stopped me from taking them to bed” he clarified.

His husband opened his eyes and smiled in amusement.

“Obi-Wan, use one's position in those circumstances” he said, almost laughing.

“It's not the best, I admit it. But those were difficult times and we were looking for some peace in the moments of happiness that we could find”

“In bed. With your subordinates”

“And comrades Generals and civilians. The diplomatic corps had very good representatives”

He commented denying, also amused and the other laughed.

“And here I believed...”

“That I did not have experience?” he asked.

“No” said the other turning off the water “that you weren't interested in having it with me”

“Paz, I want to have all the experiences I can with you” he said placing a hand on his chest “Unless you feel that I am too old for you”

The Mandalorian held his hand and left the shower taking him with him, until he reached the corridor, where, without warning, he lifted him by the waist to kiss him with all his might.

"I think I'll take that... as a no..." he commented as his husband passed from his lips to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the couples of this place are still super entertained, while the children do what they want XDDD !!  
> Although, let's face it, Din, is ALL of US XDDD !!  
> Leave your comments and suggestions, dear readers!


	43. Cousins - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Luke was always going to be safe, among all those cans of sardines"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

It had taken him a couple of days to get close again.

He had taken a walk with his droid friends and had insisted that they go near the site, to verify that the voice was still there, but that it had not sounded elsewhere.

That had reassured him.

It was not Sith energy.

He was not in danger.

His Buir were not in danger.

Grogu was still good and it wasn't going to be necessary to send him away.

Then he wondered what it could be.

What had he felt in the armory?

In the hours of meditation with his Buir Luke, he had tried to find out, and had come to the conclusion that the voice did not sound evil, did not torment him, did not haunt him, or made him sad.

It had made an impression on him, nothing more.

And he had remembered the words of the Masters.

The voice of the Force touches the Padawan who chooses his Master or finds his crystals.

But the armory had no crystals and he already had a Master.

It was then that he thought that something else could call him to the Force from that place.

His Buir was his answer.

 _"I will never understand how he can sleep in our arms when they are covered with armor"_ his father had told his Ba'vodu Paz _"The beskar should be cold and hard for him"_

It was not like that. The beskar smelled good, and while it wasn't soft, it didn't feel uncomfortable or cold either.

Cold, were other things.

Hard, were other things.

His family armors were cute and useful, because they protected and showed which clan one belonged to.

And Grogu loved his clan and protected his clan.

Grogu was, like armor, he told himself in meditation, and the voice had reappeared.

Because Grogu had understood what he wanted to.

Grogu wanted to make armor.

Because he was little and couldn't fight in the same way.

Because he did not want to harm.

Because his powers would help him where his body could not.

Then, he grasped the tools of the armory and closing his eyes, he imagined himself forging a weapon for his Buir.

He was going to make it strong, very strong, with the Force imbued in it, so that no one will harm his Buir.

“Imagine an armor or a weapon is the first step, but the road is very long adiik”

He felt someone say and widened his eyes in fear, barely restraining himself from dropping the tools.

In front of him was the lady in the helmet.

The one who had told him he was weak.

The armorer.

“Grogu...” he started saying somewhat embarrassed, almost extending his hands with the tools, to stop and clench his fists on the handles “Grogu not weak. Grogu protect. Grogu want to be this. Grogu armorer”

The woman couldn't understand him, but he had to say it anyway.

“Adiik, it will be an honor to count you as a student” said the lady with the helmet leaning beside him “The tools have been chosen for me. Tell me, do they weigh you down?”

No. They weren't heavy.

But the lady didn't understand, so he shook his head.

“They are heavy for everyone. Less for me or for you. The tools choose the armorer”

That was the voice!

The Force in the tools had called him!

“Grogu good. Grogu promises to study. Grogu studies with Buir. Grogu does not fail. Grogu wants to make clan armor. For all clans. Grogu wants to make armor for Buir”

He said happily approaching the lady, who started to laugh.

“I have not understood a single word of what you said, with the exception of Buir, but I think I understand what you want and I agree”

Had he understood one of his words?

He opened his eyes in amazement and repeated the word in question.

“Yes, adiik. You can say Buir” said the woman “I understood perfectly when you say it. I presume that your species, like mine, has its different growth patterns and that you have been advancing by leaps and bounds, since you are together with your parents”

It could be.

Grogu did not speak to pirates, or to other people.

He only talk with Buir Din and Buir Luke. With Ba’vodu Paz and Obi-Wan, with Ba’vodu Leia and Han. With his Ba’vod’ika Ben.

Maybe that was what it took him to express himself like great people.

Practice.

"In any case, little one" said the armorer, patting his head and taking the tools out of his hand "This is not the time to learn. Vi kelir hibirar o’r te ge’catra (We will learn in the afternoons)”

“Grogu not to miss” he assured her before turning around and running towards his house.

“Master Anakin! Master Anakin!”

He stretched his arms and sighed upon hearing C3PO's voice.

“Two droids are running towards here” the woman told him.

“I know” he answered “They should be charging those two”

He got up from the grass and waited with his arms crossed for the arrival of his family's chaotic mechanical friends.

“Master Anakin!” C3PO exclaimed upon arrival.

“Slower 3PO, I can hear you perfectly” he said gently extending his hand to stop the droid a little.

“Oh, yes, yes, excuse me” he explained “We were looking for little Master Grogu. Where is he?”

“Wasn't he with Obi-Wan and Paz?” he asked surprised “He left before Din and Luke retired to sleep”

He had to put up with laughing, when he heard the little droid emit his electronic laugh, as if to say: sure, they went to sleep, surely that's what they went to do.

The Mandalorian also understood what it was saying because she coughed trying to hide her laughter.

“R2, stop doing that, it's an invasion of privacy, I already told you”

“And why do you want to find Grogu?” he asked interrupting the more than obvious beginning of a fight between the droids.

“Master Ben wants to talk to him”

“Ben? At this late hour? Did he tell you why?” he asked once again surprised, since, although they were far from the Capital, it was also late at night.

“Little Master Ben has strange dreams, Master, and needs the help of little Master Grogu”

Weird dreams.

It was not good at all.

Especially on an untrained Jedi descendant.

"Let's go find him" he said. "If Ben needs Grogu, we'll bring them closer"

“Thank you, Master Anakin” replied the droid, turning around.

“Jedi” said the woman before leaving “Thank you for keeping me company in the guard”

“You don’t need to thanks” he replied “I have had to take your place many times in the past and I know how boring it is to do it in a peaceful place”

“You're right” admitted the warrior “Send my regards to your son. This peace, which we cherish so much, has his name on it”

He nodded smiling as he understood what the Mandalorian was explaining and followed his droids.

Yes, Luke was always going to be safe, among all those cans of sardines.

He was always going to love Din's lips.

They were soft and, after a long kissing session, even more tempting.

He slid his fingers over the broad jaw and tanned skin of his husband, enjoying how he closed his eyes at the caress.

He always did that.

Always.

He knew why.

Because his face was his and his family's.

Because nobody touched him except him.

Because Din Djarin, his partner, belonged to him in what mattered, in that shudder that spoke every time that, like Luke, he inhabited his heart and protected it.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (I love you)”

He whispered gently kissing his forehead.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (I love you)”

He said kissing his lips with the same softness

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner kar'ta (I love you, my heart)”

He affirmed smiling at him when he saw that he opened those brown eyes, so dark and deep, like the mountains when they sank into the night and the sea.

“Gar copad at nau ner copikla tug'yc, cyar’ika? (Do you want to ignite my desire again, beloved?)”

He denied laughing a little.

“No. I just want to be” he explained caressing his cheeks “extremely cheesy and affectionate, with the man I love”

“Gar gain gotal'ur a jate bora (You have done a good job)” his husband replied kissing the palms of his hands “But, I think we should leave this session of affection, for a while, to go to bathe, because otherwise, we will fall sleep and, tomorrow, when our son gets on our bed, we will regret not having cleaned ourselves up sooner”

He laughed and hid his face in his chest.

“Can you imagine?” he asked “I would be a terrible embarrassed! Grogu is very small, but he understand eveything!”

His husband responded to his laugh by stroking his hair.

“Our ad’ika is very particular, it is true”

He kiss his chest with a sigh.

“Din”

“Yes?”

“We are parents”

“Yes”

“Of a beautiful child”

“Yes”

“Did you imagine being a dad before?” asked hugging his waist.

His husband wrapped his muscular arms around him and rested his chin on his head.

“The truth, Luke? No, I never did. My life, was too dangerous. Not suitable for any child. Grogu entered it by chance. And he stayed because I could not leave him alone because they were chasing him, but, at least once, I was about to leave him in a very quiet place, with some villagers, in a village full of children, where, I knew he would be very happy”

“You would have broken his heart” he whispered when he heard it.

“Cara said the same, but I lived on a ship. His room was a small suspended hammock where I slept. He ate properly and had water and heat, but that was not life. A little one has to have his own space and comforts”

“Grogu had a hammock suspended over your bed?” He asked, separating to see his eyes.

“Bed, it's an exaggeration Luke, it was more like a camera, which I turned into a bed, because it could be closed from the inside and I could take off my helmet without fear that, when someone would attack surprise me, I wouldn’t break my creed”

“But Grogu had a little hammock there” he said with tenderness in his voice and his husband laughed also touched.

_The little naughty one slept almost nothing in the hammock. Every night he ended up sneaking into my arms, although he was very careful and always got down on the side where he couldn't see my face, because he knew I didn't want to show it”

“And you come and show your face to the half of the ship after all his careful maneuvers, sir” he jokingly reproached him and his husband laughed again, but, this time, he accompanied his laughter with a soft pat on his buttocks.

“Not half ship. To him and to you” he clarified.

“Thank you Din” he said then “Thank you for taking the risk with me”

“Luke...”

“Don’t. Don't say you didn't take a chance. Don't say you didn't sacrifice yourself, because you did love. I didn't have too many niceties at first, and if it weren't for Dad and you, I would have missed the best opportunity of my life”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (I love you)” his partner whispered, flooding him with the warm light of his gaze “bic cuyir ni tion'ad vor'e anay tuur, cyar’ika (I am the one who is grateful every day, beloved)”

He laughed when he saw the image of his husband half asleep on the pillow.

He had come out of the bathroom, after cleaning himself thoroughly, after a burning and long-delayed consummation of marriage and had found that his former Jedi, who had cleaned himself before him, had changed the sheets, but when he got under them again, had fallen asleep.

He didn't blame him.

He was a man… very flexible and enthusiastic.

And he put his body and soul, evidently, into everything he did.

“Cyar’ika” he whispered in his ear when he saw him occupy almost the entire bed “Leave me some space or I will have to go to sleep somewhere else”

“No” he said, barely opening his eyes, to pull his shirt “You ... you are not going to let me wake up alone, Paz”

“I would never think of it, love” he answered, hugging him as he entered the bed next to him.

“Obi-Wan” corrected the other, closing his eyes again.

“Don't you like me to call you love?” he ask him laughing low when I see him hide his face in his neck.

“I like how my name sounds when you say it” said his partner “It isn’t necessary to say love, when you can say a name with love”

It was true.

He never spoke his name without being affected by the full feeling that the Jedi General aroused in him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was his husband.

One of the most capable and interesting men had noticed him.

First giving up his life in eternity to accept his courtship.

And then joining his own life to his, when he regains his breath between them all.

A riduur who was not afraid to argue with anyone for his welfare, or to care for his wounds, or to kiss each and every one, while sitting on his hips, joining their bodies between gasps.

He swallowed hard, blushing a little.

That image was an image that he was going to preserve for the rest of his days.

The Jedi resting his hands on his chest, his hair sweaty, his body trembling, totally surrendered to his invasion, moaning his name and stealing kisses from him.

He was grateful that he was no longer a young man, because just seeing him like this had almost made him lose control and it would not have been a good first impression to finish before him, so the session had been extensive and exhausting, but very happy for both.

And now he was half drooling off his shoulder.

For heaven's sake, how he loved that man.

“Ba’vodu?”

He felt that someone was asking on the side of the bed and he opened his eyes in amazement.

“Grogu?” he questioned when he recognized the little voice.

“I can sleep?” asked the child.

“Yes, adiik, you can” he replied “but be careful because your uncle Obi-Wan is tired and is already asleep”

“Grogu take care. Master don't feel”

He hears him say and he smiled softly.

It wasn't the first time that Djarin's and his Jedi son had gone to sleep with them.

At least one of the afternoons in which, they had retired to rest during the day, because he had been on guard at night, he had found that the dwarf had demanded to go to sleep with his uncles and had woken up with Obi-Wan and him, invaded by a small green worm, squeezed between them.

His brother had told him that that was how he slept with his husband and him, too, when he went up to their bed.

“Did you tell your Buir, adiik?”

“Buir know. Grogu say come Ba’vodu” answered the boy, sighing between them.

“At this time of night?” he asked wondering why they did not prevent him from coming alone.

“No, Grogu say come before” admitted the boy lowering his ears.

“Adiik” he said seriously “Where have you been?”

The boy pursed his lips in doubt and then half got up to tell him enthusiastically.

“Armory! Amorer say Grogu be a student! Grogu make armor! Grogu defends!”

He laughs entertained and amazed at hear it.

So, little Grogu had won the will of the hardest among them to give in to his charms.

“Congratulations adiik” he said patting his head “It is not an easy position to which you aspire”

“Grogu not big. Grogu not muscles. Grogu listen Force. Grogu wants to defend. Not want to harm. Make armor...”

“It is defending without damaging. I understand” he admitted, but pointed “And Grogu is smart enough to tell his Buirs tomorrow that he didn't come directly to his uncles, but went to a place he hadn't asked permission to go”

“Grogu know” the little one replied “Ask for forgiveness. Ba'vodu forgives?”

“If the first armor you do is for me...” he said winking an eye “I will consider it”

“Grogu makes armor! Strong! Big!”

“Grogu” he felt his partner telling him, who had obviously woken up “don't pay attention to this profiteer, that your first armor be for whoever you want”

“But Grogu wants” explained the boy sitting down to see them both “Ba'vodu Paz hurts body. Need armor. Don't lose Master. Like Ba’buir with Ba’buir Padmé. Sad. Grogu not wanting to see sad”

He put a hand to his forehead and sighed, thinking that, against that child, there were no possible defenses.

“I think” said his husband laughing softly “that we are going to have to have the same talk that the heads of the Besviin and Beroya clans must have had these days, Paz”

He held his breath as he heard him say what he had just said.

Seriously?

No, he won't think it possible.

But, really, he wants it?

“Master Obi-Wan! Mr. Vizsla! We need the little Master!”

“Big brute! Obi-Wan! Are you decent? You better not be traumatizing my grandson!”

He felt that they exclaimed by banging on the door and, from surprise, he went on to laugh.

What were they doing making a fuss at that time of night?

“Oh, excuse me ma'am, we'll talk more softly”

He felt the golden droid answer someone, while the sounds that the smallest droid made felt like an admonition to him.

It was logical.

One of his sisters had come out to pull his ears.

There were children sleeping around, damn it.

“I think we better open them, Paz” Obi-Wan suggested and he growled.

“What if we leave them outside?” he asked amused and Grogu laughed with him “Even the child agrees”

“It's Ben, Obi-Wan, he needs Grogu, he's hearing voices!” they heard the former specter whispering as loudly as possible -

“Don't tell me anything” he told his husband when he saw his face change “Jedi problems. I will open the door for them”

He got up from the bed and opened, as he had said he would, letting the dynamite trio enter.

“What happened Anakin?” his partner asked the young Jedi Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamite trio XDDDD!  
> I love Paz ^^  
> What will future readers bring us?  
> Leave your comments and suggestions!


	44. Cousins - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Masters say. Planets with volcanoes, energy” explained the little one “Some good ones. Some bad. This not good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

His Ba’buir took a deep breath and turned to 3PO.

“Explain them”

“An hour and a half ago, we received a communication from little Master Ben. In it, he asked us to look for little Master Grogu, because he was afraid, he was having strange dreams and hearing voices and he did not want to tell the Princess”

“Leia is not stupid; she must be worried” his Ba'buir muttered.

“Ben still awake?” he asked 3PO.

“Little Master Ben, said that he would wait in the Millennium Falcon until you could attend to him, little Master, because he did not want to go back to sleep”

“Connect 3PO? he asked the droid getting off the bed.

“Of course, little Master” said this “R2, tell the Millennium Falcon that we are ready”

His round friend nodded and started the call, so soon after he had his cousin in front of him.

“Hello Grogu!” said this.

“Ben well?” he asked approaching the image.

“I don't know, Ba'vod'ika. Mom is afraid and so am I” his cousin confessed.

“What happened?”

“I have dreams for a week Grogu. Dreams that are scary”

“Nightmares” he felt his grandfather whisper aside.

“What are dreams about?” asked sitting on the ground and the boy imitated him.

“A lady, very white with brown hair. She is alone in a dark castle where it is very hot. And she cries, cries calling for her children. And I try to reach it and I never can and I wake up crying. And... sometimes I see her without dreaming”

“Where?”

“Anywhere!” admitted the little boy hugging his toy “But there she doesn't cry and she asks my name and smiles at me”

He put together his little hands thinking.

Ben went through the same things as him.

“Not be bad dreams” he said nodding “I hear voices too these days”

“Seriously?” asked his cousin.

“It is Force speaking” he explained “Grogu feel called by tools, because Grogu is an armorer. Ben feel another calling, just not being able to follow alone”

“You think?” asked this astonished “You don't think I'm... dangerous or something like that”

“No! Normal Ben!” he laughs “Grogu Jedi. Ben Jedi. Normal. Ba’vodu mom. Worry. Like Buir Luke. For all”

The adults around him burst out laughing.

It was true.

His Buir was constantly worried.

 _"You're not going to take him there Din"_ , _"Grogu needs a coat"_ , _"That's not civilized, as Master Obi-Wan would say"_ , _"Dad! Don't teach him that!"_

He could almost close his eyes and see him with his hands on his waist scolding one of his relatives.

But he didn't argue with him.

His Buir would always pick him up afterwards and fill him with kisses and he enjoyed the affection too much to feel guilty.

And his other Buir knew it and was laughing at his expense for it.

_"Don't think I don't know that you make Luke worry a little on purpose, young man, but… since I do the same to make him hug me and pay attention to me, I don't blame you"_

“Then what do I do Grogu?” asked his cousin and thought for a few moments.

“Ben close eyes and call lady. Grogu project”

“Grogu, a projection at that distance is very dangerous” Master Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Ba'buir help?” he asked his grandfather, who sighed nodding.

“Only if we notify Leia and Solo and your Buir” he said “Because if things get complicated, we will need your help”

“Mom won't want to” Ben sighed.

“Adiik” said his uncle Paz, sitting next to him “Call her, what can you lose?”

"Okay" the little boy pouted "I'm going to tell her to come." I'll be right back.

“I will go look for Master Luke” said C3PO “Urgent”

“We will prepare ourselves while” Master Obi-Wan said to the droid that almost ran out of the room.

He had woken up to the feeling of his pajama sleeve being pulled.

“Dad” he felt his son tell him.

“Ben? What happens?” he asked rubbing his eyes and turning on the light on the side of his bed.

“Han?”

“Leia, it's Ben” he clarified to his wife lifting their little son in her arms “Do you have dreams again, champ?”

“No” said the boy “I... I talked to Grogu”

“Ben, it's super late, he must have been asleep”

“No, he wasn’t” assured the child.

“Likewise…”

“Love” he told his wife patiently “Don't scold him yet, we still don't know why he called your brother's son”

Leia denied and then nodded.

Educating their child when it was convenient to call others would have to come later.

“They are dreams, they scare me, Grogu trains, he knows”

The boy confessed and he had to breathe in and breathe out resigned, obviously his son was not going to stay with not knowing, he was going to seek, as his mother always did, an expert opinion on the matter.

“And what did Grogu tell you?” asked sitting on the bed.

“That they are not bad” said the boy “That they are the voice of the Force”

“I told you, Jedi things” he pointed to his wife.

“Whatever you want Han, but he is scared of them” Leia observed.

“Grogu says he can help me, but grandfather says that you have to be with me and Grogu's dads with him”

“Dad was with Grogu?” his wife asked his son “At this hour?”

He started coughing, half laughing and his wife hit him on the back of his neck.

It was obvious why the dwarf was with his grandfather.

The question was not necessary.

“There were also Master Obi-Wan and the big man”

“Paz, Ben, he's called Paz”

“That one”

He laughed at the little boy's explanation.

He had awakened a mini army.

“And what do we have to do?” he asked denying -

“My Ba’vod’ika says that he is going to project and that I have to close my eyes and think about the dream”

“That... is somewhat complex, Ben. Grogu can get hurt. Projecting from so far away is not common”

“It's what Master Obi-Wan said, but Grogu asked Grandpa for help and he said yes, but he wanted you and Dad to be with me, and Uncle Luke and Uncle Din, with Grogu”

His wife struck her forehead with one hand.

“It's possible?” he asked.

“Dad... was one of the most powerful Jedi of all time, Han. There was nothing that he would consider impossible” she explained, getting up.

“Same as your brother” he pointed out.

“Yes” Leia accepted “Same as Luke”

“Then, let's talk with your cousin and your grandfather and your uncles” he said to his little one, getting up and taking him in his arms “Let's see if they find an answer to these dreams of yours”

“Master Luke! Master Luke!”

He opened the door at the scandal of the droid, while finished drying his hair.

“C3PO, what is it?” he asked surprised and the droid was paralyzed watching him “Tell me, or did something happen to your circuits?”

“Your... your face, sir”

Oh yeah, sure, he'd forgotten.

“You are family, 3PO, you can see my face, like my riduur and my ad’ika”

The droid went mute again and he raised an eyebrow at him.

He was really doubting his circuits.

“I think you just gave 3PO a heart attack” his husband said behind his back “No one, ever, except me or dad, has treated him like family like that before”

“It's wrong” he admitted shrugging his shoulders “He's a good companion for Grogu and I can only complain that it's something scandalous, but, Anakin did it, it's normal for it to be”

“I... Thank you very much, sir!” exclaimed the droid, coming forward and shaking his hand “I promise to moderate my expressions from now on”

Well, you wouldn't be starting off on the right foot, he wanted to tell him, but held back. The machine was, if possible, excited.

He didn't even know why he doubted that he could get emotional.

He had said it: it was his father-in-law's creation.

Sure could.

“It's fine. Do not worry” he answered, stepping aside so that it will enter “Now, explain to us why you were knocking on the door”

“Ah! Yes! Little Master Grogu asks you to immediately go to Master Obi-Wan and Mister Paz room!” he told them, recalling his initial mission.

“Is something wrong with Grogu?” Luke asked, getting up from the bed.

“No, Master, it is little Master Ben”

His nephew?

“How?” he asked the droid “Where do you get that something is wrong with him?”

“Little Master Ben called from the Millennium Falcon for R2 and I to look for little Master Grogu, because he has strange dreams and hears voices”

“Oh, no, no Ben” said his husband grabbing his boots.

“Luke, what is it? - He asked seeing his haste -

“The Jedi, when they hear voices, it's never good, Din, never”

Shit.

Ben was the only son of his sister-in-law.

That something was not good for his Jedi son was a major drama, considering the power that this family manifested.

“And Grogu sent us to call?”

“Yes! Little Master says he can help little Master!”

He almost laughed out loud as he put on his armor.

The droid's fondness of calling them little masters served only for confusion.

“How 3PO?”

Luke asked him.

“With the help of Master Anakin. He says that he is going to project himself into the dreams of the little Master”

“WHAT!???”

He closed his eyes and crossed his legs as his uncles positioned themselves at his sides and his Ba'buir on his back.

The Masters had taught him to walk other Padawan dreams.

It helped calm them and seek explanations.

It wasn't his preferred skill, but it was one he knew how to use.

“Grogu! Dad!”

He smiles.

His Buir had arrived.

“Luke, no” said his Ba'buir “Grogu wants to do it”

“But is dangerous”

“Like everything Jedi and Mandalorians do and yet we still do”

“Anakin is right Luke”

“I know but…”

“Help him to center himself. Din and you sit in front of him and hold his hands”

He opened his eyes and smiled at his parents.

“Grogu well Buir. Grogu can”

“Ad’ika” said his father, putting all the intention in the word.

“Grogu return. No problem”

“You better return to me little one, because otherwise I'm going to look for you” his Buir Luke commented with a trembling voice.

“Grogu want. Grogu come back. But now, Grogu help Ben”

They both nodded and he turned to see his grandfather.

“Ready, adiik?”

“Grogu ready”

“Solo! Leia!”

“We listen old man” he felt his uncle saying “Remember what your cousin told you, Ben. Close your eyes, lean on me and think about your dream”

He closed his again and focused his thoughts on his cousin.

Ben Solo.

The Force expanded from his body into the body of the Skywalkers in the room.

They were the connection to Ben.

This time, when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his uncles' room, he was seeing his cousin, standing in his pajamas, in a dark room, in a huge place.

“Grogu!” he exclaimed when he saw his cousin appear to run to meet him and hug him.

“Ben good?” asked the smallest and he nodded.

“With you here, yes. If I was alone, it wouldn't be okay”

“It's hot”

“It's always hot here. I think this is supported by a... what does Uncle Chewie say? A volcano. That. Look”

He said leading him to the large triangular window in that room.

He had looked at it many times to see into the distance.

It was a place black and empty of life, with rivers of fire running through it.

“Lava” Grogu commented “Yes. Being a volcano. Many. No wonder heat”

“Who can live in a place like this?” asked leaning like him to the railing of the window.

“Masters say. Planets with volcanoes, energy” explained the little one “Some good ones. Some bad. This not good”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Pirates talk about place like this. Avoid. Call Mustafar. Dangerous. Living bad sir here”

“Mustafar?” he asked when he saw him return to the room and a chill ran through his body “Even the name sounds dangerous”

“Be sure lady live here?”

“Yes, Grogu, she's here, but I don't think she's bad” he explained “Whenever she talked to me outside of here, she was very good and kind. But here, she suffers, it's like she can't escape”

“Search then” said his cousin extending his little hand “Grogu help”

He nodded and grabbed his cousin's hand to leave the room towards the stairs, they had to find the lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we already found out where the little ones go, now we have to know what will happen O.O  
> Place your bets, dear readers!


	45. Cousins - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the little boy approaching to grab her hand with his “Come with Grogu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, another fic. Why? Because this fandom was fantastic with the previous one and you deserve it.  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

“Anakin?”

Master Obi-Wan asked his father when he saw him start to shake.

“Dad?”

“Grogu and Ben. They are not in a good place”

He told them shaking like a leaf.

“Where are they, Buir?”

His husband asked, fixing his helmet on his gaze.

“Mustafar”

His father whispered and his Master hurriedly got up.

“Anakin, no, you have to get them out of there, you have to get out too, it can hurt you”

“I can't Obi-Wan, they are my grandchildren. I cannot”

“Anakin, Darth Vader was born there, you fell there, you can fall again”

His father denied with tears in his eyes.

If it was necessary, he was going to do it, he could see it.

For Grogu and Ben, he would do anything.

“Skywalker, I swear I don't want to do this” Paz said to his father and he looked up in time to receive a punch that totally knocked him out.

“Paz! Get him out of here! Don't let him come back!” Obi-Wan ordered his husband, who lifted his father in his arms and left the place without questioning "Luke! We have to replace your father!"

He nodded and they both rested their hands on his son shoulders.

They had to find the little ones.

“Here I feel her crying” he told his cousin “She came here and I hear her cry”

And almost as if he had called her, the lady's cry was heard.

Calling her children and her husband.

Saying that she didn't want to be alone.

That she had spent too much time alone.

“But there is nothing!” he exclaimed crying when he heard her cry “I never find her!”

His cousin released his hand and paced the room, touching the black walls and the colored floor.

“Prison. This is no room. This is prison”

“Really?”

“Very powerful force here” he explained looking at the ceiling “Lady not being able to leave because Force not let”

“But the Force is not good?” he asked “Uncle Luke always says the Force is good”

“Force not good. Force not bad. Force be Force” said his cousin sitting in the middle of the room and patting the space in front of him.

“What are we going to do, Grogu?” he asked, positioning himself where he will indicate and letting him take his hands.

“We are going to ask Force to let out lady”

“Is this possible to do?”

“If Force want, Force allow. Ask well. Force suffer too”

“I understand. The Force must not be content with the lady suffering. If we ask it well, it will let her go”

“Ben close eyes. Let Grogu call Force. Don't scare”

He nodded and concentrated as Grogu told him.

They had to make it.

She hit the crystals that had her trapped once more.

“Let me out! Let me out! I don't have to be here!”

Her hands bled with the effort.

But her hands always bled.

Since she woke up in that glass room and tried to run away so many times, every day, for so many years.

She had died.

She knew that she had died.

Giving birth to their children.

Without a husband.

Without a bright future.

After giving so much.

Since she was eight damn years old.

The light had been turned off from her eyes in motherhood, as Obi-Wan showed her their little ones.

And she had believed that she could rest.

Let go.

Stop thinking.

Stop feeling that immense pain that had been watching Anakin fall.

But a long time later, someone had done the unexpected.

Had circumvented the labyrinth of death and had captured her soul to return it.

For a few brief moments she had seen the light and a dark figure, clad in steel, in a long black cloak, breathing heavily.

Anakin.

She knew it was Anakin.

He had survived.

He had continued to exist.

And he had searched for her.

It wasn't right, Anakin.

It was not right.

Cheating death was a sentence.

But she couldn't blame him for anything. She couldn’t. She loved like that too. That is why she had told his Master that she had hope for him.

Because nobody can love that way and be totally bad.

No one.

The initial joy had not lasted long.

The experiment hadn't worked, and as she was dragged into that room, were she could hear him saying in a whisper.

“Another unsuccessful attempt. Another one”

She put her hands to her face and began to cry bitterly.

She who hadn't cried too many times in her life.

That had learned not to show pain or surprise.

She had not stopped crying for a moment since she was in that place.

“Lady” she felt a little voice say at her feet “Not cry”

She lowered her hands and her eyes, to discover a tiny green being.

“Master Yoda?”

She asked when she recognized the little boy's species.

“Master die. Me Grogu”

“Oh, sorry Grogu”

“No problem. Many confuse”

She smiled in spite of herself wiping her tears.

The boy was adorable.

Because she was not fooling herself.

That one was a little boy.

“What are you doing here?” she asked leaning down to look into his eyes “This is my prison”

“Know be prison” explained the boy looking around “Ben cousin”

“The human child?” she asked “The one I see from time to time? Is he your cousin?”

“Ben son Ba’vodu Leia” he clarified smiling “Ba’vodu Leia sister my Buir Luke”

She lost control of her legs when she heard him and fell into a sitting position.

Luke?

Leia?

Their children?

Did they already have children of their own?

“Ba'buir Padmé” said the little boy approaching to grab her hand with his “Come with Grogu?”

“Luke? What the fuck is going on? Ben is sweating like crazy!”

“Solo, Luke and Master Obi-Wan are concentrating on helping Grogu, put cold water cloths on your son, I'm doing the same with mine”

“Din...” said his brother-in-law and he could understand the despair in his voice.

"I'm on the same page, Han" he replied "Let's pray that everything goes well"

“I'm not going to stay here big brute! They need my help!”

Skywalker exclaimed getting up.

“It's fine” he accepted releasing him “Go if you want”

The Jedi hurried past him, but before letting him go he placed a hand in front of him that stopped him.

“Just do not say that I did not warn you later, Darth Vader”

Skywalker turned his face, to see him angry.

“Do not call me that”

“You will be him if you enter that room”

“Grogu is worth it. Ben is worth it”

“No. None of them would want to lose their Ba'buir to this. They are with their parents. Your children are very powerful. They will be able to bring them back”

“But I can't stay here doing anything!” he exclaimed frustrated, hitting the floor with his feet.

"Do nothing" he said, leaning a hand on his shoulder "It's doing something. What your family needs right now”

The big boy who was his husband student pursed his lips, trying to hold back the sobs of his frustration, as tears ran down his face and he had to sigh. It was also difficult for him not to be by his riduur's side, but he had to trust him.

So, he approached the young Jedi and hugged him, letting him finally burst into tears hidden in the chest of his armor.

The little boy had taken one of her hands and extended the other towards the glass wall, as if pushing it.

Moments later, she felt the glass cracking.

“For god's sake”

She murmured in amazement. The boy was a Jedi.

As the crystals fell around him, she could see the other boy.

“Grogu!”

He exclaimed extending his own hand to take his cousin's outstretched hand and give a jerk that took them both out of the crystal room to fall elsewhere.

A tall dark room.

The same one in which she had seen whoever her husband was.

“Grogu? Are you okay?”

She felt the boy ask his little cousin, while he sat up with difficulty.

“Grogu well. Just dizzy”

“Then you must not move” she said getting up to approach them “You must rest”

“Lady?” asked the other child amazed.

“Hi Ben” she said biting her lower lip when she recognized several of her own in the little boy's features, Leia had a child, her daughter was already a mother.

“Hi, lady! Are you fine?” asked this smiling “With my cousin didn't know if we could get you out, but we asked the Force and, poof, Grogu was gone. I was scared at first, but I didn't lose focus, because Grogu said I had to be focused and he's stronger than me and has training”

She almost laughed at the boy's excited gurgling of words, but she was too shocked for it.

Those two children could not be more than six years old and they were two little ones alone who had risked their lives to get her out of a Force prison, she reasoned astonished.

“Where are your parents?” she asked them when she could connect that the place, they were in was not the best possible and that there was no adult around them.

“My mom and dad are in the Capital” Ben said “Grogu’s parents are in Yavin IV”

“And we?” she asked them “Where are we?”

“Mustafar” said the little green boy.

“But that is very, very far from any of those places” she exclaimed, opening her eyes.

“Grogu and Ben, Jedi” said the little one with big ears “Normal”

“You sound like your grandfather” she commented, sighing, wanting to hit her head against one of the walls when she heard him “For him, everything Jedi was normal and the rest of us were just exaggerated”

“Do you know our grandfather?” asked the older of the boys.

“Ben” said the youngest, pulling his sleeve and pointing at her “Ba'buir Padmé”

“Seriously?!!!” he exclaimed turning his face quickly between his cousin and her.

“Grogu not lie clan” criticized the youngest crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes “Grogu tell the truth”

“I know, I know, do not be angry cousin” said the other patting the back of the minor “I believe you, but wow. We have a grandmother”

“Ba'buir Anakin faint when find out”

The little green told him, standing up and they both started to laugh, sure imagining the face of her husband...

“Anakin?” asked kneeling next to them “Anakin is still alive?”

“Ba'buir fine. Good again” explained the son of his son gently patting her shoulder “Buir Luke bring back”

How was that he was good again?

Had Luke been able to rescue his father from the dark side?

When?

When she had seen it, he seemed to be still in it.

Oh, her boy.

How much suffering must have he gone through to rescue Anakin.

“Grogu!” she felt someone shouting out of the room “Ben!”

“Uncle!” Leia's son exclaimed “We're here!”

A blonde whirlwind dressed in black entered the room and lifted the little green in his arms filling him with kisses.

“I did not feel you for a moment” said the boy with a broken voice “Don't scare me like that”

“Be well Buir” replied the boy lowering his ears and hugging the other “Do not worry”

She stood up bringing a hand to her mouth.

That tall blond man.

The little green guy called him Buir, like her...

Luke?

Was that Luke?

The baby that Obi-Wan had held so she could see?

“Padmé”

She felt that someone said behind him and, speaking of the devil, there he was.

As if not a day had passed since that time.

He even looked younger with long hair and baggy clothes.

“Hello, Obi-Wan”

She managed to tell him before passing out from the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAAJJAJAJJAJ !!!  
> Poor woman XDDDDD !!!!!  
> Almost final chapter of the adventure of the cousins!  
> What do you think will happen to our friendly ghost when he finds out?  
> Leave your comments, dear readers!


End file.
